Nuestro viaje al pasado es nuestro futuro
by yinory2
Summary: El escuadron de ocho hombres tiene como objetivo encontrar a itachi uchiha, pero hinata se encuentra con sasuke uchiha, y un extraño hombre los envia a un mundo diferente, los envia al pasado, ahora sasuke y hinata tienen que encontrar la forma de volver ¿que les espera a estos dos en el pasado?...AMOR LENTO
1. La busqueda de itachi uchiha

**La busqueda de itachi uchiha**

En konoha la paz reina, las batallas y las guerras quedaron en el olvido, hace ya muchos años que tsunade dejo de ser hokage y le otorgo aquel honor a kakashi hatake quien paso a ser el sexto hokage, kakashi se encargo que la paz que había en la aldea permaneciera durante mucho tiempo, los ninjas continuaron con sus misiones después de " **La cuarta guerra mundial shinobi "** la gran alianza se disolvió, pero no dejaron de ser aliados, las aldeas dejaron atrás sus diferencias y iniciaron de nuevo, mucho tiempo después kakashi dejo su puesto como hokage, y se lo otorgo al gran héroe de la guerra, el hombre que había traido la paz al mundo shinobi, desde entonces, **Naruto Uzumaki** paso a ser séptimo hokage de konoha.

En una mansión, tres niños jugaban sin parar por los corredores del hogar, era sumamente grande, mas grande que la mismísima mansión hyuga, era de noche y las estrellas llenaban el cielo, en la cocina una mujer de unos 28 años estaba lavando los platos, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura y era de un tono azulado, la figura de su cuerpo era perfecta, algo que daba a entender que no tenia nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer, sus ojos eran como perlas, blancos y cautivantes

Los voy a atrapar, devuélvanme mi libro- grito uno de los niños, tenia como 10 años, su cabello era negro, un poco alto para su edad y vestia una camisa de valla metalica y un pantalón negro, pero lo que llamaba mas la atención de él eran sus ojos blancos

Ja ja, te lo devolveremos si nos atrapas hermanito- grito un segundo niño, al perecer tenia 8 años, pero su cabellos era azulado, y tenia los ojos blancos como su hermano, vestia una pijama de dormir

No te enojes con nosotros, solo queremos que juegues un rato- dijo una niña escondida detrás del segundo niño, al igual que sus hermanos tenia los ojos blancos, pero ella poseía el cabello de tono azulado igual que su el segundo niño, al parecer también tenia 8 años y vestia un pequeño vestido de dormir

Hikari, Sora, dejen a su hermano, debe estar cansado y solo quiere relajarse- dijo una voz muy dulce saliendo de la cocina

Pero madre, no tenemos sueño y queremos recibir a padre- respondió el pequeño de nombre **Sora**

Si madre, y como nos estábamos aburriendo pensamos en jugar un rato, pero itachi-nisan no quería jugar con nosotros- dijo la niña cuyo nombre era **Hikari**

Porque, no tengo ganas de jugar, les dije que mi misión fue agotadora y no me sentía de animos- respondió el joven pelinegro de nombre **Itachi**

Ustedes no tienen remedio- dijo riendo de la actitud de sus hijos, cuando el sonido de un bebe llorando llamo su atención

Parece que Sei despertó madre- dijo itachi cruzando los brazos

Si ya voy, por favor vigila que tus hermanos no destruyan el comedor mientras no estoy- dijo sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras

En otra habitación, la joven madre cargaba en brazos a un pequeño niño de 1 año, tenia el cabello negro igual que itachi, y mientras lo acurrucaba el pequeño abrió los ojos, también tenia los ojos blancos, su madre le sonrio y se calmo, ella se sento en una mesedora y comenzó a dormirlo, asi era ella, tenia un corazón lleno de bondad y luz pura, el aura que ella transmitia era relajante, asi era **Hinata Hyuga** , un madre de daría la vida por sus hijos y el hombre que ama

Ya pequeño, estoy aquí, duerme- le dijo a su bebé dándole un beso en la frente y acostándolo nuevamente

Al bajar al comedor vio a sus tres hijos discutiendo, ella rio disimuladamente ante aquella escena, sin duda sus hijos eran unos pequeños diablillos, pero aun asi los amaba, mientras los observaba seguía pensando el lo mucho que se parecen a su padre, Itachi era un niño muy talentoso, sus maestros se impresionaron tanto por su rápido a aprendizaje que a los 8 años se había convertido en gennin y dos años después su rango subió a chunin tras a ver aprobado los exámenes, Hikari y Sora eran mellizos y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, asi que cuando entraron a la academia se esforzaron tanto, que hace solo un par de meses consiguieron convertirse en gennins, sin duda sus hijos eran tan talentosos como su padre, ya hasta se estaba imaginando que su hijo menor Sei seria igual a sus hermanos cuando tuviera su edad , hinata comenzaba a creer que lo único que sus cuatros hijos habían heredado de ella, fueron sus ojos, tanto itachi, hinari, soran y sei habían heredado el byakugan, pero ella sabia que también habían heredado genes diferentes a los de ella

Madre, que tal si nos cuentas una historia mientras llega padre- dijo hikari con una dulce sonrisa

Si, una de un guerrero y mucha acción- dijo sora emocinado

No, una de una princesa y mucho romance- dijo su melliza con una mirada desafiante, cosa que su hermano le devolvió

Niños, cálmense, les contare una historia, que tratara de un guerrero- dijo viendo a sora- y una princesa- dijo viendo a hikari

BIEN!- gritaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

Tu también quieres oírla itachi?- pregunto hinata a su hijo mayor

Hmp, como no hay nada mas que hacer, supongo que no tengo opción- respondió el pequeño pelinegro

Hinata sonrio y vio otra similitud de sus hijos con su padre, era que todos habían heredado la personalidad orgullosa de Él, y fue asi como comenzó la historia, hinata relatava todo para que sus hijos entendieran, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que lo que estaban apunto de oir y ustedes de leer, no es la historia de un guerrero y un princesa

 **Es la historia de sasuke uchiha y hinata hyuga**

 **13 años antes**

Un dia normal como otros, hinata estaba en la mansión hyuga entrenando sola como siempre, ella había decidido fortalecerse por si misma hace ya mucho tiempo, debido a que su padre la considero una vergüenza para su clan desde que era niña, incluso los viejos del consejo la consideraban débil y no apta para el puesto de líder, para ellos la mejor opción era hanabi hyuga la hermana menor de hinta, sin embargo no todos la trataban de ese modo, el único que la trataba con respeto y la apoyaba siempre era su primo neji hyuga, pero como ahora estaba mas ocupado que antes y no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella

Shukūken- grito hinata mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano el tronco de un árbol

Hinata- la voz de su padre la interrumpió repentinamente

s-si padre- respondió hinata mientras se paraba respetuosamente delante de el

uno de tus compañeros ha venido a informarte de la hokage-sama solicita tu presencia- dijo hiashi con voz autoritaria

l-la hokage-sama?, d-de seguro será p-para una misión- respondió hinata con su tartamudeo que la caracterizaba

espero que si, asi tendras tiempo para probar si eres capaz de convertirte en una buena líder, ahora vete- dijo su padre dándole la espalda para irse

si padre- respondió con un tono muy triste

hinata salió de la mansión y con paso lento se dirigió hasta la oficina de tsunade, mientras hiba caminando, también pensaba en que podía hacer para ganar la aceptación de su clan, ella era la heredera del actual líder, pero las miradas que los ancianos del consejo hyuga le daban no eran de aprobación, sin embargo, desde que naruto había vuelto, hinata se lleno de confianza en si misma y empezó a entrenar duro, muchas de sus técnicas las había mejorado en esos dos años, pero a los ojos de los hyuga no era suficiente ellos querían mas y hinata no lo soportaba, ella sabia que si continuaba asi, hiba a perder el derecho de ser heredera y seria pasado a su hermana hanabi, mientras pensaba en todo aquello no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina de la hokage

e-etto… me mando a llamar tsunade-sama?- pregunto hinata entrando a la oficina

si hinata, pasa- respondió tsunade muy amablemente

hola hinata- la hyuga se sonrojo al ver quien era, una joven rubio, con ojos azules y atuendo naranja y negro

h-hola… n-naruto-kun- respondió un tanto nerviosa

bien, ahora que están todos, les voy a decir de que trata su misión, el equipo 8 y el equipo 7 se unirán en uno con un solo objetivo, atrapar al traidor y miembro de akatsuki Itachi uchiha- dijo tsunade con voz decisiva, pero aquello que dijo anteriormente sorprendió a todos

i-itachi uchiha… el hermano de sasuke-kun?- pregunto sakura muy sorprendida

asi es, verán esta es un idea de naruto, y aunque no lo crean es muy buena- respondió tsunade viendo a todos detenidamente

tiene razón me cuesta creerlo, pero diganos en que consiste?- pregunto kiba con una personalidad irritable

como ya todos saben, sasuke mato a orochimaru y eso da a creer que es mas poderoso que antes y no volverá aunque se lo pidamos amablemente, ustedes lo conocen muy bien y saben que ira en busca de itachi uchiha, asi que naruto sugirió tener un pequeño equipo para buscar al akatsuki, y encontrarlo antes que sasuke- explico tsunade con lujo de detalle

traer a itachi uchiha aquí, no resultaría eso muy peligro?- pregunto shino

yo también pensé lo mismo, pero el tenerlo aquí nos serviría de cebo para atraer a sasuke de vuelta a konoha- dijo tsunade haciendo que todos entiendan

como no sabemos donde esta, e añadido al equipo 8 por sus grandes habilidades de rastreo y porque también serian necesarios para derrotar a un miembro de akatsuki- dijo kakashi al lado de tsunade

asi que apartir de ahora, ustedes son un solo equipo con un único propósito: encontrar a itachi uchiha- concluyo tsunade

hinata se había apartado de la conversación que daba la información de la misión, se había puesto muy nerviosa sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse con un akatsuki, ella había escuchado algo sobre itachi uchiha, pero todos siempre decían que era el mejor shinobi de konoha, hasta que incluso hubiera sido capaz de convertirse en hokage, el simple echo de imaginarle le causaba escalofríos, pero ell sabia que no podía ser un cobarde, ahora era el momento de demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz, al llegar a la mansión hyuga se encontró con su primo

neji-nisa – dijo sorprendida de verlo

bienvenida hinata-sama – respondió con una reverencia en tono a respeto

c-crei que no llegarías h-hasta mañana de tu misión- dijo hinata sentándose en un cojin

asi estaba pensado, pero conseguimos terminar la misión mucho antes de los que creimos- respondió sentándose a su lado

bueno, s-supongo que ahora v-vamos a cambiar lugares- dijo hinata con la cabeza baja

tiene una misión hinata-sama?- pregunto neji muy curioso

s-si, estare en un equipo c-con n-naruto-kun, iremos a buscar i-itachi uchiha- respondió hinata sorojada al decir el nombre del rubio

que?!, a uno de los akatsuki!, pero es muy peligroso hinata-sama- dijo neji sorprendido por aquello, si puede que al principio no la tratara bien, pero ahora se preocupaba por ella

l-lo se neji-nisa, pero…yo… y-yo quiero ir- respondió hinata subiendo la cabeza viendo a su primo a los ojos

pero hinata-sama, los akatsuki son muy peligrosos, an matado a muchos ninjas, y si algo le pasara a usted, no me lo perdonaría, mi deber es protegerla- respondió neji un poco alterado

s-se que te preocupas por mi neji-nisa, p-pero o todo el tiempo d-debo ser protegida, t-tengo que aprender a ha-hacerlo yo sola- respondió con una mirada decidida

bueno es su misión, y son ordenes de la hokage, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarla por mas que quiera, solo prométame que tendrá cuidado- dijo neji un poco mas calmado

t-te lo prometo neji-nisa- respondió hinata con una sonrisa

Al dia siguiente, hinata preparo tado lo necesario, debía encontrarse con el equipo en la puerta de la aldea, tomo un pequeño bolso, metió lo que necesitaba y luego salió de la masion con paso apresurado, ella no era de las que llegaban tarde, siempre era puntual, al llegar a la puerta solo vio a sakura quien parecía muy impaciente por irse, pero faltaba el resto del equipo

h-hola sakura-sa- dijo hinta con una reverencia

oh, hola hinata, debi imaginarme que tu si llegarías temprano- respondió con una sonrisa la pelirosa

a-aun faltan l-los chicos- dijo hinata colocándose a su lado

si, esos idiotas debería aprender a levantarse temprano- dijo colocando una cara que daba miedo

Tiempo después llegaron los demás, siendos recibidos por sakura con un buen regaño, hinata solo sonrio y luego se sonrojo al ver a naruto, hinata lo había admirado desde que era niña, y en esta misión estaba dispuesta a protegerlo de todo, porque ella había descubierto que también estaba enamorada de naruto, pero no se sentía lista para confesarse

Bien, ahora que estamos todos, vámonos en una sola formación- dijo kakashi al lado de el capitán yamato

Kiba y hinata, se encagaran de avisar si logran percibir a itachi uchiha- dijo yamata refiriendo al dúo

Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo

El resto nunca baje la guardia, shino tus insectos estarán dispersados a al ritmo del radio en el que nos movamos- dijo kakashi con su personalidad serena

Entiendo- dijo shino, el era un chico de pocas palabras

Muy bien como ya no hay dudas, andando- dijo yamato y todos salieron

Durante el viaje nadie hablaba, estaban muy concentrados en su objeto, más lo estaba naruto y sakura, quienes sabias que esa era una buena oportunidad para recuperar a sasuke, hinata tenia su byakugan activo, no solo se concentraba en el frente también lo hacia por los alrededores para evitar una emboscada. El tiempo pasaba pero no había rastro de itachi uchiha, hasta que kiba logro captar su olor y el de itachi, hinata lo confirmo con su byakugan y se dirigieron en la dirección indicada

Hinata estamos cerca?- pregunto sakura

Si, no estamos lejos- respondió hinata sin tartamudear, todos sabían que ella era timida, pero sabia ponerse seria en el momento oportuno

Unos minutos despues, tanto hinata como kiba, se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que habían perdido el rastro de los dos uchihas, al decirlo, kakashi dijo a todos que se dividieran y buscaran por todos lados que no deberían estar lejos

Si encuentran a alguno de los dos, avisenos de inmediato- dijo yamato como una orden

Todos se separaron y buscaron en diferentes lugares, pero no encontraron nada, no había rastro de los uchiha, pero otra persona tuvo la "Suerte" de encontrar algo deferente, hinata estaba buscando tanto que sin darse cuenta se había alejado demasiado del punto de encuentro y llego a una cueva donde se llevo una sorpresa

q-quien eres?... n-no importa… lárgate- dijo un chico desde la sombra sin dejar ver su rostro

y-yo busca a alguien, a un c-compañero- respondió hinata muy asustada

yo… no tengo nada q-que ver… con k-konoha- dijo el chico saliendo de las sombras y dejando ver su rostro

n-no puedo creerlo, u-uchiha-san – dijo hinata al ver a sasuke delante de ella.


	2. El Principio

**El Principio**

u-uchiha-sa- era lo único que podía decir hinata de lo asustada que esta

vaya…n-no espera encontrarme con u-una hyuga- respondió sasuke saliendo completamente de la cueva

por dios, uchiha-san esta herido- dijo hinata a verlo salir de su escondite, sasuke tenia heridas visibles y sangraba mucho, estaba muy herido

l-largate…- fue lo único que dijo sasuke antes de desmayarse

uchiha-san!- grito hinata al verlo caer

hinata lo llevo a dentro de la cueva otra vez y le comenzó a abrir la parte de arriba de su ropa, tenia heridas por todos lados, algunas eran mínimas pero otras eran profundas, hinata utilizo su byakugan para percatarse si tenia heridas internas, para su alivio, no fue asi, luego de terminar de revisar cuantas heridas tenia, hinata empezó a emplear un jutsu medico para tratar de cerrar las heridas, ella sabia que no era tan buena como sakura en la zona medica, pero al menos podía hacer que las heridas se cerraran y apaciguar el dolor

debería avisar a los demás?- pregunto hinata para si misma, cuando de pronto sintió una mano tomar bruscamente la suya

ni se te ocurra hacer eso- dijo sasuke abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en ella

u-uchiha-san!, e-estaba usted…d-despierto todo el t-tiempo?- pregunto hinata percatándose que sasuke apretaban cada vez mas fuerte su mano

quien tedio permiso?- dijo sasuke con una mirada asesina

eh?- hinata tenia una cara de confundida

quien te dio permiso de ayudarme!, yo jamás te pedi ayuda hyuga!- grito sasuke levantándose violentamente y empujando a hinata hacia la pared

u-uchiha-san estaba herido, y yo…yo… solo quería ayudar- respondió hinata asustada ante aquella reacción de sasuke

nunca te pedi que lo hicieras!, ahora lárgate antes de que te mate a ti también!- grito sasuke soltándola y empujándola hacia afuera de la cueva

p-pero uchiha-sa, si no e-estoy aquí para t-tratar sus heridas, u-usted…-hinata fue interrumpida por sasuke

DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!- esta vez los ojos de sasuke se volvieron rojos, el había activado su sharingan y eso asusto aun mas a hinata

Hinata salió corriendo del lugar, sasuke uchiha había provocado en ella un miedo inimaginable, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto temor, al ver sus ojos volverse rojos, fue como si una bomba hubiera explotado dentro de ella y la obligara a correr, no tenia ni idea hacia donde hiba, pero eso a ella no le importaba, quería alejarse de aquella cueva lo antes posible, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no podían mas, se detuvo cayendo de rodillas, y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una escena horrible

Bien, mantenlos a todos, no los necesitaremos más- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y una cicatriz que cubria la mitad de su cara

Su jefe, ya oyeron bastardos!- grito otro que se encontraba al lado del que acababa de llamar jefe

Hinata no se podía mover, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse detrás de un árbol y observar la tragedia, varios hombres armados corrian a todo velocidad hacia una aldea de la cual hinata no se había percatado, los habitantes corrian asustados con la esperanza de escapar, pero aquellos salvajes los atrapaban y asesinaban uno por uno, hinata estaba pretificada, quería salir de hay pero el miedo le gano

Oye, que haces hay?!- grito un hombre refiriéndose a hinata

Eh?!- hinata se sorprendio

Jefe, hay un chica oculta por haya- grito un hombre bajo con un parche en el ojo

Ah!, pues agarrala y matala, matsuya- dijo el "jefe" al pequeño hombre

Bien!- respondió el tal matsuya y corrió hacia hinata

Aah!- hinata grito y salió corriendo al ver a matsuya acercándose a ella

Ven aquí, oh!, pero si eres una chica muy atractiva, que lastima que no podamos divertirnos un poco- dijo matsuya con una sonrisa sadica

a-alejate de mi- dijo hinata preparándose para atacar

eh!- hasta ahora matsuya no se había percatado de la banda ninja de hinata- pero si eres un joven ninja- dijo sorprendido al enterarse de aquello

Shukūken- grito hinata dándole un golpe con la palma de la mano a matsuya en el pecho, es la misma técnica que estuvo practicando hace unos días, consiste en dar un golpe rápido y preciso en el pecho del oponente causándole dificultad abdominal y cerrando su flujo de chakra, luego salió corriendo entre las ramas

Maldita sea!- matsuya cayo al suelo con un dolor enorme

Oye, detente hay- grito alguien acercándose, era una mujer

Suki, maldita sea, matala me a golpeado- dijo matsuya aun en el suelo

Ire tras ella- dijo la mujer de nombre suki y corrió en dirección a hinata

Hinata había ganado sufiente distancia entre ella y aquellos extraños hombres, pero suki también era rápida, y en cuestión de segundo la había alcanzado

Quien te crees para golpear a mi compañero y salir huyendo- dijo suki sacando una espada

E-Él me quizo matar yo n-no tuve alternativa- respondió hinata dándose la vuelta y dejando su rostro a suki

Vaya asi que eres una hyuga, esto será interesante- dijo suki saltando por los aires y de un movimiento de su espada salieron muchas flechas de chakra

Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō- hinata hizo movimientos veloces con sus manos, consiguiendo protegerse de las flechas que se dirigían hacia ella

Ah!, no lo haces mal, pero…- suki comenzó a dar vueltas creando un remolino miniatura y pequeñas ráfagas de viento, haciendo que piedras diminutas se elevaran y suki las mando a volar hacia hinata

jutsu: Chakura no hari- hinata libero chakra de sus puntos de presión, creando variadas agujas y cortando con precisión las rocas

veo que konoha sabe entrenar bien a sus kunoichis- dijo suki viendo fijamente la banda ninja de hinata- se de antemano que el clan hyuga es muy estricto- de pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de suki

t-tu no tienes porque h-hablar de ellos- dijo hinata con cara de ofendida

veo que eres muy inocente, pero también veo que utilizas esa inocencia a tu favor- suki guardo su espada con si no tuviera ya ganas de luchar

pero que dices?- hinata no tenia un buen presentimiento

digo…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos suki estaba cara a cara con hinata y le acento un fuerte golpe mandándola varios metros hacia atrás, atravesando varios arboles- que deberías dejar de ser la chica inocente por un vez, y comportarte como una mujer de verdad- suki tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

y-yo…- hinata apenas se podía levantar, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y veía todo borroso

no mereces la pena, será mejor que acabe contigo de una vez- dijo suki acercándose como el rayo a hinata y se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando una explosión la detuvo

demonios, esos idiotas, que hicieron ahora?- suki se alejo del lugar donde estaba hinata y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la aldea de nuevo

hinata utilizo la ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de desmayarse, y activo su byakugan, pudo ver a sus compañeros de escuadron atacando a los bandidos, pudo ver a naruto acabando con uno de ellos, quiso enviarles una señal, algo que les indicara que ella estaba hay, pero fue imposible, hinata estaba muy lejos y muy débil para hacer cualquier cosa, y sin mas que hacer, se desmayo encima de un matorral con rosas blancas

son unos cobardes, an asesinado a personas inocentes- grito naruto atacando a uno de los hombres

y que con eso?, ya no me propinaban la comida que necesito, asi que decidí darles su merecido- dijo el "jefe" un poco orgulloso pero con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

jefe ya me encargue de la kunoichi- dijo suki llegando a la batalla con matsuya en su hombro, luego puso su atención en los shinobis

kunoichi?, era una ninja?- pregunto el "jefe" viendo a a suki cargando a matsuya

si, y no solo eso, matsuya se confio demasiado y lo derroto muy fácilmente, al parecer era una hyuga ya que tenia los ojos blancos que la delato, díganme… era vuestra amiga?- pregunto suki con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro dirigiéndose al escuadron

una hyuga?- naruto estaba es shock no se podía ni imaginar que le habían echo- h-hinata…- estaba muy nervioso

maldita, si te atreviste a hacerle daño te mato me escuchaste!- grito kiba enfurecido

vaya, que miedo- respondió suki riendo a carcajadas, de pronto comenzó a llover

vuestra amiga estaba en el lugar equivocado, y en el momento equivocado, si quieren saber quien soy pues me presento mi nombre es Kuron… y yo nunca dejo testigos- fua asi como repentinamente cayo un rayo y cego a los shinobis, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos todos los bandidos habían desaparecido

maldición, a donde se fueron- dijo naruto muy desesperado

que importa!, tenemos que buscar a hinata, debemos encontrarla cuanto antes- grito kiba listo para salir en su busquedad pero fue interceptado por kakashi

no podemos con esta lluvia, debemos encontrar refugio y en la mañana comenzaremos la busquedad, ahora es imposible encontrar a hinata- dijo kakashi no solo hablándole a kiba si no a todos

se que todos están preocupados, pero como dijo kakashi, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de encontrarla con un tiempo como este- dijo yamato tratando de calmar la atmosfera

según el mapa hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, pasemos la noche alla y mañana regresaremos- ordeno kakashi y todos se fueron desplazándose en las ramas

 _hinata…_ \- pensó naruto, de todos el parecía el mas preocupado, nunca se había sentido asi ni siquiera por sakura, algo extraño dentro de el comenzaba a nacer y el rubio no sabia que era

La noche avanzaba pero la lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, hinata empezó abriendo lentamente los ojos, su estomago dolia mucho, el golpe de suki había surtido un efecto muy potente, se levanto como pudo y se dio cuenta que tenia el chakra suficiente como para activar su byakugan un par de minutos, cuando lo hizo vio a sus amigos en un aldea no muy lejana del lugar donde se encontraba, se alegro por unos segundo, tenia la intecion de ir tras ellos, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar voltear hacia donde quedaba la cueva en la que estaba escondido sasuke, cuando hinata lo hizo su corazón parecía detenerse

u-uchiha-sa… - hinata se asusto con lo que vio, los mismo hombres que habían atacado la aldea, estaban atacando a sasuke, hinata no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo en dirección hacia la cueva, ella sabia que lo mas lógico seria ir a buscar a sus amigos y que le ayudaran, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se impulso en dirección a la cueva, hinata corria lo mas rápido que podía y vio como los bandidos sacaban a sasuke de la cueva y lo llevaban a otro lugar

vamos, traigan a ese mocoso- grito Kuron a sus hombres quienes llevaban a arrastras a sasuke

porque lo llevamos con nosotros jefe?- pregunto matsuya quien se había recuperado del ataque de hinata

no lo se, quizás sea por la noche, pero ese chico se me hace conocido- respondió kuron viendo a sasuke inconsciente

bueno no se ustedes, pero para mi es muy atractivo- dijo suki acariciando el rostro de sasuke

para ti, todos lo hombres son atractivos suki- dijo matsuya con cara de disgusto

todos, excepto ustedes idiotas- respondió suki con una cara de querer matar a alguien

ya callense, acamparemos aquí, aten a ese mocoso a un árbol, en la mañana retomaremos el camino- dijo kuron algo estresado por la conversación de sus compañeros

los bandidos hicieron lo que les ordenaron, y ataron a sasuke con una cadena a un árbol un poco apartado del campamento, estaban confiados que en su estado no haría gran cosa para escapar, asi que se alejaron, pero no sabían que hinata los estaba siguiendo, espero hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y luego salió de su escondite

uchiha-sa, uhciha-sa puede oírme- dijo hinata tomando el rostro de sasuke y moviéndolo levemente, entonces Él comenzó a abrir los ojos

h-hyuga, que haces aquí?- pregunto con voz severa

por favor no hable tan fuerte o nos escucharan- dijo hinata levantándose- jutsu: Chakura no hari- las agujas cortaron las cadenas y hinata ayudo a sasuke a levantarse

esos malditos se aprovecharon que no estaba en condiciones de defenderme, crei haberte dicho que te fueras hyuga- dijo sasuke mirándola levemente

créame que eso estaba haciendo, p-pero tuve un pequeño encuentro con estas mismas personas y…- hinata fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos de los hombres de kuron

oye!, que haces?- grito uno de ellos

hinata sento a sasuke en el suelo y se preparaba para luchar, en poco tiempo llegaron mas y mas hombres que los rodearon por completo impidiéndoles escapar, todos atacaran al mismo tiempo, pero hinata los intercepto a todos, puedo que su ninjutsu fuera considerado de clase baja a los ojos de su gente, pero en su dos años de entrenamiento hinata se convirtió en una experta en taijutsu, por mas que los bandidos intentaran atacarla, no podían ni siquiera acercarse a ella cuando hinata les propinaba patadas o un golpes con su palma de la mano

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō- grito hinata, habia utilizo una de las tecnicas mas utilizadas en su familia, con el cual pordia veces a variados enemigos

Veo que no as aprendido la lección- de repente apareció suki, luego de que hinata venciera a sus subordinados

Eh!, pero si eres tu, maldita, ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste- grito matsuya al reconocer a hinata

Suki, no dijiste que te habías encargado de ella- pregunto kuron viendo fijamente a hinata

Eso pensé, pero parece que es mas resistente de lo que parece- respondió suki viendo a hinata con una cara de descaro

Dime niña, que relacon tienes con sasuke uchiha- pregunto kuron, quien había conseguido reconocer a sasuke

Por la forma en que lo protege diría que es su novio- dijo suki con una sonrisa burlona

No dejare que le ponga la mano encima a uchiha-sa – dijo hinata en posición de ataque, pero en vez de eso una nube de humo salió de la nada segando a todos, y hinata aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar con sasuke

Hinata apoyaba a sasuke en su hombro, él estaba consiente y hacia lo que podía para moverse por si mismo, pero su estado no se lo permitia, cuando la nube de humo se disipo kuron, matsuya, suki y sus subordiados comenzaron a perseguir a los jóvenes ninjas, hinata se movia lo mas rápido que podía, sabia que la única opción que le quedaba era volver a aquella cueva donde había encontrado a sasuke, al llegar lo coloco en el suelo sentado, recostado de la pared

Hyuga, ellos ya vienen- dijo sasuke viendo a hinata

Eh?- hinata se sobresalto al oir eso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, los bandidos ya estaban en la entrada de la cueva

Creían que los dejaríamos escapar?- pregunto kuron todo empapado, y no solo el, todos estaba mojados, la lluvia no había parado, era como si quisiera ser testigo de la escena

Déjennos en paz- dijo hinata con voz decidida

Crees que dejaríamos escapar la oportunidad de tener a un uchiha y una hyuga a nuestra disposición?... debes estar bromeando- dijo kuron comenzando a reir

Y quien dice que nosotros nos dejaremos someter por ti- dijo sasuke intentando levantarse y hinata le ayudo haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro nuevamente

Tal vez en este mundo no lo hagan, pero si en un mundo que solo me pertenece a mi- de pronto de la mano de kuron salió una esfera de luz

q-que es eso?- pregunto hinata al ver aquella esfera

todo a su tiempo preciosa, tu y tu novio uchiha, están apunto de ser mis armas personales- respondió kuron elevando la esfera y haciendo que brillara aun mas

te voy a matar- dijo sasuke con una mirada asesina hacia kuron

eso lo veremos- entonces la luz cubrió todo el lugar cegando a hinata y sasuke, y haciendo que todo se volviera negro de repente

hyuga- hinata escuchaba una voz que la llamaba pero todo estaba oscuro- hyuga- volvió a oir que la llamaban y comenzó a abrir los ojos, hasta toparse con los de sasuke

uchiha-sa- dijo levantándose- que sucedió?- pregunto un poco confundida

no lo se- respondió levantándose y dándole la espalda- pero esos tipos se fueron- dijo saliendo del lugar

byakugan!- dijo hinata activando doujutsus y visualizando la aldea que había visto a la noche anterior- u-uchiha-sa h-hay una aldea… cerca de aquí… si quiere puede venir conmigo y…-hinata fue interrumpida por sasuke

ire contigo, pero si no encuentro lo que necesito, ire en busca de ese tipo para matarlo, y tu desaparecerás de mi vista ¿entendido?- dijo sasuke con voz amenazante

s-si uchiha-san – respondió hinata algo intimidada

sasuke y hinata se desplazaban por las ramas, aunque sasuke era mas rápido que hinata, ella hacia todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, unos minutos después llegaron a una aldea completamente destruida, las casa se estaban desasiendo, las personas vivian en la miseria y además parecía esclavos, en el centro de la aldea había una bandera con el símbolo del elemento fuego, tanto hinata como sasuke no entendía que había pasado

no lo entiendo, esta no es la aldea que vi la noche anterior- dijo hinata rompiendo el silencio

lo se, yo también pase por aquí ante de…- sasuke se detuvo bruscamente al recordar su batalla con itachi

uchiha-sa?- la voz de hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos

cállate, eso no importa, ahora lo que debemos hacer es averiguar donde demonios estamos- respondió sasuke viendo la aldea sin apartar la vista de ella.


	3. El primer pasó

**El primer paso**

Sasuke y hinata empezaron por observar los alrededores de la aldea, parecía como si un enorme ejercito la hubiera invadido y esclavizado, los aldeanos parecían desnutridos, en las afueras había un pozo con cadáveres de hombre mujeres y niños, ese lugar se podía considerar el mismo infierno, los esclavos tenían cadenas en pies, manos y hasta en el cuello, todos trabajaban sin parar y los guardias que los vigilaban los golpean sin compasión, sasuke y hinata decidieron que ya habían observado demasiado, asi que regresaron a la cueva

Que horrible, como puede cambiar una aldea asi de grande de un dia para otro- dijo hinata sin poder borrar las terribles escenas que presencio

Hmp, no me importa esa aldea, lo unico que me importa es averiguar que sucedió?, que fue esa esfera de luz que ese tipo creo de la nada?- preguntaba sasuke mientras miraba hacia afuera

t-tal vez Él tenga algo que ver- respondió hinata con la cabeza baja, estar junto a sasuke la intimidaba

mmm, quizás tengas razón hyuga, además lo que nos dijo puede que sea una pista- dijo sasuke recordando los que dijo kuron horas antes

 **Flashback**

Crees que dejarías escapar la oportunidad de tener a un uchiha y una hyuga a nuestra disposición?... debes estar bromeando- dijo kuron comenzando a reir

Y quien dice que nosotros nos dejaremos someter por ti- dijo sasuke intentando levantarse y hinata lo ayudo haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro nuevamente

Tal vez en este mundo no lo hagan, pero si en un mundo que solo me pertenece a mi- de pronto de la mano de kuron salió una esfera de luz

q-que es eso?- pregunto hinata al ver aquella esfera

todo a su tiempo preciosa, tu y tu novio uchiha están a punto de ser mis armas personales- respondió kuron elevando la esfera haciendo que brillara aun más

te voy a matar- dijo sasuke con una mirada asesina hacia kuron

eso lo veremos- entonces la luz cubrió todo el lugar cegando a hinata y a sasuke, haciendo que todo se volviera negro de repente

 **fin del flashback**

tal vez él tenga algo entre manos, pero yo tengo otros planes y no puedo perder el tiempo con una basura como Él- dijo sasuke levantándose y saliendo del lugar

e-espere uchiha-sa, a d-donde va?- pregunto hinata corriendo tras él algo sonrojada

no te importa, tu quedate aquí y ni se te ocurra seguirme ¿escuchaste?- respondió dándose la vuelta y dejando ver que tenia su sharingan activo

s-si uchiha-sa - fue lo único que le pudo responder hinata sin verle a los ojos

sasuke se fue dejando a hinata sola, ella no pudo hacer mas que seguir pensando en donde estaban, durante el camino de regreso a la cueva, ella pudo notar que el bosque también había cambiado, habían diferentes caminos que hasta donde ella recordaba no existían la noche anterior, todo era muy confuso, sabia que se pudo haber evitado ese problema si no se hubiera encontrado con sasuke, pero no le extraño en lo absoluto ya que hinata se consideraba un imán de problemas

vamos a revisar por aquí- de pronto de escucho un voz masculina afuera de la cueva, hinata se escondió lo mas rápido que pudo

estas seguro que no lo imaginaste?- pregunto un hombre vestido como un soldado entrando a la cueva

no!, estoy seguro que vi a dos personas corriendo por el bosque en dirección hacia aquí- respondió un segundo hombre detrás del primero

no lo se, aquí no hay nadie, además sabes que es imposible que hayan escapado dos esclavos, sabes en el problema que nos meteríamos con Kuron-sama si se entera- respondió el primer soldado

si, además de que ya me han informado que a vuelto de su pequeño viaje- respondió el segundo soldado

bueno ya todos sabemos que los viajes en el tiempo de kuron-sama es su manera de divertirse- respondió el primer soldado para la impresión de hinata

 _viajes en el tiempo?!-_ pensohinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba

si, creo que tienes razón y solo lo imagine, volvamos a nuestros puestos- dijo el segundo soldado saliendo de la cueva

si, oye cuando termine nuestra ronda, vallamos por unos tragos- dijo el primer soldado mientras su voz se escuchaba distante

si- fue lo único que escucho hinata como respuesta a lo lejos

kuron-sama?, viajes en el tiempo?- hinata intentaba unir algunas piezas del rompecabezas

hinata se quedo pensando en todo lo que dijeron eso soldados, no entendía nada, como era una persona capaz de viajar en el tiempo?, que persona en este mundo podía será tan cruel como para esclavizar una aldea entera y tratar a personas inocentes como seres inferiores?, muchas preguntas iban y venían en la cabeza de hinata, pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros de escuadrón, ni en naruto, al pensar en el rubio hinata se sonrojo

será mejor que dejes de soñar despierta hyuga- de repente la voz de sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos

u-u-uchiha-sa, c-cuando llego?- pregunto hinata sobresaltada y roja de la vergüenza

hmp- fue lo único que respondió sasuke mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda

hinata estaba nerviosa, sin duda sasuke era una persona muy intimidante, pero ella debía decirle lo que había averiguado gracias a aquellos soldados

u-uchiha-sa – dijo hinata pero sasuke ni siquiera se volteo para verla a los ojos- yo… e averiguado a-algo- dijo completamente roja de lo nerviosa que estaba

crei haberte dicho que te quedaras en la cueva- respondió aun de espaldas

s-si, pero en realidad… yo… nunca Sali- respondió hinata jugando con sus dedos- u-unos hombres v-vinieron…y… h-hablaron c-cosas que pueden a-ayudarnos- dijo aun jugando con sus dedos

que cosas?- pregunto al parecer algo interesado

e-ellos dijeren que…que- hinata no podía pronunciar las palabras

sabes, es difícil entenderte cuando tartamudeas asi, mejor te calmas y luego me dices lo que sabes, quiero averiguar cuanto antes que paso y poner mi plan en marcha- dijo sasuke dando la vuelta y pasándole por un lado a hinata

s-si uchiha-sa- respondió hinata deprimida

aquellas palabras de sasuke surtieron un enorme efecto en hinata, ella salió de la cueva unos momentos y camino tan solo unos cuantos metros lejos del lugar, ella sabia que no podía arriesgarse a que los descubrieran, hinata no se había percatado que ya era de noche y las estrellas reinaban en el cielo, sasuke decidió no encender fuego dentro de la cueva ya que la luz seria visibles para cualquiera que pasara cerca de la zona, prefería pasar frio a arriesgarse de esa manera

que hermosa noche- dijo hinata mientras veía el cielo, tiempo después entro en la cueva y se durmió en una esquina

Al dia siguiente, hinata se sentía más calmada que la vez anterior, así que se armo de valor y le dijo a sasuke todo lo que había escuchado de soldados, sasuke al oír eso se quedo muy pensativo, al cabo de unos minutos se levanto y vio a hinata a los ojos

No podemos quedarnos aquí, si lo que escuchaste de eso tipos es cierto, debemos encontrar a el bastardo de kuron y obligarlo a que nos regrese- dijo sasuke tomando su katana y saliendo de la cueva seguido de hinata

u-uchiha-sa, pero no sabemos d-donde puede e-estar- dijo hinata mientras se desplazaba por las ramas al igual que sasuke

es lógico que si es dueño de esa aldea alguien por estos alrededores, debe saber de él hyuga- respondió con un tono de sarcasmo

p-pero, n-no seria muy a-arriesgado exponernos así? - pregunto hinata esperando una respuesta

si las cosas se complican deja que yo me encargue, después de todo solo eres un carga- respondió sasuke dejándola unos metros atrás

aquellas palabras volvieron a ser un golpe muy fuerte para hinata, sasuke uchiha podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía, hinata sabia que ella no era tan fuerte como los de generación, sabia que desde que se convirtió en ninja solo había sido una carga para su equipo, ella sabia que era un enorme carga, pero que se lo dijeran del modo en que lo hizo sasuke, fue como si una luz iluminara una pequeña parte de ella, pero hinata no sabia de que se trataba, por ahora…

NO!, POR FAVOR!- entonces se escucho un voz gritar no muy lejos de los dos ninjas

Que es eso?- pregunto hinata parándose al lado de sasuke

Viene de allí- dijo sasuke apuntando al lugar

Sasuke y hinata corrieron hacia el lugar, unos instantes vieron a una anciana siento atacada por los soldados de kuron

Por favor, solo soy una anciana- dijo aquella mujer de unos 60 años

Si eres lo que dices que hacías husmeando por las tierras de kuron-sama- dijo uno de los soldados que parecía ser el líder, había un total 20 hombres

Solo buscaba comida, no lo sabia de verdad lo siento- dijo la anciana mientras retrocedía asustada

Debemos ayudarla- dijo hinata dispuesta a ayudar a la anciana pero sasuke le tomo el brazo deteniéndola

Este no es nuestro problema hyuga, tu y yo tenemos algo mas importante que hacer- le dijo con voz severa

Pero…-hinata se quedo con la boca abierta

Ahora te dare un lección vieja- dijo el jefe de los soldados tomando del cabello bruscamente a la anciana

Hinata al ver aquella se soltó violentamente del agarre de sasuke y corrió hacia el lugar- Jūken- grito hinata propinándole un golpe con la palma de su mano al soldado, haciendo que este cayera unos metros atrás

Sasuke no lo expresaba pero estaba realmente impresionado, hinata podría parecer inocente, pero era una chica fuerte, tal vez no tanto como él, pero al menos sabia pelear, al ver lo impulsiva y compasiva que era la hyuga, sasuke se paro como el rayo delante de ella y la anciana, activo su sharingan, y atrapo en un genjutsu al resto de los soldados

Uchiha-sa - dijo hinata al verlo delante de ella

Oh!, gracias jovencitos, muchas gracias- dijo la anciana aliviada y viendo a sus salvadores

De nada, esta bien señora?- pregunto hinata con una dulce sonrisa

Por favor llámenme Yil, y si estoy bien gracias a ustedes- respondió la anciana ante aquella dulce sonrisa de hinata

Eso es un alivio, pero porque estos hombres le atacaban señora… yil- dijo hinata algo sonrojada

Estaba buscando comida, y sin darme cuenta entre en territorio del emperador kuron-sama, los soldados me descubrieron y pensaron que yo era una espia, asi que me persiguieron hasta aquí- explico yil mientras recogía un pequeña canasta con diversas cosas comestibles

Ya veo- respondió hinata viendo a los hombres caidos

Y ustedes son una joven pareja muy encantadora, además de que son muy fuertes, cuales son sus nombres?- pregunto yil dando la vuelta para ver a los chicos, dándose cuenta que hinata se había puesto muy roja, tan roja como un tomate

nosotros no somos ninguna pareja, somo shinobis y estamos buscando a kuron- respondió sasuke para la impresión de la anciana

m-mi nombre es hinata, y… él sasuke- respondió hinata muy sonrojada, sasuke había sido muy claro con ella unos momento antes de salir de la cueva, él sabia que si realmente estaban en el pasado no les convenía bien que alguien se enterara de quienes eran, asi que decidió que solo revelarían sus nombres si era necesario pero no sus apellidos, ni porque estaban en es lugar

pues es un gusto conocerlos, vengan los llevare a mi casa, será mi manera de agradecerles que me allan salvado- dijo la anciana comenzando a caminar, hiba seguida de hinata cuando esta sintió que la tomaban bruscamente del brazo

escucha hyuga, me vuelves a desobedecer y te juro que no te lo volveré a pasar por alto- dijo sasuke en tono de amenaza

sasuke solto a hinata y se limito a seguir a la anciana, por otro lado hinata caminaba con la cabeza baja detrás del uchiha, ella sabia que le había desobedecido cuando le dijo que el problema de yil no les incumbía y sobres sus nombres, pero hinata era muy amable para acatar las reglas de sasuke y sabia que él hablaba en serio y que seria capaz de hacerle daño si le volvia a desobedecer, caminaron durante un par de minutos y llegaron a una casa oculta dentro de una cueva

bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- dijo yil entrando a la casa

hmp, perfecto, salimos de una cueva para entrar a otra- dijo sasuke inspeccionando el lugar

lo siento, pero es todo lo que pude hacer para ocultarme de la gente de kuron- dijo la anciana sirviendo té en tres vasijas

o-ocultarse?- dijo hinata sentándose en una pequeña silla

que sabe usted de kuron?- pregunto sasuke quedándose parado en una esquina

pues se algunas cosas- respondió yil sentándose junto a hinata

que cosas?- pregunto sasuke que su rostro severo de siempre

yil dio un suspiro de resignación, sabia que sasuke quería saber de todo sobre kuron- les voy a decir todo lo que se porque me salvaron- dijo yil viendo a ambos jóvenes- verán yo era amiga de la madre de kuron, el dia en que el nació unos bandidos atacaron su aldea y asesinaron a sus padres, yo crie a kuron como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero cuando cumplió 10 años sus poderes comenzaron a manifestarse, kuron poseía habilidades que ninguna otra persona tenia y comenzó a practicarlas hasta que consiguió controlarlas, con el tiempo la mente kuron comenzó a llenarse de ideas siniestras y empezó a usar sus poderes para cosas horribles- explico yil mientras hinata y sasuke la escuchaban atentamente- lo único que se es que una de sus habilidades es viajar en el tiempo, y la usado infinidad de veces para conquistar pueblos de distintas épocas, nuestro pueblo fue el primero de todos, kuron asesino a mi hijo y su familia, yo apenas pude escapar y me oculte aquí, desde entonces todos las aldeas cercanas a esta zona an sido conquistadas por su gente y él se convirtió en emperador- dijo yil con lagrimas en sus ojos

sus habilidades deben ser muy poderosas como para conseguir un titulo como ese a la fuerza- dijo sasuke tratando de procesar la información que tenían hasta ahora

no lo se, e estado oculta en esta cueva muchos años, lo siguiente que se es que tiene una fortalece al norte muy lejos de aquí, se tardarían meses en llegar allí- respondió yil tomando su té para calmarse

no importa, nos iremos por la mañana- dijo sasuke saliendo de la casa hacia afuera de la cueva

es un joven muy distante verdad?- pregunto yil dirigiéndose a hinata

ah!, s-si, supongo que si- dijo hinata viendo hacia abajo con una expresión triste

estas bien hinata?- pregunto yil preocupada al verla asi

si no se preocupe señora yil, solo… necesito un momento sola- respondió hinata saliendo del lugar

yil se quedo pensando en lo extraños que eran esos chicos, aun le parecía raro lo jóvenes que era para ser shinobis y la manera tan repentina en la que aparecieron, mientras que en otro lugar hinata caminaba sin rumbo, pero sin perder el camino de regreso a la cueva de yil, camino hasta que llego a un lago y se sento en la orilla y se quedo hay por horas, sin darse cuenta ya era de noche hinata se levanto y vio al cielo

porque no puedo llegar a ser mas que una carga?- dijo hinata viendo las estrellas- _eres una vergüenza para el clan hinata_ \- de pronto vio el rostro de su padre en el cielo diciéndole aquella cosas- _es un perdida de tiempo, alguien como ella no merece llevar el apellido hyuga_ \- el rostro de su padre fue sustituido por el de un de los ancianos hyuga- _no te preocupes hinata nosotros te protegeremos_ \- luego apareció el rostro de kiba- _deja que yo me encargue, después de todo solo eres un carga_ \- después apareció el de sasuke, hinata bajo su rostro dejando salir varias lagrimas y entones vio su reflejo en el agua, hinata lo toco con un dedo y las ondas desfiguraron su reflejo haciendo que aparezca el de suki- _deberías dejar de ser la chica inocente por una vez, y comportarte como una mujer de verdad_ \- dijo el reflejo de suki para luego desaparecer y mostrar el de hinata, la hyuga se levanta y se seco las lagrimas, hinata había entendido que debía dejar de ser la carga de una buena vez, debía demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz hinata hyuga, ya no hiba a dar un paso atrás, apartir de ese momento estaba decidida a siempre dar un paso hacia adelante y abrirle camino a una nueva hinata- ya es hora de dejar todo atrás- dijo hinata con una sonrisa dulce y decidida, pero ella no se dio cuenta que había sido observada por una silueta masculina no muy lejos de hay

 _parece que esta hyuga esta llena de sorpresas, pero ni siquiera ella se salvara del destino que le espera a konoha cuando volvamos_ \- pensó sasuke sin apartar la vista de hinata, dentro de sasuke se encendió un extraño sentimiento, pero el orgullo del uchiha era tan grande que no se dio cuenta de eso.


	4. Nuestro viaje comienza

**Nuestro viaje comienza**

Hinata se quedo unas horas mas en el lago, y tiempo después regreso a la cueva de yil solo para encontrarla dormida en un pequeño sofá viejo y una noto en la cama que decía:

 _Hinata se que debes estar cansada, asi que yo dormiré en el sofá y te dejare la cama a ti, por lo que pude ver en la cara del joven sasuke, regresara mas tarde que tu, asi que ponte comoda._

La hyuga estaba muy sorprendida, yil había decidido dormir en un sofá el cual no es comodo para dormir y darle mas comodidad a ella, hinata no hiba a permitir eso, asi que con cuidado de no despertar a la anciana, la tomo en brazos y lentamente la llevo a la cama, donde la acosto y luego la cubrió con una suave manta, hinata veía a yil dormir y por un momento la considero como su propia abuela

Eres demasiado amable hyuga- se escucho la voz de sasuke en la habitación

Si, supongo que lo soy- respondió hinata- uchiha-san, usted puede dormir en el sofá yo puedo…- hinata fue interrumpida

No gracias- le repondio con sarcasmo- prefiero dormir en un árbol a acostarme en esa cosa mugrienta- dijo dándose la vuelta

Hinata dio un leve suspiro- como usted quiera uchiha-san, de todos modos por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo hinata acostándose en el sofá

Hmp como quieras- respondio sasuke saliendo del lugar

Hinata se quedo despierta unos minutos, hasta que se quedo dormida y tuvo un sueño extraño, ella estaba en el bosque y no en la casa de yil, entonces escucho una explosión no muy lejos, hinata corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a un sitio donde se desarrollaba una increíble batalla, la hyuga estaba en shock por lo que veía, había dos hombres luchando a muerte, hinata pudo reconocer que uno de ellos era sasuke y el otro no lo pudo identificar a primera vista, hinata tuvo que examinarlo desde su posición, era un hombre alto, que al parecer hiba por los 20, tenia el cabello largo y negro, y sus ojos estaban rojos, la hyuga logro darse cuenta que se trataba del shringan y hasta ahora se había percatado que aquel hombre llevaba la capa de akatsuki, junto con la banda de konoha donde había una línea cortando el símbolo de la aldea, fue entonces que hinata supo de quien se trataba

Itachi uchiha- dijo en voz baja muy sorprendida por el enorme poder de aquel hombre, entonces vio como la mano de sasuke era envuelta por lo que parecían rayos y de un salto se dirio hacia su hermano, quien se defendió con una técnica que hinata desconocía, a causa de eso se produjo una gran explosión que hizo que la hyuga despertara muy agitada

Hinata estas bien?- pregunto yil al ver lo inquieta que estaba la joven

Si… estoy bien- respondio hinata aun sin poder calmarse, hinata no se había dado de cuenta que ya era de dia, aun asi ella sabia que había dormido muy poco

Arriba, nos vamos- de pronto escucho la voz de sasuke

De acuerdo, solo me pondré mi sueter y…- hinata fue interrumpida

Oh no, nada de eso, no pueden irse sin antes haber comido- dijo yil señalándoles los alimentos encima de la mesa

No tenemos tiempo, debemos buscar kuron- dijo sasuke con una expresión fría

No se cuales sean sus motivos para hacer una cosa asi, pero me sentiré mas tranquila si se llevan algo de comida, les servirá para el viaje- respondio yil con un tono de suplica

Creo que eso no seria mala idea ¿verdad?- dijo hinata viendo a sasuke con si le pidiera permiso

Hmp, necesitamos provisiones, toma lo que necesitamos y larguémonos de aquí- respondio sasuke dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cueva

Perfecto, ven hinata lo envolveré todo para ustedes- dijo yil con una gran sonrisa

Gracias, pero no se tenia que tomar tantas molestias señora yil- respondio hinata algo apenada

Tonterías, ustedes me salvaron de los soldados de kuron, y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, ya que no estoy segura si nos volvamos a ver- dijo yil sin borrar su sonrisa

Hinata escucho esas palabras y sintió algo de lastima por yil y las personas de esa época, vivir bajo el mando de un hombre tan despiadado como kuron podría considerarse vivir en el infierno, aun no podía borrar las escenas que vio en aquella aldea que vieron el dia en que llegaron, la hyuga sentía deseos de hacer algo por ellos, pero ella sabia que mientras estuviera junto a el uchiha eso seria imposible

Muchas gracias por todo señora yil- dijo hinata dando una reverencia en forma de despedida

Hinata, por favor tengan cuidado- respondio yil tomándole de las manos

No se preocupe estaremos bien- dijo hinata brindándole una hermosa sonrisa

Hyuga, nos vamos- dijo sasuke quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia

Ah!, ya voy- respondio hinata corriendo hacia él

Luego de decirle nuevamente adiós a yil, hinata y sasuke emprendieron su viaje, hiban a paso lento y algo confiados, la hyuga y el uchiha no se dirigían palabras, ellos literalmente eran desconocidos, cuando eran niños nunca llegaron a hablarse, sasuke siempre había considerado a todas sus fans una molestia, y hinata siempre estaba ocupada observando a naruto, sasuke se había dado de cuenta que hinata a diferencia de las otras chicas, no se lanzaba a sus brazos o trataba de seducirlo, ella al contrario solo se alejaba de él por miedo, al principio ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos, pero él pudo nortar un gran cambia de la noche a la mañana desde que la estuvo observando en el lago

Estas algo cambiada hyuga- dijo sasuke rompiendo el silencio

En serio?- dijo hinata volteando a verlo- me sorprende que me diga eso cuando apenas me conoce uchiha-san – continuo sin dejar de verlo a la cara

Solo lo decía hyuga- respondio sasuke viendo al frente

Esta bien, me alegra que lo haya notado- dijo hinata sonriendo

Hmp- fue lo único que se escucho por parte del uchiha

Uchiha-san, estamos en dirección a esa aldea de nuevo- dijo hinata quien había activado su byakugan para ver la dirección que seguían

Por supesto, si vamos a buscar a kuron los soldados de esa aldea deben saber donde se encuentra actualmente, dudo mucho que ya haya regresado a su fortaleza- respondio sasuke sin verla

Entiendo- dijo hinata comprendiendo todo

Hinata y sasuke caminaron unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron a su destino, la aldea estaba tranquila, los esclavos se habían ganado un descanso y los soldados aun estaban durmiendo, los jóvenes shinobis se abrieron paso por todos los sistemas de alarmas que tenían por los alrededores como todos unos expertos, sasuke activo su sharingan y capturo a uno de los soldados

Quienes son?, que quieren?- pregunto el tipo que tenia los ojos vendados

Cállate, y dinos donde esta kuron- respondio sasuke con voz amenazadora

Nunca les dire- dijo el hombre atado a un árbol

No trates de hacer el valiente, y dinos donde esta ese desgraciado antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo- dijo sasuke que hablaba muy en serio, el uchiha tenia unos ojos que daban miedo

Nunca!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sasuke saco su katana y de un solo movimiento se la clavo en la mano haciendo que el hombre soltara un grito desgarrador

Si no quieres perder la mano, será mejor que me respondas- dijo sasuke colocándole mas presión a la herida

n-nunca…- respondio el hombre con voz temblorosa

te lo pedi por la buenas- respondio el uchiha, para después proceder a cortarle la mano al hombre de un solo movimiento, el hombre grito mas que la ultima vez

deténgase por favor– grito hinata colocándose frente al inofensivo hombre, la hyuga estuvo observando todo, ella había decidido no llevarle la contraria a sasuke, pero al ver lo que había hecho no pudo resistirlo

apártate hyuga, si no quieres que te haga lo mismo- dijo sasuke acercándose a ella lentamente

k-k-kuron-sama…- empezó a decir el hombre semiconsciente, deteniendo el avance de sasuke hacia hinata

que sabes?- pregunto sasuke

e-e-él… f-fue… a s-su fotaleza…- respondio el hombre antes de caer inconsciente

la fortaleza, parece que después de todo si se fue a esconder- dijo sasuke alejándose del lugar

que cruel- dijo hinata arrodillándose al lado del hombre, le vendo la herida deteniendo el sangrado, para evitar que muera

luego de atenderlo hinata tomo al soldado y lo dejo en las cercanías de la aldea, luego regreso con sasuke, y no se hablaron el resto del dia, el uchiha decidio que emprenderían el camino hacia la fortaleza por la mañana, hinata se acostó alejada de sasuke, después de ver lo que le había hecho a aquel hombre, se quería mantener alejada de el, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y comenzaron a caminar

creo que lo que le hizo a ese hombre fue horrible uchiha-san – se atrvio a decir hinata sin dejar de caminar

crees que eso me importa- respondio para dar fin a la conversación, pero una explosión le llamo la atecion a ambos

que fue eso?- pregunto hinata al ver una torre de humo en el cielo

no se, y no nos incumbe, sigamos- respondio sasuke dándose la vuelta para seguir avanzando

espere uchiha-san, en esa dirección en donde esta la cueva de la señora yil!- dijo hinata preocupada por aquello

y que?- respondio sasuke sin dejar de avanzar

esa pobre señora nos ayudo uchiha-san, que tal si esta en peligro otra vez-dijo hinata alzando la voz causando que sasuke se detuviera

primero nunca le pedimos que lo hiciera, y segunda mas te vale que cuides tu tono de voz hacia mi hyuga- dijo sasuke con mirada amenazadora

como… como puede ser tan cruel uchiha-san, de no ser por esa mujer nunca hubiéramos sabido acerca de kuron y en donde podía estar- dijo hinata manteniendo firme

hmp, tu actitud comienza a irritarme hyuga, será mejor que comiences a caminar si no quieres que te deje- respondio sasuke volviendo su mirada aun mas fría

pues entonces… continue su camino uchiha-san, porque yo no me voy de aquí sin antes cerciorarme que la señora yil esta bien- dijo hinata sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cuando de repente vio que de un solo parpadeo sasuke ya estaba frente a ella tomándola del cuello

sabes una cosa hyuga, que ya me colmaste la paciencia- dijo sasuke apretándole levemente el cuello para luego soltarla como si nada

quizás cuando usted encuentre a kuron ambos podamos volver a nuestro tiempo- dijo hinata calmándose del gran susto que acababa de pasar, por un momento pensó que sasuke la hiba a matar

tal vez- dijo sasuke dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar- tu también podrias volver, solo si para entonces sigues viva- esas palabras fueron como una predicción para hinata

yo…- hinata quizo hablar, y al notar que el uchiha se detuvo para escucharla, se armo de valor y continuo- admito que no soy tan fuerte como mis compañeros o como mi clan espera que lo sea, pero aun asi me sigo esforzando, y aunque usted u otros digan que mi amabilidad me hace débil, yo aun tengo esperanza en que eso precisamente me hara fuerte- dijo hinata subiendo la cabeza para ver a sasuke quien aun se encontraba de espaldas

hmp- fue la único que se escucho por parte de sasuke

usted y yo somos muy diferentes uchiha-san – dijo de repente hinata- usted le da la espalda a quien sea, y yo le doy la mano a quien lo necesite- hinata se dio vuelta y se fue del lugar desplazándose por las ramas

sasuke se quedo en el mismo lugar, solamente parado y sin mover un solo musculo, era como si tratara de procesa las palabras que la hyuga le había dicho, fue entonces cuando aquel sentimiento de la noche anterior lo obligo a darse vuelta y ver la dirección por la que hinata se había ido, por su parte hinata corria lo mas rápido que podía hacia donde se había producido la explosion la hyuga estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar de la mujer que les había ayudado, cuando consiguió llegar al lugar vio como la cueva estaba destruida y no había rastro de la señora yil

HINATA!- se escucho un grito a su espalda

Señora yil!- grito hinata al ver a la anciana prisionera de los soldados de kuron

Tu!, fuiste quien torturo a nuestro compañero- grito un hombre vestido de soldado

Que?!- hinata al principio estaba confundida, pero entonces recordó al hombre que sasuke torturo para obligarlo a revelar la ubicación de kuron

Hinata vete, huye!- grito yil solo para ser golpeada por uno de sus captores

Deténganse, por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver- dijo hinata suplicando por la anciana

Ella misma confeso haberlos acogido en su morada, asi que eso la hace tu complice y de tu compañero- dijo el hombre para la impresión de hinata

De que…- hinata fue interrumpida

No te hagas la inocente, nuestro compañero dijo que había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

Hachi-taicho, esos ojos me parecen conocidos- dijo un soldado refiriéndose a los ojos de hinata

Si a mi también, pero eso ya no importa, matala- dijo el jefe de nombre hachi a su subordinado

Bien- dijo muy confiado

El soldado corrió a toda prisa hacia hinata pero fue sorprendido- Jūho Sōshō- se escucho decir por parte de hinata, quien corrió hacia su oponente y lo golpea con sus dos palmas, el soldado cayo a varios metros de distancia gritando de dolor, tras ver aquello todos los demas hombres se impresionaron, pensando como una mujer que aparenta no ser la gran cosa, puede ser tan fuerte?, sin duda la hinata hyuga de hace 2 dias había desaparecido, ahora ella había cambiado

Maldición!, matenla, quiero verla muerta!- grito hachi ordenandole a sus hombres, por unos instantes dudaron, pero luego acataron ordenes y corrieron hacia hinata

Hinata cuidado- grito yil preocupada por la chica

Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō- grito hinata protegiendo de los ataques de los soldados y derrotándolos rápidamente, hinata bajo la guardia al ver a todos los soldados derribados, y entonces sintió como algo atravesaba su hombro derecho- ah!, d-duele- grito hinata cayendo tomándose el hombro herido, se sorprendió al ver a hachi detrás de ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

Llego la hora de morir- dijo hachi levantando su espada dispuesto a acabar con hinata

Hinata!- se escucho el grito de yil

Cuando hinata pensó que su hora ya había llegado, cerro los ojos y se preparo mentalmente para lo que venia, la hyuga espero que el filo de la espada hiciera contacto con su piel, pero eso nunca paso, hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y vio algo que la sorprendio, el ataque de hachi había sido detenido, por la ultima persona que la hyuga se hubiera imagina, sasuke uchiha, había bloqueado el camino de la espada con la suya, hachi dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose del uchiha

 _Uchiha-san_ –penso hinata al verlo delante de ella

Hinata estas bien?- pregunto yil acercándose a ella

Si, no se preocupe- respondio hinata levantándose

Quien eres tu?- pregunto hachi manteniéndose en guardia

Créeme no querrás saberlo- respondio sasuke con una sonrisa

Vas a morir- grito hachi atacando a sasuke

Chidori- dijo sasuke rápidamente para luego atravesar al hombre en el pecho

Luego de atender a hinata, la hyuga le pidió pidió a sasuke si yil podía acompañarlos durante, el viaje, sasuke se mantuvo dudoso unos minutos pero al final acepto, unas horas después ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del territorio conquistado

Me alegra mucho que aceptara acompañarnos señora yil- dijo hinata caminando al lado de la anciana

A mi me alegra que me aceptaran, pero apartir de ahora mejor deja de decirme señora- respondio la anciana viéndola

De acuerdo yil-san – dijo hnata dándole una sonrisa y corriendo al lado de sasuke

Que quieres?- pregunto sasuke sin mirarla y seguir caminando

Yo solo le quería agradecer el que me ayudara- respondio hinata viéndole el perfil

Hmp, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie hyuga, tu me ayudaste en aquella cueva cuando te dije que te alejaras, aunque pueda pensar en olvidar todo en cuanto volvamos, por lo menos aquí puedo aun quesea compensarte- dijo sasuke volteando a ver sus ojos blancos

Gracias uchiha-san – dijo hinata deteniendo y tomando la mano de sasuke haciendo que el también se detuviera

Hmp- sasuke no dijo nada, pero tampoco rechazo la acción de la hyuga, y solo se limito a ver esa sonrisa en su cara, que al parecer le gusto


	5. Que esta pasando aqui?

**Que esta pasando aqui?**

Los días pasaban y nuestros tres viajeros no habían tenido suerte en conseguir una aldea habitable donde tomar un descanso, hinata activaba su byakugan frecuentemente para encontrar algún sitio seguro para descansar, pero no había nada, parecía que Kuron había conquistado el mundo entero,… dia tras dia, noche tras noche, siempre dormían ocultos en cuevas o en terrenos menos visibles. Sasuke era el que mandaba, hinata y yil no eran capaces de llevarle la contraria, él era el jefe y ellas obedecían, aunque a la hyuga a veces le pegaba por enfrentarse a él al final siempre era el uchiha quien ganaba en las conversaciones

Uchiha-san, podemos descansar?- pregunto hinata caminando al lado de sasuke

Aguanta tu cansancio hyuga, no nos detendremos- respondio sasuke con indiferencia

No lo digo por mí, es por yil-san- dijo hinata- ella no tiene la edad adecuada para aguantar un viaje tan largo, creo que debería tener consideración con ella- hinata baja la cabeza al sentir la mirada de sasuke sobre ella

Hmp, fuiste tu quien quizo que viniera con nosotros cuando no debía hacerlo, ahora atente a las consecuencias hyuga- respondio sasuke pasándole por un lado a hinata

Se que usted y yo no nos llevamos muy bien uchiha-san, pero me gustaría pudiéramos hacerlo- respondio hinata comenzando a caminar hacia yil

Yil estaba cansada, hinata le dijo que hablaría con sasuke, pero la anciana había convivido los dias suficientes como para conocer que el uchiha no cedería fácilmente, cuando la hyuga regreso le había dicho lo sucedido, a yil no le sorprendio el rotundo "NO" de sasuke, la anciana no le molestaba para nada, es mas, ya hasta consideraba a hinata y sasuke como sus propios nietos

Esta bien hinata, se que ustedes tienen motivos importantes, como para que eso implique enfrentarse a kuron- dijo yil sonriendo

Si, pero eso no significa que usted tenga que llevar también el mismo peso con nosotros- respondio hinata un poco apenada

Tranquila hinata, se que sasuke me considera una carga, y yo se que solo atraso el viaje, asi que cuando encontramos un pueblo que no este reinado por kuron me quedare hay- dijo yil colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica

Yil-san – fue lo único que logro articular hinata ante las palabras de la anciana

Tras aquella breve conversación, el trio continuo con el viaje, esta vez sin interrupciones, hinata ayudaba a la anciana a seguir el ritmo del uchiha, los tres notaron que la poca comida que consiguieron antes de emprender el viaje estaba escasa, aun no tenia suerte de encontrar lugar para conseguir mas comida

Uchiha-san hay una aldea!- dijo hinata quien tenia activado su byakugan

Donde?- pregunto sasuke interesado

Justo al norte, si seguimos el camino que llevamos la encontraremos en unos minutos- respondio hinata

Sasuke se limito a seguir el camino, estuvo a punto de admitir lo impresionado que estaba por la chica- _en que momento dejo de tartamudear?_ \- pensó el uchiha sin dejar de ver el frente

Hinata esa aldea…- yil quizo preguntar algo pero hinata ya sabia que

No, no esta conquistada por kuron yil-san, esta completamente intacta- respondio hinata para alegría de la anciana, yil sabia que era una oportunidad perfecta para dejar seguir en paz a los jóvenes en su viaje

Muy vamos- dijo sasuke

Sasuke, estoy pensando en quedarme en esa aldea, para que ustedes puedan seguir con su búsqueda- dijo yil viéndole la espalda a el uchiha

Hmp, has lo que quieras- respondió sasuke sin dejar de caminar

Yil-san esta segura?- pregunto hinata

Si hinata, estoy muy segura- respondió yil

Hinata se acerco a sasuke- uchiha-san, podríamos quedarnos en esa aldea unos dias para reponer las fuerzas que necesitamos para seguir?- pregunto hinata

Escucha hyuga, mientras estes conmigo haras lo que yo diga, y digo que apenas lleguemos, buscaremos la comida que necesitamos y seguiremos el camino- respondio sasuke viéndola como si se tratara como una amenaza

De acuerdo- dijo hinata entre dientes

Hinata, sasuke, me gustaría agradecerles que me permitieran acompañarlos y ayudarme cuando no tenían que hacerlo- dijo yil de repente rompiendo el silencio incomdo

Aun no llegamos, asi que guarda tus disculpas- respondio sasuke con un tono seco

Si es solo que… he estado sola por muchos años y ustedes me han brindado la compañía que tanto anhelaba- dijo yil con una mirada de melancolía

A mi me agradado su compañía yil-san y ¿a usted uchiha-san?- pregunto hinata tapándose la boca bruscamente al darse cuenta que había dicho el apellido de sasuke en voz alta

Hyuga!- grito sasuke con su sharingan activo

p-perdon! Yo no…- hinata estaba asustada, había cometido un error

uchiha?, hyuga?, ustedes son miembros del clan uchiha y el clan hyuga?- pregunto yil asombrada por lo que se había enterado

nosotros…- hinata no sabia que decir

le dijimos que somos shinobis, y estamos en una misión que consiste en encontrar a kuron- respondio sasuke con una astuta mentira

eh!, s-si es verdad- dijo hinata un poco tranquila

pero tengo entendido que esos dos clanes están en una de las cinco grandes aldeas del país del fuego- respondio yil para el asombro de los jóvenes- si no me equivoco es en konoha- continuo la anciana, los portadores de tan poderos doujutsus estaban en shock

yil-san, digame cuanto tiempo…- quizo preguntar hinata pero fue interrumpida

veo que el primer y segundo hokage no pierden las esperanzas aun- dijo yil viendo al cielo

a que se refiere?- pregunto sasuke quien no sabia que decir al respecto hasta ahora

ustedes deberían saber, los dos hokages de konoha han estado en guerra contra kuron desde que se convirtió en emperador de casi la mitad del país del fuego- dijo yil confundida por la pregunta

 _casi la mitad del país del fuego?, maldito kuron, que tan fuerte eres?-_ pensó sasuke

es que somos novatos en esta guerra y nuestros superiores no nos contaron mucho- dijo hinata con una mentira piadosa

ya veo- dijo yil creyéndole aquello- verán, cuando kuron comenzó con su conquista de nuestras aldea y esclavizándolas, el país del fuego estaba en peligro y cuando casi la mitad había sido conquistada por el ya emperador kuron, el primer y segundo hokage de konoha trataron de hacer entrar en razón al emperador, pero este se negó y le proclamo la guerra a la aldea, desde entonces con ayuda de dos de los clanes mas poderosos de konoha han estado estado planificando muchas estrategias para derrotar a kuron- explico yil

ninguna funciono por lo que veo- dijo sasuke cruzándose de brazos

lamentablemente no, pero veo que konoha no pierde las esperanzas ya que ustedes están aquí- dijo yil con una sonrisa

entonces no somos los únicos en territorio enemigo?, es extraño que no nos dijeran nada de eso- dijo hinata actuando perfectamente

pero sin son ninja de konoha, donde están sus bandas?- pregunto yil

eh?!- hinata no se había percatado que todo ese tiempo su banda no estaba atada a su cuello, ni siquiera sabia en que momento la perdió, sasuke por otro lado no le impresiono, hace ya varios años que dejo de usar aquella banda en su frente

eso no importa, ahora que ella sabe quienes somos que vamos a hacer?- dijo sasuke con semblante serio

oh!, no se preocupen por eso, yo no dire nada, colaboraría con cualquier persona de konoha con tal de acabar con toda esta pesadilla- dijo yil muy serena

como podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto sasuke

yo confio en ella- dijo hinata para asombro de yil y desconcierto de sasuke, cuando él estaba a punto de gritarle- y usted uchiha-san?- pregunto hinata con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, hasta al mismo uchiha, pero él era muy orgulloso

hmp- sasuke estaba enojado con ella, pero la anciana no le había dado motivos para que él desconfiara de su palabra- de acuerdo, pero si dices algo a alguien no dejare vivir- dijo sasuke dándole la espalda

gracias- dijo yil

siguieron el camino, y unos minutos después llegaron a su destino, era una aldea pequeño si nada especial, pero si era un sitio bastante oculto, eso explicaba porque no había sido conquistado, todo estaba tranquilo, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo sus labores, los aldeanos vieron a los visitantes y se sorprendieron unos segundos ya que debido a lo oculta que estaba la aldea era difícil de encontrar y casi no recibían visitas, pero al final no le tomaron interés

hola, son visitantes?- pregunto un joven cuya identidad sorprendio a los jóvenes

naruto-kun – dijo hinata casi gritando

dobe!- dijo sasuke activando su sharingan

eh!- fue lo único que dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules que apareció de la nada

naruto, idiota, donde estabas?- grito una pelirosa acercándose y dándole al rubio un fuerte golpe

sakura-san?- dijo hinata mas que confundida

hmp- se escucho de sasuke

e-eso d-dolio sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con su mejilla hinchada

eres un compl…- la pelirosa se detuvo al notar la presencia de cierto uchiha y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- h-hola, me llamo sakura- dijo con timides

porque actúas como si no me conocieras sakura- respondio sasuke

eh!- dijo sakura confundida- a que te refieres?- pregunto la pelirosa

naruto-kun estas bien?- pregunto hinata ayudando al rubio

s-si yo… ah! Te conozco?- pregunto naruto al ver el rostro inocente de hinata

como?, etto- hinata estaba confundida

como que no nos conocen, ustedes siempre han sido muy molestos, hmp- dijo sasuke con indiferencia

mmm, lo siento pero no sabemos de que hablan- respondio sakura al pelinegro, solo para luego sonrojarse- pero si quieren conocer la aldea, yo me encargare de ti y naruto de tus compañeras- dijo acercándose peligrosamente, para que luego su acercamiento sea rechazado por sasuke

no hemos venido a conocer este basurero, solo buscamos proviciones y nos iremos- respondio el uchiha- y deja de actuar de una vez quieres?- continuo sasuke para seguir confundiendo a los dos presentes

oye, no nos hablas asi, y que quieres decir con basurero AH! Teme!- grito naruto muy molesto

ya calmate dobe- dijo sasuke muy sereno

etto, debemos irnos, por favor?- dijo hinata tomando del brazo a sasuke cosa que lo sorprendio notoriamente

hmp, de acuerdo- dijo sasuke sin rechazar el agarre de la hyuga y se fueron de hay

si que son visitantes muy raros- dijo naruto colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

si pero… el chico es realmente apuesto- dijo sakura sin dejar de ver al uchiha hasta que desapareció

el trio de viajeros continuo su camino a través de la aldea, buscando lo que necesitaban, pero aun asi, hinata nunca solto el brazo del uchiha, todos los que los veian pasar creían que eran una pareja caminando con la abuela de alguno de los dos, sasuke jamas trato de alejarla, aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía comodo con ella cerca, el calor de su cuerpo era muy relajante para el

uchiha-san, que esta sucediendo?- pregunto hinata con su rostro oculto por su flequillo

no lo se hyuga, pero será mejor que ocultes bien tu rostro- respondio sasuke sin verla

porque?- pregunto hinata

tus ojos- respondio el uchiha, hinata lo entendio al instante, sus ojos eran muy llamativos y la delataban con miembro de los hyugas, entonces hinata tomo la capucha de su chaqueta y se cubrió la cabeza ocultando muy bien su rostro y sus ojos

asi esta bien?- pregunto hinata soltando el brazo de sasuke

si- respondio mirándola brevemente, y aunque no lo expresara esta disgustado por la separación de su cuerpo con el de la chica

sasuke, porque esos chicos actuaban asi?, por lo que veo en tus ojos y en los de hinata, parecen conocerlos- dijo yil quien se mantuvo callada desde la aparición de el rubio y la pelirosa

ahora eso no importa, debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir- respondio sasuke viendo a hinata- hyuga as lo tuyo- dijo refiriéndose a la chica

si- dijo hinata, para luego activar su byakugan, luego de unos instante lo detuvo- hay un hotel cerca de aquí- dijo hinata

vamos entonces- respondio sasuke, caminaron solo un minuto y ya tenían el hotel enfrente

bienvenidos, desean registrarse- pregunto un joven que parecía ser el encargado de los registros

dos habitaciones, una que sea para dos- dijo sasuke con semblante frio y dominante

esta bien- respondio el joven intimidado, al voltear el rostro se topo con una anciana y una chica que tenia una capucha puesta impidiéndole ver su rostro, lo que le causo cierta curiosidad

algún problema- dijo sasuke al notar que el joven se centraba en hinata

n-no lo siento, aquí tiene las llaves- dijo nervioso

hmp- se escucho por parte de sasuke

uchiha-san, porque cambio de idea sobre quedarnos unos días?- pregunto hinata dejando unos metros atrás a yil

porque debemos saber que demonios esta pasando aquí, primero nos enteramos que estamos en el tiempo en el que el primer hokage y el segundo siguen vivos, y además que estamos en medio de una guerra territorial- dijo sasuke mas serio de lo normal

si, y luego nos encontramos con naruto-kun y sakura-san, y por lo que vi en sus rostros parece como si no nos conocieran- concluyo hinata

comenzaremos a investigar mañana, aquí tienes las llaves- dijo sasuke entregándole las llaves de la habiatacion- y hyuga- dijo el uchiha haciendo que hinata se detuviera- a partir de ahora no dejes que nadie más veo tu rostro- continuo sasuke recibiendo un si por parte de ella para luego entrar en su habitacion

hinata y yil entraron a su habitación y se colocaron comodas, al dia siguiente hinata hizo lo que sasuke dijo y se coloco su chaqueta tapando su rostro con la capucha nuevamente, dejaron a yil en su habitación descansando y salieron a investigar tal y como lo planearon, las personas se sentían muy curiosas por el rostro de la chica misteriosa que acompañaba a un apuesto joven, a pesar de llevar solo un dia en el pueblo sasuke se había encontrado con una molestia que creía que ya había desaparecido sus FANS, el uchiha se hizo popular de la noche a la mañana, ignorando la presencia de hinata las jóvenes aldeanas trataban de seducir a sasuke, pero eran duramente rechazadas por él

hola!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

naruto-kun – dijo hinata en voz baja haciendo que solo sasuke escuchara

ese dobe nunca deja de molestar- dijo sasuke con una mueca de fastidio

veo que se quedaron, como están?, oh! Apropósito nunca pregunte sus nombres- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

para que quieres saberlos?- pregunto sasuke con indiferencia

oye solo por curiosidad- dijo naruto para luego centrar su atención en hinata- lla es la chica que te acompañaba ayer?, tu si me diras tu nombre ¿verdad?- pregunto naruto refiriéndose a hinata

e-etto…- hinata no podía dejar de ponerse nerviosa frente al rubio

ella no dira su nombre y yo tampoco, asi que piérdete, dobe- dijo con mirada amenazadora

que dijiste!, teme!- grito naruto furioso

p-por favor cálmense!- dijo hinata colocando sus manos en el pecho de sasuke, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara al sentir la mirada del uchiha sobre ella

oye naruto!- se escucho un grito acercándose, haciendo que todos voltearan incluyendo a hinata quien se sorprendio por ver quien era

 _k-kiba-kun_ – pensó hinata en shock.


	6. Un extraño suceso

**Un extraño suceso**

Kiba-kun, que haces aquí?- pregunto hinata saliendo del shock

Eh!, te conozco?- dijo kiba al ver a una chica con una capucha que cubría su rostro

No, no solo es…- hinata estaba nerviosa y como un signo de desesperación mostro sus ojos al uchiha como una señal de ayuda

Nosotros tenemos algo mas importante que hacer, asi que adiós- dijo sasuke comenzando a caminar seguido de hinata

Oye naruto, los conoces?- pregunto kiba siguiendo a los shinobis con la mirada

No, lo único que se es que llegaron ayer, nunca dijeron sus nombres son muy raros, y esa chica…- naruto se quedo pensando en el rostro de la joven que vio el dia anterior

Bueno, ire a buscar a shino- dijo kiba sacando de sus pensamientos a naruto, cuando de repente de escucho un ladrido acercándose- aquí, akamaru- grito kiba llamando al gran can

No se como puedes vivir con un perro tan grande- dijo naruto viendo las muestras de afecto que se daban el chico y el canino

Que dijiste?!- dijo kiba con un fuerte gruñido

Nada nada, es solo que… aun me tiene intrigado esa chica que acompañaba al teme- dijo naruto viendo la dirección por donde se habían ido sasuke y hinata

Teme?, ah! Te refieres al chico de hace un momento, bueno a decir verdad también me causo un poco de curiosidad esa chica, porque ocultara su rostro?, y como sabia mi nombre?- dijo kiba manteniéndose pensativo

Este yo… ayer puede ver una vez su rostro- dijo naruto con un tono de confesión

Asi?- dijo kiba interesado

Si!, y no solo yo también sakura-chan lo vio, y nos paso lo mismo que a ti, ellos sabían nuestros nombres pero nadie aquí los conocen- respondio el rubio con algo de entusiasmo

Entonces dime como es su rostro, vamos cuéntalo!- dijo el chico perro ilusionándose

Bueno a ver como era…- naruto se mantuvo pensativo durante unos minutos, y luego lo recordó, un rostro tan hermoso con ojos que parecían perlas- eran como un angel- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido

Como un angel?, no crees que estas exagerando- dijo kiba con algo de decepción colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

No, realmente era como un angel, nunca había visto tanta belleza en mi vida, y sus ojos no eran normales, jamas había visto unos ojos como los suyos- dijo el rubio tratando de explicarse

Y que tienen de especial sus ojos?, según tu- respondio kiba aun sin creerle al rubio

Eran blanco, eran como perlas- dijo naruto aun recordando esos ojos

de acuerdo, yo mejor me voy a buscar a shino antes de que me contagies con tu enfermedad- respondio kiba alejándose junto a akamaru

que tratas de decir con enfermedad?!- grito naruto al chico perro

olvídalo- grito kiba a lo lejos

 _kiba idiota, piensa lo que quieres, pero yo se lo que vi en esa chica, y debo admitir que es muy hermosa_ \- pensó naruto viendo al cielo, apreciando una imagen de hinata que aparecia en él, sonrojándose levemente

En otro sitio en la aldea, nuestros jóvenes shinobis, seguían caminando por los alrededores, sasuke estaba decidido a encontrar algo que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba, pero seguían sin tener éxito, hinata activaba brevemente si byakugan para encontrar algún sitio parecido a librerías o algo que les proporcionara información pero era inútil, en esa aldea todo el mundo era independiente, no tenían líder ni nada por el estilo

Uchiha-san, que aremos ahora?- pregunto hinata algo preocupada

Lo del principio, nos iremos mañana por la mañana y seguiremos buscando a Kuron- respondio sasuke secamente

Entiendo, pero me gustaría que primero encontráramos un lugar para que yil-san pueda quedarse, no me gustaría irme y dejarla en un hotel a su suerte- dijo hinata con algo de timidez

Hmp, ya hiciste suficiente por ella hyuga, ya basta de tanta amabilidad- respondio sasuke algo irritado

Pero no puedo irme asi como asi y dejarla- dijo hinata elevando su rostro solo para que el lo viera

Basta!, ya te a dado por llevarme la contraria muchas veces, y una mas no lo voy a soportar- dijo sasuke un poco alterado

Porque?, porque no solo se va y me deja a mi aquí?- pregunto hinata igual de alterada que el

Porque sin ti nunca podre encontrar a Kuron, tus ojos son esenciales para su búsqueda y es por eso que te quedaras conmigo hasta que encontremos a ese bastardo- respondio sasuke acercándose quedando solo a un paso de ella

Sasuke al ver que hinata no se atrevia a contestarle prosiguió con el camino, al llegar de nuevo al hotel yil aun se encontraba descansando, para hinata era normal, estuvieran varias días caminando sin descansar gracias al uchiha, la verdad realmente le asombraba lo resistencia que tenia la anciana, hinata hiba a ponerse comoda cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se coloco su atuendo normal y su chaqueta sin olvidar colocarse la capucha y abrió, cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color jade

Hola- dijo la pelirosa con una media sonrisa

Hola saku… digo, se le ofrece algo?- pregunto hinata alerta al ver que estaba a punto de cometer otro error

Bueno yo… me gustaría saber si tu compañero le gustaría, ya sabes, salir un rato- respondio sakura con un leve sonrojo

Lo siento, pero él al igual que yo llego muy cansado, y se encerro en su habitación, ya debe estar dormido- dijo hinata con la cabeza baja para que la pelirosa no viera su rostro

Que mal, bueno podrias decirle que vine a buscarlo y que cuando pueda daremos ese paseo juntos?, por cierto me llamo sakura- dijo la pelirosa con un sonrisa

Mucho gusto sakura-san, pero nos iremos por la mañana, asi que creo que lamentablemente no podrán dar ese paseo- dijo hinata con voz un poco temblante

Se van?, no se pueden quedar unos días más?- pregunto sakura con cara de perrito

Lo siento, pero el que decide es… él- respondio hinata pensando en como llamara a sasuke si no podía llamarlo por nombre ni apellido

Ya veo, entonces adiós- dijo sakura "rindiéndose"

Adiós sakura-san- respondio hinata a la despedida

De nuevo en su habitación hinata se acostó en su cama y se durmió casi al instante, pero el dulce sueño que tenia al principio se convirtió de nuevo en pesadilla, otra vez estaba soñando con sasuke luchando contra su hermano a muerte, todas las pesadillas siempre terminaban en una explosión hasta que ella se despertaba muy agitada, ya la hyuga tenia casi miedo a dormir por tener esas horribles pesadillas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Al dia siguiente hinata se encontró con un pensativo sasuke en el pasillo y le conto sobre la visita que tuvo ayer, al uchiha no le importo en nada que sakura quería algo con él

Esa molestia, debería entender de una vez que no me interesa en nada, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará- dijo sasuke algo fastidiado

Uchiha-san, creo que debería hablar con ella, digo, solo para que las cosas se aclaren- dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo que la caracterizaba

Si no lo entiende en el futuro no lo entenderá en el pasado hyuga, sakura siempre será la misma no importa en que tiempo estemos, siempre será la misma molestia- respondio el uchiha sonando un poco cruel

Pues creo que debería al menos intentarlo, desde que conozco a sakura-san ella siempre se a preocupado por usted, además de naruto-kun- dijo hinata dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al mencionar el nombre del rubio

Ese dobe es otra molestia más, no se hasta cuando entenderán que no volveré a konoha, no después de lo que me entere- dijo sasuke apretando un puño con fuerza

A que se refiere uchiha-san?- pregunto hinata algo intrigada

Nada, solo termina de recoger tus cosas, dentro de unos minutos nos vamos- respondio sasuke dejándola sola en el pasillo al entran en su habitación

 _Algún dia me gustaría poder entenderlo uchiha-san_ \- pensó hinata entrando a su habitación

Hinata, ya se van?- pregunto yil

Si yil-san, perdón que no le ayude a buscar un sitio mejor que este, pero ya sabe como es uchiha-san- dijo hinata tomando un bolso que le había regalado la anciana

No te preocupes, si pude arreglármelas sola en una cueva por años, este pueblo no es nada- dijo yil con una sonrisa, haciendo que a hinata se le escapara una pequeña risita

Si es verdad, bueno supongo que es el adiós- dijo la hyuga con algo de melancolía

Adiós no hinata, el adiós mata la esperanza de volverse a encontrar, y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro podríamos vernos la cara nuevamente- respondio yil con una sonrisa maternal

Es verdad, entonces… hasta entonces yil-san – dijo hinata antes de cubrirse de nuevo su cabeza con su capucha

Luego de la "despedida" hinata salio del hotel encontrándose con sasuke afuera, muchas de sus fans se pusieron a llorar al verlo partir, sakura nunca se rindió y trato de impedir que se fueran, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, al final terminaron saliendo de la aldea más tarde de lo que tenían planeado, sasuke entre dientes culpaba a sus fans y hinata reia en silencio mientras lo escuchaba

Cree que encontraremos a kuron pronto uchiha-san? – pregunto hinata sin dejar de caminar

Si no nos detenemos tan seguido y seguimos hacia el norte tal vez encontramos esa dichosa fortaleza en una semanas- respondio sasuke en tono seco

Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo hinata

 **Varios días después**

Sasuke y hinata seguían siendo desconocidos según lo que ellos pensaban, desde que yil lo acompañaba hinata se entretenia con ella en converdaciones muy interesante, pero ahora que ella no estaba solo eran ella y el uchiha de pocas palabras, en un largo camino hacia la fortaleza y según lo que les había dicho la anciana se tomarían meses en llegar, fue entonces cuando hinata se dio cuenta que seria un muy largo silencio hasta llegar a su destino

Activa tu byakugan cuando te lo indique, si tenemos suerte encontraremos una aldea si seguimos este ritmo antes del anochecer- dijo sasuke rompiendo el incomodo silencio

Esta bien- sasuke manda y hinata obedecia

Sin que se dieran cuenta eso se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos, sasuke tenia un carácter rudo, frio y dominante, mientras que hinata era sutil y fuerte cuando se requeria. Los días pasaban y tal como lo predecía sasuke cada dia encontraban una aldea no conquistada con kuron para descansar, cuando paraban se registraban en hoteles y para relajarse se hiban a las aguas termales, parecía que hay cada uno podía pensar en sus cosas, pero cuando llegaba el momento de irse el silencio entre ellos se hacia presente nuevamente, no se quedaban en una sola aldea mas de un dia, todo por la prisa del uchiha en encontrar al emperador

Uchiha-san, llevamos ya varios días que salimos de aquella aldea- dijo hinata quien todo ese tiempo solo se quitaba la capucha cuando esta solo o cuando sasuke solo estaba presente

Y que?- dijo sasuke con indiferencia

Bueno que no vendría bien quedarnos en un solo hotel por un par de días- respondio hinata con la cabeza baja

Sabes que eso solo nos retrasaría, asi que no esta en discusión- dijo sasuke sin importarle mucho lo que le decía hinata

Pero!,… la verdad es que yo estoy cansada- respondio hinata con algo de vergüenza

Asi!, y porque no te quejaste hace unos días?- pregunto sasuke con tono de reproche

Bueno, es que como usted dijo eso solo retrasaría el viaje, y bueno yo… ya no aguanto las piernas- respondio hinata tomando una de sus piernas

Hmp- se escucho del uchiha- de acuerdo, pero solo lo hago por que te necesito en buenas condiciones para continuar- dijo sasuke mirándola brevemente

Gracias- respondio hinata con una sonrisa timida

Nada de gracias, nos detendremos en el próximo pueblo y nos quedaremos tres días- dijo sasuke secamente

Me gustaría saber más de usted- dijo hinata con un tono muy baja que ni sasuke escucho

Dijiste algo?- pregunto sasuke volteando a mirarla

No, nada- respondio hinata con la cabeza abajo

Si que eres una hyuga muy rara- dijo sasuke volteando su rostro hacia al frente

No es el primero que me dice eso uchiha-san- respondio hinata pensando cuando naruto le dijo algo parecido

Hmp, no es de extrañar- dijo sasuke dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro sin que hinata se diera cuenta

Los jóvenes siguieron con el camino, caminaron durante horas hasta que hinata le aviso a el uchiha que había una aldea cerca, la hyuga se sintió alviada por que se quedarían más de un dia en un pueblo tal y como le había dicho sasuke. Al registrarse en uno de los hoteles del lugar, cada uno se fue por su lado y no se vieron en el resto del dia.

Durante la noche hinata volvió a tener esas pesadillas que tanto detestaba, ella siempre se preguntaba porque soñaba con esas cosas?, y que tenían que ver con ella?, todo era muy confuso para la hyuga, cuando trata de conciliar el sueño nuevamente escucho una voz por toda la habitación

Ven… ven conmigo- se escucho por todo el lugar

Quien esta hay?- pregunto hinata colocándose en posición de pelea

Ven conmigo… hinata… ven conmigo- se volvió a escuchar en el sitio

Quien quiera que seas no caeré en tu trampa- dijo hinata activando su byakugan, pero se sorprendio al no ver a nadie mas en el cuarto con ella

Ven- se escucho y luego se abrió la puerta de la habitación- sígueme- dijo aquella extraña voz

Pero…- hinata no pudo continuar cuando vio que su vista se volvia oscura, en unos instantes hinata se encontraba en alguna zona oscura, parecía un mundo donde no existía la luz

Hinata- se escucho en aquel lugar la extraña voz nuevamente

Quien eres?, que quieres?- pregunto hinata viendo a todos lados solo para no encontrar nada

Solo vengo a ayudarte… tu y sasuke…tienen una misión importante en este mundo- dijo la voz gruesa pero con un tono misterioso

A que se refiere?, quien eres?- volvió a preguntar hinata sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

Encuentra las cadenas… las cadenas te lo diran TODO!- se escucho por ultima vez como un eco por todo el sitio que resulto muy aterrador

Hinata vio por segundo vez que su vista se oscurecía, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, lo primero que vio fueron estantes con pergaminos viejos, parecían muy antiguos, entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en una especie de archivo de la aldea donde ella y sasuke se hospedaban, era de esperarse, esa era un aldea grande… mejor dicho era una aldea gobernada por un ex –samurái, pero hinata regreso a la realidad y se asusto, porque ella recordaba estar en su habitación hasta que esa extraña voz comenzó a hablarle

Ahora caminas dormida hyuga- se escuhco a espaldas de hinata haciendo que se sobresaltara

u-uchiha-san, como es que llegue aquí?- pregunto hinata incrédula

tu dime dimelo, y para que buscabas eso…- respondio sasuke mirando las manos de hinata

que es esto?- dijo hinata al ver que en sus manos tenia un viejo libro y un pergamino con sellos en los lados.


	7. El diario de los secretos

**El diario de los secretos**

 **(Durante el día antes de lo ocurrido a hinata)...**

Había sido un largo camino para llegar aquella gran aldea, cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada unos hombres vestidos de samuráis les pidieron identificarse, sasuke solo dijo su nombre y el de la hyuga, más nunca dijeron sus apellidos, el uchiha lo consideraba muy peligro para la condición en la que estaban, luego de obtener acceso a la aldea hinata volvió a activar su byakugan para buscar un hotel, cuando logro su objetivo ambos jóvenes emprendieron la caminata

Ya viste es un chico muy apuesto- se escucho mientras pasaban

Esa es una chica?, porque cubrirá su cara?- se volvió a escuchar a espaldas de los shinobis

Ella no importa, solo mira que chico más atractivo, voy a preguntarle como se llama- se escucho una voz muy aguda, para cuando se dieron cuenta sasuke y hinata ya tenían en frente a la dueña de aquella voz

Hola, me llamo mihagy, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto una chica de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos marrones, alguien que a los ojos de los hombres debe ser muy atractiva

Hmp- se escucho de sasuke y le paso por un lado a mihagy seguido de hinata

Oye que acaso me ignoras?!- grito la chica pareciendo histérica

Pero sasuke solo la ignoro y siguió el camino, dejando a cierta chica que hecha humos, al llegar al hotel sasuke se registro y a hinata, luego de tener las llaves de sus habitaciones sasuke entro a la suya y hinata a la de ella. Al estar ya dentro, el uchiha se quito la ropa y se adentro a la ducha, habían caminado mucho y sus ropas estaban sucias, siembargo antes de irse de la aldea consiguieron al de ropa nueva, claro con un poco de ayuda del sharingan de sasuke las consiguieron gratis, luego de haber salido el uchiha se vistió y se recostó en lo que seria su cama por tres días

 **Ya de noche...**

Maldita hyuga, ni siquiera se porque acepte eso- dijo sasuke entre dientes mientras recordaba la palabras de hinata- _ya no aguanto las piernas_ \- recordó aquellas palabras que por un momento le hizo sentir incomodo

Sasuke era muy orgullo como para admitir que en ese momento hinata le había parecido muy tierna, tan inofensiva y débil, que dentro de él se encendio algo que no podía explicar, simplemente acepto la propuesta de la hyuga inconscientemente, como si quisiera protegerla

Hmp, creo que me estoy acostumbrando mucho a ella- dijo sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos- esa hyuga es de konoha, y no voy a perdonar a nadie que pertenezca a esa aldea- continuo sasuke recordando a su hermano y sus padres, cuando de repente escucho la puerta siendo golpeada, de mala manera sasuke fue a abrir y se encontró con una pelinegra

Hola- dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa timida

Que quieres?- pregunto sasuke sin mucho animo

Bueno como tu y yo comenzamos mal, me gustaría que empezáramos de cero ¿que te parece?- propuso mihagy con un tono de timido a seductor

No me interesa- respondio sasuke cerrándole la puerta en las narices- maldición no otra vez- dijo sasuke acostándose en la cama y pesando en la molestia que crecería de nuevo sobre el, sus FANS, a todas las aldeas que han ido los dos shinobis, sasuke se hacia popular de un dia para otro y cuando se hiban sus admiradoras hacían hasta lo imposible para que no se fuera- realmente son…- sasuke fue interrumpido por una voz familiar

Sasuke-kun – se escucho en su habitación

Hyuga?, que haces?- pregunto sasuke muy enojado y buscando con la vista a hinata, pero no encontró a nadie

Sasuke-kun… sígueme- dijo la voz de "hinata" retumbando por la habitación

Ya basta de juegos hyuga, sal de una vez de mi cuarto si no quieres que te saque yo!- dijo sasuke con tono dominante

Sígueme… sasuke-kun… sígueme- dijo la voz sonando en todo el lugar, entonces el uchiha vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría sola- sígueme- dijo una vez más la voz para que luego sasuke viera con sus propios ojos, como hinata pasaba por frente de su puerta abierta

Oye!, hyuga!- grito sasuke corriendo hacia afuera- se puedo saber a donde vas?- pregunto sasuke molesto con ella

Sígueme sasuke-kun… sígueme- dijo la voz retumbando nuevamente por el lugar, fue entonces cuando hinata se dio vuelta y dejo ver sus ojos a sasuke, el uchiha se impresiono notoriamente al ver que los ojos blancos de la hyuga estaban brillando

Hyuga que estas haciendo?- pregunto sasuke saliendo de la impresión

Sígueme- escucho sasuke en su oído haciendo que el volteara hacia atrás, pero no encontró a nadie, al regresar la mirada donde estaba hinata se percato que ella había comenzado a caminar hacia afuera del hotel

Hyuga espera!- grito sasuke empezando a correr detrás de hinata, al llegar afuera vio hacia ambos lados hasta que la encontró a gran distancia de él- maldición hyuga!- grito sasuke para después ir detrás de ella

Oye asi que tu también quieres dar un paseo nocturno- dijo una voz aguda detrás de él

Hmp- dijo sasuke ignorándola y seguir detrás de hinata

quieres dejar de ignorarme, además quien te crees para hacer algo asi, que acaso no sabes que soy la mujer más envidiada de esta aldea!- grito mihagy al sentirse insuficiente

No me importa- respondio sasuke dándole un mirada fría y pasándole por un lado para seguir su camino

 _Maldito, ya veras que te demostrare que a mí nadie me ignora_ \- pensó mihagy con una sonrisa maligna

Sasuke continuaba corriendo para alcanzar a hinata, por culpa de mihagy la había perdido por unos momentos pero consiguió encontrarla, al alcanzarla por completo sasuke no podía dejar de ver los ojos de la hyuga, estaban brillando, completamente blanco brillantes, era hermosa, parecía una diosa

Sasuke-kun- se escucho de nuevo aquella voz

Maldición quien eres?- pregunto sasuke agotando su paciencia

Las cadenas… busca las cadenas…- respondio aquella voz dulce y melodiosa, sin duda era la voz de hinata, pero cuando escuchaba la voz la hyuga no movia los labios

Cadenas?- sasuke no sabía a que se refería, cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y entonces vio el letrero que estaba encima de la puerta- _archivos_ \- pensó sasuke mientras continuaba siguiendo a hinata

Hay intrusos en el archivo, ve y avisale a kytai-sama – dijo un soldado samurái observando a sasuke y hinata desde la distancia

Si- respondio otro detrás de él

Sasuke continuaba siguiendo a hinata hasta que llegaron a la sección de archivos confidenciales, la hyuga se detuvo y comenzó a apartar un par de pergaminos introduciendo su mano hasta el fondo del estante y tomar un pequeño paquete

Se puede saber que buscas?- pregunto sasuke tratando de detenerla, pero hinata lo detuvo con una mirada de sus ojos brillantes

Luego que la hyuga abriera el paquete saco de él un viejo libro y un pergamino con sellos a sus lados, después de eso los ojos de hinata dejaron de brillar y ella comenzó a ver a todos lados confundida, algo que a sasuke le parecio extraño

Ahora caminas dormida hyuga?- pregunto sasuke al ver su comportamiento

u-uchiha-san, como es que llegue aquí?- pregunto ella incrédula

eso dimelo tú, y para que buscabas eso…- respondio sasuke viendo las manos de hinata

que es esto?- pregunto hinata al ver lo que tenia en sus manos

como quieres que lo sepa?, tu eres la que vino hasta aquí caminando en medio de la noche, deberás darme un buena explicación cuando volvamos- dijo sasuke al notar lo nerviosa que estaba hinata

lo siento pero ustedes no iran a ninguna parte- dijo un hombre detrás de ellos

hmp, y quien lo va a impedir?- pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica

vaya, si que es un joven con agallas- respondio un hombre alto, formido y atractivo detrás- déjame presentarme, mi nombre en kytai, y soy el señor de esta aldea- dijo aquel hombre de unos 25 años más o menos

arréstenlos- grito un soldado samurái

de la nada muchos hombres vestidos con la misma armadura aparecieron y apresaron a los dos shinobis, sasuke había decido no pelear ya que eso seria arriesgarse demasiado, pero antes de que sus manos fueran detenidas él tomo un trozo de tela y se lo coloco a hinata en la cabeza de modo que cubriera bien su rostro, a los presentes les parecio extraña aquella acción

muy bien andando- dijo uno de los soldados llevándose a sasuke

los jóvenes fueron llevados a la enorme mansión del señor de la aldea, los encerraron en celdas separadas y se quedaron hay un buen tiempo hasta que un soldado los saco a los dos y los llevo a lo que parecía el salón principal, hay los estaban esperando kytai y varios ancianos

digan sus nombres- dijo uno de los ancianos con voz autoritaria

porque deberíamos hacer eso?- pregunto sasuke sin dejarse intimidar

mocoso arrogante, muestra más respeto!- grito otro anciano

hmp, como si me fuera a arrodillar antes un par de vejestorios como ustedes- respondio sasuke causando la ira de todos los ancianos presentes

como dije antes, eres un joven con muchas agallas- dijo de repente kytai calmando el ambiente- si no quieres decir tu nombre esta bien, no te obligaremos, pero tu compañera piensa hacer lo mismo?- pregunto kytai llevando sus ojos hacia hinata

ella tampoco dira su nombre, fin del asunto- contesto sasuke colocándose delante de la hyuga

oh!, es una pena que no podamos conocernos mejor, pero para tu disgusto este no es el fin del asunto- dijo kytai centrándose de nuevo en sasuke- ire al grano, que hacían en los archivos en medio de la noche?- pregunto directamente el señor de la aldea

pues solo estábamos conociendo el lugar es todo- respondio sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

es extraño que se hayan decidido conocer mi aldea en medio de la noche, empezando por los archivos confidenciales- dijo kytai colocándose serio

solo coincidencia- respondio sasuke acabando con la paciencia de los ancianos presentes

mandalos a ejecutar!- grito un anciano

cortales las cabeza!- grito otro

no puden seguir con vida!- grito otro anciano

seguro son espias!- concluyo otro de los ancianos

porque no mejor se callan!- dijo sasuke activando su sharingan haciendo que todos los vejestorios se desmayaran casi al instante

pero que le hiciste?!- pregunto kytai alarmado, hasta que vio los ojos de sasuke- el sharingan!, no puede ser!, eres un uchiha?!- dijo kytai impresionado

no es obvio?, ahora dime todo lo que sepas acerca de kuron- respondio sasuke acercándose amenazadoramente

sobre quien?- el señor se hizo el desentendido

de un movimiento rápido sasuke lo tomo del cuello elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo- no me gustan los juegos, asi que si no quieres morir habla ahora- dijo sasuke apretando su cuello

e-esta…b-bien- respondio kitay con mucho esfuerzo, sasuke lo solto y dejo que hablara- k-kuron-sama viene cada mes para recopilar esclavos… los lleva a su fortaleza en el norte- explico kitay tomando su cuello

eso es muy cruel, que clase de persona es usted para jugar asi con la vida de estas personas inocentes- dijo hinata de repente muy aturdida por las palabras del hombre

pues porque gracias a él yo me converti en señor de esta aldea, aquí se hace lo que yo hago y si alguien se atreve a contradecir, será ejecutado- respondio kitay con una sonrisa maniática

pues entonces ten dulces sueños- dijo sasuke asiendo que kitay lo viera a los ojos para luego caer desmayado

uchiha-san, que le hizo?- pregunto hinata muy curiosa

lo meti en un genjutsu, por la mañana no recordaran nada- respondio sasuke dirigiendo a la salida

y que hay de los ancianos?- pregunto hinata alcanzándolo

también a ellos hyuga, y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, también le hice lo mismo a los guardias, nadie en esta masion recordara que estuvimos aquí- dijo sasuke sin dejar de caminar

entiendo- respondio hinata

ahora dime que buscabas en los archivos de esta aldea?- pregunto sasuke sin dejar pasar un minuto

yo no lo recuerdo, solo se que estaba en mi habitación y de pronto escucho una voz como…- hinata se mantuvo pensativa

y bien?- dijo sasuke al ver que ella se detenia

escucho una voz como la suya- respondio hinata dándose cuenta, la voz en su habitación era la de sasuke, había duda de eso

mi voz?- pregunto sasuke al ver que a hinata le había pasado lo mismo que a él

si, me decía una y otra vez que la siguiera, entonces comencé a ver todo negro y luego apareci en los archivos con juste- explico hinata recordando todo lo sucedido

no eres la única hyuga- dijo sasuke haciendo que hinata volteara a verlo- anoche yo también escucho una voz parecida a la tuya, me decía lo mismo que a ti, fue entonces cuando te vi caminando y te segui- continuo sasuke sin verla a ella

uchiha-san, usted todavía tiene el… paquete?- pregunto hinata en voz baja

si, afortunadamente logre esconderlo en mi ropa antes de que lo notaran- respondio sasuke viendo a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera observando

que cree que haya en ese libro y ese pergamino como para que yo me viera obligada a tormalos?- pregunto hinata con cierta curiosidad

no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos- respondio sasuke con frialdad

los shonibis caminaron hasta llegar al hotel y entraron en la habitación de sasuke, hinata se avergonzó mucho por aquello, nunca había entrando en la habitación de un chico, pero cuando supo la importancia del asunto dejo su vergüenza atrás y se centro en lo que hiban hacer. Sasuke abrió nuevamente el paquete y saco primero el libro y luego él pergamino

que dira este libro?- dijo hinata abriendo el dichoso objeto y comenzó a leer:

 _debo encontrarlos no importa lo que me cueste,_

 _no puedo permitir que ellos existan o destruirán todo lo que_

 _he conseguido hasta ahora, no importa que, debo encontrar el dia_

 _correcto y asesinarlos con mis propias manos, si la profecía se cumple_

 _estaré arruinado._

Esto es como una especie de diario- dijo hinata al terminar de leer el texto

Ya lo note y este pergamino esta sellado, es imposible abrirlo ahora- dijo sasuke examinándolo con precisión

Uchiha-san este diario es de… kuron!- dijo hinata sorprendida al ver el nombre en la parte trasera del diario

Que?, déjame ver- respondio sasuke haciendo que hinata se lo entregara- vaya asi que ese bastardo tiene sus propias notas, mira que dejarlos en un lugar como este- continuo sasuke viendo pagina por pagina

Cree que hay haiga algo que nos ayude a volver?- pregunto hinata pareciendo una niña inocente

Hmp, Lo dudo, pero creo que si hay algo que nos sea de utilidad en este mundo, es este pergamino- respondio sasuke sin dejar de ver el diario del emperador

Ya veo, pero esta sellado, como vamos a abrirlo?- pregunto la hyuga tomando el pergamino, solo para que sasuke se lo arrebatara bruscamente

Haces demasiadas preguntas hyuga, mejor vete a dormir y yo me encargo de esto- ordeno sasuke con mirada fría y seca

Pero quiero ayudarlo- respondio hinata levantándose para quedar a su altura

Vete!- volvió a ordenar sasuke esta vez con la aparición del sharingan, haciendo que hinata sediera y saliera de la habitación

Sasuke guardo el pergamino entre sus cosas y se quedo con el diario, miro la portada unos minutos y luego se acostó en su cama para leer una de las muchas paginas de ese diario:

 _Todavía no encuentro nada, he viajado varias veces,_

 _Pero aun no hay rastro de ellos, pero no me rendiré_

 _No hasta verlos muertos con mis propios ojos, ellos_

 _Nunca deben existir, si lo hacen_

 _Todo se arruinara y se vendrá abajo lo_

 _Que me costo tanto conseguir, mi poder,_

 _Mi reinado, todo se esfumara y ellos consiguen_

 _Llegar, y yo me encargare de que no sea asi_

Hmp- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro- quienes serán "ELLOS", serán tan fuertes como para que kuron quiera evitar sus existencias, todo esto cada vez se pone más interesante- sasuke se sentia que él llevaba la ventaja ahora y nadie le hiba a impedir que el volviera y llevara a cabo su plan.


	8. Dia libre acompañantes no deseados

**Dia libre... acompañantes no deseados**

 _Estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis habilidades,_

 _La abuela yil me dijo que yo era especial por_

 _Tener estos poderes extraños, pero aunque diga eso_

 _Las personas no dejan de verme raro, como si fuera un_

 _Monstruo, no lo entiendo, me dicen cosas_

 _Horribles y me lastiman, pero parecen no importarles,_

 _La abuela yil me dijo que yo soy como su segundo hijo,_

 _Daichi-onicha también es como mi hermano, pero…_

 _Siempre estoy por debajo de él y yo quiero poder alcanzarlo_

 _Hasta superarlo_

Sasuke termino de leer la primera pagina de el diario de kuron, era la más vieja de todas y pudo notar que en el tiempo que kuron comenzó a escribir en el libro, de seguro era cuando estaba por sus 15 años de edad o tal vez menos, ya que la anciana yil les había dicho que el emperador descubrió sus habilidades a los 10 años. Sasuke se había pasado la noche entera viendo el libro pero sin leerlo, fue cuando ya el sol empezó a salir cuando se decidió a leer la primera pagina del diario

Hmp- se escucho del uchiha y luego dejo el libro de un lado, para luego recostarse en su cama viendo al techo, cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta- quien es?- pregunto sasuke fastidiado

Soy yo uchiha-san – respondio una melodiosa voz del otro lado de la puerta

Sasuke se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta- que sucede hyuga?- pregunto el pelinegro con mal cara

Bueno, me levante temprano y fui a dar un paseo por la aldea, me encontré con un puesto de comidas muy bueno- dijo hinata con una hermosa sonrisa- me llego la idea de que podíamos ir a hay para alimentarnos bien, ¿Qué dice?- pregunto hinata esperando un "no me importa" o un muy seco "no"

De acuerdo, espera aquí- respondio sasuke para impresión de la hyuga quien se quedo estatica en su sitio- vamos- ordeno el uchiha saliendo de la habitación con un kimono tradicional de aquella época, hinata se quedo mirándolo unos segundo admirando lo bien que se veía sasuke con kimono- que tanto miras hyuga?- pregunto el uchiha al sentir aquellos ojos blancos sobre él

Lo siento, es que le queda muy bien ese atuendo uchiha-san – respondio hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Hyuga…- sasuke estaba a punto de responderle de forma desinteresada, hasta que vio que hinata también traía puesto un kimono tradicional, la diferencia de ambos atuendos era que el de sasuke era azul oscuro y el de hinata blanco, un hermoso blanco que la hacia ver como un angel- también te queda bien el kimono- dijo sasuke después de examinarla de arriba abajo, causando que hinata se volviera roja como un tomate

g-gracias- respondio hinata con la cabeza baja, pero de pronto el lugar se volvió con un silencio incomodo

vamos- volvió a ordenar sasuke pasando por un lado a hinata- hyuga… no olvides colocarte algo en la cabeza- continuo sasuke señalando sus ojos

asi casi lo olvido- dijo hinata sobresaltada regresando a su habitación a toda prisa, para luego salir con una especie de tiara

que es eso?- pregunto el uchiha al ver el objeto

me lo regalo yil-san un dia antes de irnos- respondio hinata recogiéndose el cabellos en un moño para colocarse la tiara encima de este, pero no solo era eso, el objeto tenia telas blancas a los lados y también el la zona de su frente, al terminar de colocársela era imposible verle el rostro a la hyuga- me cubre bien?- pregunto hinata al uchiha

si- respondio sasuke sin quitarle la vista de encima a hinata- ya podemos irnos?- dijo sasuke con una mueca de fastidio

si, lamento mucho retardar el paseo- dijo hinata sorprendiéndose por la ultima palabra que pronuncio

Andando hyuga- dijo sasuke disimulando no haber escuchado aquello

Si-dijo hinata corriendo tras él hasta alcanzarlo

Cuando ambos salieron del hotel inmediatamente las miradas de los aldeanos del lugar se posaron en ellos, sasuke solo los ignoro y siguió camiando, pero hinata a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto no dejaba de tener la cabeza baja, todos las mujeres se derretían por sasuke, parecía un joven príncipe japonés, sin duda la ropa de aquella época le sentia muy bien, un kimono tradicional más el irresistible atractivo del uchiha creaban al hombre más apuesto del lugar, de otro lado los hombres simplemente ignoraban a sasuke y sus miradas se posaban en hinata

Mira a esa chica- se escucho un voz a su lado derecho

Si, porque crees que cubra su rostro?- pregunto una segunda

Quien sabe, pero si es la pareja de ese mocoso engreído, debe ser una joven muy hermosa para que él le obligue a cubrir su rostro- respondio una tercera voz a sus espaldas

Si de seguro tienes razón, solo mira la forma de su cuerpo- dijo una cuarta voz

Hinata se sentia muy incomoda al oir aquellas conversaciones que trataban sobre ellos, pero no se podía culpar a los hombres, la hyuga realmente estaba muy desarrollada para la edad que tenia, el kimono blanco que traía puesto era ajustado a su cuerpo y se podía apreciar la perfecta forma de su voluptuosidad, y no solo las miradas de los hombres estaban sobre ella, también estaban incluidas mujeres que le dedicaban a la hyuga miradas de desprecio o envidia al verla acompañando al apuesto joven de kimono azul oscuro, claro que algunas eran de envidia por su cuerpo

Y bien?- pregunto sasuke de repente- donde queda ese dichoso puesto hyuga- continuo sasuke viendo al frente

Esta muy cerca de aquí, ya casi llegamos- respondio hinata aun cabeza baja

Hmp- se escucho del uchiha quien no dijo ni una palabra más

Al llegar al puesto de comidas, los jóvenes shinobis se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que tenia el lugar y ordenar lo especialidad del lugar que era una sopa de vegetales pero con un ingradiente de más que la hacia una delicia, hinata y sasuke se mantenían distantes a pesar de que fueron sus desiciones ir a aquel lugar, la primera fue hinata por ocurrírsele invitar a sasuke y él otro fue sasuke por aceptar

Esto es muy delicioso- dijo hinata con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que solo fue apreciada por el uchiha

He probado mejores- respondio sasuke con indiferencia

Hinata sonrio- seguro que si, me disculpa ya vuelvo- dijo hinata levantándose de su puesto y adentrándose al local

 _Que hyuga más rara_ \- pensó sasuke sin dejar de comer

ya esta listo- dijo hinata apareciendo en la mesa de nuevo

Que esta listo?- pregunto sasuke con expresión fría

Es una sorpresa- respondio hinata con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas

Hmp, más vale que no sea algo molesto- dijo sasuke restándole importancia

Tenga por seguro que no será asi- respondio hinata jugando con sus dedos

Crei que ya habias dejado ese habito- dijo sasuke viéndola sentada frente a él

Que habito?- pregunto hinata muy apenada

Sabes muy cual- dijo sasuke para luego dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro- llevo conviviendo contigo varias semanas, las suficientes como para conocerte muy bien- dijo sasuke cruzándose de brazos

No, esta muy equivocado- respondio hinata levantando su rostro cubierto por las telas

Hmp- se escucho de sasuke quien borro la media sonrisa casi al instante que la hyuga le respondio

Usted solo conoce mis acciones cuando estoy…- hinata fue bruscamente interrumpida

Hola precioso!- dijo una voz aguda familiar para ambos ninjas

Tu eres… la chica de ayer- dijo hinata viendo como la chica abrazaba a sasuke seductoramente

Si, y para que lo recuerdes mi nombres es mihagy, recuérdalo- le respondio agresivamente la chica a hinata casi con desprecio

Pues no tenemos intenciones de hacer eso- dijo sasuke quitándosela de un empujón de encima

Oh vamos, tu y yo podemos irnos a dar un paseo más "interesante"- respondio mihagy dándole otro sentido al "interesante"

Hmp, no vamos- dijo sasuke refiriéndose a hinata quien estaba a su lado

s-si- dijo hinata siguiéndolo, pero sasuke fue detenido a causa que su brazo fue sujetado

mi padre desea verte- dijo de repente mihagy

y quien se supone que es tu padre?, y que quiere?- pregunto sasuke algo interesado

a mihagy se le dijo una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro- ven al anochecer en este mismo lugar, y lo sabras- respondio mihagy para luego irse corriendo

que fue todo eso?- pregunto hinata algo confundida

olvídalo, esa chica es solo una molestia más- respondio sasuke retomando el camino

tiene pensado venir?- pregunto hinata viéndolo de perfil

es obvio que no- respondio sasuke con tono seco- esa molestia piensa que voy a caer en sus mano- continuo sasuke sin siquiera ver a hinata

ya veo, pero hay algo que me preocupa- dijo hinata viendo al frente

que?- pregunto sasuke sin dejar de avanzar

la sonrisa que puso esa chica cuando usted pregunto quien era su padre- respondio hinata con algo de preocupación

hmp, eso no es nada de que preocuparse, si es una trampa no caeremos en ella- respondio sasuke con tono frio y serio

porque habla de los dos?- pregunto hinata sin entender

que hay algún problema con eso?- dijo sasuke viéndola severamente

n-no, eso solo que… pensé que hiba a venir solo- respondio hinata apenada

no lo hare, como dije, cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa, y sabiendo el nivel de tu fuerza te derrotarían fácilmente- dijo sasuke viendo de nuevo al frente

e-entiendo- respondio hinata con tono desanimado

si vas a estar con ese estado de animo mejor volvamos- dijo sasuke al verla brevemente

hinata solto una pequeña risita- lo siento, no quiero arruinar el poco tiempo libre que tenemos antes de volver a lo que es importante- dijo hinata sin borrar una sonrisa que enamora

bien dicho- respondio sasuke- sigamos entonces- dijo el uchiha un poco menos mal humorado

El paseo continuo sin interrupciones, hinata le hablaba a sasuke sobre otras cosas que encontró de interesante en aquella aldea, sasuke solo la escuchaba y le respondia su habitual "HMP" sin ninguna otra palabra, al concluir el dia libre, la noche cubrió todo el lugar, las estrellas reinaban pero sasuke y hinata no habían vuelto al hotel, la caminata junto no resulto tan mal como la hyuga pensaba, había una que otra veces que el uchiha hablaba solo sobre su asunto actual, pero no se la pasaba nada mal al igual que hinata

Disculpen pueden ayudarme?- pregunto un alguien detrás de ellos

Eh?- dijo hinata al descubrir la identidad de un chico detrás de ellos

Tu…-dijo sasuke al reconocerlo

Estoy buscando el centro del pueblo me ayudan- pregunto un chico pelinegro, que lo tenia recogido con una coleta alta y una mueca de flojera y fastidio

 _Shikamaru-kun_ \- pensó hinata estatica

Es por hay- dijo sasuke señalando una dirección por delante de ellos

Ah gracias entonces, es una molestia tener que caminar tanto, pero que se puede hacer mi novia me matara si no voy, adiós- dijo el chico con flojera notoria despidiéndose

Que esta pasando, primero naruto-kun y sakura-san, para luego encontrarnos a kiba-kun y ahora shikamaru-kun- dijo hinata mas confundida que nunca

Este lugar es una completa molestia- dijo sasuke viendo como shikamaru se alejaba

Eh?!, este… uchiha-san- dijo su apellido como un susurro- que acaso no tenia que reunirse con esa chica…. Mihagy-san?- dijo hinata teniendo dudas sobre si había dicho bien el nombre

La verdad ya hasta se me había olvidado,además te dije que no tenia pensado ir, creo que mejor será que volvamos, aun quiero seguir leyendo el diario- respondio sasuke sin interés en lo que había olvidado

Oye!, precioso!- grito alguien acercándose a ellos

Pero que…- sasuke fue llevado al suelo cuando sintió el peso de alguien sobre él

Aah!- hinata grito al ver a sasuke besando el suelo- esta bien?- pregunto hinata ayudando al uchiha a levantarse

No!, no lo estoy- grito sasuke levantándose del suelo muy molesto- se puede saber que demonios quieres?!- sasuke estaba que echaba humos

Solo vine por ti, me dejaste esperando en el lugar acordado- respondio mihagy haciendo puchero

Piérdete!- grito sasuke a manera de respuesta y se dio vuelta para irse del sitio con paso acelerado

Espéreme por favor!- dijo hinata corriendo detrás de él

Pero mihagy no lo hiba a dejar ir tan fácil y se puso delante del uchiha impidiendole avanzar- crei haberte dicho que mi padre quiere verte- dijo la chica con ojos seductores

Dije que te perdieras, hazlo antes de que pierda la paciencia- respondio sasuke con mirada asesina

Mírame como quieras, pero tienes que ir, mi padre tampoco es un tipo muy paciente- dijo mihagy sin dejarse intimidar

Disculpe, pero tenemos que hacer algo importante- dijo hinata al ver el ambiente creo por la situación

Y quien te dijo que podias meterte en esta conversación?- pregunto mihagy muy arrogante

Tu no eres nadie para darle permiso o no- dijo sasuke colocándose delante de hinata

La verdad es que si soy alguien, y muy importante- respondio mihagy con una sonrisa de victoria

Hmp, lo dudo- dijo sasuke viéndola serio

Si lo dudas entonces ven conmigo- dijo acercándose al uchiha y tomándole el brazo- te demostrare que digo la verdad- mihagy empezó a jalar a sasuke pero este se solto bruscamente

Ire pero solo para que dejes el fastidio, vamos- dijo volteando a ver a hinata

s-si- respondio la hyuga acercándose a él

porque tiene que venir ella?- pregunto mihagy notablemente molesta

porque lo digo yo- respondio sasuke enviándole una mirada de desprecio

mihagy estaba furiosa y veía a hinata con odio- muy bien vamos- dijo comenzando a avanzar

no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, uchiha-san- le susurro hinata a sasuke

tu solo no te alejes hyuga- respondio sasuke susurrando al igual que hinata

te agradara mi padre precioso- dijo mihagy viendo a sasuke

ya deja de llamarme asi o la próxima vez no respondo de mis actos contra ti- dijo sasuke muy malhumorado

tranquilo, te prometo que apartir de ahora te acostumbraras a esos apodos- respondio mihagy muy confiada de aquello

 _a que se refiere con eso?-_ pensó hinata caminando al lado de sasuke

hmp, no me conoces para nada- dijo sasuke con una mueca de asco hacia mihagy

tranquilo, ya veras que eso cambiara- dijo mihagy viéndolo atrevidamente

caminaron unos minutos más pero no sin la molesta voz aguda de mihagy, aprovechaba cada segundo para tratar de seducir a sasuke, pero siempre era alejada y mirada con desprecio, hinata solo se limitaba a seguir el paso en silencio, ella sintió como su el dia libre que se habían ganado después de tanto tiempo se había arruinado por completo, además de que aun tenia un muy mal presentimiento

ya llegamos!- dijo mihagy con una voz de emocionada

esto es…- hinata no podía creer a donde habían llegado

demonios- dijo sasuke al ver una mansión muy conocida para ambos shinobis

impresionado verdad?- dijo mihagy con mucha pero mucha arrogancia- mi padre es el señor de esta aldea y quiere conocer a mi futuro esposo!- dijo mihagy haciendo que ambos jóvenes abrieran los ojos como platos.


	9. Prometido? un plan esta por formarse

**Prometido? un plan esta por formarse**

A que te refieres con eso, estas loca o que- dijo sasuke riendo ante aquel comentario

Mihagy se cruzo de brazos- bien tal vez para ti este loca, pero vamos entra- dijo adentrándose en la mansión

Uchiha-san ella es hija de ese hombre- dijo hinata acercándose a el

Ya lo note hyuga, será mejor seguirle el juego mientras tanto- respondio sasuke tornándose serio

Entiendo- dijo hinata comprendiendo la situación

Que esperas entra, PRE-CIO-SO- dijo mihagy corriendo hasta lo que ellos conocían como el salón principal

Juro que si me vuelve a llamar asi voy a…- dijo sasuke colocando su cara como una fiera

Esta bien, tranquilo- dijo hinata tratando de calmarlo

Hmp, vamos a resolver este asunto y larguémonos de aquí- respondio sasuke tranquilizándose un poco

Si- dijo hinata con una sonrisa al ver el cambio de actitud de sasuke

Vamos!- grito mihagy a lo lejos en el pasillo

Sasuke y hinata caminaron por el largo pero familiar pasillo de aquella enorme mansión, donde una vez estuvieron prisioneros tras ser encontrados en los archivos confidenciales durante la noche, pero gracias al sharingan de sasuke nadie en ese sitio recuerda nada de ellos, asi que por eso caminaban con tanta confianza, al llegar a su destino se encontraron por segunda vez con kitay

Bienvenidos- dijo el hombre amablemente

Hmp- se escucho de sasuke

Gracias- dijo hinata al ver que el genjutsu de sasuke había funcionado muy bien

Siéntense por favor- dijo kitay indicándoles el sitio

No veo la necesidad de eso, solo venimos a aclarar las cosas y nos vamos- dijo sasuke cruzándose de brazos

Veo que tu eres el afortunado que mi hija escogio para pasar el resto de su vida- dijo kitay haciendo oídos sordos

Lamento decirle que no pasara nada de eso- dijo sasuke con fastidio

Porque?- pregunto kitay sorprendido

Porque no piensa casarme y ya- respondio sasuke mas frio que de costumbre

 _Lo dira por la situación o porque realmente no piensa casarse uchiha-san?-_ pensó hinata al oírlo decir aquello

Pero que dices, no sabes el honor que es el que la hija del señor de la aldea te haya escogido, además mihagy me dijo que tu le propusiste matrimonio- dijo kitay haciendo que sasuke se molestara

Yo nunca hice algo como eso!- grito sasuke rojo de rabia

Asi que le dije a mihagy que tenia que conocer para darles mi bendición- dijo kitay ignorando a sasuke

 _Este tipo…-_ pensó sasuke estresado por aquello

Disculpe pero… que yo recuerde él nunca hizo tal cosa- dijo hinata saliendo en defensa de sasuke

Me se defender solo gracias- le dijo el uchiha a hinata al ver sus intenciones

Solo quiero ayudarlo uchiha-san, además ya sabe la personalidad de este hombre- susurro hinata de forma que solo sasuke escuchara

Buen trabajo hyuga-dijo sasuke en voz baja

Y bien, me pareces un buen tipo para el puesto de yerno- dijo kitay sin oir la breve conversación de los jóvenes

Ya le dije…QUE NO PIENSO CASARME!, SU HIJA ES UNA MENTIROSA!- grito sasuke perdiendo la paciencia

Ah!, no otra vez- dijo hinata tratando de calmarlo por segunda vez

Mihagy!, ven de inmediato- dijo kitay alzando la voz captando la atención de los shinobis

Si padre, a veo que ya hablaron… y bien que te parece padre?- pregunto mihagy con cara de inocente

Tu maldita mentirosa!, como es eso que yo te pedi matrimonio!- grito sasuke tratando de abalanzarse sobre la chica para estrangularla

Por favor cálmese!- dijo hinata agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo

Eh!, pero que dices mi amor si eso hiciste- dijo mihagy fingiendo estar sorprendida- o es que acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto con lagrimas es sus ojos tratando de llorar

Eso si que no!, no voy a permitir que ningún hombre haga llorar a mi preciosa hija- dijo kitay levantándose bruscamente de su asiento

Usted callese- le grito sasuke al señor de la aldea- y tu mas te vale arreglar todo esto si no quieres morir!- dijo sasuke saliendo de la habitación hecho una fiera

Espéreme!- grito hinata saliendo de tras de él

Padre oiste lo que me dijo!- dijo mihagy fingiendo llorar

Si, pero tranquila encontrare una manera de hacer que cambie de opinión- respondio kitay consolando a su hija

Gracias padre- dijo mihagy abrazandolo fuertemente- _te lo dijo precioso, a mi nadie me ignora, y todo lo que quiero lo obtengo… y tu no vas a ser la excepción_ \- pensó mihagy dibujando una malvada sonrisa en su rostro sin que su padre la viera

 **En otro lugar lejos de la mansión**

Uchiha-san, mas lento por favor!- dijo hinata cansada de tratar de alcanzarlo

No digas mi apellido tan fuerte- le regaño sasuke quien seguía muy molesto

Lo siento… es que…yo…- hinata estaba tan agotada que no podía decir nada y sasuke noto eso

Sasuke volteo a verla- ven vamos- de manera imprevista el uchiha la tomo de la mano y jalo de ella

Uchiha-san?- dijo hinata sorprendida por su acción

Tu sigue caminando- dijo sin verla a los ojos- _pero que demonios es este impulso_ \- pensó sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Hinata solo asintió y siguió el ritmo del uchiha quien no soloto su mano hasta que llegaron al hotel, hinata estaba sonrojada, ella sabia que no muy cercana a sasuke asi que todavía estaba muy avergonzada, aun estando en su habitación todavía sentia la calida mano de sasuke tomando la suya y eso hizo que se pusiera como un tomate, pero luego regreso a la realidad, sasuke uchiha nunca permitiría ese tipo de acción si se trataba de él, hinata sabia que el uchiha solo la necesitaba para encontrar a kuron y volver a su época

 _Tengo que dejar de imaginarme cosas-_ pensó hinata acostándose en su cama

Mientras tanto sasuke esta recostado en su cama viendo el techo- creo que me estoy ablandando- dijo sasuke suspirando con molestia- _o mejor dicho…ella me esta ablandando_ \- pensó sasuke recordando lo sucedido minutos antes

Para olvidar todo sasuke tomo el diario de kuron y comenzó a leer la segunda hoja:

 _Acabo de descubrir que una de mis habilidades es_

 _Viajar en el tiempo, no puedo creerlo, puedo visitar lugares_

 _Perdidos en la historia del mundo y obtener muchos_

 _Conocimientos, pienso que eso me será de_

 _Mucha ayuda para que mi entrenamiento con_

 _Daichi-onicha avance, aunque sigo pensado que_

 _Él no puede enseñarme gran cosa, ya que no tiene_

 _Ninguna habilidad como la mia, realmente pienso que_

 _Estos viajes en el tiempo pueden ayudarme_

 _Bastante, no puedo esperar a ver que puedo aprender,_

 _A cuantos maestros del pasado o del futuro tendré,_

 _Estoy ansioso._

Hmp, este bastardo- dijo sasuke cerrando violentamente el diario- solo espera kuron, solo espera y tu seras el primero en sufrir todo el odio que llevo dentro- sasuke se tapo con las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir

Al dia siguiente, las cosas empezaron como el dia anterior, hinata se levanto temprano, dio un pequeño paseo y regreso al hotel, sasuke se levanto tiempo después, se cambio de ropa y hiba a salir de la habitación cuando vio a hinata con un tazo de sopa

Que tienes hay hyuga?- pregunto sasuke acercándose a ella

aH!, era una sorpresa uchiha-san- respondio hinata sonrojándose

sorpresa?, que acaso es lo que me dijiste ayer?- pregunto sasuke algo curioso

si vera, como ayer vi que le gusto mucho la sopa de vegetales… pues yo… le pide al dueño la receta para preparársela- dijo hinata cerrando los ojos fuertement

si que eres muy atenta- dijo sasuke para impresión de hinata- le verdad estaba a punto de ir a ese puesto para comer de nuevo esa sopa- sasuke hizo su media sonrisa poco habitual

que bueno, tenga- hinata le entrega el tazon- se que no me quedo igual que la de ayer, pero espero que le guste- dijo hinata antes de entrar en su habitación

hmp- sasuke nunca borro esa media sonrisa de su cara y entro a su habitación

mientras hinata estaba sentada al borde de su cama jugando con sus dedos- espero que no me haya quedado tan mal- pensó la hyuga moviendo su atención hacia la ventana- creo que hoy va a ser un dia tranquilo- dijo hinata viendo la buena atmosfera de la aldea

shikamaru!- grito una rubia de ojos verdes a un chico que tenia al lado

que pasa?- pregunto shikamaru fastidiado

como que que pasa?!, ayer llegaste 5 minutos tarde a lo que acordamos, eres un flojo muy molesto- grito la rubia muy molesta

quieres dejar de gritar, realmente es muy molesto tener que caminar tan rápido, y además solo fueron 5 minutos, no es para ponerse de esa manera temari- respondio shikamaru viendo a la rubia delante de él

como que no es para ponerme asi!, claro que lo es, era nuestra cita mas importante, que acaso se te olvido que cumplíamos 5 meses de novios?!- grito temari hecho toda una furia de rabia

vamos vamos deja el dramatismo, de todas maneras siempre me terminas gritando en todas las citas- respondio shikamaru viendo las nubes

entonces es eso no!- dijo temari con un tono de voz más bajo

eh?, temari!- grito shikamaru al verla irse corriendo

déjame en paz!- le respondio temari con lagrimas en sus ojos

oye espera!- shikamaru le tomo la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el- tonta, se que piensas que solo soy un flojo y que me tomo nuestra relación muy a la ligera, pero debes entender que no soy muy bueno en el tema de los noviazgos- dijo el chico sin soltarla

eres un idiota- temari se separo de él- pues…pues… será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo shikamaru- dijo de golpe temari haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera palido

q-que?, temari yo…- shikamaru fue interrumpido

es lo mejor no crees?- temari estaba con la cabeza baja y muy triste- creo que será mejor retomar nuestra relación cuando… tu… entiendas lo que es verdaderamente el noviazgo shikamaru- dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose para luego alejarse corriendo

 _temari, lo siento_ \- pensó shikamaru sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo

 _shikamaru, te estare esperando_ \- pensó temari son dejar de correr y haciendo que el viento se llevara sus lagrimas

mientras tanto hinata decidio salir de paseo nuevamente y dejar a sasuke descansar, aunque ella sabia que de seguro estaba concentrado leyendo el diario perdido de kuron, hinata sabia que el uchiha solo la consideraba una carga en todo ese asunto, asi que la hyuga siempre se mantenía alejada de causar problemas para no causarle molestias a sasuke

hinata suspiro- si tan solo hubiera un sitio donde pudiera entrenar- dijo hinata con voz baja, quien estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento alguien se la había llevado por delante

lo siento estas bien?- pregunto alguien extendiéndole la mano

si no se preocupe- hinata levanto la cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona y abrió los ojos como platos- _Ino-san_ –penso hinata al ver a una de sus amigas

realmente lo siento no veía por donde hiba- dijo la rubia de ojos azules- hola me llamo ino y tu?- pregunto la chica

yo… lo siento pero… nadie puede saber mi nombre- respondio hinata bajando la cabeza

eh? Porque?- pregunto ino extrañada

eso tampoco puedo decirlo, lo siento- dijo hinata sin levantar la cabeza

tranquila tampoco te voy a obligar- dijo ino con una sonrisa- disculpa si me entrometo…pero porque tapas tu rostro?-pregunto ino con algo de vergüenza

eh!, a bueno eso es porque…- hinata no pudo continuar porque la presencia de un chico obeso la interrumpió

ino lo encontraste?- pregunto el chico recién llegado

no aun no choji pero lo encontrare, lo que pasa es que me tropese por accidente con ella y bueno estaba disculpándome- respondio la rubia al chico gordo

si ahora si shikamaru se paso de la raya- dijo choji sin dejar de comer

si esta vez lo golpeare muy fuerte- dijo ino con cara de miedo

disculpen pero yo me retiro si no les molesta- dijo hinata al ver los animos de aquellos dos

tranquila ve cuidado- dijo ino despidiéndose de ella, al parecer olvidando por completo la pregunta de hace un momento que le hizo a la hyuga

tu también, fue un placer conocerte ino-san- hinata hizo una reverencia y se fue

a mi también…- ino se quedo pensando

que pasa ino?- pregunto choji al verla cambiar de repente

no nada, es que… ella nuca dijo su nombre- respondio la rubia viendo a hinata alejarse

mientras que todo en la aldea parecía normal, en la mansión del señor del pueblo, una joven estaba muy molesta y gritaba a los cuatro vientos mil maldiciones sacando toda su furia con la nada de su habitación, mihagy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su padre le había dicho que le ayudaría como sasuke y hasta los momentos no había hecho nada, solo quedarse en su oficina sin decirle nada sobre el asunto, aunque todo paso la noche anterior, la chica era muy insistente y quería tener en sus manos a sasuke lo mas pronto posible, asi que salio de su habitación fue la oficina de su padre entrando como si odiara a todo lo que la rodeaba

y bien?!- pregunto mihagy golpeando el escritorio de kitay

que?- dijo kitay con cara serena

me dijiste que me hibas a ayudar con mi prometido padre, y no has hecho nada- respondio mihagy muy molesta y insoportable

ya te dije que me des tiempo para pensar mihagy- dijo kitay notablemente disgustado

no!, no hay tiempo padre, mi prometido es el hombre mas atractivo de la aldea, si no nos apresuramos quien sabe que mujerzuela este tratando de seducirlo en estos momentos- dijo mihagy gritando a su padre

ya basta mihagy tu de…- kitay se detuvo bruscamente

que pasa padre?- pregunto mihagy extrañada por aquella reacción

quizás los mujeres de esta aldea no tengan oportunidad contra ti hija mia- kitay conmenzaba a formar su plan- pero si una que parece realmente cercana a tu prometido- dijo kitay cruzando los brazos

que?, te refieres a esa chica del rostro tapado?- mihagy entendio el punto de su padre rápidamente- eh!, crees que ella sea un obstáculo para nosotros padre?- pregunto la chica asustada de la idea

tal vez- kitay se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia la ventana- pero no te preocupes- dijo el hombre- _calmese por favor_ \- recordó a hinata con sasuke la noche anterior- ya se que hacer con ella- dijo kitay dibujando una risa en su rostro.


	10. Un mal presentimiento

**Un mal presentimiento**

Hinata se encontraba caminando, dando un paseo para ser exactos, desde hace dos días eso era lo que hacia cuando no tenia nada más que hacer en esa enorme aldea, la hyuga pudo notar que aquel sitio era tan grande como konoha, el tamaño era casi el mismo y se sentia como si estuviera de vuelta en casa, pero ella volvió rápido a su situación actual, se encontraba en una época distinta, buscando a un hombre que según lo que había escuchado de los aldeanos era muy fuerte, eso preocupaba mucho a hinata, ya que temia a convertirse en un estorbo como lo era antes

Hola!- se escucho a sus espaldas

Oh!, hola ino-san – respondio hinata a la rubia de ojos azules que acaba de aparecer

Como estas?, se que hace tan solo unas horas nos vimos pero me caíste bien, me podrias decir tu nombre?- pregunto ino con una sonrisa amigable

Hinata bajo la cabeza- lo siento ino-san, pero por más que quiera decirle mi nombre no puedo, no debo hacerlo eso seria muy malo- respondio hinata sin subir la mirada

Porque malo?, que acaso hiciste algo grave?- pregunto la rubia imaginándose muchas cosas

No!, es solo que…- hinata no sabia que decir

Oye!- dijo ino colocándole una mano en el hombro- puedes confiar en mi, si es un secreto que no debe ser revelado entonces mi boca se convertirá en una tumba- la rubia le brindo una sonrisa de confianza a hinata quien hizo el mismo gesto por debajo de las telas que cubrían su rostro

De acuerdo se lo contare…pero no aquí- dijo la hyuga viendo a todas direcciones a ver si encontraba a alguien espiándolas

Esta bien, vamos a mi casa- respondio la rubia entendiendo que realmente era algo de lo que nadie se podía enterar

Me parece perfecto- dijo hinata sabiendo que podía confiar en ella

Ven es por aquí- dijo ino señalando a una dirección delante de ellas

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, durante el trayecto no se dirigían la palabras, ino porque estaba muy interesada sobre el secreto de la chica misteriosa que ocultaba su rostro, y hinata porque tenia miedo de lo que podría hacerle sasuke si se enteraba que ella revelo algo importantes que los implica a los dos

Ino!- se escucho un grito a espaldas de las dos, eso hizo que ambas se detuvieran

Choji ya suéltame, te digo que puedo caminar yo solo- dijo un pelinegro siendo arrastrado por el obeso chico de pelo marron

Por fin lo encontré- dijo choji soltando a shikamaru

Se puede saber a que viene todo esto, porque me arrastras a aquí, esto es un molestia- dijo el pelinegro quejándose con flojera

Tu sabes lo que hiciste shikamaru, vimos a temari llorando y nos lo conto todo- respondio choji sin dejar de comer, como siempre

Ah!- dijo ino dándose cuenta que había olvidado que hace unas horas estaban buscando a shikamaru para que les explicara todo

Demonios, solo le dije que yo no era muy bueno llevando un noviazgo y ella me salio con eso de darnos un tiempo, para luego irse corriendo- dijo shikamaru sin importarle mucho el asunto

Shikamaru, temari esta destrozada le rompiste el corazón- dijo ino tratando de no lanzársele encima para matarlo

Solo espero que kankuro y gaara se lo tomen con calma- dijo choji imaginándose a los hermanos furiosos con su amigo

Eso es lo que menos me importa- respondio shikamaru con mucha pereza, tanta que era contagiosa

Ese es tu problema shikamaru, que no te importe nada- dijo ino algo decepcionada de su amigo

Disculpen…ino-san – dijo hinata de repente

Aaah!, lo siento me distrage demasiado, vamos ahora!- grito ino jalando a hinata del brazo- adiós chicos!- dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos

Ino a donde vas?- pregunto choji

Tengo que hacer otra cosa, shikamaru!, tu y yo hablaremos luego- respondio la rubia a lo lejos gritando para que la escucharan

Eso fue raro- dijo el chico obeso- pero… esa es la misma chica que vimos a unas horas- dijo choji dándose cuenta de eso cuando ya las chicas habían desaparecido

Y eso que tiene de raro?- pregunto shikamaru metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos

No, nada en realidad, pero cuando te estábamos buscando ino tropezó con ella por accidente, no te parece extraña que tiempo después ino se comporte con tanta confianza con esa chica- dijo choji examinando la situación

Tal vez ino la conoce- respondio shikamaru dándose vuelta

No, ino ni siquiera conocía su nombre- dijo choji muy serio, poco común en el

Ahora que lo dices- shikamaru de disponía a irse cuando recordó que la noche en el que el y temari tuvieron su cita de aniversario se encontró con una pareja extraña- yo también la había visto antes- dijo el pelinegro dándose vuelta para ver a su amigo

Asi cuando?- pregunto choji muy interesado

Cuando tuve mi ultima cita con temari, solo que esa vez estaba acompañada de un hombre, me había perdido y les pregunte donde estaba el centro de la aldea- respondio shikamaru recordando todo al pie de la letra

No puede ser!, en serio shikamaru?, no es la primera vez que vienes de visita a la aldea, como es que aun puedes perderte?- dijo choji a quien le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por el comportamiento de su amigo

Aaaa!, ya basta de regaños por hoy, mejor me voy a dormir a alguna parte, después de todo mañana regreso a mi aldea- respondio shikamaru alejándose del lugar

 _Piensas que con esa actitud vas a recuperar a temari, shikamaru_ \- pensó choji viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba

en otro lugar, ino y hinata ya habían llegado al hogar de la rubia, antes de iniciar con la historia, ino le ofrecia unas bebidas refrescates a la hyuga, ella las acepto con mucho gusto, luego de a ver saciado su sed, hinata prosiguió a contarle sobre su supuesta misión con sasuke, de que clan pertenecían, cual era su objetivo y todo la improvisada mentira que había inventado con el uchiha

wow!, entonces eres una kunoichi de konoha?- pregunto la rubia asombrada

si- respondio hinata tratando de no salir corriendo

increíble!, debes tener una llena de aventuras hinata- dijo ino admirando a hinata

bueno la verdad no, un ninja debe cumplir su misión cueste lo que cueste, pero también deben ser precavidos ya que algunas misiones suelen ser muy importantes incluso para la aldea, pero también se pueden perder compañeros durante el trabajo- explico hinata sintiendo que en cualquier momento le hiba a decir que todo era mentira

ya veo, entonces supongo que debo mantener el secreto como si mi vida dependiera de ello ¿verdad?- dijo ino entendiendo todo

si por favor y no le digas a mi compañero que te conte, él… suele tener un temperamento muy grande- dijo hinata un poco asustada

entonces sintió la mano de ino sobre la suya- tranquila hinata, no le dire, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- dijo ino brindándole tranquilidad

gracias ino-san – dijo hinata abrazándola

de nada, pero ahora somos amigas hinata, asi que dime solo ino ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ino correspondiendo su abrazo

de acuerdo- respondio la hyuga

y bien cuéntame, como es tu relación con ese tal sasuke?- pregunto ino tratando de cambiar algo de tema

relación?!, b-bueno… la verdad no hay ninguna relación, uchiha-san y yo solo somos compañeros es todo- respondio hinata con la cara roja como un tomate

en serio?- pregunto ino con cara picara- y no te atrae?- pregunto de nuevo solo para poner más nerviosa a hinata

u-uchiha-san es realmente atractivo pero… a mi ya me gusta otra persona- respondio hinata para impresión de la rubia

ah!, ahora entiendo y dime ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo ino indispuesta a dejar tranquila a la hyuga

naruto- respondio hinata ruborisandose

naruto, vaya me gustaría conocerlo, solo para ver si es alguien digno de tener tu amor hinata- dijo ino con un tono muy protector

no te preocupes ino, él es la persona que más admiro y haría lo que fuera por él- dijo hinata con cara de inocencia

esta bien si tu lo dices, pero hinata… me gustaría que me mostraras tu rostro- dijo ino con curiosidad

mi rostro?- dijo hinata confundida

si me gustaría ver el rostro de mi amiga- respondio ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

muy bien- dijo hinata quitándose la tela del rostro mostrándoselo a su amiga rubia quien abrió los ojos impresionada

wuaaa! Hinata pareces un angel como me gustaría tener un linda hermana como tu!...- gritaba ino abrazando a hinata hasta dejarla sin aire

i-ino n-no puedo…- decía hinata con todo el esfuerzo que podía

eh!, lo siento- dijo ino soltándola al instante

hinata trataba de recuperar el aire perdido- esta bien no importa, pero recuerda que todo lo que te dije aquí es nuestro secreto- dijo hinata colocándose de nuevo las telas en el rostro

si!- respondio ino abrazándola de nuevo

eh!- hinata vio por la ventana- oh no!- grito la hyuga haciendo que ino saltara asustada de su sitio

que sucede?- pregunto temblando de miedo

ya es tarde tengo que volver o uchiha-san se molestara mucho- respondio hinata saliendo corriendo de la casa de la rubia

espera!- grito ino saliendo de tras de ella pero luego se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de salida

adiós ino-san fue un gusto hablar contigo!- grito hinata a lo lejos sin dejar de correr

solo ino!- grito la rubia como respuesta

lo siento!- grito hinata

ah!, sin duda me gustaría tener un hermana como ella- dijo ino para si misma

en otro lugar, en la mansión del señor de la aldea, el portador de tal titulo estaba muy ocupado escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta, se podía notor que era muy importante ya que la velocidad con la que la escribia era muy notable, al terminarla se hiba a disponer a enviarla en una águila mensajera cuando cierta chica entro a la oficina

padre, ya esta todo listo?- pregunto mihagy cruzándose de brazos

por que no lo compruebas- respondio el hombre entrándole la carta

mihagy la toma y prosigue a leerla de principio a fin, luego de un rato una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro- muy bien padre, es perfecto para quitarme a esa chica de encima y poder tener a él precioso para mi sola- dijo la chica entregándole la carta de nuevo a su padre

asi es, pero por si acaso la nota no llegara a su destino hice una segunda carta para enviarla en su lugar- dijo kitay amarrando la carta a la pata del águila y mandándola a volar

buena precaución padre pero escóndela bien para que nadie la descubra- dijo mihagy sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar

por supuesto que la hare, no me tomes por idiota mihagy- dijo kitay con el ceño fundido

tranquilo padre que no lo hago solo es un consejo- respondio la chica levantando las manos en señal de que se rendía

más te vale, mira que tuviste que hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencerme que aceptara tu compromiso a tan temprana edad- dijo kitay levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta

si lo se y me agrada que estes dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para quitarle esa molesta chica de encima a mi precioso- dijo mihagy sonriendo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo

nada que tenga que ver con ella importara para mañana- respondio él hombre saliendo de la oficina

mihagy vio a su padre salir y sonrio maliciosamente pensando en que mañana seria un "GRAN DÍA", minutos después que termino de soñar despierta salio de la oficina de su padre, dándose cuenta que se casaria con un hombre al que no conocía muy bien, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero eso no le importaba en lo más minimo, se casaria con el "PRECIOSO" costara lo que costara. En otro sitio sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose porque hinata no había vuelto todavia, hasta que la vio entrar al pasillo

donde estabas hyuga?- pregunto sasuke totalmente serio

solo estaba dando un paseo- respondio hinata totalmente sonrojada

se te hizo muy tarde, se puede saber porque?- pregunto el uchiha fulminandola con la mirada

yo… estuve hablando con ino-san- respondio la hyuga jugando con sus dedos

de que?- volvió otra pregunta por parte de sasuke

de cosas, tranquilo no le conte nada sobre nuestra situación- respondio hinata quitándose las telas y revelando su rostro al uchiha

más te vale hyuga- fue lo ultimo que dijo sasuke para darle la espalda y entrar a su habitación, al estar solo se acostó en su cama, y se dispuso a pensar el porque se estuvo pregunto casi todo el dia en donde estaba la hyuga, porque de repente sintió como si estuviera preocupado, inmediatamente saco esa posibilidad de su cabeza y comenzó a cegarse con la idea que solo la necesitaba para encontrar a kuron, nada más que eso

 _uchiha-san parecía preocupado_ \- pensó hinata en su habitación

de repente se escucho un águila sobre volar el hotale y sasuke se asomo por la ventana y vio al animal- _porque presiento que esa águila no traerá nada bueno_ \- pensó sasuke mientras veía al animal alejarse.


	11. Distancia

**Distancia**

La noche transcurrio tranquilamente, no hubo no ruido ni si quiera una mosca, era una de los pocos días en el que el uchiha podía dormir bien, si embargo hinata era otra historia, de nuevo tenia esas pesadillas sobre sasuke y su hermano, ella siempre se pregunta porque estaba soñando con aquello, porque siempre terminaba en una explosión y levantándose muy agitada, para cuando se da cuenta le es imposible conciliar el sueño nuevamente, debido al miedo que siente del tener nuevamente esas pesadillas

 _Cuando terminara todo esto?-_ prenso hinata abrazandose las rodillas

Hyuga- dijo sasuke hablando dormido

Al dia siguiente, el uchiha y la hyuga estaban preparando todo para irse de la aldea ycontinuar su camino, sasuke no podía esperar para seguir buscando a kuron y hacerlo sufrir hasta que pidera piedad, hinata estuvo precavida de que no se le olvidara nada, reviso una y otra vez su bolso y examinaba la habitación de arriba abajo

Muy bien ya esta todo listo- dijo hinata terminando de guardar todo

Hyuga- se escucho la voz de sasuke de el otro lado de su puerta

Sucede algo uchiha-san?- pregunto hinata abriendo la puerta

Solo venia a ver si estabas lista para irnos- respondió sasuke dando una ojeada a la habitación de hinata

Si ya recogi todas mis cosas- respondio con una sonrisa

Muy bien…- de pronto sasuke sintió tres presencias cerca

Pasa algo malo?- pregunto hinata al ver el rostro de sasuke

Nos están espiando- susurro sasuke

De acuerdo entonces esperare a que usted decida cuando partimos- dijo hinata finjiendo perfectamente y sasuke entendio al instante e hizo lo mismo y se fue a su habitación

Muy bien- dijo sasuke antes de entrar y cerra la puerta de su habitación- _nunca dejas de sorprenderme hyuga_ \- pensó sasuke con una media sonrisa

 _Por que nos estarán espiando_ \- pensó hinata muy nerviosa por aquello

Sasuke y hinata se quedaron largos minutos encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, fue hasta que sasuke toco nuevamente la puerta de hinata para avisarle que los espían se habían ido y que era mejor marcharse durante la noche, ya que durante el dia no parecía buena idea, hinata entendio todo y asentio, pensó que sasuke tenia razón y que era mejor no arriesgarse mucho

Uchiha-san- dijo hinata con voz baja para que solo él escuchara

Que?- dijo sasuke abriendo de mala manera la puerta

Yo… solo venia a decirle que voy a salir por un rato- dijo hinata con las mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas

Que parte de que nos están espiando no entendiste hyuga?- pregunto con arrogancia el uchiha

Bueno, como no nos iremos hasta la noche yo no tengo mucho que hacer en mi habitación- dijo hinata bajando la cabeza con pena

Hmp, as lo que quieras hyuga- dijo sasuke cerrándole la puerta en la cara

 _Uchiha-san_ – pensó hinata algo desanimada

Hinata salio del hotel y comenzó su paseo por la aldea, la verdad era su ultimo paseo por aquel lugar, ya que después de todo solo se habían quedado tres días para continuar con su búsqueda de Kuron, mientras caminaba hinata pensaba en su época, en sus compañeros y en naruto, hacia días que la hyuga se había olvidado del rubio, no podía pensar en nada más que en la situación en la que se encontraba

Hinata!- dijo alguien saltándole encima

Que…? Ino-san – dijo hinata al ver quien era

Ino!- dijo la rubia con cara de reproche

Lo siento… ino- respondio hinata con una dulce sorisa

Que linda!- grito la rubia abrazándola fuertemente

Ino!- se escucho a lo lejos

Shikamaru, choji por aquí- grito la rubia agitando su brazo como una señal

Que molesto, no podemos ir a otro lugar- dijo shikamaru con su flojera habitual

Pues entonces vete idiota!- grito ino furiosa

Vamos vamos dejen de pelear- dijo choji SIN DEJAR DE COMER

Hinata rio muy bajo sin ser escuchada- _siempre fueron muy chistosos_ \- pensó la hyuga mientras los veía atraves de las telas que cubrían su rostro

Eh!, quien es ella?- pregunto shikamaru alejándose de ino

Ella es…- ino se detuvo al darse cuenta que casi decía el nombre de la hyuga- es una de mis amigas- dijo la rubia abrazando por el hombro a hinata

Mucho gusto- dijo hinata saliendo del susto que vivio

Aja pero no tiene nombre?- pregunto shikamaru sintiendo algo extraño

Si pero no se los voy a decir porque…porque… es un nombre muy hermoso que ningún hombre merece saber- ino mintió de la manera más comica posible

Como sea- dijo shikamaru viendo a la hyuga- y bien a donde vamos?- pregunto centrándose en ino

No lo se, que acaso tengo de decidir todo yo?- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero

Si- respondio shikamaru

Porque?- grito ino con cara de miedo

Porque solo tu sabes donde esta la comida mas barata, ya sabes cuanto como choji- respondio shikamaru viendo al chico obeso comer

Si creo que es mejor que yo elija- dijo ino con una gotica saliendo de su cabeza

La chica del nombre hermoso también vendrá?- pregunto choji acercándose

Si vendrá- respondio ino tomando a hinata de la mano

Pero yo…- hinata se había sorprendido por aquello

Vamos hinata será divertido- dijo ino susurrándole

Pero…- la hyuga estaba acorralada

Por favor!- dijo ino con cara de perro

De acuerdo ire- respondio hinata rindiéndose ante la rubia

Bien ya esta decidido!- grito la rubia a los cuatro vientos

Luego de aquello comenzaron a aminar lentamente, shikamaru con flojera, choji aun comiendo, ino arrastrando a hinata pidiéndole consejo sobre a donde podrían ir a comer, después de tanto andar se decidieron por un puesto de fideos especiales muy popular en la aldea, los empleados les dieron mesa para cuatro y tomo sus ordenes

Sus pedidos estarán listos en unos minutos- dijo el empleado que los atendio

Gracias- respondio ino al chico quien después se fue

Y bien?- pregunto shikamaru

Que?- dijo ino confundida

Nos puedes decir de una vez quien es ella?- dijo shikamaru refiriéndose a hinata quien se sobresalto

Ya te dije es una amiga y no pienso decirte su nombre- respondio ino fastidiada

Porque?- pregunto shikamaru muy interesado, hinata sabia que si seguían a ese paso ino terminara diciéndole todo

Porque hoy me voy de la aldea y no importara- respondio hinata sorprendiendo a ino y confundiendo más a shikamaru, la hyuga sabia que lo que ino sabia sobre ella y sasuke solo era una mentira pero tampoco podía arriensgar de esa manera

Como que te vas?!- grito ino casi dejando sorda a hinata

Vaya- dijo shikamaru tapándose los oídos

Si… bueno… yo solo me estuve quedando a qui por tres días, y ya se cumplieron- dijo hinata algo nerviosa

Porque no me dijiste nada?- pregunto ino con lagrimas diminutas en sus ojos

Lo olvide lo siento- dijo hinata tratando de calmar a la rubia

Que coincidencia yo también me voy hoy- dijo de repente shikamaru

Tu también?!- grito nuevamente ino soltando lagrimas

Ya calmate ino- dijo choji esperando anciosamente la comida

Bueno si me voy hoy, ya no tengo porque seguir quedándome aquí- dijo shikamaru algo fastidiado

Y temari?- pregunto ino muy seria

Temari tomo una decisión por los dos, y si eso la hace feliz entonces por mi esta bien- respondio shikamaru dándole la cara a ino

Podrias ser más insensible shikamaru?- pregunto ino con tono decepcionado

Hinata vio que el ambiente estaba muy incomodo y decidio sacar otro tema- y donde vives shikamaru-san?- pregunto hinata nerviosa

En una aldea muy lejos de aquí, espero que el idiota de naruto no haya destruido mi casa- respondio shikamaru sorprendiendo a hinata

Naruto-kun?!- dijo hinata muy nerviosa

Lo conoces?- pregunto shikamaru al notar la reacción de hinata baja las telas

Eeeh! No! bueno si!... bueno en realidad no solo es que haces varios días estuve en su aldea- respondio hinata agitando las manos a los lados

En serio? Que coincidencia- dijo shikamaru con su intuición de que algo extraño pasaba se hacia más grande- y tu donde vives?- pregunto de repente

Yo… muy lejos ya hasta olvide como era mi casa- respondio hinata asombrando a ino por su buena forma de actuar- me dirijo hacia el norte- dijo la hyuga tratando que shikamaru dejara de preguntar

Al norte? Que acoso tienes familia haya?- pregunto el pelinegro más interesado que nunca en esa chica

No, pero espero encontrar alguna aldea donde vivir allí- respondio hinata más nerviosa que nuca

Y porque no vives aquí?- pregunto choji quien estuvo escuchando todo

No puedo, además es decisión de hinata no de ustedes- dijo ino ayudando a la hyuga

 _Gracias ino_ \- pensó hinata un poco tranquila

Su ordenes- dijo un empleado trayendo consigo cuatro tazones de fideos especiales

Gracias- respondio shikamaru

Gracias por la comida!- dijo choji e inmediatamente empezó a comer

Los tres restantes suspiraron- gracias por la comida- dijeron al mismo tiempo y comieron

Los cuatro comieron tranquilamente, hasta que choji pidió otros tres tazones más a pesar que ino le gritaba que ya era suficiente, al final ino y shikamaru unieron su dinero y pagaron la cuenta del lugar, sin que se dieran cuenta la noche había llegado a la aldea, en el camino la rubia regañaba a choji por comer tanto y hinata caminaba junto a shikamaru que la veía de reojo, con cieta curiosidad por si rostro, cuando estaban comiendo él vio una buena oportunidad de ver la cara de la chica pero ella era más cuidadosa de lo que pensaba, de repente un anciano aparecio de la nada y choco fuertemente con la hyuga tumbandola

Lo siento jovencita esta bien?- pregunto el viejo preocupado

d-duele- dijo hiata tomando su pie

que te duele?- pegunto shikamaru ayudando a hinata

mi tobillo- respondio muy adolorida

déjame ver- dijo shikamaru revisándola, sin duda había sido un golpe muy fuerte, hinata se había lastimado el tobillo y no había posibilidad de que caminara por si misma

shikamaru que paso?- pregunto ino corriendo hacia ellos junto a choji, los dos no se habían percatado que caminaban muy rápido y habían dejado a hinata y shikamaru atrás

un pequeño accidente- respondio shikamaru tomando a hinata en sus brazos y cargándola como una princesa

s-shikamaru-san – dijo hinata muy avergonzada

te lastimaste el tobillo y no podras caminar tu sola- dijo shikamaru explicando todo para que no fuera malinterpretado

hinata donde te estas quedando te llevaremos- dijo choji al darse cuenta de la situación

no es necesario yo puedo…- hinata fue interrumpida

no lo haras!, ya escuchaste a shikamaru no puedes caminar por ti misma asi que nosotros te llevaremos- dijo ino regañando a la hyuga

pero…- hinata se sentía muy incomoda por aquello

nada de peros- dijo ino cruzándose de brazos

hinata suspiro rendida- es en un hotel que esta por aquella dirección, la verdad es que esta muy cerca- dijo hinata señalando el lugar

vamos entonces- dijo shikamaru empezando a caminar con hinata en brazos

la próxima vez te más cuidado- dijo el anciano alejándose de los jóvenes

pero que viejo tan maleducado- dijo ino viendo con despresio al anciona alejarse

ino te vas a quedar atrás- grito choji a lo lejos

eh!, espérenme!- grito ino empezando a correr

siento mucho ponerte en esta situación shikamaru-san – dijo hinata muy apenada

shikamaru suspiro con flojera- tranquila, además esto no es algo que haga todos los días- dijo con una media sonrisa haciendo que hinata se sonrojara- y ahora que no esta ino me diras tu nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro

mi nombre?- dijo hinata sobresaltada

si no hay nada de malo con que sepa solo tu nombre- dij shikamaru arqueando una ceja

etto…- hinata no sabia si eso era bueno

tranquila no te voy a obligar- dijo shikamaru sonriendo amablemente

hinata- dijo con tono bajo

que?- dijo shikamaru viéndola

mi nombre… es hinata- dijo nuevamente la hyuga

pues fue un placer conocerte hinata- dijo acomodándola bien en sus brazos

asi que no eras bueno en los noviazgos shikamaru?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

shikamaru se da vuelta con hinata en brazos- temari- dijo el pelinegro muy serio

asi que ella es la causante de todo!- grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

e-espera esto no es…- hinata quizo explicarse pero fue interrunpida por la rubia

tu cállate!- le grito temari

ya calmate temari, ella es solo una amiga que se lastimo y la estoy ayudando a volver a su hotel- dijo shikamaru dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar- además dijiste que nos tomarías un tiempo, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debería importarte- dijo el pelinegro dejándola atrás

 _shikamaru-_ pensó temaria empezando a llorar en medio de la calle

lo siento yo no quería causarte problemas- dijo hinata sintiéndose algo culpable

no te preocupes, temari siempre a sido asi- respondio shikamaru sonriéndole

veo que fuiste a dar solo un paseo- dijo alguien delante de ellos

 _uchiha-san_ – pensó impresionada hinata

lo conoces?- pregunto shikamaru refiriéndose a hinata, la hyuga solo asintió muy asustada

que le paso?- pregunto sasuke muy frio y indiferente

se lastimo el tobillo, no puede caminar- respondio shikamaru dándose cuenta que era el mismo hombre que había visto dos días atrás

hmp- se escucho de sasuke quien comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y para sorpresa de los dos, el uchiha tomo a hinata en sus brazos- gracias por traerla- dijo para luego entrar de nuevo al hotel

de nada- dijo shikamaru alejándose del lugar

uchiha-san – dijo hinata aun sorprendida

crei haberte dicho que nos hiriamos al anochecer- dijo sasuke muy enojado

lo se, lo siento- dijo hinata quitándose las telas de la cara

hmp, te duele mucho- pregunto sasuke entrando a la habitación de hinata

ya no tanto, en un momento se me pasa- respondio hinata muy sonrojada

sasuke deja a hinata en su cama- ire a buscar vendas- dijo dándose vuelta para salir

no es necesario en serio uchiha-san – dijo hinata tratando de detenerlo

vuelvo en un momento- dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta de la habitación

hinata se quedo en la habitación muy sorprendida por la actitud de sasuke, era la primera vez que el uchiha se comportaba de esa manera con alguien, por otro lado sasuke no sabia que estaba haciendo su cuerpo se movia solo contra su volutad, su mente no le respondio solo podía centrarse en la idea de curar a hinata y nada más, cuando consiguió lo que necesitaba iba a ir de regreso a la habitación de hinata cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo, sasuke tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano y de un giro se posiciono encima del enemigo

tranquilo precioso- dijo mihagy con una sonrisa seductora

hmp que haces aquí?- pregunto sasuke con desprecio hacia la chica

vine a llevarte a casa- respondio mihagy

no se de que hablas- dijo sasuke ignorándola dándole la espalda y alejándose

es por ella verdad?- pregunto mihagy persiguiéndolo- no me aceptas por ella- grito la chica colocándose en frente del uchiha

aléjate antes de que te mate- dijo sasuke amenazadoramente

pues entonces matame- dijo mihagy retándolo

como quieras- dijo sasuke acabandosele la paciencia

sasuke se hiba a disponer a cumplir lo que dijo cuando una explosión se lo impedio, él y mihagy salieron del hotel corriendo para ver que sucedia, cuando vieron que la aldea era invadida o mejor dicho destruida, los hombres que los atacaban eran claramente subordinados de Kuron ya que tenían el símbolo de fuego en sus ropas, quemaban, mataban y encadenaban a las personas de la aldea a una rapidez impresionante, todo paso en un corto tiempo, sasuke lucho con varios, mihagy se perdió entre la multitud que trataba de escapar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la aldea ya hacia en las cenizas, sasuke estaba cansado, agotado, había luchado con varios hombres y debía admitir que eran muy fuertes, entonces vio una luz en lo que haces algunos minutos era la casa del señor de la aldea y se dirigio hacia allá

sigues aquí- dijo un moribundo kitay con una enorme herida en su estomago

que fue todo esto de repente?- pregunto sasuke dándole menor importancia al estado del hombre

no lo se, no contábamos con que esto pasara- respondio kitay con pocas fuerzas

a que te refieres?- pregunto sasuke muy serio

kitay extendió su mano y luego murió con un papel en la mano derecha, sasuke lo tomo y lo leyó detenidamente abriendo los ojos como platos

 _kuron-sama tengo el numero de esclavos que pidió más uno extra, es una chica joven con buen cuerpo, pero no sabría decir lo mismo del rostro, lo tiene cubierto, pero al parecer debe ser una joven muy atractiva, esperaremos su llegada y presencia en la boda de mi hija, ya tiene un buen pretendiente y me gustaría que lo conociera._

 _Viva siempre su reinado kuron-sama_

Hyuga-dijo sasuke comenzando a correr como loco a la zona donde estaba el hotel- _como puede olvidarme de ella, maldición!_ \- pensó sasuke sin dejar de correr- hyuga!- grito a los cuatro vientos.


	12. Quiero volver

**Quiero volver**

Sasuke deja a hinata en su cama- ire a buscar vendas- dijo dándose vuelta para salir

No es necesario, en serio uchiha-san- dijo hinata tratando de detenerlo

Vuelvo en un momento- dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta de la habitación

u-uchiha-san… porque?- decía hinata muy sorprendida por la situación

por fin se fue- dijo una voz tenebrosa a espaldas de hinata

ah!, quien eres?- pregunto la hyuga colocándose en posición de ataque, pero una pulsada de dolor hizo que su posición se entorpeciera- _m-mi tobillo_ \- pensó hinata poniéndole atención al intruso

tranquila princesa, he venido para llevarte a un lugar mejor- respondio un hombre saliendo de las sombras

no se a que te refieres con eso- dijo la hyuga haciendo mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie con su tobillo lastimado- pero no pienso seguir escuchando- dijo hinata para luego disponerse a atacarle con un puño suave, pero a una velocidad sorprendente el hombre lo esquivo

eres fuerte!- dijo él sorprendiéndose por la enorme grieta en la pared que provoco el ataque de hinata

si eso cree, yo te le aconsejaría que se fuera- dijo la hyuga en la misma posición de antes, pero tratando de no sobres forzar su tobillo

me ire- dijo el hombre, quien en un parpadeo estaba a espaldas de hinata- pero tu vendrás conmigo princesa- él la quizo tomarla por las muñecas pero de un salto hinata se aparto a una considerable distancia del hombre, pero eso solo hizo que el daño de su tobillo se agrandara

ya le dije que mejor se vaya antes de que…- hinata fue interrumpida

antes de que regrese tu novio?- pregunto el hombre con rostro serio- parece fuerte pero como pareja fracaso ya que por lo que veo estas lastimada- dijo mirando el tobillo de hinata

e-él no es mi novio, es mi compañero, y le advierto que no le agradara encontrarlo aquí cuando vuelva- respondio hinata con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

asi?- dijo él con una sonrisa picara- creeme que si no tuviera ordenes ahora mismo no dudaría en tomarte solo para mi- una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro poniendo nerviosa a hinata

váyase!- grito hinata retrocediendo dos pasos

oh! La princesa se puso nerviosa- dijo él riendo por reacción de la hyuga

se lo advertí- hinata corrió con su tobillo herido lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al hombre- Jūken – grito la hyuga consiguiendo asentarle el golpe al hombre haciendo que él atravesara la pared hacia la parte trasera del hotel

s-sabes pelear muy bien princesa- dijo el hombre con una mano en el pecho por el dolor

hinata salto desde el agujero de su habitación y se coloco delante de él soportando el dolor de su tobillo– Shukūken- grito golpeándolo de nuevo en el pecho pero con más fuerza- aleje de aquí- dijo la hyuga bajando la guardia al ver el estado del hombre

y-ya te dije… que no me ire sin ti… princesa- dijo él desapareciendo en una nube de humo

un clon!- dijo hinata sorprendida por no darse cuenta de eso antes, pero antes de hacer algo el hombre la agarra por la nuca y usa una extraña técnica que inutilizo el cuerpo de hinata haciendo que cayera al suelo como una muñeca de trapo- t-tu…eres- la hyuga quizo articular algo semiconsciente

asi es princesa, yo también soy un ninja- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa- mi nombre es Talhor y soy un general del ejercito de Kuron-sama- dijo él poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciar el rostro de hinata

q-que me hiciste?- pregunto la hyuga sin poder resistir a la acción de talhor

se llama Jutsu no chakra kyūshū ( jutsu de adsorción de chakra) no importara cuanto me ataques, mientras tu entres en contacto con mi cuerpo yo adsorbo tu chakra a voluntad, ahora te he quitado una gran parte, todo tu cuerpo esta sin energías y no podras moverte si yo no te regreso el chakra que te quite- explico talhor sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la hyuga- eres muy hermosa, kuron-sama me hablo de ti y sobre el uchiha, se de donde vienen, se que no son de este mundo pero… muy pronto lo serán- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _uchiha-san_ \- pensó hinata antes de ver con talhor era atacado de repente por alguien a quien logro visualizar a lo lejos- shikamaru-kun – dijo en voz baja viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba

aléjate de ella- dijo shikamaru muy relajado

pero si es el mocoso que me hizo el favor de traerme a la princesa en charola de plata- talhor recuperándose del ataque

no se quien seas pero cualquiera que se meta con mis amigos se las vera conmigo- dijo el pelinegro tornandose serio

no me hagas reír, sabes, no pienso perder el tiempo contigo- dijo talhor tomando una pequeña radio de su bolsillo- inicien el ataque- dijo él y al instante infinidad de explosiones se escucharon por toda la aldea

que sucede?!- grito shikamaru viendo a todos lados, escuchando como la gente gritaba asustada

hemos venido a reclamar los esclavos del mes, pero el señor de este lugar nos dijo que tenia a uno en especial para kurom-sama, que por casualidad es esta hermosa mujer, pero nuestro emperador decidió que esta aldea ya no le servía de nada, asi que nos ordeno buscar a los esclavos, a la mujer a mis espaldas y destruir esta basura de aldea- dijo talhor muy relajado a pesar de todos los gritos y explosiones que se escuchaban muy cerca

son unos malditos!- dijo shikamaru mirándolo con desprecio

si como digas, bueno, nosotros nos vamos- talhor hiba a agarrar a hinata cuando un fuerte puño lo mando metros atrás

te dije que alejaras de ella- dijo con un rostro de asesino y odio

shikamaru-kun- dijo hinata muy débil

estas bien hinata?- pregunto el pelinegro arodillandose para ayudarla

no puedo mover mi cuerpo- respondio la hyuga apenas con fuerzas

tranquila yo voy a…- el pelinegro no pudo continuar por recibir un fuerte puño en su rostro

creo que el debería alejarse deberías ser tu- dijo talhor limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

maldito!- grito shikamaru quien comenzó una pelea cuarpo a cuerpo con talhor

hinata solo veía como ambos hombres luchaban, la hyuga se dio cuenta que su amigo pelinegro en ese tiempo no era un ninja ya que peleaba como lo haría una persona sin conocimientos shonobis, hubo un momento en el que talhor uso un truco sucio y shikamaru casi cae, pero afortunadamente no fue asi, aun sin habilidades ninjas el pelinegro peleaba bastante bien contra talhor, parecía que la victoria hiba a ser de shikamaru cuando de repente de la mano del general comenzó a salir energía que poco a poco tomando la forma de un dragon, hinata se sorprendio por ver aquello, esa era su técnica, diferente en un minúsculo detalle, pero cabia duda que esa técnica era su técnica puño de león, sin esperar otra cosa hinata vio como shikamaru caia inconsciente

por fin- dijo talhor con la respiración agitada- _este chico sabe pelear contra un ninja a pesar de que él no lo es_ \- pensó talhor viendo al pelinegro inconsciente

shikamaru-kun – dijo hinata viendo a su amigo derrotado

bien princesa, nos vamos- dijo talhor cargando a hinata en su hombro y empezando a avanzar

 _maldición!, si pudiera moverme, pero es imposible… ya ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para hablar_ \- pensó la hyuga

durante el camino hinata veía con sus ojos entreabiertos como la gente corria para salvarse, escuchaba sus gritos, sus suplicas para evitar que los mataran, era horrible ver todo eso sin poder hacer nada, lo que hizo que hinata se preguntara que le harian a ella, la hyuga sabia que si la llevaban ante kuron no tendría oportunidad de escapar, no podía hacer el menor movimiento, esta siendo secuestrada y ella no pudo ser capaz de defenderse, hinata se regañaba a si misma por no ser fuerte, por no ser lo que todos esperaban que fueran, una kunoichi fuerte, mientras todo aquello rondaba su mente, vio a sasuke a lo lejos luchando contra varios hombres, a pesar de que eran más el uchiha los derrotaba uno por uno muy fácilmente, hinata tenia la intención de gritarle para que la ayudara, pero era inútil, su voz se había ido y no podía pronunciar una palabra, asi que solo vio como lentamente se alejaba de donde estaba sasuke, ella gritaba su nombre en su mente pero sabia que era imposible que la escuchara, y lo ultimo que vio del uchiha fueron sus ojos rojos por el sharingan y el símbolo de su clan en su espalda

la encontraste, bien hecho- dijo una voz delante de talhor, parecía la de un anciano

si, no fue difícil encontralar, parece que el uchiha no le tiene mucha importancia- dijo talhor siendo escuchado por la hyuga

de acuerdo, montala en la carreta con los otros esclavos, cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza le informaremos a kuron-sama que tenemos su regalo- dijo la voz delante de su secuestrador

muy bien, me encargare que sufra el menor daño posible- dijo talhor para comenzar a avanzar nuevamente

hinata estaba apunto de rendirse ante su estado débil, pero antes de eso vio al dueño de la voz anterior con sus propios ojos, se asombro al ver que era el mismo anciano con quien tropezó horas antes durante su paseo con ino, choji y shikamaru, no podía equivocarse, era él, la hyuga entendio todo rápidamente, pero eso no sirvió de nada al final, ya que después todo se volvió oscuro y solo podía decirse a si misma "debil"

hyuga!- se escucho una voz familiar entre esa gran oscuridad- hyuga!- se volvió a escuchar su apellido, hinata sabia que se trataba de sasuke, pero ella solo veía oscuridad- hyuga!- se escucho nuevamente aquel grito que hizo que hinata se levantara de golpe

uchiha-san! – dijo hinata levantándose muy agitada, se quedó viendo a un solo punto unos momentos y luego se decidio a ver el resto del lugar, hinata se asusto al ver que no estaba en la aldea, todo lo que había visto anoche no fue un sueño, ella veía asustado todo el sitio y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una especie de carreta y no muy lejos de ella había varias personas, con pasos torpes la hyuga se levanto y se acerco a una mujer que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas- disculpe, donde estamos?- pregunto hinata a la mujer sentándose a su lado

estamos rumbo al infierno- respondio la mujer sorprendiendo a hinata- esta carreta va a la fortaleza de esclavos de kuron-sama – dijo ella asustándose más que antes

fortaleza de esclavos?- dijo hinata confundida

asi es señorita- dij un hombre no lejos de ellas- cada mes kuron-sama enviaba a su gente a buscar esclavos a las aldeas conquistadas, la nuestra no lo estaba, ya que nuestro señor hizo un trato con él, si le estregaba una cantidad determinada de esclavos cada mes dejaría a nuestra aldea vivir en paz, pero para el poco tiempo que le daba kurom-sama nuestra gente se hiba agotando rápidamente, asi que el señor mando a sus samuráis a buscar gente de otras aldea y traerlas para poder dar su parte del trato- explico el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos

no puede ser- dijo hinata tapando su boca con su mano- yo… yo… no puedo estar aquí- dijo la hyuga pensado en lo que pasaría si dejaba que la llevaran a ese lugar

no puedes evitarlo- dijo la mujer a su lado

tiene que haber alguna forma de escapar de esta carreta- dijo hinata viendo la carreta, examinándola determinadamente, quería conseguir un fallo algo que le ayudara a salir de hay, pero la carreta tenia barrotes muy cruezos

no hay manera de escapar señorita, este es nuestro destino ahora- dijo el hombre a su lado cabeza abajo

no- dijo hinata viendo al piso- _este no puede ser mi destino_ \- pensó hinata agarrándose a los barrotes de la carreta

asustada princesa- dijo una voz familiar afuera de la carreta

tu…!- dijo hinata abriendo sus ojos sorprendida

veo que aun me recuerdas- dijo talhor con una voz arrogante- dormiste bien?- pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

sácame de aquí- respondio hinata levantándose aun sosteniéndose de los barrotes

creeme que eso no es una buena idea princesa, aun más siendo tu el regalo especial de kuron-sama – dijo talhor sonriendo con malicia

por favor… quiero volver- suplico hinata arrodillándose

para que?, el uchiha no supo cuidarte, te secuestre y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta- dijo talhor viendo a hinata con expresión seria

por favor, no se que tenga planeado hacer kuron conmigo o con uchiha-san, pero no podemos permitir que lo logre- dijo hinata viendo a talhor con lagrimas en los ojos

escucha princesa, creeme cuando te digo que no me gusta para nada hacer esto, pero debo tomar venganza de lo que me hicieron y kuron-sama me dio una buena oportunidad- dijo talhor caminando a la velocidad que llevaba la carreta

venganza?- dijo hinata sin entender lo que le dijo talhor

talhor deja de hablar con los esclavos- dijo una voz que provenia delante de la carreta

si señor- dijo talhor quien vio brevemente a hinata y se apresuro a avanzar a la parte delantera de la carreta

señorita usted tiene unos ojos muy extraños- dijo un niño a espaldas de hinata

eso crees?- pregunto hnata con una sonrisa, recibiendo un SI por parte del prqueño- ya veo- dijo la hyuga sentándose muy apartada del resto de las personas en la carreta

no dejes que nadie más vea tu rostro- hinata recordó las palabras de sasuke y busco algo con que taparse el rostro, hasta que vio que talhor coloco una chaqueta de color negro con capucha, que le serviría para tapar bien su rostro, la hyuga dudo unos momentos en tomarla, pero al final lo hizo y se la coloco encima del kimono que tenia puesto, le quedaba muy bien, lo que hizo que hinata se preguntara como talhor supo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, esa pregunta se mantuvo unos instantes pero luego lo olvido y se dedico a mirar los arboles que pasaban lentamente

aaaah!, por favor ayúdenme!- se escucho un grito aterrador proveniente de la carreta que venia detrás de la que llevaba a la hyuga, atrayendo la atencion de todos

y ahora que paso?!- grito la misma voz de antes desde la parte delantera

uno de los esclavos de la tercera carreta se esta desangrando señor- respondio unos de los subordinados de kuron

eh?!, no puede ser, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un esclavo!- grito un hombre bajando de la parte donde estaba sentado, era un hombre castaño alto y musculoso

hinata solo vio desde donde estaba sentada, como varios hombres trataban de reanimar a un chico como de su edad quien se desangraba, la hyuga solo veía la sangre escaparse del cuerpo del joven, activo su byakugan debajo de su capucha y vio como el flujo de chakra de él hiba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que hinata vio que ya había muerto, los soldados se rindieron y al ver que no había oportunidad, lo arrastraron por las piernas hasta un acantilado que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, y lanzaron el cuerpo al vacio, hinata lloro discretamente al ver aquella escena

 _por favor… por favor… ayúdeme… uchiha-san_ \- pensó hinata llorando en silencio pensando el cierto pelinegro con quien llevaba tiempo conviviendo.


	13. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Sasuke se encontraba acostado encima de un trapo viejo, que era lo que él llamaba cama desde que la aldea donde se hospedaba fuera destruida, todos sus sueños tranquilos se fueron tal y como llegaron, no podía dormir bien y todo el ruido que había fuera de su tienda no era de mucha ayuda, asi que se levanto y se coloco un kimono tradicional para no levantar sospechas, al salir de la tienda donde dormia veía como los sobrevivientes de la masacre caminaban de un lado a otro, tratando de mantenerse calmados debido a la situación

Necesito agua aquí!- grito una persona

Vendas donde están las vendas?- prengunto otro a lo lejos

Es inútil, no pudimos rescatar suficientes suministros médicos para tratar a tantos heridos- respondio una mujer que al parecer era una enfermera

Por favor ayude a mi bebé!- dijo una joven con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos

Ven por aquí- dijo un hombre haciéndola pasar a una de las tiendas medicas

Se ve mal verdad?- dijo una voz femenina al lado del uchiha

 _Ella es…_ \- pensó sasuke al ver una rubia de ojos azules, con vendas cubriendo sus heridas, ropa totalmente sucia y algo rota- que quieres?- pregunto el uchiha al dejar de examinarla

Solo venia a preguntar como seguias- respondio ino con semblante serio y frio

Pues ya vez- dijo sasuke pasándole por un lado y dispuesto a irse a otro lugar

Shikamaru despertó- dijo la rubia de repente haciendo que el uchiha se detuviera

Donde esta?- pregunto sasuke dándole la cara a ino

Ino le hizo una seña a sasuke para que la siguiera y el uchiha empezó a caminar detrás de ella, mientras lo hacían sasuke recordó el dia del ataque

 **Flashback**

cuando leyó la nota que kitay le había entragado antes de morir salio corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el hotel, regañandose a si mismo por olvidarse de la hyuga, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar solo encontró escombros y mucho humo, aun asi al buscar entre ellos, el uchiha encontró las cosas de hinata, sus ropas, su chaqueta holgada, todo estaba en un estado lamentable

shikamaru!- se escucho un grito por la parte trasera de lo que solia ser un hotel

shikamaru resiste!- se escucho un segundo grito, sasuke no resistio y se fue al origen de los gritos donde se encontró con un chico obeso y un rubia arrodillados al lado de un chico pelinegro inconsciente

oye idiota ni se te ocurra morir porque te mato, me oiste shikamaru- grito ino agitándolo de un lado a otro

ino no lo muevas asi solo lo empeoras- dijo choji haciendo que la rubia soltara al pelinegro

ino, choji!- grito alguien a espaldas de los jóvenes

temari aquí!- respondio ino agitando su mano

por fin los encuentro tenia miedo de que… shikamaru!- grito la rubia de ojos verdes muy asustada por el estado del pelinegro

no reacciona- dijo choji comenzando a imaginar lo peor

en ese momento sasuke se acerca a ellos, sin que se den cuenta activa su sharingan y percibió que el pelinegro no estaba muerto pero sus puntos de chakra eran muy débiles, al parecer se los habían bloqueado, como si fuera obra de un hyuga, asi que se terminó de acercar a los jóvenes arrodillados a su lado y recordó los movimientos que hacia hinata para bloquear los puntos de chakra y los copio, desbloqueando el chakra de shikamaru

que le hiciste?- pregunto temari al uchiha

solo lo ayude- respondio sasuke secamente, hasta que sintió que lo tomaban bruscamente del cuello de su camisa

e-ellos…- comenzó a decir shikamaru débilmente

trata de decir algo- dijo ino poniendo atención a la escena

ellos… s-se la llevaron- termino de decir el pelinegro antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente

 _hyuga_ \- pensó sasuke al darse cuenta a que se refería shikamaru

 **fin del flashback**

habían pasado 10 dias desde que aquello ocurrió, cuando los médicos atendieron a shikamaru dijeron que era un milagro que siguiera vivo, pero había caído en coma debido a su estado, el uchiha ya había comenzó a pensar que si no se hubiera decidido a ayudarlo tal vez el pelinegro habría muerto, sasuke se interrogaba a si mismo que porque había hecho aquello, no era normal en él ayudar a los demás, siempre había frio, distante, muy poco sociable y oscuro, no entendia que era lo que le había impulsado a ayudar a shikamaru

aquí es- dijo ino de repente sacando a sasuke de sus pensamientos, señalando una tienda

hmp- se escucho su típica respuesta cuando no tenia ganas de responder

al entrar sasuke vio al pelinegro sentado encima de una tela con vendas por todo su cuerpo- creí que a ino se le hiba a ser mucho más dificil traerte aquí- dijo shikamaru con su habitual flojera

tu ,más que nada sabes porque vine- dijo sasuke con tono frio

por su puesto que lo se- respondio shikamaru tornándose igual de serio

y supongo que habras notado que hay algo de tras de todo esto ¿verdad?- dijo sasuke dándose cuenta de la situación

seria un completo idiota si no me diera cuenta, además… el tipo con el que me enfrente me dio una muy buena pista- respondio shikamaru analizando todo en su cabeza

puede que tu y yo no habláramos mucho que se diga en el pasado, pero se que no me diras que paso con ella si yo no te digo lo que esta ocurriendo realmente- dijo sasuke sin dejar su tono frio, pero a la vez amenazador

exacto- dijo shikamaru sin dejarse intimidar

el uchiha suspiro cansado- hyuga y yo no somos de este mundo- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a shikamaru- somos del futuro, mi nombre es uchiha sasuke , soy un renegado de konoha y un criminal de clase S- dijo sasuke con el pelinegro escuchando atentamente- la chica que llevaste al hotel aquella noche era una kunoichi de konoha perteneciente al clan hyuga, ambos nos cruzamos en el camino del otro por pura casualidad, pero también nos encontramos con Kuron, ese bastardo trato de convertirnos en sus armas personales de conquista, pero nos negamos, al hacerlo el muy cobarde utilizo su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y nos trajo aquí, hyuga y yo viajamos juntos para encontrarlo y obligarlo a que nos regrese a nuestro tiempo- dijo sasuke y una imagen de hinata vino a su mente- el que sus seguidores se enteraran que estábamos aquí fue culpa de vuestro líder, quería que yo me casara con su hija, pero cuando me negué pensaron que hyuga tenia algo que ver asi que decidieron deshacerse de ella- continuo el uchiha viendo a shikamaru a los ojos- pero no creo que el secuestrarla haya sido el motivo por el que destruyeran la aldea cierto?- pregunto sasuke dando fin a su explicación

estas en lo correcto- dijo shikamaru y con toda flojera empezó su relato- veras, después que te deje a hinata tenia pensado irme, aunque era de noche no me importaba, pero cuando llegue a la puerta escuche a unos tipos murmurar algo sobre una invasión y el secuestro de alguien, al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando me hiba a alejar de la nada apareció un tipo diciendo que su objetivo ya estaba en la boca del lobo, no entendía nada hasta que escuche que seria muy fácil atraparla con su tobillo lastimado, en ese momento me di cuenta de quien hablaban, asi que corri lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al hotel para advertirles a ustedes, pero cuando llegue hinata ya estaba en medio de una pelea, al inicio se estaba defendiendo muy bien, pero aquel tipo resulto ser un ninja, se hacia llamar talhor y dijo que era un general del ejercito del emperador kuron-sama, uso un jutsu que dejo fuera de combate a hinata, trate de ayudarla pero ese tipo uso una técnica muy fuerte contra mi y me derroto dejándome inconsciente- explico shikamaru al uchiha sin perder detalle alguno

asi que aprovecho esa oportunidad para llevarse a…- sasuke se quedo pensativo unos momentos

por la cara que pusiste cuando comencé mi versión de la historia y dije su nombre, supongo que lo único que sabes de ella es su apellido o me equivoco?- dijo shikamaru viendo a sasuke con una vena de enojo tipo anime

eso no es tu problema, ahora debo planear que es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante ya que no tengo a hyuga- dijo sasuke disponiéndose a salir

que!, no vas a salvar a hinata?!- grito ino entrando con una fiera a la tienda

ino estabas escuchando?- pregunto shikamaru irritado y fastidiado por su amiga

eh! Je je je bueno yo solo escuche un poco… pero ese no es el problema, el problema es como es eso que no vas a ir a salvar a hinata- dijo ino muy molesta con sasuke

porque debería?- pregunto muy frio sasuke

como que porque, tienes idea de lo que podrían hacerle si es llevada a esa fortaleza- dijo ino conteniendo las ganas de ahorcar a sasuke

shikamaru suspiro con flojera- odio admitirlo pero es verdad- dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de sasuke- las personas que son llevadas a esa fortaleza no solo se convierten es esclavos, los obligan a hacer cosas horribles, los torturan, hay algunos que hasta mueren hay y a bastardos no les importa en lo más mínimo, se creen estar por encima de los demás- dijo shikamaru con un tono oscuro

es verdad… sasuke-kun por favor debes salvar a hinata no puedes permitir que la toquen- dijo ino con un tono de suplica al uchiha

aunque…- shikamaru estaba pensando- no creo que a hinata la lleven a la fortaleza de esclavos exactamente- dijo el pelinegro como examinando algo

a que te refieres shikamaru?- pregunto ino sabiendo que esa expresión del pelinegro no era buena

ese tipo, me dijo que kuron les había ordenado venir a buscar los esclavos, secuestrar a hinata y destruir la aldea, eso quiere decir que hinata al parecer no tenia nada que ver con los esclavos- respondio shikamaru viendo a los que tenia al frente

hmp- dijo sasuke sacando la nota de kitay y entregándosela a shikamaru- eso te confirma algo?- pregunto el uchiha viendo al pelinegro leer la carta

por supuesto, ahora entiendo- respondio shikamaru colocando la nota en sus piernas

que?, por favor no me dejen de lado y díganme que sucede- dijo ino algo molesta por que no la involucraban

hinata no será llevada a la fortaleza, será llevada ante kuron- dijo shikamaru sorprendiendo a ino

que?!, pero eso significa que…- ino estaba asustada de solo pensar que le haría kuron a hinata

aun no estamos seguros de que le harán a hyuga- dijo sasuke sacando a ino de su imaginación

de todas formas tienes que ir a salvarla- dijo la rubia insistiendo a por el tema

ya dije que no tengo motivos para salvar a hyuga, si ella fuera una buena kunoichi se hubiera sabido defender sola- dijo sasuke con un tono muy cruel

tenía un tobillo lastimado como querías que se defendiera!- grito ino furiosa con el atactivo joven

eso es algo menor para un ninja de verdad- dijo sasuke con una tranquilidad que irritaba

ino estaba que echaba humos- escucha puede que seas atractivo y todo eso pero que seas un criminal no significa que te hagas el insensible y dejes a la pobre hinata allá sola a merced de las garras de kuron- dijo la rubia tranquilizándose un poco

lo hago porque en nada me afecta a mi- dijo sasuke comenzando a perder la paciencia

a ti tal vez no pero si a hinata y a mi- le grito ino perdiendo la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido

y a ti en que te afecta?- pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

tal vez hinata y yo no hallamos hablado mucho que digamos pero aun asi el simple hecho de hablar con ella me hizo tomarle mucho cariño y si algo le sucediera me sentiría muy mal, porque ella a sido una de las pocas amigas de verdad que tengo- dijo ino con semblante serio y triste

lo que pase o deje de pasar con hyuga… me tiene sin cuidado- dijo sasuke para salir finalmente de la tienda

es muy cruel- dijo ino cuando sasuke termino de salir

tranquila- dijo shikamaru de repente

como puede decir eso?- dijo ino viendo a su amiga

viste sus ojos?... es obvio que esta preocupado por hinata- respondio el pelinegro

entonces crees que ira por ella?- pregunto ino entendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo

tal vez, solo debemos tener paciencia- respondio shikamaru

sasuke se había ido de la tienda de shikamaru muy molesto por la conversación que tuvo con ino, y de darle la razón sobre todo, él tenia pensado ir por hinata pero discretamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta luego de que shikamaru le dijera todo lo ocurrido, no contaba con que ino también se enterara de todo y le regañara por ello, sasuke actuó muy frio, cruel y desinteresado ante esos dos para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba preocupado por hinata, no quería que se enteraran que la hyuga lo estaba ablandando

disculpa- dijo una vocecita atrás de él

quien eres?- pregunto sasuke a una pequeña niña castaña que estaba detrás de él

estas molesto?- la niña respondio con otra pregunta

no, no lo estoy, solo estoy pensando- respondio el uchiha sorprendido de su amabilidad recién descubierta

que bueno, porque temia que estuviera molesto- dijo niña con una dulce sonrisa que a sasuke le recordó a hinata

donde están tus padres?- pregunto el uchiha viendo a la niña un poco más suave

mis padres murieron el dia de la invasión- respondio la niña sorprendiendo a sasuke

estas sola?- pregunto el uchiha sintiendo lastima por la pequeña

si, pero algún dia me convertiré en una guerrera tan fuerte como mis padres o incluso más- dijo la niña muy emocionada

como tus padres?- dijo sasuke confundido

si, ellos eran samuráis acargo de proteger al líder de la aldea, pero cuando se casaron se retiraron- respondio la pequeña

deben de haber sido muy fuertes, pero tu pareces muy amable para ser una guerrera- dijo sasuke viendo a la niña sonrojarse

eso no importa, mi mamá me dijo un dia que la amabilidad no te hace débil, al contrario, es lo que nos hace más fuertes, ya que ese sentimiento de ayudar a las personas y protegerlas te hace esforzarte y aprender de tus errores y logros- dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy linda y tierna

hmp- se escucho de sasuke- me recuerdas mucho a ella- dijo sasuke viendo en esa niña a una hinata igual de inocente y tierna

a que se refiere?- pregunto la niña interesada

a nada, mejor ve a seguir con tu camino- dijo sasuke acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña y regresando el camino que había recorrido

si- respondio la pequeña a sasuke quien ya estaba lejos, pero consiguió escucharla

sasuke sabia que se había convertido en un idiota, o mejor dicho, hinata lo había convertido en un idiota, ambos jóvenes habían convivido el tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, si bien no eran muy comunicativos, pero aun asi se entendían, no eran necesarias palabras absurdas para que pudieran aparentar conocerse de toda la vida, sasuke admitió a si mismo que a pesar de llevar conociendo a hinata desde hace muchos días, solo sabia de ella su apellido, ya que era más que obvio al delatarla sus ojos, desde que la vio la estuvo llamando por su apellido, ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre, en cambio ella parecía conocerlo, era muy obvio que fuera asi, era un criminal buscado, quien no iba a saber su nombre, pero el saber su nombre de la boca de otro y no de ella le parecía algo decepcionante

 _hinata_ \- pensó sasuke diciendo su nombre una y otra vez dentro de su mente, hasta que vio que llego a la tiendo de shikamaru nuevamente y entro

vaya tardaste menos de lo crei- dijo shikamaru aun sentado encima de la tela y con ino a su lado

y bien?- pregunto la rubia viendo a sasuke

iré a esa fortaleza- dijo sasuke muy decidido de sus palabras.


	14. Dulces Estrellas

**Decisiones**

Sasuke se encontraba acostado encima de un trapo viejo, que era lo que él llamaba cama desde que la aldea donde se hospedaba fuera destruida, todos sus sueños tranquilos se fueron tal y como llegaron, no podía dormir bien y todo el ruido que había fuera de su tienda no era de mucha ayuda, asi que se levanto y se coloco un kimono tradicional para no levantar sospechas, al salir de la tienda donde dormia veía como los sobrevivientes de la masacre caminaban de un lado a otro, tratando de mantenerse calmados debido a la situación

Necesito agua aquí!- grito una persona

Vendas donde están las vendas?- prengunto otro a lo lejos

Es inútil, no pudimos rescatar suficientes suministros médicos para tratar a tantos heridos- respondio una mujer que al parecer era una enfermera

Por favor ayude a mi bebé!- dijo una joven con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos

Ven por aquí- dijo un hombre haciéndola pasar a una de las tiendas medicas

Se ve mal verdad?- dijo una voz femenina al lado del uchiha

 _Ella es…_ \- pensó sasuke al ver una rubia de ojos azules, con vendas cubriendo sus heridas, ropa totalmente sucia y algo rota- que quieres?- pregunto el uchiha al dejar de examinarla

Solo venia a preguntar como seguias- respondio ino con semblante serio y frio

Pues ya vez- dijo sasuke pasándole por un lado y dispuesto a irse a otro lugar

Shikamaru despertó- dijo la rubia de repente haciendo que el uchiha se detuviera

Donde esta?- pregunto sasuke dándole la cara a ino

Ino le hizo una seña a sasuke para que la siguiera y el uchiha empezó a caminar detrás de ella, mientras lo hacían sasuke recordó el dia del ataque

 **Flashback**

cuando leyó la nota que kitay le había entragado antes de morir salio corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el hotel, regañandose a si mismo por olvidarse de la hyuga, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar solo encontró escombros y mucho humo, aun asi al buscar entre ellos, el uchiha encontró las cosas de hinata, sus ropas, su chaqueta holgada, todo estaba en un estado lamentable

shikamaru!- se escucho un grito por la parte trasera de lo que solia ser un hotel

shikamaru resiste!- se escucho un segundo grito, sasuke no resistio y se fue al origen de los gritos donde se encontró con un chico obeso y un rubia arrodillados al lado de un chico pelinegro inconsciente

oye idiota ni se te ocurra morir porque te mato, me oiste shikamaru- grito ino agitándolo de un lado a otro

ino no lo muevas asi solo lo empeoras- dijo choji haciendo que la rubia soltara al pelinegro

ino, choji!- grito alguien a espaldas de los jóvenes

temari aquí!- respondio ino agitando su mano

por fin los encuentro tenia miedo de que… shikamaru!- grito la rubia de ojos verdes muy asustada por el estado del pelinegro

no reacciona- dijo choji comenzando a imaginar lo peor

en ese momento sasuke se acerca a ellos, sin que se den cuenta activa su sharingan y percibió que el pelinegro no estaba muerto pero sus puntos de chakra eran muy débiles, al parecer se los habían bloqueado, como si fuera obra de un hyuga, asi que se terminó de acercar a los jóvenes arrodillados a su lado y recordó los movimientos que hacia hinata para bloquear los puntos de chakra y los copio, desbloqueando el chakra de shikamaru

que le hiciste?- pregunto temari al uchiha

solo lo ayude- respondio sasuke secamente, hasta que sintió que lo tomaban bruscamente del cuello de su camisa

e-ellos…- comenzó a decir shikamaru débilmente

trata de decir algo- dijo ino poniendo atención a la escena

ellos… s-se la llevaron- termino de decir el pelinegro antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente

 _hyuga_ \- pensó sasuke al darse cuenta a que se refería shikamaru

 **fin del flashback**

habían pasado 10 dias desde que aquello ocurrió, cuando los médicos atendieron a shikamaru dijeron que era un milagro que siguiera vivo, pero había caído en coma debido a su estado, el uchiha ya había comenzó a pensar que si no se hubiera decidido a ayudarlo tal vez el pelinegro habría muerto, sasuke se interrogaba a si mismo que porque había hecho aquello, no era normal en él ayudar a los demás, siempre había frio, distante, muy poco sociable y oscuro, no entendia que era lo que le había impulsado a ayudar a shikamaru

aquí es- dijo ino de repente sacando a sasuke de sus pensamientos, señalando una tienda

hmp- se escucho su típica respuesta cuando no tenia ganas de responder

al entrar sasuke vio al pelinegro sentado encima de una tela con vendas por todo su cuerpo- creí que a ino se le hiba a ser mucho más dificil traerte aquí- dijo shikamaru con su habitual flojera

tu ,más que nada sabes porque vine- dijo sasuke con tono frio

por su puesto que lo se- respondio shikamaru tornándose igual de serio

y supongo que habras notado que hay algo de tras de todo esto ¿verdad?- dijo sasuke dándose cuenta de la situación

seria un completo idiota si no me diera cuenta, además… el tipo con el que me enfrente me dio una muy buena pista- respondio shikamaru analizando todo en su cabeza

puede que tu y yo no habláramos mucho que se diga en el pasado, pero se que no me diras que paso con ella si yo no te digo lo que esta ocurriendo realmente- dijo sasuke sin dejar su tono frio, pero a la vez amenazador

exacto- dijo shikamaru sin dejarse intimidar

el uchiha suspiro cansado- hyuga y yo no somos de este mundo- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a shikamaru- somos del futuro, mi nombre es uchiha sasuke , soy un renegado de konoha y un criminal de clase S- dijo sasuke con el pelinegro escuchando atentamente- la chica que llevaste al hotel aquella noche era una kunoichi de konoha perteneciente al clan hyuga, ambos nos cruzamos en el camino del otro por pura casualidad, pero también nos encontramos con Kuron, ese bastardo trato de convertirnos en sus armas personales de conquista, pero nos negamos, al hacerlo el muy cobarde utilizo su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y nos trajo aquí, hyuga y yo viajamos juntos para encontrarlo y obligarlo a que nos regrese a nuestro tiempo- dijo sasuke y una imagen de hinata vino a su mente- el que sus seguidores se enteraran que estábamos aquí fue culpa de vuestro líder, quería que yo me casara con su hija, pero cuando me negué pensaron que hyuga tenia algo que ver asi que decidieron deshacerse de ella- continuo el uchiha viendo a shikamaru a los ojos- pero no creo que el secuestrarla haya sido el motivo por el que destruyeran la aldea cierto?- pregunto sasuke dando fin a su explicación

estas en lo correcto- dijo shikamaru y con toda flojera empezó su relato- veras, después que te deje a hinata tenia pensado irme, aunque era de noche no me importaba, pero cuando llegue a la puerta escuche a unos tipos murmurar algo sobre una invasión y el secuestro de alguien, al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando me hiba a alejar de la nada apareció un tipo diciendo que su objetivo ya estaba en la boca del lobo, no entendía nada hasta que escuche que seria muy fácil atraparla con su tobillo lastimado, en ese momento me di cuenta de quien hablaban, asi que corri lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al hotel para advertirles a ustedes, pero cuando llegue hinata ya estaba en medio de una pelea, al inicio se estaba defendiendo muy bien, pero aquel tipo resulto ser un ninja, se hacia llamar talhor y dijo que era un general del ejercito del emperador kuron-sama, uso un jutsu que dejo fuera de combate a hinata, trate de ayudarla pero ese tipo uso una técnica muy fuerte contra mi y me derroto dejándome inconsciente- explico shikamaru al uchiha sin perder detalle alguno

asi que aprovecho esa oportunidad para llevarse a…- sasuke se quedo pensativo unos momentos

por la cara que pusiste cuando comencé mi versión de la historia y dije su nombre, supongo que lo único que sabes de ella es su apellido o me equivoco?- dijo shikamaru viendo a sasuke con una vena de enojo tipo anime

eso no es tu problema, ahora debo planear que es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante ya que no tengo a hyuga- dijo sasuke disponiéndose a salir

que!, no vas a salvar a hinata?!- grito ino entrando con una fiera a la tienda

ino estabas escuchando?- pregunto shikamaru irritado y fastidiado por su amiga

eh! Je je je bueno yo solo escuche un poco… pero ese no es el problema, el problema es como es eso que no vas a ir a salvar a hinata- dijo ino muy molesta con sasuke

porque debería?- pregunto muy frio sasuke

como que porque, tienes idea de lo que podrían hacerle si es llevada a esa fortaleza- dijo ino conteniendo las ganas de ahorcar a sasuke

shikamaru suspiro con flojera- odio admitirlo pero es verdad- dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de sasuke- las personas que son llevadas a esa fortaleza no solo se convierten es esclavos, los obligan a hacer cosas horribles, los torturan, hay algunos que hasta mueren hay y a bastardos no les importa en lo más mínimo, se creen estar por encima de los demás- dijo shikamaru con un tono oscuro

es verdad… sasuke-kun por favor debes salvar a hinata no puedes permitir que la toquen- dijo ino con un tono de suplica al uchiha

aunque…- shikamaru estaba pensando- no creo que a hinata la lleven a la fortaleza de esclavos exactamente- dijo el pelinegro como examinando algo

a que te refieres shikamaru?- pregunto ino sabiendo que esa expresión del pelinegro no era buena

ese tipo, me dijo que kuron les había ordenado venir a buscar los esclavos, secuestrar a hinata y destruir la aldea, eso quiere decir que hinata al parecer no tenia nada que ver con los esclavos- respondio shikamaru viendo a los que tenia al frente

hmp- dijo sasuke sacando la nota de kitay y entregándosela a shikamaru- eso te confirma algo?- pregunto el uchiha viendo al pelinegro leer la carta

por supuesto, ahora entiendo- respondio shikamaru colocando la nota en sus piernas

que?, por favor no me dejen de lado y díganme que sucede- dijo ino algo molesta por que no la involucraban

hinata no será llevada a la fortaleza, será llevada ante kuron- dijo shikamaru sorprendiendo a ino

que?!, pero eso significa que…- ino estaba asustada de solo pensar que le haría kuron a hinata

aun no estamos seguros de que le harán a hyuga- dijo sasuke sacando a ino de su imaginación

de todas formas tienes que ir a salvarla- dijo la rubia insistiendo a por el tema

ya dije que no tengo motivos para salvar a hyuga, si ella fuera una buena kunoichi se hubiera sabido defender sola- dijo sasuke con un tono muy cruel

tenía un tobillo lastimado como querías que se defendiera!- grito ino furiosa con el atactivo joven

eso es algo menor para un ninja de verdad- dijo sasuke con una tranquilidad que irritaba

ino estaba que echaba humos- escucha puede que seas atractivo y todo eso pero que seas un criminal no significa que te hagas el insensible y dejes a la pobre hinata allá sola a merced de las garras de kuron- dijo la rubia tranquilizándose un poco

lo hago porque en nada me afecta a mi- dijo sasuke comenzando a perder la paciencia

a ti tal vez no pero si a hinata y a mi- le grito ino perdiendo la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido

y a ti en que te afecta?- pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

tal vez hinata y yo no hallamos hablado mucho que digamos pero aun asi el simple hecho de hablar con ella me hizo tomarle mucho cariño y si algo le sucediera me sentiría muy mal, porque ella a sido una de las pocas amigas de verdad que tengo- dijo ino con semblante serio y triste

lo que pase o deje de pasar con hyuga… me tiene sin cuidado- dijo sasuke para salir finalmente de la tienda

es muy cruel- dijo ino cuando sasuke termino de salir

tranquila- dijo shikamaru de repente

como puede decir eso?- dijo ino viendo a su amiga

viste sus ojos?... es obvio que esta preocupado por hinata- respondio el pelinegro

entonces crees que ira por ella?- pregunto ino entendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo

tal vez, solo debemos tener paciencia- respondio shikamaru

sasuke se había ido de la tienda de shikamaru muy molesto por la conversación que tuvo con ino, y de darle la razón sobre todo, él tenia pensado ir por hinata pero discretamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta luego de que shikamaru le dijera todo lo ocurrido, no contaba con que ino también se enterara de todo y le regañara por ello, sasuke actuó muy frio, cruel y desinteresado ante esos dos para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba preocupado por hinata, no quería que se enteraran que la hyuga lo estaba ablandando

disculpa- dijo una vocecita atrás de él

quien eres?- pregunto sasuke a una pequeña niña castaña que estaba detrás de él

estas molesto?- la niña respondio con otra pregunta

no, no lo estoy, solo estoy pensando- respondio el uchiha sorprendido de su amabilidad recién descubierta

que bueno, porque temia que estuviera molesto- dijo niña con una dulce sonrisa que a sasuke le recordó a hinata

donde están tus padres?- pregunto el uchiha viendo a la niña un poco más suave

mis padres murieron el dia de la invasión- respondio la niña sorprendiendo a sasuke

estas sola?- pregunto el uchiha sintiendo lastima por la pequeña

si, pero algún dia me convertiré en una guerrera tan fuerte como mis padres o incluso más- dijo la niña muy emocionada

como tus padres?- dijo sasuke confundido

si, ellos eran samuráis acargo de proteger al líder de la aldea, pero cuando se casaron se retiraron- respondio la pequeña

deben de haber sido muy fuertes, pero tu pareces muy amable para ser una guerrera- dijo sasuke viendo a la niña sonrojarse

eso no importa, mi mamá me dijo un dia que la amabilidad no te hace débil, al contrario, es lo que nos hace más fuertes, ya que ese sentimiento de ayudar a las personas y protegerlas te hace esforzarte y aprender de tus errores y logros- dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy linda y tierna

hmp- se escucho de sasuke- me recuerdas mucho a ella- dijo sasuke viendo en esa niña a una hinata igual de inocente y tierna

a que se refiere?- pregunto la niña interesada

a nada, mejor ve a seguir con tu camino- dijo sasuke acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña y regresando el camino que había recorrido

si- respondio la pequeña a sasuke quien ya estaba lejos, pero consiguió escucharla

sasuke sabia que se había convertido en un idiota, o mejor dicho, hinata lo había convertido en un idiota, ambos jóvenes habían convivido el tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, si bien no eran muy comunicativos, pero aun asi se entendían, no eran necesarias palabras absurdas para que pudieran aparentar conocerse de toda la vida, sasuke admitió a si mismo que a pesar de llevar conociendo a hinata desde hace muchos días, solo sabia de ella su apellido, ya que era más que obvio al delatarla sus ojos, desde que la vio la estuvo llamando por su apellido, ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre, en cambio ella parecía conocerlo, era muy obvio que fuera asi, era un criminal buscado, quien no iba a saber su nombre, pero el saber su nombre de la boca de otro y no de ella le parecía algo decepcionante

 _hinata_ \- pensó sasuke diciendo su nombre una y otra vez dentro de su mente, hasta que vio que llego a la tiendo de shikamaru nuevamente y entro

vaya tardaste menos de lo crei- dijo shikamaru aun sentado encima de la tela y con ino a su lado

y bien?- pregunto la rubia viendo a sasuke

iré a esa fortaleza- dijo sasuke muy decidido de sus palabras.


	15. La pesadilla comienza

**La pesadilla comienza**

El equipo de sasuke llevaban días caminando siguiendo el rastro que dejaban las carretas, paraban momentáneamente para recuperar energías y continuar el viaje, sabían que les tomaría mucho llegar hasta la fortaleza del norte, pero trataban de acortar tiempo caminando lo más rápido que podían, ino, choji y temari no dejaban de discutir entre ellos y eso fastidiaba a los dos pelinegros quienes se mantenían al margen de todo

Que problemático, Sabes comienzo a pensar que lo hacen apropósito- dijo shikamaru sin dejar de caminar pero a la vez viendo a sus amigos pelear

Hmp- se escucho del uchiha

Quizás se esa sus maneras de matar el aburrimiento- dijo shikamaru dando un gran suspiro y regresando su mirada al frente

Sasuke-kun tu crees que soy fea?- pregunto ino con lagrimas en sus ojos

Que?- dijo sasuke con un gran fastidio

Temari dijo que era fea, tu crees que lo soy?- volvió a preguntar la rubia fingiendo depresión

Por supuesto que lo eres- dijo temari acercándose junto con choji

Seras tan…!- dijo ino con una vena de enojo y cara de miedo

Vamos vamos no sean tan problemáticas y cálmense de una vez- dijo shikamaru interponiéndose entre las chicas

Yo solo le dije la verdad- dijo temari con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

Ja!, y tu crees tener un belleza insuperable temari, no me hagas reir- dijo la rubia ojos azules con las manos en sus caderas

Que dijiste?!- pregunto la rubia ojos verdes notablemente molesta

Basta ya!- dijo una voz delante de ellos

Oh genial- dijo shikamaru viendo al dueño de aquella voz

Todos los días es el mismo problema, desde que nos fuimos de aquel basurero lo único que han hecho es pelear y ya se agotó mi paciencia- dijo un azabache muy molesto y frio

Bueno sasuke-kun, nosotros siempre nos hemos tratado asi y para nosotros es normal, creo que fue muy imprudente de nuestra parte no pensar en que incomodábamos- dijo ino con una cara avergonzada

Pues no esperaba que fueran tan inteligentes- dijo sasuke con un tono muy cruel

Oye tampoco tienes que hablarnos de ese modo- dijo temari cruzándose de brazos

Entonces son libres de elegir, si continúan conmigo acataran mis órdenes y si se oponen los matare- el uchiha al decir eso hizo que a todos se les pusiera la carne de gallina- pero si deciden quedarse y continuar solos entonces háganlo de una maldita vez!- dijo sasuke muy pero muy furioso

Shikamaru se sorprendió mucho por lo que escucho, desde ese momento puso que llevarle la contraria a sasuke no era buena idea, cuando el uchiha se pone de mal humor da mucho miedo, pero no solo el pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso, también los otros tres lo hicieron, todos se sintieron como niños al lado de sasuke incluyendo a temari

Bueno, yo no voy a ningún lado, mi aldea esta más lejos que nunca y como dije ire contigo a salvar a hinata- dijo shikamaru saliendo de su impresión y volviendo a su personalidad de flojera

Yo-yo también, continuare- dijo ino muy asustada

También continuo- dijo choji quien casi se atraganta con lo que comia por culpa de las palabras del uchiha

Y tu?- dijo sasuke viendo a temari

No sé quién es hinata, pero continuare por mis hermanos- respondio la rubia bajando la mirada ante sasuke

Bien, sigamos ya perdimos tiempo valioso- dijo sasuke un poco más calmado

Si- respondieron sus compañeros al todos al mismo tiempo

Después de la advertencia del uchiha el resto del viaje fue incómodamente silencioso, las peleas "infantiles" de ino, choji y temari se detuvieron, shikamaru seguía con su flojera habitual, aunque también se seguía preguntando que haría después de conseguir su objetivo, regresar a su aldea le resultaba problemático y fastidioso, además de que estaba más que seguro que naruto había destruido su casa, no tendría animos de limpiar su desastre

Nos quedaremos en la siguiente aldea- dijo la voz de sasuke a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente

Como?- dijo shikamaru sin entender

Quieres dejar de soñar despierto- dijo sasuke notablemente fastidiado

Lo siento solo pensaba- respondio el pelinegro pasando su mano por su nuca

Dije que nos que daremos en la aldea que sigue, llegaremos en 15 minutos-explico el uchiha viendo al frente

Nunca me imagine poder dirigirle la palabra a un uchiha de verdad- dijo shikamaru introducción sus manos en sus bolsillos

Pues para mi también es nuevo- respondio sasuke desinteresado en el tema

No dijiste que venian del futuro, es obvio que sea nuevo, en tu tiempo yo ya debo estar varios metros bajo tierra- dijo shikamaru viendo al frente con aburrimiento mezclado con flojera

En realidad no- dijo sasuke sorprendiendo al pelinegro a su lado

Como que no?- pregunto shikamaru con notable impresión

Ya llegamos- fue lo único que dijo el uchiha haciendo que la atención del pelinegro pasara de él al frente

Por fin un merecido descanso- dijo ino emocionada

Por cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos sasuke?- pregunto choji sin dejar de comer

4 dias, luego seguiremos- respondió sasuke para luego comenzar a avanzar

Yo que me imaginaba que dormiríamos en una cueva otra vez- dijo temari cruzada de brazos

Debe haber cuevas cerca, porque no te vas a buscarlas y te quedas hay-dijo ino viendo a la rubia a su lado con mala cara

Tengo una mejor idea porque no…- temari estaba molesta y avanzo amenazadoramente hacia ino pero fue intersectada por shikamaru

Ya basta ustedes dos, son muy problemáticas que acaso quieren hacer enojar a sasuke otra vez?- pregunto el pelinegro viéndolas con flojera

Ambas chicas se tensaron ante aquella pregunta, lo que menos querían eran poner a sasuke de peor humor del que ya tenia, tampoco querían ser asesinadas, asi que olvidaron la razón por la que discutían y se tranquilizaron, pero shikamaru aunque no lo aparentaba estaba confundido, no sabia que quiso decirle sasuke con aquella respuesta a su pregunta, y no se quedaría quieto hasta que le dieran una explicación

Ya encontré un hotel donde quedarnos, podemos pasar con toda confianza- dijo sasuke apareciendo de repente y avisándole a sus seguidores que ya había utilizado el sharingan para quedarse a dormir sin pagar

Bien a descansar se a dicho!- grito ino y a la vez saliendo corriendo hacia adentro de la aldea

Ino a donde vas, aun no nos han dicho donde esta el hotel, ino!- grito choji quien salió a corriendo para alcanzarla

Yo ire a conocer el lugar, luego me reúno con ustedes en el hotel, donde dijiste que estaba?- pregunto temari refiriéndose a sasuke

Hmp, por allá- sasuke señalo un dirección y luego le describió como era el sitio

Bien, entonces nos vemos- dijo temari para luego alejarse lentamente de ellos

Y bien?- pregunto shikamaru al azabache

Que?- dijo sasuke viéndolo fríamente

Me podrías explicar con más detalles como es eso que no estoy muerto en tu tiempo- dijo shikamaru introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos

Hmp, porque debería hacerlo?- pregunto sasuke avanzando hacia otra dirección

Porque mi curiosidad es capaz de obligarme a hacer cosas que no deseo- respondio shikamaru siguiendo al azabache por detrás

Acaso me estas amenazando?- pregunto sasuke sin dejar de caminar

Shikamaru rio ante aquella pregunta- acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para amenazarte, hace unas horas me di cuenta que tu no recibes amenazas, tu las haces y las cumples- dijo el pelinegro viéndole la espalda al uchiha

Veo que aunque aquí no seas ninja, sigues siendo inteligente- dijo sasuke haciendo que shikamaru le prestara mucha atención- cuando dije que hyuga y yo venimos del futuro no mentía, pero al instalarnos en la primera aldea que vimos estar intacta nos encontramos con dos personas que conocemos muy bien- dijo el uchiha sin dejar de avanzar

Quienes?- pregunto shikamaru con un tono casi ansioso

El dobe naruto y sakura- respondio sasuke diciendo esos nombres como si fueran las ultimas personas del mundo que deseaba ver

Los conocen, pero como?- pregunto el pelinegro a espaldas del uchiha

A sasuke se le hizo muy molesto tener que decirle todo a shikamaru, pero el uchiha admitió que el pelinegro era inteligente asi que decidió contarle todo lo que sabia, se lo conto de principio a fin, los oídos de shikamaru no daban crédito a lo escuchaban, todo parecía sacado de una vieja leyenda, pero él sabia que todo en su mundo era posible, ya que estaban en manos de un terrible emperador

Es todo- dijo sasuke deteniendo frente a un edificio ni muy grande ni muy pequeño

Vaya no me hubiera imaginado nada de lo que me acabas de decir- dijo shikamaru viendo al cielo

Pero hay algo que no me cuadra- dijo sasuke concentrado en algo

Que cosa?- pregunto shikamaru viendo al azabache

Si se supone que nosotros convivimos en el mismo tiempo como es que están aquí?, y porque al principio actuaban como si no nos conocieran?- pregunto el uchiha viendo a otra dirección

Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea, pero si no consiguen que kuron los regrese a su mundo, y encuentro alguna pista que pueda ayudarlos entonces se los dire- dijo shikamaru viendo la espalda de sasuke

No he pedido tu ayuda, pero supongo que con un poco de apoyo las cosas se nos pueden poner un poco menos complicadas- dijo el uchiha volteándose a ver a shikamaru a los ojos

Supongo que es tu forma de decir "gracias"- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de sarcasmo

Hmp, tampoco lo dije en ese sentido- respondio el azabache sonriendo de medio lado

Después de aquella conversación sasuke y shikamaru, se dispusieron a caminar sin destino hasta que se encontraron con ino y choji en el camino, después fue con temari y luego caminaron siendo guiados por el uchiha hacia el hotel que habían conseguido "reservar" para pasar la noche, luego de que cada uno conoció su habitación comenzó el primer dia de descanso

Shikamaru, estas hay?- pregunto temari frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro

Mmm?, que quieres temari?- pregunto el chico con flojera

Solo quería hablar contigo sobre… ya sabes nosotros- dijo temari sonrojándose levemente

Pensé que habías decidido que ya no había un "nosotros"- respondió shikamaru sin darse cuenta que lastimo el corazón de temari

No!, solo dije que nos tomáramos un tiempo, nunca hable sobre terminar!- dijo temari temerosa de haber perdido el amor de shikamaru

Temari esa es otra forma para decir TERMINAMOS- dijo el pelinegro viéndola con seriedad

Shikamaru por favor no seas insensible, sabes que yo te amo, pero me molestaba que no te tomaras nuestra relación en serio- dijo temari tomando el rostro de shikamaru entre sus manos

Ino y choji también me dijeron insensible cuando les conté, pero quieres saber algo temari, yo te amaba, te amaba hasta el punto de morir por ti, pero cuando dijiste la primera que no me tomaba lo nuestro en serio me rompiste el corazón- dijo shikamaru apartando la manos de la rubia de rostro

Shikamaru- dijo temari con lagrimas y con la voz quebradas

Ahora no hay marcha atrás temari, tomaste decisiones pensando solo en ti y nunca pensaste en lo que sentiría yo, mi corazón esta roto y no creo que el simple hecho que te pares aquí a explicarme todo vaya a repararlo- dijo el pelinegro con ojos de tristeza y vacios al mismo tiempo

Por favor, no me hagas esto- dijo temari rompiendo en llanto

Se acabó temari y no volverá a comenzar- dicho esto shikamaru cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a una temari destrozada

Mientras la conversación de la ex-pareja culminaba, sasuke se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo al techo, pensado en su nuevo objetivo, pensaba en su hermano, en los responsables de hacer que viera a su hermano como el ser más despreciable del mundo por años

Sasuke suspiro- _itachi…_ \- pensó el uchiha haciendo que la imagen de hermano apareciera en su mente, pero tal como apareció desapareció y fue reemplazado por la imagen de hinata sonriendo dulcemente- _hyuga?!, porque estoy pensando en hyuga?!_ \- pensó sasuke abriendo los ojos bruscamente

Maldición que me esta pasando?- dijo el uchiha tomando su cabeza y sudando por el miedo

Lejos de esa aldea una fila de carretas que transportaba personas encerradas y maltratadas avanzaba lentamente entre la penumbra de la noche iluminadas por linternas en cada una de ellas, una joven con el rostro cubierto con telas sucias

hinata-chan estas despierta?- pregunto talhor acercándose hacia ella

si talhor-san ahora lo estoy- respondió ella frotándose los ojos

lo siento no quería despertarte, solo quería decirte que…- las palabras de talhor fueron interrumpidas por takamy

talhor ya es hora- dijo el hombre acercándose

takamy-sama!- dijo talhor inclinándose a manera de respeto

ya tengo energía suficiente, podemos llegar sin problemas ahora llama a todos- ordeno el hombre

si señor- respondio talhor alejándose a toda marcha

tiempo después que todos los soldados estaban reunidos y alineados, el hombre de nombre takamy hizo varios sellos con sus manos revelándole a hinata que también era un ninja, pero nunca había vista aquella combinación de sellos en su vida, cuando el hombre termino coloco de un golpe la palma de su mano en el suelo y una luz los cegó a todos, cuando hinata pudo abrirlos de nuevo vio algo que espera no ver

takamy-sama! resista!- gritaban algunos ayudando al hombre débil en el suelo

llamen a uno de los doctores rápido!- ordeno talhor con voz de superioridad

ta-taholr-san!- dijo hinata llamando la atención del hombre

hina-chan esto es…- el hombre no sabia como decírselo

este lugar es…es…- hinata estaba aterrada por lo que veía

esta es la fortaleza de esclavos del norte hina-chan, este era nuestro destino- dijo el hombre tomando de la mano a hinata para tranquilizarla

no puede ser…- hinata no se hubiera imaginado nada

la fortaleza estaba construida en un cráter enorme, con murallas de acero rodeándola y humo saliendo por diferentes conductos, desde la altura donde se encontraban se podía apresiar a las personas trabajando, siendo golpeadas, a soldados transportando lo que parecían cadáveres y lo tiraban en un agujero que tenia un letrero arriba que decía: BASURERO. Como hiba a escapar de hay?, después de ver a donde la llevaban, hinata no pudo hacer más que derramar lagrimas

 _tengo miedo_ \- pensó la hyuga apretando la mano de talhor- _tengo mucho miedo…-_ hinata no sabia lo que le esperaba- _por favor sálveme….uchiha-san_ \- pensó la chica viendo al cielo y dándose cuenta que uchiha sasuke había despertado algo en ella, algo de lo que aun no sabia de que se trataba.


	16. Las sorpresas no se detienen

**Las sorpresas no se detienen**

Hinata se encontraba encerrada en una habitación sumamente pequeña, desde el momento que cruzaron el muro que rodeaba la fortaleza había perdido toda esperanza de poder escapar de hay, pero ella sabia que no podía darse el lujo de perder su sonrisa ante aquellas personas que la ven como su único consuelo en esos momentos

ATENCION!, TODOS LOS ESCLAVOS DE LA ZONA 1 AL JARDIN N° 3 PARA LA SELECCIÓN DE TRABAJOS!- se escuchó resonar por todo el edificio por medio de los altavoces

Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo la hyuga dando un suspiro agotador

Hinata salio de su habitación cuando uno de los soldados abrió su cerradura, la joven camino lentamente a través del estrecho pasillo sin mencionar extremadamente largo, hinata caminaba incómodamente siguiendo el camino hasta el final del lugar, ya que los dos soldados que la vigilaban y seguían a todos lados no ayudaban mucho, al salir del edificio se encontró con el resto de esclavos ordenados en filas y se unio a ella

Muy bien les daré a cada uno sus tareas y en cuanto termine quiero que se pongan en ellas inmediatamente o si no ya saben cual será el castigo- dijo takamy desde un balcón no tan alto frente a ellos

Iniciemos entonces!- se escucho la voz de talhor quien estaba al lado de takamy

Muely, tashi y tey se encargaran de limpiar todos los pasillos del edificio- dijo takamy

Y asi comenzó la larga lista de trabajos asignados, cada uno de los esclavos que eran nombrados se iban de inmediato a cumplir con sus tareas, ya que las reglas decían que si no terminaban para el final del día serían llevados a la sala de torturas

Ulho, Misha y hinata se encargaran de hacer la comida en el comedor 16, eso es todo- dijo takamy para culminar y luego irse

Hinata-san vamos?- pregunto la chica de nombre misha

Será mejor empezar ahora, si queremos que toda la comida este lista para el final del dia- dijo un hombre musculoso de nombre ulho

Si vamos- respondio hinata dándole la razón a sus compañeros

Realmente estoy contenta que esta vez tu estés dentro de los encargados de la comida, sabes cocinar muy bien hinata-san- misha caminando junto a la hyuga

Gracias misha-san – respondio hinata con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Realmente me siento mal por ti- dijo de repente ulho

Ulho!- dijo misha regañando al hombre

Que?- dijo hinata confundida

Ya todos sabemos hinata- respondio el hombre dejando aun mas confundida a la joven

No se de que hablan- dijo hinata dirigiendo su mirada a misha

La mujer suspiro- hinata-san desde el momento en que llegaste empezaron a correr rumores que tu eras un regalo especial para kuron-sama, al principio solo lo tomamos como eso, como simples rumores, pero al ver como te aislaban y te vigilaban supimos que todo lo que se decía era verdad- explico misha con un tono de lastima en sus palabras

Hemos escuchado que kuron-sama ahora mismo esta muy ocupado para venir por ti, pero que es más que un hecho que lo hara- dijo ulho cruzándose de brazos

Podrías sonar un poco menos cruel por una vez- dijo misha colocando sus manos es su cintura

No, esta bien misha-san, yo ya sabia sobre eso y… realmente no es que este esperando un milagro, pero desearía encontrara una pequeña oportunidad para salir de aquí- dijo hinata haciendo que sus dos acompañantes se le quedaran viendo

Tranquila hinata-san ya veras que ulho y yo te cuidaremos muy bien ¿verdad?- dijo misha abrazando a la joven por los hombros

Ya que- dijo el hombre rindiéndose ante las palabras de la mujer

Gracias- respondio hinata ante la amabilidad de ambos

De acuerdo, entonces andando, tenemos mucha comida que hacer- dijo misha arrastrando a hinata y ulho con ella

Por primera vez en días hinata había vuelto a sonreír, cuando paso el muro de acero y puso un solo pie en la fortaleza su sonrisa había desaparecido, cuando los revisaron para que no portaran armas que los ayudaran a escapar, a hinata la llevaron por un camino diferente a los demás y la encerraron en lo que ahora era su habitación, y no solo eso asignaron a dos soldados a vigilarla y seguila por si trataba de escapar antes de que kuron llegara para llevársela

Yo preparare los primeros platillos- dijo misha colocándose los guantes

Hinata y yo buscaremos lo necesario para los postres- dijo ulho mirado a la ojiperla brevemente

Volveremos pronto misha-san – dijo hinata saliendo de la cocina junto a ulho

Y bien?- pregunto ulho a cerciorarse que estaban solos

Eh?- dijo hinata viendo al hombre sin dejar de caminar

En quien piensas cada vez que ves las estrellas en las noches?- pregunto ulho haciendo que la hyuga se sonrojara ferozmente

c-como sabe eso ulho-san?- pregunto hinata sumamente nerviosa

puede que tu habitación sea aislada pero hay veces en las que consigo descubrirte viendo las estrellas sin quitar la mirada de ellas por horas- dijo ulho deteniéndose y abriendo la puerta de lo que era un almacen

b-bueno yo no pienso en nadie especial, s-solo que ver las estrellas m-me calman un poco…creo- respondio la hyuga con la cabeza baja

si es eso entonces creo que no tengo mas preguntas- dijo el hombre tomando una caja y saliendo del almacen

disculpe mi pregunta ulho-san, pero como fue que hombre como usted fue esclavizado?- pregunto hinata sin verlo a la cara por la vergüenza

un hombre como yo?- pregunto de regreso el hombre arqueando una ceja

si b-bueno, ulho-san es un hombre muy fuerte, y p-pienso que algo extraño t-tuvo que pasar para que terminara aquí ¿no?- dijo la hyuga viéndolo con un leve sonrojo

ulho sonrio ante aquella acción de la hyuga, algo que le parecio adorable- si la verdad paso algo para que yo terminara besándole los pies a esos bastardos- dijo el hombre sin dejar de caminar

asi?- dijo hinata con cara de curiosa

querían esclavizar a mi esposa y mi hija- dijo ulho sorprendiendo a hinata- yo quise pelear por ellas, pero takamy me hizo una oferta que me pareció mas razonable- explico el hombre con cara de melancolía

una oferta?- pregunto la hyuga sintiendo el dolor del hombre

me dijo que a cambio de dejar ir a mi familia, yo debía convertirme en su esclavo, por supuesto acepte- dijo ulho apretando simuladamente la caja en sus manos

debio de haber sido duro para usted separarse de ellas- dijo la hyuga bajando la cabeza

si lo fue, pero estoy tranquilo al saber que están libres y a salvo en vez de estar viviendo en este infierno- respondio el hombre sonriendo con tranquilidad

hinata sabia que había hecho mal en recordarle a ulho el dolor de separarse de sus seres amados, y se sintió culpable, pero a la vez sentía que podía entender al hombre, ella sintió el mismo dolor cuando su madre murió y nunca volvieran a hablar de ella en su clan, como si ella fuera un mal recuerdo

yo limpiare las vasija, tu puedes ir haciendo las mezclas- dijo ulho sacándola de sus pensamientos

ah!, s-si entendido- respondio la hyuga tomando las sustancias que mezclaría

ulho, ven ayúdame con esta cosa- dijo misha estendiendo un pescado enorme en sus manos

no ves que estoy ocupado con otra cosa?- dijo el hombre con ironía

vamos no te quitara mucho tiempo- dijo misha poniéndole puchero algo que al hombre le desagrado

que molesta- dijo el hombre avanzando hacia ella

 _misha-san y ulho-san se llevan como perros y gatos, pero me dio cuenta que son muy buenos amigos_ \- pensó hinata viendo como el hombre trataba que el mantener quieto al pez mientras misha intentaba cortarle la cabeza- _aunque no se porque ese pez sigue vivo_ \- pensó la hyuga sonriendo con una gotita tipo anime

vamos sostenlo bien- grito misha moviendo el cuchillo como si fuera una espada

puedes hacerlo de una vez- dijo el hombre casi sin fuerzas para sostener al animal

el resto de las horas hinata estuvo riendo hasta ya no poder más, misha y ulho a cada segundo hacían algo que le sacaba una hermosa sonrisa a la hyuga, luego de eso el trio continuo con sus tareas y apoyándose algunas que otras veces terminaron mas rápido de lo que creían

bien lo hicimos, ahora podremos descansar- dijo misha estirándose de lado a lado

misha-san debe estar muy cansada- dijo hinata con una sonrisa

esto no es nada, aunque hubiera ahorrado energía si alguien hubiera sostenido bien el pez- dijo misha dirigiéndose a ulho

como, dices que es mi culpa?- pregunto ulho con una venita de enojo en su cabeza

no!, como crees- dijo misha con cara de querer matar a alguien

vamos no se alteren- dijo hinata tratando de que no se mataran entre ellos

ustedes tres que hacen perdiendo el tiempo- dijo talhor acercándose hacia ellos

no estamos perdiendo el tiempo señor, solo que ya terminamos y ya nos íbamos- dijo ulho viendo a talhor con un desprecio disimulado

como que ya terminaron, aun faltan dos horas para que el tiempo limite de las tareas acaben- dijo talhor viendo hacia el banquete detrás de ellos como buscando algo que falte

como puede ver no falta nada, asi que si no hay más le pedimos permiso para irnos a descansar y llevarnos nuestra ración a las habitación- dijo misha mostrando algo de respeto e ironía en sus palabras

ustedes pueden irse, pero yo te llevare a ti hacia tu habitación- dijo talhor dirigiendo su mirada hacia hinata

s-si señor- respondio hinata bajando la cabeza

estas segura hinata- susurro ulho a la chica cuando ya estuvieron un poco lejos de talhor

ese tipo es capaz de aprovecharse de la situación- también le susurro misha a la joven

no se preocupen, aunque no lo crean se pelear, no dejare que me haga nada- les respondio la hyuga en el mismo tono de voz

esta bien- dijo misha con un tono maternal y alejándose del lugar lentamente

adiós hinata- le dijo ulho retirándose también

apenas han pasado 8 dias desde que llegaste y veo que ya hiciste amigos, eso es bueno asi al menos alguien te hara compañía cuando yo no este disponible- dijo talhor acercándose hacia ella amenazadoramente pero la hyuga lo esquivo ágilmente

me hiba a acompañar a mi habitación o hablar conmigo talhor-san?- pregunto la chica caminando y alejándose del hombre

pues la verdad ambos pequeña- respondio el hombre con una media sonrisa en su cara

no entiendo- dijo hinata sin dejar de caminar

solo quería saber como lo llevabas lo de estar en un sitio tan errado como este- dijo talhor moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba

pues ya ve- respondio hinata sin mucho interés en el asunto

si, la compañía que tienes aquí no es tan mala, pero algo es algo- dijo talhor dándole doble sentido a sus palabras

que trata de decir, algún problema con misha-san y ulho-san?- pregunto la huga dándole la cara al hombre

tranquila princesa, solo decía- dijo talhor riéndose como si algo le causara mucha gracia

usted es de lo peor- dijo la hyuga alejándose velozmente de él, pero algo la jalo de la muñeca

solo me preocupo por ti princesa- dijo el hombre sin soltarle la mano a la chica y viéndola los ojos como si lo hipnotizaran por completo, y comenzó a acercase peligrosamente hacia ella con la intención de besarla pero la hyuga reacción y se aparto bruscamente de el antes de que lo hiciera

no intente volver hacer eso- dijo hinata activando su byakugan amenazando al hombre

de acuerdo no lo volveré hacer- respondio el hombre tornándose serio y decepcionado

me acompañara o no?- pregunto la chica dándole la espalda

es mi trabajo- dijo talhor siguiéndola a una distancia considerable

una vez en su habitacion hinata le cerro la puerta en la cara a talhor, y se acostó en su cama dando un gran suspiro, estaba harta de la actitud de ese hombre, desde que habían llegado talhor siempre buscaba alguna excusa para encontrarse con ella o tratar de besarla, pero hinata no era una mujer cualquiera, ella era una kunoichi y no dejaría que ningún hombre tomara su cuerpo, si no era el hombre que amaría el resto de su vida

 _naruto-kun_ \- pensó hinata imaginándose a ella y al rubio en su boda, pero el lugar de naruto fue sustituido por un azabache de mirada oscura y penetrante- _U-UCHIHA-SAN?!-_ grito hinata en su mente sin poder creérselo

porque?!, porque él?!, no se supone que sea él!- decía hinata caminando de un lado a otro sin poder creérselo

porque no hinata- dijo una voz de repente haciendo que la hyuga entrada en modo defensa

quien eres?- pregunto la chica con su byakugan activado

no me recuerdas?- pregunto un hombre en vuelto en una extraña aura blanca, pero que tenia puesta una capa negra que cubria su rostro

tu!, tu voz!, fue la de aquella vez!- dijo hinata recordando, aquella vez que estaba en su habitacion y de repente escucho una voz aparecida a la de sasuke, luego todo se volvió negro y cuando podía ver de nuevo estaba en los archivos de aquella aldea, con un pergamino y un diario en sus manos, cosa que la extraño bastante, y le hizo preguntarse que fue lo que había pasado

veo que si me recuerdas, pero no es por eso por lo que vine- dijo el misterioso hombre colocando sus manos en su espalda

entonces porque has venido ahora?- pregunto la hyuga bajando su guardia al ver que el hombre no venia con la intención de atacarla

vine a recordarte que tienes un gran propósito en este tiempo hinata, y no debes perder las esperanzas- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia ella

no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir- dijo la chica tratando de ver quien era ese hombre

debes encontrar las cadenas hinata- respondio el hombre dándole la espalda

espera no te vayas ahora, de que cadenas me hablas?- pregunto la hyuga al ver la intención de irse en el hombre

si quieres saber el por qué verdaderamente están aquí, deben encontrar las cadenas- dijo el hombre desapareciendo finalmente

como?, pero de que cadenas me esta hablando?- se preguntaba hinata mientras se sentaba en su cama de nuevo muy cansada

hinata se estuvo preguntado porque ella se vio involucrada en eso, y además quien era ese hombre que se le a hablado dos veces ya, cuales eran esas cadenas de las que le habla con tanto misterio, no entendia nada, además ese hombre tenia una voz mas grave que antes pero seguía siendo parecida a la de sasuke, con esa duda comio y luego se acostó a dormir hasta el siguiente dia

ATENCION!, TODOS LOS ESCLAVOS DE LA ZONA 1 AL JARDIN N° 2 PARA LA SELECCIÓN DE TRABAJOS!- se escuchó de nuevo resonar por todo el edificio por medio de los altavoces

Esto es todo los días, pero aun no me acostumbro- dijo la hyuga levantándose perezosamente

Luego de que abrieran su habitacion, y la llevaran la jardín asignado, empezaron las advertencias detakamy, y luego empezó la larga lista de trabajos asignados para ese dia, para decepción de hinata esa vez no le toco con misha y ulho, ya que a ellos les toco con personas diferente, pero cuando llego la hora de su turno la hyuga se sorprendió con quien les toco

Hinata, kankuro y gaara estarán limpiando los baños del sector 4- dijo takamy para culminar e irse dejando a hinata en shock y sin moverse

Tu eres hinata verdad?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, cuando hinata se dio vuelta su impresión no disminuyo

 _Ka-kazekage-sama_ – pensó la huga viendo a un pelirojo delante de ella, con la mirada fría y espeluznante.


	17. La cuenta regresiva comenzo

**La cuenta regresiva comenzo**

 **3 meses después**

Sasuke se encontraba a orillas de una cascada entrenando, colocando su mano en el agua y creando un chidori que se extendió a través de ella creando un lago de electricidad gigante, el uchiha y su equipo continuaban viajando hacia el norte si un sitio en especifico, al terminar sasuke se seco con una toalla que tenia al lado y se fue caminando lentamente

Ya terminaste pensé que te tardarías más- dijo una voz con tono de flojera delante de él

Me sorprende que estés fuera de tu habitación- respondio sasuke con sarcasmo

Como todos merezco un poco de aire fresco- dijo shikamaru recostándose en el pasto

Hmp- se escucho de sasuke

El uchiha tenia razón, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron a viajar en busca de la dichosa fortaleza de esclavos, el equipo se detenia a descansar cada ciertos días en las aldeas que se encontraban en el camino, y normalmente shikamaru no salía de su habitación ya que según él era muy problemático hacerlo, con respecto a los otros tres, ino, se la pasaba hiendo de tienda en tienda suplicándole a sasuke para que usara su sharingan y asi conseguir distintos kimonos que le gustaban, choji, literalmente se quedaba a dormir en los restaurantes de carne, y desde el primer dia que se hospedan en cada aldea temari se desaparecía hasta el dia que retornábamos el camino

Es increíble como de un parpadeo ya han pasado tres meses verdad ¿verdad?- dijo shikamaru viendo las nubes pasar lentamente

Hmp, estaré en mi habitación si ocurre algo me avisas- dijo sasuke alejándose del lugar

Entendido- respondio shikamaru moviendo su mano con flojera

Ya lejos del sitio donde el uchiha había dejado al otro pelinegro, sasuke caminaba viendo la sombra de los arboles- SASUKE-KUN!- de repente se escucho un grito delante de él

Mmm!- se escucho de él cuando sintió un peso encima y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo

Sasuke-kun necesito tu ayuda!- dijo una rubia de ojos azules con cara de desesperada

Que quieres ahora ino?!- pregunto el azabache algo molesto

Ven conmigo!- grito la rubia arrastrando al uchiha a gran velocidad, corrieron casi la mitad de la aldea, hasta que se detuvieron en frente de una tienda de kimonos tradicionales y a la rubia le comenzaron a brillar los ojos

Espera, no me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí para…!- sasuke tenia una venita de enojo en su cabeza y un tic en uno de sus ojos

Por favor sasuke-kun- dijo ino haciendo puchero y con ojitos de perro

No- respondio el uchiha tornándose serio de nuevo

Que?!, por favor y hare lo que quieras- dijo ino arrodillándose delante de él llamando la atención de muchos que iban pasando por allí

Como dejar de molestar?- pregunto el uchiha dando un gran suspiro

Lo juro- respondio la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces

Ya que, si esto me garantiza paz y tranquilidad entonces lo vale- se resigno el uchiha entrando a la tiendo, odiaba tener que ceder ante la rubia, pero debía admitir que se hicieron extrañamente cercanos en los meses de convivencia, ya que la rubia le hablaba sobre hinata y otros temas que no le interesaban, pero era la única de todo el equipo con la que podía comunicarse aparte de shikamaru

Kyaa! Gracias sasuke-kun!- gritaba de emoción la rubia alzando en alto su kimono nuevo

Ya ya no es la gran cosa- decía el azabache alejándose de ella

Por cierto as visto a temari de casualidad?- pregunto la rubia corriendo hacia él

Ya sabes cuales son sus costumbres cada vez llegamos a una aldea- respondio sasuke sin mucho interés

Si pero… me da la impresión como si lo hiciera para alejarse de algo o…- la rubia se quedo pensativa por unos momentos

O que?- pregunto el azabache al ver que ino se quedaba muda

Nada, no es nada importante- respondio la rubia con una gotica en su cabeza tipo anime

Hmp, bueno adiós- dijo sasuke alejándose hacia otra dirección

Adiós, ah! Y gracias!- le grito ino desde la distancia

Tks- cascarreo el uchiha frunciendo el ceño

Sasuke caminaba en dirección pensando en la rutina que harían cuando continuaran con su camino hacia la fortaleza, durante todo ese tiempo el uchiha no a dejado de pensar en lo que le ocurrió tiempo atrás cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre hinata, ya casi hasta lo había olvidado pero algo se lo recordaba cada cierto momento

Disculpa, me puedes ayudar- pregunto algo detrás de él

Mmm?- se escucho de sasuke quien al mismo tiempo

Me podrías decir donde que el hotel más cercano, acabo de llegar y no conozco esta aldea- dijo una chica con una capucha que cubria su rostro, algo que le recordó a cierta chica ojiperla

Hmp, el más cercano es donde me estoy quedando yo- respondio el azabache sin mucho interés

De verdad?, podrías guiarme?- pregunto la chica moviéndose notablemente incomoda

Sígueme- dijo sasuke con una mueca de fastidio

Desde cuando era tan amable, uchiha sasuke no era amable con nadie, le gustaba ser distante, no hablar con nadie, no ser molestado, y cumplir con su "venganza", algo que al final no fue lo que esperaba, inconscientemente apretó sus puños, algo que no paso desapercibido para la chica detrás suyo

Disculpe si me entrometo en algo que no me importa, pero usted parece algo molesto- dijo la joven viendo al azabache disgustado delante de ella

Tienes razón es algo que no te importa- respondio fríamente y cruelmente el uchiha

d-disculpe- dijo la chica sintiéndose muy avergonzada

hmp- se escucho de parte de él

sin decir más sasuke siguió guiando a la chica hasta el hotel, y al llegar se separo de ella y se fue directo a su habitación a tomar una merecida ducha, eso de tan entrenar para mantenerse distraído lo estaba agobiando pero era tan orgulloso que no podía detenerse

el próximo que me moleste lo matare- dijo el azabache saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriendo su parte baja

y yo no soy la excepción?- pregunto alguien delante suyo

quien eres?- pregunto el azabache con suma tranquilidad, observando como se trataba de una mujer, no tan alta, pero con una capa negra cubriendo su rostros, entonces fue cuando sasuke se dio cuenta- tu eres la chica de hace un momento verdad?- dijo el uchiha sin perder la calma, se mantenía frio

por un momento pensé que no me recordarías a pesar de que estuve contigo hace algunos minutos- respondio la mujer moviendo sus manos elegantemente

como entraste?- pregunto el uchiha comenzando a perder la paciencia

tranquilo, no tienes por qué molestarte PRE-CIO-SO- dijo la mujer quitándose la capa de la cabeza revelando quien era

tu!- dijo sasuke frunciendo el ceño

a pasado un largo tiempo no cariño- dijo la mujer cuya identidad era mihagy

la verdad esperaba que hubieras muerto el dia de la invasión- dijo sasuke en tono cruel y frio mezclado con desprecio

me di cuenta cuando ni siquiera trataste de salvarme- respondio la chica viendo con furia, casi que sus ojos echaban fuego

hmp, por que?, debí hacerlo?- pregunto el azabache con tono ironico

por supuesto, soy tu prometida- dijo mihagy cerrando sus puños fuertemente, hasta que sintió como en un parpadeo sasuke ya estaba tomándola fuertemente del cuello

escúchame bien, yo no soy tu maldito prometido, no pensaba casarme y ni pienso casarme contigo en un futuro, ni en otra vida, me escuchaste, yo odio a las mujeres como tu- dijo el azabache soltándola bruscamente, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar aire

es por ella verdad?, todo es culpa de ella!- grito mihagy levantándose difícilmente del suelo

que?- dijo sasuke sin saber de que hablaba la chica

esa maldita chica con la cara tapada- respondio mihagy con lagrimas en los ojos

 _hyuga_ \- pensó sasuke molestándose un poco por el insulto de mihagy hacia hinata- que tiene que ver ella?- pregunto el azabache con toda normalidad

no lo entiendes, de no ser por ella tu serias mío- dijo mihagy con un intento de tomarle la cara al uchiha

este "ella" o no lo este, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo, ya te lo dije, odio a las mujeres como tu, o no entendiste?- pregunto sasuke activando su sharingan, con el propósito de borrale la memoria tal y como lo hizo con su padre

no te dejare, se muy bien de que familia provienes y como funciona tu técnica- dijo mihagy cerrando los ojos fuertemente

estonces si lo sabes, porque no me dejas en paz?- pregunto sasuke tratando de tomarla del cuello cotra vez, pero la chica salio corriendo hacia la puerta sin abrir lo ojos

por que hare todo, escúchame bien TODO, con tal de que tu seas solo mio- dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo hacia afuera

hmp, esa chica es un fastidio- dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta de un golpe y esta vez colocándole el seguro- todas lo son- dijo acostándose en la cama

eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto una voz de mujer desde la ventana

que?- dijo sasuke levantándose de un salto de la cama- quien eres?- pregunto con su sharingan

vaya, un par de meses sin visitarte y ya te olvidas de mi, si que tienes mala memoria sasuke-kun- dijo una mujer con una capa blanca puesta

como olvidar tu voz- respondio el uchiha muy serio y frio

porque se parece a la de "ella" o porque ya te as acostumbrado a mis visitas?- pregunto la mujer con una voz muy dulce y a la vez ¿"sensual"?

tus visitas la verdad no me ayudan en nada ¿sabes?- dijo sasuke sentándose en su cama cruzándose de brazos y recordando lo ocurrido meses atrás

 **Flashback**

El uchiha y sus acompañantes se encontraban a la mitad de camino cerca de una aldea, desde que sasuke tuvo aquel mal presentimiento sobre hinata la noche anterior, cuando estaba énsando en su hermano y sus objetivos, y de repente su mente fue invadida por la hyuga teniendo una opresión en su pecho sudando de ¿miedo?

Sasuke-kun dijiste que nos quedaríamos 4 dias y nos quedamos solo 2 dias- dijo ino algo molesta y haciendo puchero

Odio decir esto, pero ino tiene razón, que sucedió para que cambiaras de opinión asi de pronto- dijo shikamaru con su habitual flojera y fastidio

Ya les dije que lo pensé bien y no podemos perder tiempo, satisfechos?- respondio el azabache sin dejar de caminar y viendo al frente

Supongo que si- dijo shikamaru sin echarle más leña al fuego

Eso no tiene sentido- pero ino era otra historia

Bueno ya quieren dejar de parlotear y callarse unos momentos- dijo temari haciendo notablemente su mal humor

Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto choji quien estaba a su lado

Que te importa- respondio temari bajando la cabeza dándole un tono de tristeza en sus palabras

Shikamaru sabes que le pasa a temari?- susurro ino la pregunto al pelinegro

Por qué habría de saberlo, no me importa que le pasa, es muy problemático- respondio el pelinegro evitando la mirada de sospechas de la rubia

De acuerdo entonces lo dejo- dijo ino rindiéndose ante el pelinegro

Ya llegamos- dijo sasuke de repente atrayendo la atención de todos

Por fin!- grito ino emocionada

Luego de dar una vuelta por el lugar, el quipo encontró el hotel y luego cada uno se fue hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, solo por 2 dias, según la orden de sasuke, ya que según él no quiera perder más tiempo, luego de darse una ducha sasuke iba en dirección a su cama cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura humana en la esquina de su habitación

Quien eres?, responde rápido antes de que se te acabe el tiempo- dijo sasuke tirando la toalla que tenia en la cabeza en la cama

Yo soy alguien quien conocerás con el paso del tiempo- respondio una voz muy femenina y sensual para el gusto del uchiha, era una mujer cubierta de un aura negra y una capa blanca

No me gustan los acertijos asi que ve al grano- dijo una disgustado sasuke por la presencia de la invasora

La mujer sonrio- la verdad los hombres no cambian- dijo la mujer acercándose a él lentamente

A que te refieres?- pregunto el uchiha sin moverse de su sitio

Busca las cadenas sasuke-kun- dijo la mujer en el oído del joven

Que cadenas?- pregunto él sin dejarse inmutar

Esas cadenas son la respuesta a todas tus preguntas- dijo la mujer desapareciendo lentamente en aquella extraña aura negra

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde aquella visita sasuke estuvo investigando todo lo relacionado con cadenas, acortando sus días de descanso de 4 dias a 2 dias, ignorando asi los reclamos de ino, quien no dejaba de quejarse por todo el camino, sasuke solo tenia una pregunta en la mente, era que eran esa visitas que recibía de la mujer misteriosa

Tus visitas se están haciendo escasas- dijo el uchiha viendo a la mujer desde su cama hacia la ventana

Si, pero esta vez vine a darte una advertencia- dijo la mujer cambian su tono de voz

Advertencia?- dij sasuke sin entender

Debes apresurarte a encontrar a hinata y las cadenas sasuke-kun- dijo la mujer comenzando a desaparecer lentamente

Espera cual es la prisa?- pregunto el uchiha sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Queda poco tiempo sasuke-kun- dijo la mujer para luego desaparecer completamente

Espe…!, diablos, creo que las cosas deben apresurarse un poco más de lo que crei- dijo sasuke viendo las estrellas- solo espera kuron, cuando nos encontremos te daré una muerte lenta- dijo el azabache sin quitar los ojos de la noche estrellada- _solo espera un poco más hyu… Hinata_ \- pensó sasuke cerrando los ojos y relajándose con la brisa fría.


	18. A solo pasos

**A solo pasos**

Hinata estaba caminando de un lado a otro por el comedor con sus manos llenas de platos con comida apetecible, al terminar de colocarlos en las mesas la hyuga dio un cansado suspiro y moviendo al mismo tiempo el sudor que había en su frente, la joven kunoichi trabajaba desde que se levantaba hasta que terminaba casi al anochecer, era agotador para ella al principio pero en los tres meses que llevaba encerrada en esa fortaleza se había acostumbrado

Hinata- dijo una voz grave detrás de ella haciendo estremecer

g-gaara-kun ya he terminado- dijo la hyuga volteándose para encarar al pelirojo

de eso ya me di cuenta- respondio gaara cruzándose de brazos

vamos gaara deja de una vez ese carácter con ella ¿quieres?, o si no veras que en uno de estos días hinata tendrá miedo hasta de tu sombra- dijo kankuro parado al lado de su hermano con una sonrisa divertida

k-kankuro-san eso no es cierto y-yo no es que tenga miedo, es que hay veces en las que gaara-kun me toma por sorpresa- dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

eso es extraño cuando se trata de un hyuga- dijo gaara sonando demasiado cruel

oye ahora si te pasaste gaara!- grito kankuro con una cara notablemente molesta

ya terminaron de jugar?- pregunto alguien no muy lejos de ellos

si- respondio gaara con sarcasmo

será mejor que sepas muy bien el sentido que le das a tus palabras mocoso- dijo talhor acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el pelirojo

nosotros hemos terminado nuestra tarea, asi que si nos da permiso de retirarnos…- dijo hinata parándose frente a gaara dándole la cara a talhor

grh, largo de aquí- dijo el hombre irritado por la actitud de la hyuga

adiós hinata espero que nos toque trabajar juntos mañana de nuevo, la verdad es que si tengo una tarea mas con gaara me voy a volver loco- dijo kankuro tomando su ración de comida y sonriendo a hinata

kankuro-san no para de sorprenderme con sus ocurrencias- dijo hinata riendo en voz baja ante lo que dijo el hermano del "kazekage" de suna

kankuro nos vamos- dijo gaara acercándose a ellos, pero disimuladamente se acerco a hinata y le susurro al oído- ese tipo nunca me ha caído bien hinata, trata de mantenerte bien alejada de él- tras decir aquello se alejo del lugar saliendo del comedor

entonces no vemos mañana hinata, adiós- dijo kankuro siguiendo a su hermano

adiós kankuro-san, gaara-kun, que descansen- dijo hinata sonriendo sinceramente viendo como sus amigos se alejaban

que les ves de especial que te hacen sonreír de esa manera?- pregunto talhor cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de molestia y celos

gaara-kun y kankuro-san son mis amigos, unos de los pocos que conseguir tener en este infierno- dijo la hyuga tomando su comida y empezando a caminar hacia la salida

espera- dijo la voz de talhor a sus espaldas

que pasa ahora?- pregunto hinata sin voltear a mirarlo

yo… no me consideras tu amigo?- pregunto el hombre haciendo que hinata entrara en shock por unos segundo pero sin dejarlo notar

mi respuesta hubiera sido "SI", si tan solo no tuviera una larga lista de motivos por la cual mi verdadera respuesta es NO talhor-san- dijo la hyuga sin mas que agregar se fue a su habitación dejando al hombre solo en el comedor

hinata caminaba a pasa lento, recordando todas las humillaciones que tuvo que aguantar por parte de takamy, según tenia entendido kuron tenia que ir por ella a la fortaleza, pero ya han pasado tres meses y no hay ni una señal de él, algo que en parte alegro mucho a hinata, ulho y misha se convirtieron en sus inseparables amigos junto con gaara y kankuro, quienes al principio a la hyuga se le hizo difícil establecer una amistad, ya todas las personas que habían en ese infierno sabían que ella era una hyuga y un regalo para el emperador, ella se sentía muy frustada por ello no quería que nadie supiera sobre su identidad pero todo fue en vano

supongo que no hay vuelta atrás de todas maneras- dijo la hyuga para si misma al entrar en su habitación

en que no hay vuelta atrás hinata-san?- pregunto una voz a través de un micrófono

misha-san!- dijo hinata con emoción

hola, de verdad debemos agradecer a ulho el que nos haya conseguido estos comunicadores para así poder hablar- dijo misha con una pequeña risita

si, ulho-san siempre tan atento con nosotras- dijo hinata también sonriendo

y bien?, que era en lo que pensabas de que ya no hay vuelta atrás?- pregunto misha con un tono curioso

en todo lo que nos a pasada misha-san, no se si puedo soportarlo mucho mas- dijo la hyuga con un tono bajo

no digas eso hinata!- grito la mujer mayor al otro lado del micrófono

misha-san?!- dijo hinata sorprendida y confundida

tu eres la persona mas fuerte que hay en este infierno hinata, no puedes perder las esperanzas- dijo misha sonando como una madre regañando a su hija

pero… si soy sincera he comenzado a pensar que nadie vendrá a rescatarnos- dijo hinata sentándose en la cama

si nadie viene a rescatarnos, entonces nosotros encontraremos la forma de escapar- dijo misha sonando muy segura

y como? Estas fortaleza son muy seguras, no podremos salir de aquí si no es muertos- dijo la hyuga colocando su mano en su pecho

hinata! Basta!- le volvió a gritar misha

eh?!- la hyuga se asusto por eso

dios, no puedo ni imaginarme que fue lo que te paso para que hables de esa manera, pero no te quiero escuchar hablar asi de nuevo ¿ entendiste?- dijo misha sonando muy molesta y decepcionada

si- respondio hinata sin pensarlo dos veces

hinata, sabes que te has vuelto mi hermanita menor, y no me gusta para nada lo que estas diciendo- dijo misha sonando preocupada

lo siento, es solo que no puedo seguir soportando humillaciones, no puedo me prometí a mi misma no hacerlo- dijo hinata comenzando a llorar

hinata…- la voz de misha se suavizo

tengo miedo- dijo la hyuga sollozando

todos los tenemos hinata, no solo tu- dijo misha entendiendo a la chica

misha-san crees que conseguiremos ser libres de verda?- pregunto hinata con un tono inocente

por supuesto, eso no lo dudes- respondio la mujer mayor con una voz alegre y divertida

gracias realmente me ayuda mucho hablar contigo misha-san – dijo hinata sonando mas calamda y tranquilo

bueno te dejo para que descanse- dijo la mujer para después colgar la comunicación

que también descanses- dijo hinata escondiendo el comunicador debajo de su cama

hinata se acostó en su cama y se durmió, el sueño la invadio por completo, pero pronto el agradable sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, de nuevo esa pelea de sasuke y su hermano nublaba su vista con terror y miedo, siempre en todas las pesadillas terminaba con una explosión y esta vez no era la excepción, hinata se levanta agotada y sudando de miedo, ese sueño era la razón por la cual en los últimos días no había podido dormir y gracias a eso se había desmayado mas de una vez

no puedes dormir otra vez hinata?- pregunto alguien a través de su comunicador

g-gaara-kun?- dijo la hyuga confundida

yo tampoco puedo dormir- dijo el pelinegro con un tono frio y seco

Porque gaara-kun no puede dormir?- pregunto hinata con cierta curiosidad

Hay algo que me lo impide- respondio el pelirojo sorprendiendo a la hyuga ya que ella no esperaba que le contestara

Yo también, hay algo que me lo impide- dijo hinata algo avergonzada de hablar con alguien a altas horas de la noche

Lo pude escuchar- dijo gaara de repente

Eh?!- hinata no entendio

La próxima vez que guardes tu comunicador apágalo primero- dijo gaara haciento que hinata se pusiera como un tomate de la vergüenza

a-ano…-e-etto…yo- hinata se odio a si misma, hacia mucho que no tartamudeaba y ahora lo volvia a hacer

no tienes que explicarme nada hinata- dijo gaara interrumpiendo a la hyuga

gaara-kun porque siempre quiere estar alejado de las demás personas?- pregunto hinata apenada por si atrevimiento pero no pudo evitar preguntarle

porque las demás personas no me entienden- respondio el pelirojo sin vacilar

de que habla?- pregunto hinata

desde niño me han tratado como un monstruo por "cierto" motivo, mi madre murió después de darme a luz, y la única familia que tenia eran kankuro y mi hermana temari- dijo el pelirojo viendo la luna pero sin soltar el comunicador

y su padre?- pregunto hinata

…- a gaara no le gusta para nada esa pregunta

Lo siento yo…- hinata fue interrumpida

Mi padre nunca estuvo presente cuando más lo necesite, a decir verdad nunca lo veía, ya hasta se me olvido como era su cara- dijo gaara sonando algo disgustado

Lo entiendo- dijo de repente hinata

A que te refieres?- pregunto gaara

Desde que tengo memoria mi padre no a sido un gran apoyo para mi que digamos, yo también perdi a mi madre- dijo hinata captando la atención de el pelirojo

Creo que tengo que darle por una vez la razón a kankuro- dijo gaara de repente

Eh?- se escucho de hinata

Creo que e sido muy injusto contigo desde que te conoci- respondio gaara viendo la luna desde su diminuta ventana

Para nada nunca pensé de ese modo gaara-kun- dijo hinata algo apenada por aquello

Hinata, gracias- dijo gaara sorprendiendo a la hyuga

Como?- dijo hinata nerviosa de algún modo

Creo que ahora podre dormir bien- dijo el pelirojo cortando la comunicación del comunicador

Gaarak-kun- dijo hinata sonriendo dulcemente

Has hecho muchos amigos hinata- dijo una voz desde su ventana

Hinata se posición en modo de batalla, solo para descubrir a aquel hombre con capa negro y u aura blanca rodeándolo por completo, era el mismo hombre que había visto tres meses atrás

Tu eres…- hinata no sabia que decirle

Debes de apresurarte hinata- dijo el hombre de repente

Que?- la hyuga estaba confundida

La cuenta regresiva a comenzado, debes de encontrar las cadenas y acabar con esto- respondio el hombre alejándose hacia la ventana

Espera no puedes irte, debes explicarme que es eso de las cadenas!, espera!- dijo hinata solo para ver al hombre desaparecer por completo en la ventana

Hinata estaba cansada, no podía dormir por culpa de esa pesadilla y encima aquel misterioso hombre aparece y desaparece tras decirle lo mismo de siempre, hinata estuvo preguntándole a sus amigos si sabían algo de algunas cadenas, omitiendo el detalle de aquel hombre, pero todo le respondieron que no sabían nada, a ella le pareció frustrante y al notar que aquel sujeto la había visitado en tres meses supuso que ya no tenia nada que hacer pero al parecer se había equivocado

Que es lo que realmente debo hacer?- pregunto hinata a la luna, su única compañera en esas noches fatales que vivía

Que tal si me besas?- pregunto alguien detrás de ella

Talhor-san?- dijo hinata soprendida por su presencia

Hinata necesito tenerte cerca- dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Alejate de mi!- grito hinata dándole con su puño suave en el pecho

Maldición- dijo el hombre con un enorme dolor en su pecho y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca

Que demonios pretendía hacer?!- pregunto hinata muy molesta

Hinata, eres hermosa, no sabes cuanto me cautivo tu belleza cuando te vi por primera vez- respondio talhor levantándose a diras penas del suelo

Largo de aquí!- dijo hinata empujándolo fuera de su cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Hinata temblaba de miedo, por poco era abusa por talhor, su secuestrador, el hombre culpable de que ella estuviera viviendo un infierno, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos como una cascada y tapando su boca para ocultar sus sollozos hinata veía la luna una y otra vez, preguntándose si realmente hiba poder ser libre y volver a su hogar. Pero lo que ella no sabia era que afuera de la fortaleza, donde empieza la muralla de acero impenetrable ya hacia de pie con una mirada intimidante y de superioridad y azabache con ojos negros como la noche

Por fin hemos llegado eh?- dijo un pelinegro con flojera y fastidio

Si por fin estamos aquí- dijo uchiha sasuke con sus ojos pegados a la fortaleza de esclavos donde estaba hinata, él estaba a solo pasos de poder salvarla- _por fin estoy aquí hinata_ \- pensó el azabache sin quitar la mirada de su destino.


	19. El gran plan

**El gran plan**

Sasuke y su equipo estaban ocultos dentro de un cueva no muy apartada de la fortaleza, el uchiha sabia que estaba solo a unos metros del lugar donde tenia prisionera a la hyuga, pero también sabían que por los momentos no podían hacer nada sin antes haberlo planeado, pero ino estaba más que impaciente

Cuanto más tenemos que esperar?- pregunto la rubia de ojos azules levantándose de su lugar

Si que eres una problemática, apenas llegamos ayer y ya quieres que los guardias te maten?- pregunto shikamaru sentado en una esquina con su habitual flojera

Por mi no hay problema- dijo temari tomando al mismo tiempo un trago de agua

Que dijiste?!- pregunto ino con una vena de furia saliendo de su frente

Ya basta ustedes dos no puedo comer tranquilo si se la pasan gritando- dijo choji con un pedazo de carne en la mano

Lo bueno seria que dejaras de comer- respondio temari cruzándose de brazos

Oye no le hables asi!- grito ino hecha una fiera

Se quieren callar de una vez?!- grito sasuke notablemente irritado

 _Genial, hicieron que el dragón escupiera fuego_ \- pensó shikamaru sabiendo que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado por los momentos

Pero sasuke-kun no puedo estar tranquila al saber que estamos mas que cerca de salvar a hinata- dijo ino haciendo puchero

Eres repugnante- dijo temari alejándose del grupo hacia afuera de la cueva

Cual es su problema?- pregunto choji comiendo carne en grandes rebanadas

No lo se, pero no voy a poder soportarla mas- respondio ino cruzándose de brazos y sentándose al lado del chico obeso

La verdad me impresiona que lo hayas logrado por varios meses- dijo shikamaru sentándose con sus amigos

Vaya me impresiona que tú lo hayas notado- dijo ino con un tono de sarcasmo

Que quieres decir?- pregunto el pelinegro arqueando la ceja

Bueno shikamaru no es ningún secreto que tú y temari se han estado alejando- dijo choji acostado de lado

Y eso tiene algo de raro?- pregunto shikamaru

No, la verdad yo siendo tú también me alejaría de una mujer tan frustrante como ella- dijo ino con toda tranquilidad

Shikamaru suspiro pesadamente- bueno, cambiando de tema, sasuke que es lo que tienes planeado para infiltrarnos en la fortaleza?- pregunto el pelinegro regresando a su estado de flojera

Eso estoy pensando- respondio el uchiha con indiferencia

Bueno, mientras choji termina de comer, a ti te sigue pesando el cuerpo y sasuke-kun piensa, yo voy a dar una vuelta por la zona- dijo ino levantándose y comenzando a caminar

No vayas a dejar que algunos de los guardias nos descubran ino- dijo shikamaru viendo a su amiga de espaldas

Que tan tonta crees que soy- respondio ino viendo sobre su hombro al pelinegro con una mirada de simpatía y que a la vez brillaba

Shikamaru se sobresalto al sentir un extraño sentimiento en su pecho- b-bueno ya te puedes ir- dijo el pelinegro con total nerviosismo y apartando su mirada de la rubia

Oh!, bueno, entonces los veo al rato- dijo ino con cara de confusión por la reacción de su amigo, la rubia le dedico una ultima mirada y finalmente salio de la cueva

Mmm, shikamaru te sientes bien?- pregunto choji viendo a su amigo sentado no muy lejos de él

Si, porque la pregunta choji?- dijo el pelinegro con cara de extraño

Porque estas sonrojado- respondio el chico obeso para impresión del pelinegro

Shikamaru no respondio a lo que su amigo le dijo, solo se levanto y se sentó en la esquina donde estaba anteriormente, el pelinegro estaba tratando de convencerse que lo que había causado la mirada que le dedico su mejor amiga no era nada importante, pero en el fondo algo le seguía diciendo que eso significaba algo, algo muy importante, cosa que comenzó a frustrarlo y decidió dormirse para tranquilizarse un poco

Hmp- se escucho de repente en el lugar

También vas a salir sasuke?- pregunto choji al ver que el azabache se levantaba de su sitio

Ire a confirmar algo- fue lo único que respondio el uchiha saliendo del lugar lentamente

 _Pero que tipo más raro_ \- pensó el chico obeso viendo como el azabache se alejaba

Sasuke caminaba lentamente a través de los arboles en dirección a la fortaleza, el uchiha se había pasado todo el dia junto con el dia anterior pensando en como podrían entrar al lugar donde tenia cautiva a la hyuga y a otros tantos, el azabache se estaba comenzando a molestar por el hecho de que no se le había ocurrido nada, hasta que llego al sitio donde tenia una mejor vista de la fortaleza

Esta seria una hermosa vista sin ese horrible lugar hay- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sasuke no se alarmo porque ya sabia quien era

Es raro que me hagas una visita de dia, por lo general siempre lo haces por las noches- respondio el uchiha con toda tranquilidad, a la mujer de capa blanca y aura negra detrás de él

Si eso ahora seria lo más normal, pero e venido a ayudarte sasuke-kun- dijo la mujer colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del azabache

No necesito ayuda de nadie- respondio el uchiha sin quitar la vista de la fortaleza y dándole la espalda a la misterio mujer

Eso no es lo que piensas ahora- dijo la mujer quitando su mano del uchiha- estas frustado, no puedes pensar en nada concreto para poder entrar allí y sacar a hinata- las palabras de la mujer captaron la atención del azabache

Que acaso ahora de estas metiendo en mi mente?- pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro

No necesito meterme en tu mente para saber como te sientes- respondio la mujer acercándose a él lentamente

Entonces cuáles son tus grandes consejos?- pregunto el uchiha alejándose de ella al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a él

Ves a esas personas trabajando hasta morir haya abajo?- pregunto la mujer señalando el lugar

Si- respondio el uchiha sin vacilar

Eso es lo unico que has estado viendo desde que llegaste- dijo la mujer sin dejar de señalar

Que?- dijo sasuke sin entender

Debes dejar de ver lo que tienes en el interior- dijo la mujer comenzando a desaparecer- y ver lo que tienes en el exterior- dijo para finalmente desaparecer completamente

Nunca deja de hacer eso- dijo sasuke dirigiendo su mirada a la fortaleza- _el exterior_ \- pensó el azabache comenzando a correr

Sasuke corrió con toda velocidad hasta donde comenzaba la muralla de acero, y al llegar se oculto rápidamente al ver que en la cima de la pared de lo separaba de la hyuga, habían torres de vigilancia cada una con dos guardias bien armados y listos para disparar a cualquier orden, eso fue lo que el azabache necesitaba ver para que su cerebro comenzara a formar un gran plan de infiltración, luego que vio suficiente se marcho a la cueva con una sonrisa de victorioso

Sasuke-kun no ha regresado aun- dijo ino parada en la entrada de la cueva viendo si conseguia visualizar al uchiha

Tranquila ino, ya todos sabemos lo terco que puede llegar a ser sasuke cuando se propone algo- dijo shikamaru sin verla alos ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la rubia

Ino suspiro- bueno tienes razón, él piensa que somos demasiado tontos como para no darnos cuenta, pero se le ve en la cara que esta igual de impaciente por sacar a hinata de ese infierno- dijo la rubia sentándose al lado del pelinegro

Si, es verdad- dijo shikamaru levantándose rápidamente y alejándose de ino

Oigan que acaso no han notado que tampoco ha llegado temari- dijo choji viendo a todos lados al notar también la ausencia de la rubia de ojos verdes

No te preocupes por ella choji, volverá por la noche, siempre lo hace- dijo ino sin despegar su mirada de shikamaru, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella en la entrada de la cueva

Hay viene sasuke- dijo el pelinegro de repente viendo a un azabache acercándose velozmente

Sasuke-kun, ya nos estabas preocupando- dijo ino con cara de molestia fingida

Ya deja el drama ino- dijo sasuke pasándole por un lado

Y que estabas haciendo que te tardaste tanto?- pregunto shikamaru sentándose de nuevo esta vez al lado de sasuke

Ya tengo un plan- dijo el azabache tomando la atención de los tres jóvenes

Ya era hora- dijo una voz desde la entrada

Al ver a como esta sasuke me doy cuenta que tu no ayudaste en nada temari- dijo shikamaru con tono seca y fría, algo que le cayo la boca a su ex-novia

Bien piensan escucharme o no?- pregunto sasuke frustrado

Bien!, habla- dijo temari sentándose uniéndose a ellos

Hoy descubrí que por toda la muralla hay torres de vigilancias, cada una están separadas por al menos 10 metros, hay dos guardias armados por torres y un punto ciego en el centro de todas- dijo sasuke con la mirada calculadora

Un punto ciego?- dijo shikamaru tomando su barbilla

Si, las torres están hechas para que los encargados de vigilar estén alertas a cualquier cosa que se mueva a 5 metros de distancia, ese es su error, al tener tan poca vista nos dara una buena oportunidad para acercarnos a su punto ciego sin ser vistos- dijo el azabache sin cambiar la mirada que tenia

También tenemos las sombras de los arboles a nuestro favor- dijo ino analizando todo a fondo

Ino tiene razón, con los arboles cubriéndonos acercarnos será pan comido- dijo shikamaru viendo a sasuke y en ningún momento a la rubia

Si pero…- sasuke parecía dudar por un leve momento- el punto ciego consiste en un escalera de mantenimiento que utilizan los prisioneros para que las maquinas de la fortaleza funcionen- explico el azabache entrelazando sus manos

Una escalera de mantenimiento, acaso entraremos por allí?- pregunto choji comiendo carne de nuevo

No la escalera solo será un sebo- dijo shikamaru captando la mirada de el azabache a su lado

Ahora tu también me lees la mente?- pregunto el uchiha viendo de nuevo a la fogata que ya hacia encendida en la cueva

Que?- dijo el pelinegro arqueando la ceja de confusión

Nada- respondió sasuke- pero tienes razón, la escalera solo es el sebo, el verdadero objetivo son esas torres- dijo el azabache sin cambiar su expresión

Las torres?- dijo ino con cara de extraña

Este es el plan- dijo el uchiha- mañana, shikamaru, tu y yo iremos al acantilado e iremos a escoger la torre que tomaremos- explico sasuke, el pelinegro asintió entendiendo todo- mientras nosotros nos encargamos de eso, ustedes tres se encargaran de hacer…bombas- dijo sasuke con un tono malvado y con una risa de miedo

Bombas?!- dijo temari impresionada

Pero como haremos eso sasuke-kun?- pregunto ino algo interesada en el asunto

Espera, cuando llegamos aquí, vi que había algo asi como un almacén- dijo choji con una expresión de haber recordado algo importante

Exacto, en ese almacen encontraran lo necesario para hacer las bombas que necesitamos- dijo el azabache con una media sonrisa

Y para que las utilizaremos?- pregunto temari

Cuando ya tengamos la torre, iremos todos al mismo tiempo, nos posicionaremos en diferentes lugares no muy lejos los unos de los otros- explico sasuke- hay usaremos las bombas, haremos estallar la escotilla de la entrada y antes de que vengan a revisar que sucedió lanzaremos otra bomba dentro, haciendo estallar varias maquinarias- el uchiha tenia todo bien calculado

Y eso de que nos servirá?- pregunto shikamaru

Durante toda la confusión la puerta por donde entran y salen los prisioneros para hacer mantenimiento se mantendrá abierta por un minuto aproximadamente- dijo el uchiha haciendo que todo tomara sentido- por allí entraremos, pude ver que esa puerta esta conectada a una red de túneles, más parecido a un laberinto- sasuke veía al fuego sin parpadear

Y como sabremos el camino correcto?- pregunto choji comiendo carne

Los prisioneros, tienen mapas verdad?- pregunto shikamaru con una sonrisa

Exactamente, mientras ellos estén ocupados arreglando nuestro desastre, nosotros tomaremos uno de esos mapas, y nos guiaremos hasta las torres- el uchiha se estaba imaginando todo en su mente

Que haremos cuando estemos allí?- pregunto ino entendiendo poco a poco todo lo dicho

Shikamaru y yo nos haremos pasar por los guardias- respondio el uchiha- y ustedes como tres prisioneros más- dijo con una media sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos

Como prisioneros?!- pregunto temari notablemente disgustada

Es un arriesgado pero efectivo plan, si todo sale al pie de la letra podremos entrar fácilmente- dijo shikamaru sonriendo también

Esperen tengo una duda más, que haremos cuando estemos dentro, quiero decir, cuando sasuke-kun y shikamaru estén haciéndose pasar por guardias y nosotros como prisioneros, que pasara después?- pregunto ino viendo al azabache frente a ella

Eso déjamelo a mi- respondio sasuke con una media sonrisa

La noche llego rápidamente, el grupo se la paso hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer cada uno cuando estuvieran dentro de la fortaleza, ino, choji y shikamaru no tuvieron protesta alguna, pero temari no se quedo callada y se la paso quejándose todo el tiempo, tanto que sasuke tuvo que meterla en un genjutsu para silenciarla hasta mañana, ya todos se encontraban durmiendo excepto el azabache uchiha, quien se encontraba viendo las estrellas

Sasuke suspira- es agotador tener que pasar por todo esto… todo por una hyuga- dijo sasuke a las estrellas- itachi, no descansare hasta ver a todos los que te hicieron sufrir, muertos- el uchiha le manda su odio a las estrellas, pero de repente en el cielo se encontraba el rostros de hinata

 _Déjame sentir tu dolor_ \- dijo aquella imagen en el cielo sorprendiendo a sasuke quien no le quito la mirada de encima

Hyuga- dijo un impresionado sasuke al cielo, la imagen de hinata sonrio dulcemente haciendo que las estrellas brillaran mucho más

Mientras, dentro de la fortaleza hinata estaba en su habitación viendo las estrellas dulcemente, con su comunicador en la mano, la joven hyuga sentía el viento sobre su cara, era como si su cara fuera acariciada gentilmente

En que piensas hinata?- pregunto una voz por el comunicador

Las estrellas hoy están brillando mucho, no crees misha-san?- dijo hinata sin dejar de verlas

Bueno al menos tu puedes verlas- dijo misha con un tono divertido

Oh!, lo siento, realmente soy…- hinata estaba apenada

Tranquila hinata, esta bien, siempre ves las estrellas verdad?- pregunto la mujer

Si, pero hoy siento como si me quisieran decir algo- respondio la hyuga examinando las estrellas

Algo?, como que?- pregunto misha

Como un sentimiento de…amor- respondio hinata con una dulce sonrisa.


	20. Obstáculos impredecibles

**Obstáculos impredecibles**

La mañana comenzo a aparecer lentamente por el lugar donde descansaba un azabache ojos negros muy atractivo, los rayos del sol hicieron que se despertara con pereza, pero aun cuando tenia sueño todavía, sabia que era hora de levantarse y poner su plan en marcha, asi que se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba acostado shikamaru

Crei que era el único despierto- dijo el flojo pelinegro moviéndose con pereza

Debi imaginarme que tu si eras eficiente- respondio sasuke con indiferencia y expresión fría

Que tratas de decir?-pregunto shikamaru alzando una ceja

Nada, despierta a los demás, tenemos que hablar- dijo el azabache con un tono que sono más como una orden que una petición

Shikamaru suspira- esta bien, pero no seré yo quien se aguante las quejas de ino por despertarla tan temprano- dijo el pelinegro y se levanto de su sitio para despertar a sus compañeros uno a uno

Mmm, que pasa shikamaru, no es muy temprano?- pregunto la rubia frotándose un ojo

Si lo es- respondio el pelinegro con flojera

Entonces para que me despiertas, idiota!- grito ino con una venita de furia saliendo de su frente

Sasuke quiere hablar de algo- respondio shikamaru haciendo que ino se calmara

Sobre que?- pregunto la rubia

No lo se, pero será mejor que vayamos rápido si no queremos que se ponga de mal genio otra vez- dijo el pelinegro con un tono divertido y perezoso

Esta bien, iré enseguida tu adelántate- dijo ino colocando su mano en el hombro de shikamaru regalándole una dulce sonrisa, que aunque él no se diera cuenta hizo que se sonrojara

b-bueno, pero procura no tardar tanto- respondio el pelinegro con nerviosismo y ocultando su rostro para que su amiga no viera lo rojo que estaba, alejándose lentamente shikamaru salio de la cueva dejando a una ino muy confundida

 _que será lo que le sucede a shikamaru?_ \- pensó la rubia viendo como su amigo desaparecía de su vista

no lejos de allí sasuke se encontraba junto con choji y temari, esperando la llegada del perezoso y la rubia, el azabache sabia que esos dos solian discutir algunas que otras veces pero no a diario como lo hacía cierto trio que lo irritaban involuntariamente, después de unos minutos mas de espera a lo lejos se podía apreciar la silueta de shikamaru y atrás de él no muy lejos ino se acercaba a él casi corriendo

hasta que por fin se dignan a aparecer- dijo sasuke cruzado de brazos con el ceño fundido

si, lo sentimos, es que ino no quería salir de la cueva sin antes arreglarse el cabello, ya sabes como es de problemática- dijo shikamaru rascándose la nuca con fastidio

y que querias que hiciera?, que saliera luciendo como una loca?- pregunto ino fulminando a su amigo con la mirada

ino estamos en el bosque, nadie conseguiría verte si asi fuera- dijo choji comiendo papitas

hmp, tal vez puedas presumir ese cuerpo que tienes, pero te falta cerebro, que es lo mas importante- dijo temari con una media sonrisa arrogante

eres una…- la rubia estaba lista para saltarle encima a temari

ya basta ustedes dos, son una problemáticas, recuerden que hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre nuestro plan, no a pelear- dijo shikamru interponiendo entre las dos fieras

bueno si ya dejaron de hacer sus niñerías supongo que ya puedo hablar- dijo cierta azabache con una mirada de ira y frustración

de acuerdo sasuke-kun, ya puedes hablar- dijo ino sin dejar de asesinar a temari con la mirada

bien, tal y como hablamos el dia anterior, shikamaru y yo nos iremos al acantilado a cumplir con nuestro objetivo, mientras que ustedes cumplen con el suyo- dijo el azabache con mirada fría y calculadora

entendemos, pero donde queda exactamente ese almacen- pregunto ino alzando una ceja

tranquila ino, yo pude verlo perfectamente y recuerdo donde queda- dijo choji con la boca llena de papitas

b-bien- respondio ino con una expresión de asco- entonces nos reuniremos en la cueva?- pregunto la rubia viendo al azabache

si- respondio sasuke con indiferencia

que hacemos si no vuelven?- pregunto temari con mirada oscura

si no volvemos lo más lógico seria que se quedaran en la cueva hasta que regresemos- dijo shikamaru introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos

no me refería a eso idiota!- grito temari muy frustada- me refiero a que haremos si los llegaran a descubrir, y los capturan y encierran como a los demás?- pregunto la rubia apretando los puños

que acaso nos crees idiotas como para dejarnos capturar?- respundio el azabache con otra pregunto, cosa que hizo que temari bajara la cara intimidada- pero de todos modos, si no volvemos para mañana, entonces den media vuelta y regresen a donde estábamos- dijo sasuke dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

siempre tiene que decir cosas tan siniestras?- pregunto choji sin dejar de comer

es sasuke, ya sabes como es- respondio shikamaru al lado de sus amigos

si, por algo es un uchi…- ino estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía, asi que con un rápido movimiento el pelinegro perezoso y el chico obeso le cubrieron la boca

eh?...,estabas diciendo algo?- afortunadamente temari no alcanzo a oir nada

que?, no no no, yo no estaba diciendo nada importante solo hiba a decir que sasuke-kun es un… un chico muy misterioso- dijo la rubia con sumo nerviosismo y sudando frio

shikamaru suspiro pesadamente- bueno entonces yo ya me voy, necesito alcanzar a sasuke, si no lo hago se pondra irritado y seria problemático para mi si eso pasara ya que tengo que estar con él posiblemente todo el dia- dijo el pelinegro caminando con flojera

de acuerden tengan cuidado!- dijo choji agitando una mano en forma de despedida

s-si, los estaremos esperando- dijo ino haciendo la misma acción que choji

ino se estaba forzando a si misma a sonreír naturalmente, ya que por poco decía a los cuatro vientos que sasuke era un uchiha, a la rubia se le había olvidado que temari no sabían nada de eso, que desconocía totalmente quienes eran sasuke y hinata en realidad, y de donde provenían, asi que para no levantar sospechas en la otra rubia se pusieron en camino al almacén lo más rápido que pudieron siendo guiadas por choji, mientras que con los dos pelinegros en otro lugar

oye no hay porque tener prisa sabes?- dijo shikamaru caminando con flojera detrás de sasuke

Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor- respondió sasuke sin interés

yo también quiero sacar a hinata lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar al igual que tu pero…- decía el pelinegro rascándose la nuca, pero shikamaru no noto que el azabache lo mataba con la mirada- tranquilo que no lo digo en un sentido incomodo…- se defendió el chico flojo

déjalo y sigue caminando- respondio sasuke con el ceño fundido

de acuerdo- respondio el pelinegro resignado

ya estamos llegando asi que quita esa cara que me contagias tu flojera- dijo sasuke alejándose un poco de el pelinego

y bien?, alguna de esas torres es de tu preferencia?- pregunto shikamaru ignorando lo ultimo que le dijo el azabache

hay una, pero tengo ciertas dudas- respondio el uchiha con indiferencia y frio

de acuerdo entonces en cuanto estemos hay dime cuales son tus dudas y vere si te ayudo- dijo el pelinegro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

esa es una de las razones por las que te traje- dijo sasuke alejándose un poco de shikamaru

es hay?- pregunto el pelinegro deteniéndose

si- respondio el uchiha haciendo la misma acción

los dos chicos se quedaron viendo unos minutos el infierno mismo con sus propios ojos, desde la altura en la que estaban se podía apreciar a las personas esclavizadas, trabajaban en condiciones lamentables, algunos eran muy jóvenes o muy viejos, era más que obvio que no aguantarían mucho con el trato que les daban en ese lugar

las dos torres mas justas para nosotros serian esas del frente- dijo el azabache sacando de sus pensamientos a shikamaru

pero están muy cerca de la entrada principal y allí se encuentran muchos más guardias- dijo el pelinegro observando bien el muro de la fortaleza

entonces cual crees que deberías tomar?- pregunto sasuke un poco irritado por la pregunta que hizo, ya que normalmente era el quien tomaba las decisiones

propongo esa- dijo shikamaru señalando un lugar haciendo que el azabache dirigiera su mirada a donde señalaba

no está muy lejos de la que yo te dije- respondió sasuke arqueando una ceja

Créeme esa es mejor- dijo shikamaru riendo de medio lado

Porque?- pregunto el azabache funciendo el ceño

Mira atentamente la punta de esa torre- respondió el pelinegro levantando la mirada

Eso es…- dijo el azabache dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle

son alarmas en conjunto, todas las torres tienen una, menos esa- dijo shikamaru con un tono muy sabio

 _como es que no me di cuenta antes…_ \- pensaba el azabache sintiéndose un idiota, en la punta de cada torre había una pequeña luz roja titilando cada segundo, y de ella salía un pequeño hilo poco visible que se estiraba hasta conectarse a la siguiente luz que se encontraba en la próxima torre, pero había una que no tenía esa estorbosa luz y era precisamente la que shikamaru le había sugerido

Entonces cual decidiste?- pregunto el pelinegro a su lado captando su atención

Tomaremos esa- respondió el azabache viendo fijamente la torre sin alarma

Bien, ahora que ya tenemos la torre, tenemos que planificar como nos moveremos por el terreno- dijo shikamaru observando el bosque desde la altura

Con esos árboles cubriendo todo el suelo será difícil hacer algo- dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos

Entonces que sugieres tu sasuke?- pregunto shikamaru viendo al azabache a su lado

Improvisaremos- dijo el uchiha con una medio sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro

Mientras que en otro sitio lejos de allí el trio conformado por los restantes del grupo, siendo liderado por choji, seguido por ino y temari, los tres caminaban a paso medio para no agotarse tan rápido, la rubia ojos azules suspiraba a cada minuto por aburrimiento, ya que sus compañeros no eran muy comunicativos, y no era por ser mala pero ella sabia que choji prefería seguir comiendo sus papitas antes que hablar con ella de cosas que tal vez no entienda, y con temari los motivos le sobraban para no cruzar ni media palabra con ella

Choji!, cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunto ino con voz chillona

Ya falta poco ino tranquila- respondio el chico obeso dando vuelta a su cabeza para ver a su amiga sobre su hombro

Nos dijiste lo mismo hace varios minutos- dijo de repente la voz de temari que sonaba notoriamente frustrada

Bueno la verdad es que me había distraído tanto en lo deliciosas que estaban estas papitas…- dijo choji rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo-… que no había notado que nos desviamos del camino- continuo el chico obeso riendo forzosamente

Tanto a ino como temari le salían una venita roja en la cabeza y apretaban fuertemente sus puños- QUE?!...- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Tranquilas, estoy seguro que esta vez vamos por el camino correcto- respondio choji agitando sus manos hacia los lados tratando de excusarse con las fieras que querían matarlo

Mas te vale que sea asi, idiota- dijo temari cruzándose de brazos

No puedo creer que hayas sido tan despistado choji- dijo ino acercándose a él para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza- y además, no había dicho nada!- continuo la rubia ojos azules con cara de querer matar a alguien

Pues porque sabía que iban a reaccionar de este modo, en especial tú- respondio choji acariciándose la cabeza por el dolor

Bueno mejor no perdamos mas tiempo y continuemos- dijo temari algo irritada por lo sucedido

Choji esta vez pon mas atención al camino y no a tus papas quieres…- dijo ino colocando ambos brazos en su cintura

No se preocupen no volverá a pasar- dijo choji algo nervioso

El trio continuo con su camino, esta vez por el correcto ya que choji sabia que si se volvia a equivocar sus dos compañeras lo matarían, y no quería que eso pasara, asi que tal como le dijo ino, el chico obeso se centró en el camino para que no volvieran a perderse, y al final consiguieron llegar

Vaya esto es el almacén?- pregunto temari arqueando una ceja

Me lo imaginaba más…- dijo ino con cara de duda

Si ya se, se lo imaginaban de otra manera, pero este es el almacén- dijo choji señalando al frente de ellos

Delante del trio había una cabaña, no tan grande, ni tan pequeña, era una cabaña normal y en la puerta había un letrero que decía claramente "ALMACEN", pero el exterior no aparentaba que fuera uno de artillería, eso ponía en claras dudas al trio

Y si es una trampa- dijo temari pensativa

Con que fin?- pregunto choji viendo a la rubia ojos verdes

Tal vez para atraer personas inocentes para capturarlas y llevarlas a la fortaleza- dedujo ino funciendo el ceño

Pero no podemos averiguarlo si no entramos, vamos- dijo temari dispuesta a entrar, hasta que escucho que alguien se dirigía hacia ellos

Rápido escondámonos!- dijo ino corriendo hasta colocarse detrás de unos arbusto cerca de la cabaña siendo seguida por choji y temari

Rápido traigan las caretas!- grito un hombre que había aparecido de la nada a través de los árboles, y detrás de él le seguían varios más, todos con el uniforme que usaban los soldados al mando de kuron

Vendrán a buscar armas?- susurro choji a su amigo pelirubia de ojos azules

Eso sería lo más obvio, pero para que las necesitaran?- susurro ino en respuesta

Esto si es extraño- dijo temari en voz baja

Mm?, a que te refieres?- pregunto ino con voz baja

Piensa, acabas de preguntar para que las necesitan, y yo digo que los extraño es justamente eso, que las necesiten- respondio temari con un susurro

Tiene razón, el muro que rodea la fortaleza parece impenetrable y además es casi imposible que alguien sea capaz de tomarlos por sorpresa- dedujo choji viendo como los hombres comenzaban a rodear la cabaña

Además, porque tener este supuesto almacén tan lejos, porque no lo tienen dentro de la fortaleza, no lo entiendo- susurro temari tomándose la quijada

Tienen razón, aquí hay gato encerrado- susurro ino con una cara pensativa

Y tenemos un problema- dijo de repente choji- miren- señalo disimuladamente la cabaña

Los soldados que la habían rodeado, comenzaron a permanecer en un mismo sitio sin moverse y viendo hacia todos lados, como si estuvieran vigilando los alrededores, el trio no que las carretas que habían traído anteriormente estaban llenas de artillería y poco apoco se alejaban del lugar

Asi que dejaron guardias- dijo temari algo molesta

Esto será un problema- dijo choji con rostro serio pero aun comiendo sus papitas

Puedo ver por las ventanas que también hay soldados dentro de la cabaña- susurro temari viendo fijamente el sitio frente a ella

La pregunta más adecuada para esta situación seria…- susurro ino con expresión seria y calculadora- como vamos a entrar ahora?- se pregunto a si misma sin dejar de ver su objetivo: "EL ALMACÉN".


	21. El peligro esta cerca I

**El peligro esta cerca I**

En la cueva donde el grupo se escondía un azabache y un pelinegro perezoso estaban sentados sin decir nada, luego de decidir cuál torre tomarían y de que manera se moverían hasta su objetivo, shikamaru y sasuke regresaron a donde se suponía que los estarían esperando cierto trio escandaloso, pero para sorpresa de ambos, no habían regresado, antes de pensar que se habían metido en problemas, los dos pelinegros decidieron esperar un poco, pero

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volvimos y aun no regresan- dijo shikamaru sin quitar la mirada de la entrada a la cueva

Esperemos un poco más- dijo sasuke con indiferencia

Pero y si los descubrieron?, no podemos dejarlos solos- dijo shikamaru algo molesto, ya que él no era de los que abandonaba a sus amigos

Si los atraparon tendrán que arreglárselas ellos solos, porque les dejamos muy claro que fueran discretos- respondio el azabache sin interés en el tema

Escucha sasuke, no sé si de esa manera siempre tratas a tus amigos, pero yo no, si están en problemas los voy a ayudar- dijo shikamaru tornándose serio y frio tras la actitud del uchiha, además de preocupado porque estaba comenzando a anochecer y sus amigos no volvían

Todos los días agradezco que no tengo amigos,.. La última vez que creí tener uno solo término convirtiéndose en un estorbo, así que no me vengas a hablar sobre amistad ya que ese tema es algo que odio- respondio el azabache pensando al mismo tiempo en cierto rubio ojos azules y la batalla que tuvieron hace dos años

Aun asi yo voy…- las palabras de shikamaru fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño grito, proveniente de una voz que él conocía

Rápido temari!- grito ino, quien entro corriendo a la cueva siendo seguida por choji y de ultimo temari

Creí que íbamos a morir allá- decía choji muy agitado y tratando de calmar su respiración

Chicos que les sucedió, porque vienen heridos?- pregunto shikamaru corriendo hacia donde estaba ino tomándola por los hombros

Es… una larga historia- respondio la rubia ojos azules muy agotada

Si, pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieses empeñado en tomar esos archivos…- dijo temari sentada en una esquina tomando su brazo izquierdo aparentemente herido

No te atrevas a echarme la culpa temari!- grito ino levantándose de golpe solo para terminar tambaleándose y caer de nuevo al suelo

Ya basta!- grito de repente sasuke- digan de una vez que fue lo que sucedió- ordeno el azabache muy molesto y irritado por lo que veía, se suponía que debían tomar lo necesario para las bombas que iban a hacer, y ahora llegan con heridas por todo el cuerpo y también bastante agotados

Bueno… lo que sucedió fue…- decía ino pensando en como comenzar a explicar lo acontecido

 **Flashback**

El trio estaba escondidos tras unos arbustos no lejos de la cabaña, los soldados que habían aparecido repentinamente llenaron las carretas que llevaban con ellos de mucha artillería y después se fueron, pero habían dejado a varios de ellos vigilando el almacén por dentro y por fuera, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde eso

Maldición!, es que nunca se van a ir?- pregunto temari comenzando a perder la paciencia

Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, debemos encontrar otra manera de entrar- dijo ino tratando de examinar la cabaña a fondo

Y como según tu genio, tienen la cabaña rodeada, además que también hay soldados dentro, ahora es imposible entrar allí- dijo temari funciendo el ceño

De acuerdo, entonces regresos y serás tú quien le explique a sasuke porque hemos regresado sin lo que él nos pidió que tomáramos del almacén- dijo choji notablemente molesto con la rubia ojos verdes, tanto que hasta ya había dejado de comer

"Nos pidió"?, mejor dicho "nos ordenó"- respondio temari alzando un poco la voz, pero no tanto como para ser escuchada por los vigilantes

Bueno ya basta!, los dos cállense si no quieren que nos descubran- susurro ino con un tono molesto y una venita saliendo de su cabeza

Eso seria bueno- dijo temari de repente impresionando a los dos chico a su lado

Creo que hicimos que se te zafara un tonillo verdad?- dijo ino arqueando una ceja insinuando que se había vuelto loca

Si nos atrapan será más fácil para nosotros poder entrar a la fortaleza que tener que pasar por todo esto- respondio la rubia ojos verdes con total indiferencia

Entonces ve y entrégate tú, choji y yo buscaremos la manera de entrar a esa cabaña, tomaremos lo que necesitamos y volveremos a la cueva con sasuke-kun y shikamaru- dijo ino con toda tranquilidad ya que para ella no era ningún problemas que temari se entregara, y como si nada pasara comenzó a moverse sigilosamente a través de los arboles alejándose de sus compañeros

Le diré a sasuke y shikamaru que nos estarás esperando en la fortaleza- dijo choji con una media sonrisa y luego se fue tras ino moviéndose igual de sigiloso por los arboles

Maldición!- expreso temari molesta al ver que no tenía más opción que seguir con ino y choji ya que se dio cuenta que entregarse era una idea estúpida y cobarde, tras pensarlo unos minutos se decidió a el camino que sus compañeros tomaron

Oye escuchaste un ruido?- pregunto de repente uno de los soldados haciendo que temari se quedara congelada

No, no oí nada- respondio otro que estaba no muy lejos del que pregunto

Bueno tal vez fue mi imaginación- dijo el soldado dándose vuelta, oportunidad que aprovecho temari para seguir con su camino a todo prisa

Vaya creí que te ibas a entregar temari- dijo ino con ironía al ver llegar a la rubia ojos verdes a la distancia

Te arrepentiste?- pregunto choji a la recién llegada

Entremos allí, tomemos lo que necesitamos y regresemos- respondio temari indispuesta a ser humillada

Eso es lo que estábamos a punto de hacer- dijo ino viendo una puerta entre abierta

No tienen guardias en esta zona de la cabaña debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo choji a su amiga preparándose para lo que venia

Cuando diga ¡tres! Corremos a dentro, de acuerdo?- dijo ino a sus amigos, ambos asintieron y la rubia ojos azules fijo su mirada de nuevo al frente- listos?... ¡tres!- dijo la pelirubia corriendo a la puerta seguida de sus amigos

El trio corrió lo más rápido que pudieron y antes de que los visualizaran los soldados entraron por la puerta entre abierta solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa, resulta que la puerta no conducía al interior de la cabaña, si no que era una especie de espacio cerrado, parecido a un callejón sin salida pero era sujeto por cuerdas, poleas, y tipos diferentes de engranajes

Que es esto?- pregunto choji confundido

Crei que era una puerta a la cabaña- dijo temari culminando a ino con la mirada, cosa que la otra pelirubia ignoro

Choji que es esa palanca a tu lado?- pregunto ino al chico obeso captando su atención

No lo se, pero será mejor no tocarla- respondio choji sudando frio y alejándose nervioso

Pero que valiente eres- dijo temari con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos

Oye no escuchas voces?-pregunto alguien desde afuera

Creo que viene del acceso- respondió una segunda voz un poco más cerca que la anterior

Maldición se están acercando!- dijo temari en voz baja sobresaltándose

Que hacemos?- pregunto choji viendo de un lado a otro buscando algo que los salvara

Choji la palanca!- dijo ino en un susurro apuntado a una dirección

Pero…- el chico obeso dudaba si eso era buena idea

Hazlo!- dijo ino funciendo el ceño

Choji hizo lo que ino le dijo y al llevar la palanca hacia debajo de repente se escuchó un chirrido, el trio se puso aun más nervioso cuando sintió como ese pequeño espacio que los soldados llamaban "Acceso" comenzaba a bajar lentamente con ayuda del mecanismo que los sostenía, alrededor de un minuto aproximadamente estaban en un lugar que nunca hubieran imagina que existía en ese sitio

Este lugar… es enorme- expreso choji asombrado de lo que veía

Este sitio es…- temari no podía pronunciar la oración completa

Este sitio es el verdadero almacén- dijo ino igual de asombrada que sus compañeros

Y los tres tenían porque asombrarse, el "acceso" los había llevado a un lugar lleno de armas, era como si se estuvieran preparando para la guerra, donde quiera que vieran solo había artillería, artillería y más artillería, tenían entendido que el ejército de kuron siempre estaba preparado para todo, pero el trio confirmo que esas palabras eran poca cosa para lo que sus ojos veían

No lo entiendo, este sitio esta… bajo tierra- dijo choji viendo hacia donde se suponía debía haber un techo, pero este estaba hecho de piedra

Eso quiere decir entonces que la cabaña de arriba…- decía ino sin salir de su asombro

Es solo un disfraz- completo temari interrumpiendo a la rubia ojos azules

Vaya, y yo que me estaba preguntando como hicieron para sacar tantas armas de una cabaña tan pequeña- dijo choji rascándose la nuca

Si a mi también se me hizo extraño que las carretas estuvieran tan llenas, y pensar que su verdadero almacén esta aquí- dijo ino arqueando una ceja aun sin poder creer lo que habían descubierto

Bueno ya esta bien, tomemos lo que necesitamos y larguémonos de aquí- dijo temari reaccionando ante la idea de que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos

Si!, separémonos- dijo ino corriendo hacia una dirección

Quien la nombro líder?- pregunto temari irritada

No quieras comenzar una pelea temari!, mejor ponte a buscar- dijo choji corriendo hacia otra dirección

Tsk!, idiotas!- expreso la pelirubia de ojos verdes antes de irse corriendo a otro dirección

A ver que tienen… espadas, cuchillos, venenos… mmm? Y esto…- se pregunto ino a si misma al ver algo inusual, mientras que sus compañeros estaban en otra zona

Aquí solo tienen armas para ataques a larga distancia!- dijo choji al ver que donde se encontraba no habían lo que el necesitaba

Oye idiota!, encontraste algo?- pregunto temari acercándose al chico obeso desde la distancia

A quien le dices idiota te…- choji se enojó tanto que le dio un golpe involuntario a una de la caja haciendo que cayera al suelo

Mira lo que hiciste, ahora espero que los soldados de arriba no lo hayan escuchado- dijo temari acercándose velozmente a choji contemplando el desastre que causo

Es tu culpa!- dijo choji funciendo en el ceño

Porque mía?!- pregunto temari molesta y frustrada al mismo tiempo

Que es todo ese ruido?, acosa ya se les olvido que debemos ser discretos?- pregunto ino apareciendo detrás de sus compañeros muy molesta

Fue culpa de temari, ella hizo que hiciera caer la caja!- dijo choji asustada por haber enfadado a ino de nuevo

Claro que no es verdad, pero de todas maneras creo que debemos irnos ya, con este alboroto los soldados ya deben venir en camino- dijo la rubia ojos verdes tornándose seria y teniendo un mal presentimiento

Por una vez concuerdo con temari, luego veremos que excusa le ponemos a sasuke, no quiero que nos mate por haber vuelto con las manos vacias- dijo choji sintiendo el peligro muy cerca

Ah?- dijo ino viendo dentro de una caja- creo que ya no es necesario inventar excusas- dijo ino con una media sonrisa captando la atención de sus compañeros, el trio vio dentro de la caja y se sacaron el premio mayor

Bombas!- dijo choji emocionado y a la vez asustado

Parece que al final tu idiotez sirvió de algo- dijo de temari con una media sonrisa en su rostro viendo a choji

Creo que cuando golpee la caja accidental mente hice que esta se abriera- dijo el chico obeso rascándose la nuca con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Muy bien!, choji dame la bolsa de tus papas- dijo ino extendiéndole la mano al chico obeso

Que?, porque?- pregunto choji asustado

Dámelas!- respondio ino seriamente

Toma!- dijo choji con mucho pesar y lágrimas en sus ojos

Bien!- dijo ino para proceder a botar todas las papas fritas de la bolsa frente a lo ojos de choji

Aah! Pero que haces ino?!- grito choji con histeria y cayendo de rodillas dramáticamente

Que esperabas que hiciera?, necesitamos algo donde poner las bombas, porque no me había dado cuenta que olvide el bolso donde la esconderíamos afuera- dijo pelirubia ojos azules rascándose la cabeza con una gota saliendo de ella

Ino!- dijeron temari y choji con un aura de fuero rodeándolos a ambos

Tranquilos que ya lo resolví, ven?!- dijo ino mostrando la bolsa de papas fritas llenas de bombas

Aaah!, mis papitas!- lloraba choji con si acabara de perder lo mas preciado en su vida

Bien entonces ya nos podemos ir!- dijo temari empezando a correr pero al mismo tiempo arrastrando a choji seguida de ino con las bombas

Espera temari que es eso?- pregunto ino señalando una zona que parecía ser una oficina

Olvídate de eso!, vámonos ya tenemos las bombas!- grito temari deteniendo su andar de golpe

Pero hay una carpeta allí- dijo ino acercándose velozmente al escritorio- que será?- se pregunto a si misma

Ino vámonos de una vez!- dijo choji ya recuperado de su depresión

Pero miren esto dice "ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES", deberíamos llevárnoslo nos podría servir de algo- dijo rabia ojos azules viendo a sus amigos por encima del hombro

Lo único que nos sirve son las bombas!, asi que vámonos de una maldita vez!- grito temari ya enojada con la rubia ojos azules

Ino por favor vámonos!- grito choji al escuchar pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos

Alto hay!- grito alguien de repente

Tenemos intrusos!, llamen a los refuerzos!- grito una segunda voz detrás de la primera, cuando el trio dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían se dieron cuenta que al menos 5 soldados estaban detrás de ellos

Maldición!, corran!- grito ino saltando a través del escritorio

 **Continuara…**


	22. El peligro esta cerca II

**El peligro esta cerca II**

El trio corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través del laberinto de artillería que había en aquel lugar, los chicos daban vueltas una y otra vez siendo seguidos por los soldados, eran atacados con flechas, cuchillos, incluso hasta lanzas utilizaban contra ellos, pero afortunadamente conseguían esquivar todos los ataques, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida

Los tenemos!- grito un soldados impidiéndoles en paso con una ballesta, rápidamente alrededor de 20 soldados los tenían rodeados por el frente y encima del trio amenazándolos de muerte

Bien!, ahora dígannos que hacían ustedes aquí?- pregunto un hombre que al parecer era el jefe, pero daba una primera impresión pésima ya que parecía un pervertido con la sonrisa que tenia en la cara

No tenemos porque responderte!- dijo temari con un tono desafiante y mirada fría

Oh!, parece que tenemos a una valiente aquí!- dijo el hombre comenzando a reir locamente acompañado por sus amigos

Veo que aun no asimilan la situación en la que están, señor!- dijo otro hombre detrás del jefe con la misma sonrisa pervertida que el primero

Si!, que tal si ayudamos a las señoritas a que lo asimilen chicos!- grito el hombre viendo de arriba a abajo a temari y lo mismo hizo con ino

Que hacemos con el chico?- pregunto otro hombre apuntado a choji

Mátenlo!- ordeno el jefe con una mirada de diversión y locura en ella

Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a ino y temari, mientras otros estaban listos para asesinar a choji, cuando de repente temari sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza, después comenzó ino y por ultimo choji, el trio se retorcía del dolor en el piso ante los ojos atonitos de los soldados, los gritos de temari se mezclaban con los de ino y choji, era una escena extraña y aterradora, pero lo que los espectadores no sabían era que el trio estaban viendo algo que no podían, los tres se estaban viendo a si mismo en una vida que no tenían, con habilidades ninjas, y luchando una y otra vez con personas diferentes que siempre vencían, al final el dolor paro tal y como llego

Que fue eso?- pregunto choji muy aturdido

No lo se!- respondio ino tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de entender todo, además que también estaba aturdida

Si embargo- dijo temari de repente comenzado a levantarse tambaleándose y levanto la mirada, ante la mirada de todos tomo un abanico de tamaño mediano y lo abrió- yo si se que hacer… **Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu!** \- grito la pelirubia ojos verdes y al instante se comenzaron a crear corrientes de aire que mandaron a volar a varios de los soldados dejando solo 10

q-que demonios hizo jefe!- pregunto una de los soldados levantándose muy asustado

es una kunoichi!- dedujo el jefe del grupo de soldados

te equivocas, ninguno de los tres somos ninjas, esto es solo una pequeña coincidencia- respondio temari dispuesta a emplear el mismo ataque, cuando de repente algo paso a gran velocidad a su lado izquierdo, la rubia vio que era una flecha y que le rozo el brazo causándole un gran dolor

temari!- grito ino al ver a su compañera caer de rodillas tomando su brazo herido

esto es malo- dijo choji petrificado, pero algo arriba de ellos capto su atención, eran mas soldados que querían aprovechar el estado de temari para atacarla- **Bubun Baika no Jutsu!** \- grito el chico obeso de un extraño impulso, para su asombro su mano comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y de un golpe derribo a todos los soldados encima de ellos y algunos de frente

que es esto?!, de donde aprendieron ustedes esas habilidades?!- preguntaba ino asombrada por lo que veía

no lo se!- respondieron choji y temari al mismo tiempo

Ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto el jefe levantándose de una manera lamentable del suelo

No creo que te guste mucho saberlo- respondio temari levantándose del piso con su brazo izquierdo herido

No conseguirán salir de aquí- dijo el hombre con pocas fuerzas en su cuerpo

Ataquen!- grito alguien a sus espaldas, habían llegado por lo menos otros 10 soldados ayudar a su jefe

 **Shinranshin no Jutsu-** grito ino, que de una vuelta veloz quedo viendo de frente al enemigo, y con una posición rara en sus manos de repente uno de los soldados comenzó a atacar a sus propios compañeros derribándolos uno por uno, aprovechando que sus amigos eran incapaces de atacarlo, luego de haber cumplido con su objetivo el soldado cayo desmayado

Ino, acaso tu hiciste eso?!- pregunto choji sorprendido por lo que vio

Creo que si, no entiendo muy bien que me paso- dijo la rubia ojos azules con cara de confusión

Pero como si nunca te moviste?!- pregunto temari igual de confundida

Ya te dije que no se que paso!- respondio ino algo frustrada por tantas preguntas

Ustedes!, son de esa aldea cierto?!- pregunto el soldado jefe, quien estaba petrificado por el miedo

Mm?! De que esta hablando ahora?- pregunto choji arqueando una ceja al ver el actuar del hombre

Parece que se volvió loco rápidamente!- dijo temari acercándose lentamente

Bueno, pero ahora como salimos de aquí?- pregunto choji dirigiéndose a su amigo de ojos azules

Si, lo mas seguro es que nos estén esperando afuera- dijo temari funciendo el ceño

No se…- dijo ino algo cansada, pero como un rayo le llego una idea, que tal vez nunca sepa como la consiguió, así que lentamente se acerco al "jefe" hasta quedar delante de el- **Shintenshin no Jutsu** \- dijo la rubia colocando sus manos de nuevo en una posición extraña delante de la cabeza del hombre y de repente se desmayo

Oye ino!, que te pasa?!, ino!- gritaba choji tomando a su amiga antes de que impactara contra el suelo

Pero que demonios paso?- pregunto temari sin entender que fue lo que hizo la otra rubia

Tranquilos- dijo de repente el hombre frente a ellos captando la atención de ambos- estoy bien- dijo el "jefe" con una media sonrisa

Tu cállate!- grito temari dispuesta a golpear al hombre

Espera temari!- grito choji deteniendo a la rubia ojos verdes-… ino?- pregunto el chico obeso con algo de duda

Si choji, soy yo!- respondio el "hombre" con una media sonrisa, quien en realidad era ino

Pero como hiciste para…- preguntaba temari sorprendida por aquello

Les juro que yo tampoco lo se, solo me llego a la cabeza como un rayo- dijo "ino" algo sorprendida pero de si misma

Entonces que harás ahora?- pregunto temari con un tono de curiosidad y frustración

Debemos ir rápido a la superficie, si entendí bien, esta habilidad no durara mucho tiempo- dijo "ino" observando el acceso que había no muy lejos de ellos, el trio entro al pequeño espacio e hicieron que los llevara de nuevo hacia arriba, temari se encargaba de esconder bien la bolsa de las bombas, mientras choji cargaba con el cuerpo de ino

Alto!- grito un hombre apenas se abrieron las puertas, eran más refuerzos solicitados desde abajo

Espera!, es el jefe- dijo otro hombre deteniendo al primero

Que?, asi!, yo soy el jefe!- dijo "ino" algo nerviosa al no saber como actuar frente a tantos soldados que creían que era su jefe

Podrías ser un poco más convincente, si sigues así acabaran por descubrirnos- le susurro temari a "ino" al ver que los soldados no parecían muy convencidos

b-bueno, yo llevare a estos intrusos a la fortaleza de inmediato- dijo el "jefe" tornándose serio de un momento a otro

no seria más fácil encerarlos en las carretas hasta que nos toque regresar jefe?- pregunto uno de los soldados muy astuto

creo que se les ha olvidado quien da las ordenes aquí- respondio el "jefe" con rostro asesino

no señor!- respondieron todos los soldados al mismo tiempo

bien!, mientras yo llevo a los nuevos esclavos a la fortaleza, ustedes ayuden a los que estén heridos en el almacén- ordeno el "jefe" comenzando a avanzar seguido por temari y choji

oye jefe!, al menos déjanos a la rubia desmayada para divertirnos un poco- solicito uno de los hombres con una sonrisa pervertida

 _serán pervertidos!..._ \- pensó ino como una fiera por la solicitud del hombre- no, hoy no habrá diversión- respondio el "jefe" reiniciando su andar

eso te sorprendió verdad?- pregunto temari con una sonrisa burlona al notar que estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos

no vayas a comenzar temari!- respondio "ino" con un tono molesto, pero de repente el cuerpo del hombre cayo al suelo y el de ino comenzó a moverse

ino?, estas bien?- pregunto choji a su amiga que estaba abriendo los ojos

si estoy bien, solo agotada y lastimada- respondio la rubia ojos azules viendo su cuerpo con heridas leves

no eres la única genio- dijo temari con sarcasmo en sus palabras

bueno entonces corramos de regreso a la cueva- dijo choji tratando de evitar otra de sus peleas

tienes razón choji, hemos estado allí mucho tiempo, ya esta anocheciendo y sasuke-kun y shikamaru ya deben haber vuelto la cueva, mejor apresurémonos- respondio ino comenzando a correr seguida de temari y choji

 **Fin del flashback**

Y asi fue como llegamos aquí- dijo ino terminando de relatar toda la historia

Vaya si parece que se divirtieron allá- dijo shikamaru ayudándola a vendar una de sus manos

A eso llamas tú divertirse?- pregunto temari algo molesta

Aun asi, hicieron un descubrimiento que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor- dijo sasuke con indiferencia y pensativo al lado de la fogata

Sasuke-kun, con respecto a lo de los archivos- decía ino mientras buscaba al lado de choji, quien se había quedado dormido, una carpeta- yo crei que seria bueno idea dártelos a ti- dijo la rubia ojos azules extendiéndole la carpeta

Porque crees que son importantes?- pregunto sasuke recibiendo la carpeta de mala manera

Solo es una corazonada- respondio ino bajando la cabeza intimidada

Los revisare, ustedes serán mejor que descansen, porque mañana nos vamos de aquí- dijo sasuke mientras caminaba a una esquina de la cueva

Si que eres un problemática- dijo shikamaru de repente con una media sonrisa

Yo no quería que las cosas funcionaran asi, solo quería ayudarlo- decía ino mientras su mirada estaba en un azabache sentado a lo lejos

Si eso lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es sasuke- dijo shikamaru tratando de animarla- además gracias a ustedes nos ahorramos la molestia de hacer las bombas- decía el pelinegro perezoso con un tono divertido

Si!, suerte que las encontramos ya hechas- respondió ino entre risas diminutas para que sus compañeros no la escucharan

Si- dijo shikamaru todavía con su media sonrisa- oye ino, realmente no saben de dónde sacaron esas habilidades con las que se defendieron?- pregunto el pelinegro arqueando un ceja

Te lo puedo jurar shikamaru, solo aparecieron así sin más, y como estábamos en una situación grave no tuvimos otra opción que aprovecharlas- respondió ino tratando de que su amigo le creyera y no pesara que era una mentirosa

De acuerdo está bien, confió en ti- dijo shikamaru sonriendo dulcemente, cosa extraña en él, pero lo más extraño es que juraría ver a ino sonrojarse, de no ser porque ella dio vuelta a su cabeza rápidamente

y-yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir- dijo de repente la pelirubia al notar que el ambiente se puso algo incomodo

Si, duerme bien- dijo shikamaru a su amiga que comenzó a alejarse

tú también- se escuchó en respuesta de ino, después de eso el grupo ya se encontraba descansando para el día de mañana, porque ya sabían que sería un día muy ocupado para todos, el día en el que se infiltrarían a la fortaleza

Mientras que en el ya nombrado sitio, una joven chica estaba de nuevo viendo las estrellas con melancolía, la ojiblanco no podía dormir bien debido a sus contantes pesadillas sobre sasuke luchando con su hermano, eso era algo que la atormentaba desde el dia que llegaron a ese mundo que no era el suyo

Hinata otra vez despierta?- pregunto una voz proveniente de su comunicador

Si misha-san, sabes que hay noches en las que no consigo dormir- respondio hinata tomando su comunicador en mano

Pero debes hacerlo, el no descansar te puede traer problemas mañana- dijo misha algo preocupada por si "hermana"

Si, tengo muy claro que mañana será un dia ocupado debido a las preparaciones para la inspección- dijo hinata sin quitar la mirada de las estrellas

Estas asustada verdad?- pregunto misha sintiendo que había dado en el blanco

Si misha-san, que pasara si kuron viene con ellos?, me llevara con él y no quiero eso- respondio la hyuga con mucho temor al imaginárselo, de repente sintió que el canal del comunicador cambio

Tranquila hinata, nosotros te protegeremos- dijo una voz conocida

Ulho-san?!- pregunto hinata con expresión de confusión

No dejaremos que ese bastardo te ponga una mano encima- dijo el hombre a forma de respuesta

Ulho-san…- hinata no sabia muy bien que responder, pero esta vez el canal cambio otra vez

Debes ser fuerte hinata- dijo una voz fría y a la vez amable

Gaara-kun!- dijo hinata al reconocer la voz

Te cuidaremos las espaldas, hinata- dijo otra voz pero esta estaba un poco más animada

Kankuro-san!- dijo hinata muy feliz ahora de escuchar a sus amigos

Hinata sabia que tal vez nunca consiga salir de aquel infierno, pero aun tenia a sus amigos, misha, ulho, gaara y kankuro la habían estado cuidando desde hace mucho tiempo y la hyuga no sabia como podría agradecérselos a todos por protegerla, ella entendia que existían poco posibilidades de que sasuke la fuera a salvar, pero aun asi no perdia las esperanzas, porque después de todo él dijo que la necesitaba para encontrar a kuron, por sus ojos, ese era el único motivo por el cual el uchiha la buscaría

Gracias a todos- respondio hinata con una lagrima escapando de su ojos deslizándose por su mejilla

Se que tal vez, sea lógico que estés asustada hinata- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Que?... eres tú- dijo hinata al ver cierta figura con capa negra y aura blanca rodeándolo por completa detrás de ella

Hinata, las cadenas, debes encontrarlas- decía el hombre misterioso en un tono desesperado

Pero por favor dime, de que cadenas hablas?- pregunto hinata esperando algo parecido a una pista

 **Cuando la sangre de los elegidos sea derramada sobre una hoja en blanco, las respuestas serán reveladas** \- dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer por completo ante los ojos de una confundida hinata

Hinata que fue eso?- pregunto de repente una voz

Que?- hinata dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que su comunicador seguía encendido- por favor díganme que ustedes también lo escucharon y que no estoy alucinado- decía la hyuga sudando frio

Si hinata, escuchamos todo- respondio gaara quien se oía algo pensativo

Pero quien es ese hombre hinata?- pregunto ulho igual de pensativo

No lo se, solo apareció y desapareció- respondio la hyuga viendo por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo

No tienes idea que era eso que te dijo?- pregunto misha algo preocupada

No, sonaba como un acertijo- respondio hinata recordando lo que el hombre le había dicho hace unos momentos

Dijo que sangre debía ser derramda- decía gaara con tono frio y neutro

Si pero también nombro a unos elegidos, que habrá querido decir?- se pregunto kankuro a si mismo siendo escuchado por los demás

Siento como si algo importante fuera a ocurrir mañana- dijo hinata captando la atención de todos

Bueno si, mañana es el dia de la inspección- respondió kankuro como si eso fuera lo más obvio

No kankuro-san, no me refiero a eso- dijo hinata entrecerrando los ojos como si pudiera ver algo en la estrellas- hablo de algo… mucho más importante- decía la hyuga sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas- _pero que es?_ \- pensó la joven hyuga intentando una y otra vez encontrar la respuesta.


	23. Los dias estan contados

**Los dias estan contados...**

La noche ya hacia sobre nuestro grupo de salvadores, sasuke se había dormido muy tarde revisando los "los archivos confidenciales" que ino robo del almacén, los demás estaban en lo mismo, cada uno estaba dentro del mundo de Morfeo, bueno casi todos, shikamaru estaba se encontraba en una esquina de la cueva, al parecer debatiéndose con si mismo sobre si dormir era buena idea o no

Shikamaru suspira pesadamente- _no puedo creer que me haya metido en tan grande lio, y de paso con un uchiha_ \- pensó el pelinegro observando brevemente al azabache no muy lejos de él

Maldición!- susurro una voz en tono bajo de repente

Eh?- se escucho de shikamaru, quien inmediatamente centro su atención en donde provenía la voz- _temari_ \- pensó el chico al ver a la portadora de la voz

mmm…- se escuchaba de la rubia de ojos verdes, quien se removía incómodamente frente a la mirada fija de el pelinegro perezoso

temari estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía como los demás, la causa… es que su herida le dolía como si fuera reciente, la rubia sabia que tendría malestares debido a que la flecha que la rozo era hecha de metal, no quería decir nada, pero los dolores comenzaron cuando choji le trato la herida, claro después que shikamaru tratara las suyas, pero de repente aun con los ojos cerrados temari comenzó a sentir un suave tacto en su brazo herido, era cálido y de alguna manera el dolor que sentía desapareció, la rubia empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver al causante de aquello, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa

que demonios estas haciendo?!- pregunto temari al ver a cierto pelinegro perezoso tomando su brazo

sssh!- se escuchó de parte de shikamaru, quien le hizo la seña que guardara silencio- eres muy problemática, solo estoy revisando tu herida no hay necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca de aburrimiento

nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, ahora suéltame!- dijo temari bajando el tono de voz y soltándose bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro

oye solamente quería ver si estabas bien, es todo- respondio shikamaru levantando las manos en forma de defensa

Ahora te preocupas por mi?!- pregunto temari con una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto confiada

Temari aunque ya no tengamos una relación amorosa me preocupo por ti- respondio shikamaru tornándose serio y frio

Pues te digo algo, no es necesario que lo hagas, se cuidarme a mí misma- dijo la rubia con una actitud arrogante y orgullosa

De acuerdo sabes que… solo quería tratar de llevar la cosa en paz contigo, pero ahora veo que eso es casi imposible, así que adiós- dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y regresando a su esquina, dejando a temari con un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa

Shikamaru estaba molesto aunque no lo expresara, su ex-novia era una chica muy terca y rencorosa, pero el pelinegro aun no entendía porque lo odiaba de aquella manera, ya que si mal no recordaba fue ella quien decidió terminar su relación para tomarse un tiempo, él pensó que tal vez al principio era buena idea, pero se dio cuenta que aceptar aquello con tanta facilidad solo causo que temari malinterpretara las cosas y pensara que para él el noviazgo que alguna vez tuvieron no significaba nada en su vida, no quería que pensaran que era un insensible, a él también le dolió que temari lo dejara por una decisión que tomo solo pensando en ella, y nunca en él

 _Creo que ya me decidí a dormir, no tengo ánimos de seguir despierto y además mañana es un día importante_ \- pensó el pelinegro al darse cuenta que la "conversación" con temari le habían quitado las ganas de seguir con los ojos abiertos, asi que se acomodó en su esquina y se adentró al mundo de Morfeo

 **Al día siguiente…**

Sobre la fortaleza los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer, una joven con ojos blancos como la nieve y cabellos negro con un tono azulado, comenzaba a moverse incómodamente sobre su cama al sentir que la noche se había ido y le dio paso a un día casi tranquilo, la hyuga sabía que en cualquier momento iba a sonar el llamado a todos los esclavos para asignar las tareas diarias, ya ella se había acostumbrado al hecho de tener que levantarse a una hora fijada

ATENCIÓN!, TODOS LOS ESCLAVOS DE LA ZONA 1 AL JARDIN N° 2 PARA LA SELECCIÓN DE TRABAJOS!- y allí estaba el llamado que indicaba que era hora de pasar un dia de trabajo más

Bueno, estoy lista- dijo hinata parada delante de la puerta en espera que la abrieran

Y tal como se esperaba, la puerta fue abierta por los mismo guardias de siempre, la joven hyuga sabía que la seguirían a donde fuera hasta el "emperador" fuera por ella, hasta entonces eran como una perros entrenados para una sola cosa

Ojala kuron-sama venga para la inspección y se la lleve de una vez- susurro uno de los soldados a sus espaldas

Si yo también estoy cansado de seguir a todos lados a esta mocosa- respondio el segundo soldado también en un susurro

Lo que ellos no sabían era que hinata lo estaba escuchando perfectamente, la hyuga mantenía la cabeza baja con melancolía ante aquellas palabras, ella sentía que solo era una molestia nuevamente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando una luz la cegó temporalmente indicando que habían llegado al jardín

Hinata por aquí- decía una voz conocida a lo lejos

Misha-san!- respondio la hyuga caminando hasta la fila donde se encontraba su hermana adoptiva

Lista para el dia de inspección?- pregunto misha al ver llegar a su "hermanita"

Eso cre…- respondio hinata bajando la cabeza- estoy algo asustada- continuo con un tono de desesperación

No te preocupes hinata- dijo otra voz a sus espaldas

Kankuro-san!- respondio la hyuga al reconocer al hombre

Si hina, ya te dijimos que no dejaremos que kuron te ponga una mano encima- dijo misha colocándole una mano en el hombro a la joven

De verdad que se los agradezco, pero no es necesario que se arriesguen por mí- respondio hinata bajando la cabeza con nostalgia y vergüenza

Tonterías!, ya veras que nosotros te protegeremos hina-chan- dijo kankuro acariciando la cabeza de la ojiperla como si de un niño se tratara

Bien escuchen!, voy a comenzar ahora!- grito takamy a través de su parlante intentando parecer el jefe de todo, pero cualquiera sabia que él era nada más un peón al mando de kuron- más les vale que todo salga bien hoy ya que la inspección es importante, asi que estén atentos- dijo el hombre con una actitud que haría que cualquiera lo odiara

Como odio que piense que esta sobre todos nosotros!- dijo kankuro en voz baja para que solo las mujeres a su lado lo escucharan

Si, takamy puede ser la mano derecha de kuron pero al igual que todos, si comete un solo error kuron lo matara- respondio misha en el mismo tono de voz que kankuro

Pero el tiene una habilidad muy extraña!- dijo hinata captando la atención de sus amigos

Que dices hinata?- pregunto kankuro algo curioso

Bueno, cuando estábamos camino aquí, un día takamy hizo algo que me sorprendió- respondio la hyuga recordando lo sucedido

 **Flashback**

talhor ya es hora- dijo el hombre acercándose

takamy-sama!- dijo talhor inclinándose a manera de respeto

ya tengo energía suficiente, podemos llegar sin problemas ahora llama a todos- ordeno el hombre

si señor- respondio talhor alejándose a toda marcha

tiempo después que todos los soldados estaban reunidos y alineados, el hombre de nombre takamy hizo varios sellos con sus manos revelándole a hinata que también era un ninja, pero nunca había vista aquella combinación de sellos en su vida, cuando el hombre termino coloco de un golpe la palma de su mano en el suelo y una luz los cegó a todos, cuando hinata pudo abrirlos de nuevo vio algo que espera no ver

 **Fin del flashback**

Cuando pude ver bien de nuevo, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la fortaleza cuando realmente faltaba mucho camino- termino de explicar la hyuga viendo a sus amigos

Ah! te refieres aquella vez!, yo también lo recuerdo, gaara y yo veníamos en una de las carretas que estaban casi al final de la fila- dijo kankuro recordando algo que había olvidado

Usted también lo vio kankuro-san?!- pregunto la hyuga abriendo los ojos sorprendida

Si, yo había notado que de repente los soldados comenzaban a agruparse en un solo lugar y de pronto apareció una luz como un rayo que nos cegó a todos- explico el chico recordando todo como si hubiera sido ayer

Entonces lo que tratan de decir es que takamy tiene el poder de tele transportarse de un lugar a otro- dijo misha quien se encontraba analizando la situación

Eso parece- respondio kankuro con un rostro de duda

 _Tele transportación?!,recuerdo que una vez kurenai-sensei me conto que el Yondaime Hokage (cuarto hokage) tenía un jutsu similar_ \- pensó hinata ante aquel descubrimiento y presintió que algo extraño ocurría

Kankuro, misha y hinata se encargaran de la comida en el comedor 10!- dijo takamy de repente sacando a el trio de sus pensamientos

Eh?- se escucho de la hyuga confundida, ya que se dio cuenta que estaban tan distraídos con su conversación que ni siquiera escucharon cuando takamy comenzó a decir la lista

Bueno esto parece el destino- dijo misha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Si, me alegra que hinata esté con nosotros en la comida- dijo kankuro igual de feliz y aliviado

Que?- dijo hinata confundida por lo que sus amigos dijeron

Si bueno, tu eres una excelente cocinera hinata y no solo nosotros, sino que también todos en la zona 1 aman tu comida- respondio misha haciendo que hinata se sonrojara

Uh… yo… g-gracias- respondió la hyuga muy avergonzada y apenada por aquello ya que nadie aparte de naruto y sus compañeros de equipo la habían alagado de eso modo por su comida

Bueno andando quiero saber que platillo nos tiene preparado hinata hoy- dijo kankuro abrazando a ambas chicas y arrastrándolas al comedor

Ya en el sitio, le trio se dispuso a comenzar con su tarea, misha sacaba los platos de las cajas y empezó a colocarlos en gigante y larga mesa, kankuro estaba en el almacén buscando los ingredientes que le había pedido hinata, el chico no lo admitía pero realmente estaba feliz que la hyuga hiciera la comida ese dia, ya que no todos cocinaban tan bien como ella, algunos cocinaban pésimo, tanto que una vez tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería por dos semanas, y por ultimo hinata estaba en la cocina supervisando que el agua se calentara mientras kankuro regresaba

Pareces una esposa, hinata- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo estremecer

Que esta haciendo aquí?... talhor-san- dijo la hyuga con un hilo de voz y retrocediendo unos pasos

Solo vine a supervisar que estuvieran haciendo su trabajo- respondio el hombre con un semblante frio pero a la vez triste

p-pues supongo que ya vio que si estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, asi que no tiene por qué preocuparse- respondio hinata muy nerviosa por la extraña aura melancólica que desprendía él

hinata- dijo talhor de pronto- a paso mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que me hablaste- continuo el hombre con la cabeza baja

s-si es cierto- respondio hinata al ver que lo que decía talhor era verdad, después de aquella noche en la que él trato de sobrepasarse con ella, hinata no volvió a ver a talhor en días, la hyuga tenía miedo que el hombre intentara hacerle algo una vez más, asi que por eso lo estuvo evitando hasta que no volvió a ver

Necesito que me expliques que fue lo que me hiciste- dijo talhor levantando la cabeza y clavando su filosa mirada en la ojiperla

No entiendo de que está hablando talhor-san- respondio hinata retrocediendo otros cuantos pasos

No, claro que lo entiendes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo, hinata desde que te conoci no hago más que pensar en ti, todos los pensamientos que tenía antes de conocerte desaparecieron, ahora solo tengo en la cabeza las palabras que me decías, ya no soy el mismo de antes- dijo talhor acercándose dos pasos a la hyuga sin dejar de verla a los ojos con un sentimiento de ¿amor?

Talhor-san me da miedo- respondio hinata temblando levemente- desde aquella noche, yo ya no puedo confiar más en usted- continuo la hyuga colocando una mano en su pecho

Y tienes todo el derecho hinata, después de que me corriste de tu habitación, al día siguiente vi cómo me evitabas y eso me hizo darme cuenta que intente hacerte algo horrible, algo que ni yo mismo me lo puedo perdonar- dijo talhor bajando de nuevo la cabeza en señal que estaba muy avergonzado de si mismo

Talhor-san porque habla de ese modo?, porque viene a decirme todas esas cosas ahora?- pregunto hinata calmándose levemente al ver que el hombre no venía con malas intenciones

Hinata yo…- talhor estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido

ATENCION!, TODOS LOS ESCLAVOS DE LA ZONA 1 REUNANSE DE NUEVO EN EL JARDIN N° 2 PARA UNA INFORMACION IMPORTANTE!- se escuchó a través de los altavoces atrayendo la atención de todos

Yo… debo ayudar a reunir a los esclavos, ustedes tratan de no tardar mucho- dijo talhor dándole la espalda a una confundida hinata y viendo sobre el hombre

s-si- respondio la hyuga al ver como el hombre se alejaba lentamente- _porque siento como si talhor-san me iba a decir algo importante_ \- pensó hinata notando como la silueta de talhor desaparecía lentamente

hinata!- se escucho un grito a sus espaldas

msiha-san, kankuro-san, saben que sucedió?- pregunto hinata viendo como sus amigos se acercaban

no, pero no es normal que nos detengan cuando estamos trabajando, debe de haber ocurrido algo de verdad importante- respondió kankuro con un semblante serio viendo a hinata

t-tienes razón kankuro-san, será mejor que vayamos rapidos- respondio la hyuga muy nerviosa al notar como su amigo la veía de forma acusadora

bueno si no queremos meternos en problemas, andando!- dijo misha tomando a ambos jóvenes y arrastrándolos de la misma manera que hizo kankuro con ellas

el trio camino lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar pronto al jardín n° 2, no querían arriesgarse a llegar tarde y que los castigaran por retrasarse, pero mientras seguían con el largo camino, kankuro nunca dejo de ver a hinata, y la hyuga aunque estuviera de espaldas podía sentir la mirada de su amigos, preguntándose una y otra vez que sucedió para que kankuro la viera de aquella manera, pero antes de que la respuesta le llegara el trio ya había entrado al jardín indicado y se formaron en una de las tantas filas

oye tu sabes que paso?- pregunto alguien de repente sin saber que eran escuchados por hinata

no ni idea, pero esto no es algo normal- respondio otra persona no muy lejos de ella, hinata estaba nerviosa, y entonces vio a takamy salir

muy bien bastardos!, me acaban de informar que la inspección se a retrasado- dijo el takamy con voz arrogante y orgullosa- y tal vez al inicio no estaba planea pero…- decía takamy comenzando a dibujar una media sonrisa en su cara

de pronto unos guardias agarraron bruscamente a hinata de ambos brazos y empezaron a arrástrala hasta una pequeña tarima ignorando los gritos de misha y kankuro, hinata no sabía que pasaba, solo sabía que no era nada bueno, los guardias la lanzaron a la tarima con violencia y una luz comenzó a iluminarla, era como si quisiera que todos la vieran

los inspeccionistas vendrán en **3 días** \- continuo takamy con un tono aterrador, pero lo que dijo después helo la sangre de todos- y nuestro emperador kuron-sama, vendrá con ellos- dijo el hombre ocasionando que hinata entrara en estado de shock- no solo a ver el estado de la fortaleza con sus ojos, si no también viene a buscar su **"regalo"** \- culmino takamy riéndose como un sicópata

hinata!- dijo misha tratando de asimilar todo lo que acaban de decir sin despegar la mirada de su "hermanita"

 _no… no… no…_ \- pensaba hinata, quien temblaba, estaba en un trance que nadie la podía sacar- _que alguien me ayude!…_ \- gritaba en su interior, ella sentía que ya no tenia salvación, cuando de repente…

UNA EXPLOSION!, resonó por toda la fortaleza, las alarmas se dispararon, las personas gritaban asustadas corriendo para tratar de alejarse del fuego, debido al impacto muchos cayeron al suelo incluyendo a hinata, la joven comenzó a levantarse aturdida viendo todo doble, hasta que su mirada se centró en una torre que estaba a punto de ser víctima del fuego

Que demonios paso?!- pregunto takamy muy molesto por lo ocurrido

Una explosión señor!, las maquinas han sido afectadas!- grito un soldado en modo de respuesta

Maldición, envía a los esclavos de mantenimiento!- grito takamy notablemente consumido por la furia- y revisen los alrededores, podemos estar bajo ataque!- volvió a gritar aquella orden adentrándose a sus aposentos

 _Acaso… todo esto solo es una coincidencia?_ \- pensaba hinata viendo desde el suelo como los soldados corrían de un lado a otro tratando de apaciguar el fuego, y los esclavos gritando aterrados, pero algo si sabía la joven hyuga, no lo quedaba mucho tiempo

 **KURON LLEGARA EN 3 DÍAS…**


	24. En marcha

**En marcha**

 **En la cueva con el equipo de sasuke**

 **(50 minutos antes de la explosión)…**

Un azabache con ojos negros como la noche se levantaba lentamente de su esquina de la cueva, solo para fijar su mirada en un pelinegro perezoso que dormía plácidamente en otro extremo de la cueva, sasuke comenzó a ver todo en la cueva, visualizando al trio hace una día por poco le causa problemas en sus planes haciendo que casi los descubrieran, pero el uchiha debía admitirlo, todos resultaron ser más listos y fuertes de lo que aparentan

Despierten de una vez!, ya es hora!- dijo sasuke en voz alto, haciendo que todos en la cueva se sobresaltaran

Mmm?, no es muy temprano sasuke-kun?- pregunto ino con pereza frotándose un ojo

Hoy no hay quejas ino!, levántense todos, hoy es el día- respondio sasuke funciendo el ceño levemente

Esto es una molestia!, no acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano- dijo shikamaru bostezando y levantándose con flojera

La verdad tu no acostumbras a nada shikamaru- dijo choji quien ya se había levantado y se encontraba estirándose

No podemos aunque sea comer antes de ir?- pregunto temari notablemente molesta por ser despertada a esa hora

No, no podemos!- grito sasuke con el ceño fundido y el sharingan activado, pero afortunadamente temari no alcanzo a verlo

e-espera sasuke-kun, nosotros sabemos que mientras más pronto mejor, pero no podemos hacer mucho con el estómago vacío- dijo ino al notar que el azabache estaba molesto e impaciente por llevar a cabo su plan

Esto es una molestia, pero es verdad sasuke- dijo shikamaru rascándose la nuca con mueca de fastidio

Hmp!- se escuchó del azabache que a la vez se dio la vuelta para salir de la cueva

Parece que lo hicimos enojar- dijo choji abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas

Es sasuke que esperabas, mejor apresurémonos a comer y reunirnos con él cuanto antes- aconsejo el pelinegro perezoso sentándose en una zona lisa del lugar

Bueno, yo no suelo comer mucho por la mañana así que puedo hacerlo rápido, pero antes debo arreglarme el cabello- dijo ino tocándose cabellera rubia y comenzar a buscar sus accesorios

Yo iré a por agua, nunca se sabe cuándo nos hará falta- dijo choji alejándose de sus amigos en dirección al rio que había no muy lejos de allí

Shikamaru, puedo hablar algo contigo?, solo será un momento- dijo temari con expresión seria y neutra

Este… yo… voy a acompañar a choji, ya vuelvo- dijo ino a su amigo pelinegro con una sonrisa diminutamente visible

Ah!... de acuerdo, pero no tarden tanto recuerden que sasuke se nos adelantó- respondió shikamaru entendiendo que su amiga rubia quería darles privacidad, además de que también era un momento incomodo, al ver a ino desaparecer por la dirección en la que se fue choji, el pelinegro ya tenía más libertad de hablar- y bien?, que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto shikamaru centrando su mirada en temari

Bueno quería darte las gracias por preocuparte por mi anoche- respondio la rubia de ojos verdes con sentimientos confusos reflejados en sus ojos

De nada, pero anoche no parecías muy agradecida- dijo el pelinegro con mueca de fastidio para luego comenzar a comer

Eso es porque…!- temari estaba a punto de alterarse, pero se tranquilizó al instante- shikamaru me rompiste el corazón- dijo de repente la rubia sorprendiendo a chico perezoso

De que hablas?- pregunto shikamaru al no entender las palabras de la rubia

Hablo de aquella vez que trate de que lo nuestro volviera hacer lo que era antes!- grito temari con lágrimas en las ojos- pero tú solo me cerraste la puerta en la cara, no te importo mis sentimientos- decía la rubia alterándose un poco con el chico perezoso

Y a ti acaso te importaron mis sentimientos cuando decidiste terminar conmigo- respondio shikamaru con palabras astutas que callaron a temari unos segundos

Yo nunca te dije que termináramos!, solo te dije que nos tomáramos un tiempo es todo!- respondio la rubia ojos verdes con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Temari recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día antes de que destruyeran tu aldea?- pregunto shikamaru sin perder su actitud floja, y al ver que la rubia negaba con la cabeza entonces decidió responder él- me dijiste que retomaríamos nuestra relación cuando yo entendiera lo que es verdaderamente el noviazgo- dijo el pelinegro aun con su taza de comida en la mano

s-si lo dije, pero que tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto temari limpiando las lágrimas de su cara

Tiene mucho que ver temari, porque eso prueba que aunque yo haya sido tu novio, no me conocías en lo absoluto- respondio shikamaru dejando su comida a un lado y recostándose en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, antes de continuar el pelinegro dio un leve suspiro- sabes, creí que me querías como era, creí que te habías enamorado de mí por quien soy… pero me equivoque, tu solo me gritabas y me reclamabas una y otra vez, y todas eran cosas sin importancia, siempre eran mis 5 minutos de retraso o porque me quedaba mucho tiempo en casa de choji o ino… o simplemente porque yo no era perfecto para ti- dijo shikamaru con actitud de flojera, pero su tono de voz era serio y frio

Shikamaru yo…- temari se sentía mal, no sabia nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su ex-novio

Siempre quisiste que nuestra relación fuera a tu manera, y nunca te preocupaste como me sentía yo, aunque muy pocas cosas me importen y todo sea una molestia para mi… también tengo sentimientos, temari- dijo shikamaru aun recostado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, como si intentara encontrar paz

Shikamaru, yo realmente espero que algún día me perdones- dijo temari sintiéndose muy mal, el chico frente a ella la hizo sentir como la persona más cruel del mundo

Es irónico- dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de la rubia- al principio era yo quien se sentía mal, porque hubo un tiempo que creí que lo nuestro se había ido a la basura por mi culpa, pero luego me di cuenta que no era así- continuo shikamaru abriendo los ojos y viendo a la rubia- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte temari, porque al contrario de ti, yo nunca te guarde rencor, ese no es mi estilo, además de que también era muy problemático- finalizo el chico perezoso bostezando con flojera y frotándose un ojo

Aun así esperare- respondio temari para luego salir con paso apresurado de la cueva

Luego de que la rubia salió del sitio, el pelinegro dirigió s mirada a un extremo del lugar- Y ustedes deberían aprender a esconderse mejor- dijo el chico perezoso con mueca de fastidio

Sabías que estábamos aquí?- pregunto ino saliendo de su escondite incómodamente

Muy propio de shikamaru- dijo choji saliendo detrás de la rubia ojos azules, pero en un descuido tropezó y cayó de cabeza

 _Si y el caerse también es muy propio de ti_ \- pensó ino refiriendo a choji viéndolo sentado en el suelo acariciándose la cabeza- Y con respecto a ti…- dijo ino refiriéndose esta vez al pelinegro perezoso

Que molestia, pude verlos desde el momento que se escondieron, pero no les dije nada porque debía aclarar las cosas con temari, realmente ustedes son muy problemáticos- respondo shikamaru levantándose del suelo y bostezando al mismo tiempo

Oye, no crees que fuiste muy duro con ella- dijo ino viendo a su amigo con expresión calmada

La verdad no lo se, es muy problemático pensar en eso ahora, mejor coman de una vez y vamos con sasuke, conociéndolo ya debe estar que hecha humos por nuestro retraso- respondio el pelinegro rascándose la nuca con flojera

Ya lo hicimos- dijo choji acercándose a sus amigos con un gran chichón en su cabeza

Choji y yo comimos cuando fuimos a buscar el agua, acabamos rápido, pero cuando volvimos tú y temari aún seguían hablando así que…- dijo ino para luego quedarse pensando cómo decir lo siguiente

Asi que decidieron espiar nuestra conversación- dijo shikamaru con la intención de descubrir a la rubia, que se puso nerviosa al escucharlo

b-bueno no fue como si estuviéramos espiando, solo s-sentimos curiosidad- respondio la rubia ojos azules, quien se sonrojo al verse descubierta por su amigo, ya que ino sabia que no había otra manera de llamar a lo que estaban haciendo

Bueno estos vámonos de una vez- dijo choji de repente con una bolsa de papas en la mano, sus amigos no dijeron nada, solo asintieron y luego de tomar sus pertenencias, el trio salió a toda velocidad de la cueva

 **En el bosque**

 **(30 minutos antes de la explosión)…**

El equipo corría a toda prisa por el bosque tratando de alcanzar a sasuke, en el camino se encontraron con temari, quien al verlos no dijo nada y solo se unió a ellos, ino y choji podían sentir el aire incomodo que se respiraba, pero todos sabían que ahora debían dejar sus asuntos personales a un lado y concentrarse en su plan de infiltración, hoy era el dia en que entrarían a la fortaleza y sacarían a hinata de ese lugar

Donde se habrá metido sasuke?, esto es molesto- dijo shikamaru deteniendo su paso seguido de sus amigos

Crees que haya encontrado otra manera de entrar y nos allá dejado?- pregunto ino a su amigo viendo a todos lados

Lo dudo, si fuera así él nos habría dejado hace mucho y no nos hubiera hecho pasar por todo esto para nada- respondió shikamaru por pereza metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

De seguro esta en algún sitio cerca de la zona que acordaron- dijo temari de repente atrayendo la atención de shikamaru

Eso es lo más probable, pero debía…- shikamaru estaba por continuar cuando escucharon varios pasos corriendo alrededor de ellos, era como si los estuvieran rodeando

Alto hay!- grito un hombre apareciendo de entre los arboles- ustedes, no intenten nada a los mataremos- advirtió el soldado apuntando con su dedo al grupo

Maldición nos rodearon!- expreso temari viendo que no tenían salido por ningún lado

Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto ino refiriéndose a su amigo pelinegro

Ya les dije que no intenten nada- respondio el soldado con voz frustrada

Señor, esos tres fueron los que nos atacaron en el almacén- dijo de repente otro soldado apuntando a ino, choji y temari

Que?- respondio el hombre confundido

Si los recuerdo fueron ellos no hay duda- dijo otro soldado viendo a los chicos con desprecio

Bueno entonces… no hay más opción que matarlos- dijo el hombre a cargo con una sonrisa sádica- listo!, ahora- grito la orden el hombre y todos se balancearon hacia el grupo

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** \- se escuchó grito desde otro extremo, para que luego repentinamente una gran bola de fuego aparecieron detrás de los soldados abatiéndolos uno a uno dejando solo un cráter de medio tamaño en la superficie

Que fue eso?- pregunto choji, quien se había cubierto al igual que sus amigos para protegerse del fuego que los amenazaba

Fue sasuke- respondio shikamaru viendo al frente de ellos una silueta que comenzaba a formarse a través del humo

p-pero como?, y porque?- preguntaba temari muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver

hmp, hay que ver… ustedes no pueden dejar de meterse en líos- dijo sasuke con sarcasmo y semblante serio

bueno ya estamos aquí, podemos comenzar de una vez, esto es una molestia- dijo shikamaru retándole interés a lo dicho por el azabache y metiendo sus manos de nuevo en sus bolsillos

Por aquí- indico el azabache uchiha de mala gana empezando a caminar seguido por el equipo

Ya todos completos el mal humorado uchiha los guio en una dirección cerca de la zona donde se encontraba la torre que él con ayuda de shikamaru "escogió", sasuke sabía que estaba hay para salvar a la chica hyuga, pero no sabía "porque" lo hacía, hasta ahora al ultimo de los uchihas no le intereso el bienestar de nadie, ni siquiera por alguien de su anterior equipo taka, es por eso que en esos momentos en su mente había una guerra, la realidad que él creaba en su mente contra la realidad que su orgullo le negaba ver, después de todo el pertenecía al que una vez fue el clan más prestigioso de konoha

 **En la zona acordada**

 **(10 minutos antes de la explosión)…**

Es aquí?- pregunto ino al ver que el azabache dejaba de avanzar luego de estar corriendo por algunos minutos

Si ino es aquí, esto será muy problemático- respondio shikamaru al ver que el azabache uchiha no tenía intenciones de responder

Y ahora que?- pregunto temari viendo que nadie hacia nada

Ahora nos dispersaremos por sitios no muy lejos los unos de los otros- respondio el pelinegro perezoso quitándose la bolsa que tenía en la espalda

Más les vale ser rápidos porque no pienso esperar a nadie- advirtió el uchiha sin el más mínimo interés si sonaba cruel o no

De acuerdo ya que todos entendimos pongámonos en acción- dijo shikamaru ignorando la advertencia anterior de sasuke

Bien!- respondieron los tres restantes al mismo tiempo para luego ir a los lugares indicados por el pelinegro perezoso, ino se escondio detrás de un arbusto cerca de la puerta por donde se supone entrar hacia la torre, temari detrás de un árbol justo debajo de una pequeña sombra que evitaba que los guardias la vieran desde arriba, choji junto con shikamaru se preparaban para correr lo más rápido hacia su objetivo, y por ultimo sasuke se encontraba en el centro de todos

Listo choji?- pregunto shikamaru con una media sonrisa entusiasta

Eso creo- respondio en chico obeso con nerviosismo

Entonces… ahora!- dijo el pelinegro corriendo a gran velocidad seguido de su amigo, choji a pesar de su gran peso, se notaba a primera vista que corría igual de rápido que su amigo

Shikamaru lanza tú la primera, yo me encargo de la segunda- dijo choji viendo a su amigo con seriedad y confianza

De acuerdo- respondio el pelinegro perezoso con una sonrisa que decía que confiaba en su amigo, sacando una de las bombas de su bolsas…- AQUÍ VA!- shikamaru grita lanzando la bomba hacia la escotilla que era la entrada hacia las maquinarias, causando una leve explosión ya que el equipo poseía bombas de variados tamaños, la escotilla cayo debido al impacto dejándole el camino libre a los chicos, pero aun asi…

 **Arriba en la torre**

Oye escuchaste eso?- pregunto uno de los guardias desde arriba

Si, nos atacan?, deberíamos de avisar a takamy-sama- respondio el segundo guardia dispuesto a bajar y reportar lo ocurrido

De acuerdo yo me quedo aquí- dijo su compañero para luego ver como se iba

 **Mientras que abajo**

Muy bien, la primera no fue tan potente, pero la segunda si lo será, debemos alejarnos rápido- dijo shikamaru entregando la siguiente bomba a su amigo con confianza

Bien!- respondio choji para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras a gran velocidad, pero antes de llegar escucharon mucho ruido desde dentro

No están siendo muy bullosos allí dentro?- pregunto shikamaru con un desdén de flojera

Esto es malo, crees que nos hayan escuchado?- pregunto choji deteniéndose a mitad de camino

Lo dudo- respondio el pelinegro agitando su mano en forma de negación

Que están esperando?- grito temari a los dos chicos notablemente molesta

Háganlo de una vez!- esta vez fue ino quien grito también muy molesta, pero algo capto la atención de todo el grupo, era un sonido molesto, como un chirrido, inmediatamente dedujeron que alguien intentaba hablar por algún tipo de micrófono

 _Los inspeccionistas vendrán en **3 días**_ \- se escuchó decir de pronto desde dentro de la fortaleza, en ese momento todo el equipo pensó lo mismo, incluyendo a sasuke "¿inspeccionistas?", eso era algo extraño sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que escucharon después los dejo sin palabras, sin aliento y en estado de shock temporal- _Y nuestro emperador kuron-sama, vendrá con ellos_ \- aquellos palabras eran como si alguien los hubiera golpeado en la cara

k-kuron!... vendrá!- dijo ino con miedo notable en su cara, pero el terror se duplico y aun más la preocupación al oír lo que seguía

 _no solo a ver el estado de la fortaleza con sus ojos, si no también viene a buscar su **"regalo"** _ – se escuchó de nuevo desde adentro, todos estaban completamente congelados al oír tales palabras, que sonaban como una sentencia, todos estaban más que consientes que tenían poco tiempo

arrójala ahora!- grito sasuke de repente, quien había vuelto en si unos segundos después de oír aquellas palabras

chijo y shikamaru salieron de su trance gracias al grito del azabache, y el chico obeso no espero más, con un rápido movimiento choji lanzo la bomba dentro de las maquinarias y salto de la escalera, con la velocidad de un rayo ambos chicos se refugiaron detrás de los árboles y luego… allí estaba, la explosión que hizo estremecer a toda la fortaleza, las ondas crearon cortinas de tierra que dejaron ciegos por unos segundo, al mismo tiempo las alarmas se dispararon y se podía escuchar a las personas dentro gritar de miedo por lo que habían hecho

Eso me sorprendió!- dijo ino de repente sacudiendo su ropa y su cabello

Eso sí que fue una explosión!- dijo shikamaru integrándose de nuevo junto a choji, ambos con la ropa llena de tierra

Causo más daño de lo que imagine- dijo temari levantándose del suelo a duras penas

 _Y esto es solo el comienzo_ \- pensó sasuke dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa propia de él

 **KURON LLEGARA EN 3 DÍAS…**


	25. Infiltrándose al infierno

**Infiltrándose al infierno**

Las personas dentro de la fortaleza gritaban y corrían para alejarse lo más pronto posible del fuego, todos esquivaban las llamas con mucha agilidad, bueno la verdad no todos, ya que algunos salieron lastimados, muchos estaban debajo de los escombros pidiendo ayuda, mientras otros se retorcían del dolor al ser alcanzados por el fuego, causándoles graves quemaduras, todo el caos que había dentro de aquella prisión se podía escuchar perfectamente desde fuera donde el equipo aún se escondía entre los arboles

Maldición!- expreso sasuke al notar algo que no esperaba que sucediera

Oh no!, el fuego consumirá la torre que tomaremos!- dijo ino al ver como las feroces llamas se acercaban más y más a su objetivo

Era una bomba demasiado grande no me impresiona que pase esto- dijo shikamaru sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa con flojera

ENTONCES HAS ALGO!- gritaron ino y choji con los ojos como platos y dientes puntiagudos que les daba un aspecto aterrador

Él no hará nada… es demasiado flojo para eso- dijo temari captando la atención de todos- al contrario de mí- continuo la rubia sacando un pergamino de su mochila que tenia escrito en uno de sus extremos "ABANICO", para luego repentinamente extendérselo al azabache uchiha

Para que me lo das?- pregunto sasuke sin recibir el objeto y viendo a temari con expresión fría e indiferente

Yo no soy una ninja, y si mal no entiendo estas cosas solo las pueden sacar los que tienen habilidades shinobis, lo que hiciste antes con aquellos guardias en el bosque es más que suficiente prueba para mí de que tú eres uno- respondio la rubia ojos verdes con semblante calmado y a la vez retador

 _Vaya, ya decía yo que era muy raro que no se hubiese dado cuenta en aquel momento que sasuke-kun nos salvó,bueno supongo que ya no hay remedio, después de todo temari siempre ha sido una chica muy inteligente_ \- pensó ino mientras que a la vez veía como el uchiha termino por recibir el pergamino y lo abrió, para luego morderse el dedo y decir algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, de repente una pequeña nube apareció, junto con ella una gigantesco abanico que superaba su altura

Impresionante!, asi que eso es uno de esos trucos ninjas?!- pregunto choji con la boca abierta al presenciar tal cosa

Para que necesitas esto?- pregunto sasuke cruzándose de brazos al terminar su parte del trabajo

Es algo que me llego a la mente, ya verán- respondio temari tomando el gigantesco abanico del suelo, para luego acercarse lentamente hacia el fuego y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable lo abrió de un solo movimiento- **Fūton: Kakeami!** \- grito la rubia creando ráfagas de aire que se cruzaban entre si creando una red de viento que atrapo el fuego, acción que fue comprimiendo las llamas hasta apagarlas por completo y evitar que la torre fuera quemada

Temari como hiciste eso?!- pregunto choji impresionado y los ojos como platos

Una de tantas cartas que tengo bajo la manga-respondio la rubia ojos verdes con una sonrisa orgullosa

Bueno, haz evitado que perdiéramos la torre y eso es bueno, ahora…- dijo shikamaru viendo a sus amigos con flojera y las manos en los bolsillos, pero unos segundos después dirigió su mirada a una puerta que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente y de ella salieron varios hombres con uniformes de color gris y números en la parte derecha de su pecho

A esconderse!- ordeno sasuke saltando a las ramas de un árbol mientras sus seguidores se ocultaban en los arbustos, el azabache desde las alturas se dio cuenta que esos hombres debían ser esclavos

Rápido traigan las herramientas!- grito uno de los hombres, se trataba de un señor de edad y al uchiha le asombraba que un anciano tuviera tanta voluntad para seguir de pie en aquel infierno

Oye shikamaru, y ahora que hacemos?- susurro choji a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado

Esto es una molestia, solamente uno de ellos tiene el mapa- respondio el pelinegro a su amigo como un susurro también, pero a la vez con flojera

Como?- dijo ino dirigiendo su vista al frente solo para confirmar que lo que su amigo dijo es verdad, solo uno de tantos hombres que salieron a reparar las maquinas, tenia el mapa que necesitaban para poder adentrarse en el infierno

Como vamos a quitárselo sin que se den cuenta?- pregunto temari al lado de ino con el ceño fundido

Bueno creo que ahora es mi turno- dijo ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una mirada de niña traviesa

Tu turno de que?- pregunto choji arqueando una ceja

De lucirme!- respondio la rubia ojos azules con alegría y orgullo, tras acercarse lentamente hasta donde estaba el hombre que tenia en su posesión el mapa, ino hizo una posición de manos- **Shintenshin no Jutsu!** \- susurro la rubia y de un momento a otro el cuerpo de ino cayo inerte en el suelo

Pero que?..., que demonios!, ino- dijo shikamaru dispuesto de ir a ayudar a su amiga

No espera shikamaru!- dijo temari tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo bruscamente al suelo nuevamente evitando que lo vieran los esclavos

Que te pasa temari?, debo ir por ino- dijo el pelinegro acariciando su brazo que se lastimo al ser lanzado de aquella manera, claro que nunca pierde su personalidad floja

Tranquilo shikamaru, ino está bien- dijo choji tratando de explicar a su amigo lo que ocurrió

Si, estoy muy bien- dijo una voz de repente de tras de ellos

Que?!- dijo un sorprendido shikamaru al visualizar a un hombre de unos veintitantos años a sus espaldas, el intruso tenía la típica ropa gris que representaban a los esclavos de la fortaleza, y sin contar que tenia una risa que solo conocía de cierta persona- Ino?...- pregunto el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos con duda y flojera

Tal y como lo esperaba te diste cuenta- respondio el "hombre" sonriendo alegremente

Pero como?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro rascándose la nuca sin entender nada

Tranquilo shikamaru te lo diré todo luego, ahora tomen esto ustedes dos- dijo "ino" entendiéndole unas prendas a temari y choji- son los uniformes que utilizan los esclavos, si mal no recuerdo el plan es que nosotros tres nos hagamos pasar por uno de ellos, ¿cierto?- pregunto la "chica" al pelinegro frente a ella y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de él se levanto discretamente- bien, ahora debo estar cerca de mi cuerpo lo más que pueda- dijo "ino" dispuesta a alejarse

Espera ino y el mapa?- pregunto sasuke, quien apareció de repente delante "ella" causándole un buen susto

Aah!... me quieres matar de un infarto!- pregunto la "rubia" respirando velozmente por la impresión

Donde esta el mapa, la puerta se cerrara pronto- dijo sasuke funciendo el ceño, demostrando que estaba algo molesto

Aquí está, ahora vámonos- respondio "ino" sacando un pedazo de papel del bolsillo trasero del uniforme del hombre

Andando!- ordeno el uchiha comenzando a correr hasta la puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente

Más rápido!- dijo temari al notar aquello, cosa que le asusto ya que esa era la única oportunidad que tenia de recuperar a sus hermanos

Oh no mi cuerpo!- dijo "ino" deteniéndose para luego estar dispuesta a correr donde estaba su verdadero cuerpo, pero una mano firme la detuvo jalándola de su hombro

Tu sigue, yo voy por él- dijo shikamaru corriendo como el rayo al sitio donde vio que cayo el cuerpo de su amiga

Ino de prisa!- grito de repente choji captando la atención de la "rubia"

Pero shikamaru…!- grito la "chica" a su amigo que se alejaba corriendo, pero ya estaba muy lejos para oírla

Vamos, vamos donde estas ino?- se preguntaba el pelinegro viendo de un lado a otro con rapidez, el cuerpo de su amiga estaba cerca ya que él recordaba muy bien donde había caído, y como si lo hubieran invocado lo que el pelinegro buscaba apareció justo delante de él, el cuerpo de ino estaba escondido detrás de un árbol- aquí estas- dijo shikamaru tomando a la chica en sus brazos a modo de princesa y salio corriendo lo más rápido de hay

Shikamaru de prisa!- se escucho gritar a choji, quien ya habia pasado la puerta y solo quedaban segundos antes de que estas se cerrara completamente

Corre más rápido!- esta vez fue temari quien grito justo al lado de choji, pero algo que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro era la expresión de preocupación en su rostro

Ya casi… ah!- dijo shikamaru cuando ya quedaban tan solo unos metros más, pero la puerta estaba casi cerrada y entonces el pelinegro dio un gigantes salto, traspasando la puerta un segundo antes de que se cerrara, cayendo al suelo con un gran impacto pero protegiendo el cuerpo de su amiga

Shikamaru estas bien?- le pregunto choji a su amigo algo aliviado de ver que consiguió llegar a tiempo

Lo estoy, pero esto es una molestia- respondio shikamaru con fastidio y flojera, levantándose al mismo tiempo con ino aun en sus bazos

Gracias shikamaru- dijo "ino" con una sonrisa, solo para que segundos después cayera inconsciente al suelo, tal y como habia ocurrido anteriormente, pero esta vez fue el verdadero cuerpo de ino el que comenzó a moverse, y lentamente la rubia ojos azules comenzó a abrir los ojos

Estas bien ino?- pregunto shikamaru viendo a la rubia con preocupación y flojera

s-si yo…- dijo la chica rubia que sabia que decirle exactamente a su amigo, pero al instante se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en brazos de shikamaru, cosa que la hizo sonrojar- s-shikamaru, y-ya me puedes bajar- le dijo ino con total nerviosismo en su voz, hasta que sintió como lentamente era bajada por su amigo

bien, ahora ino donde esta el mapa?- pregunto sasuke interrumpiendo el momento casi romántico de aquellos dos

sigue en su bolsillo- respondio la rubia señalando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo cerca de ellos

ino recuerda que tú también necesitas uniforme, así que tendrás que quitárselo a él- dijo choji refiriéndose al chico del que su amiga se había apoderado

estas loco!, no pienso quitárselo yo, no quiero ver a este hombre desnudo!- grito ino a modo de respuesta muy molesta- hazlo tú!- ordeno la rubia apuntando con el dedo al chico obeso

de acuerdo, de acuerdo!- respondio choji con sus manos al frente de modo para calmarla

Después de pasar por toda aquella conversación, choji procedió a sacar el mapa del bolsillo del hombre para entregárselo a sasuke y luego comenzar a quitarle el uniforme de esclavo para dárselo a ino, ya que el plan consistía en que él, temari e ino se hicieran pasar por esclavos, después de terminar su cometido, el grupo comenzar a andar su camino guiados por el mapa, tal y como el azabache uchiha dijo anteriormente, se trataba de un laberinto de túneles en los cuales era muy fácil perderse sin el mapa, pero para ellos fue muy fácil y rápido encontrar el camino correcto hacia la torre, y al visualizar finalmente la puerta que conducía a unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba, el grupo comenzó a subir velozmente, solo para ser recibidos por un hombre armado

Quienes son ustedes?, que hacen aquí?- pregunto el soldado en posición de batalla

Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para ti- respondio sasuke activando su sharingan, metiendo al soldado en un genjutsu dejándolo inconsciente casi al instante

Que le hiciste?- pregunto temari viendo al hombre caído

Eso no importa, ahora debemos cambiarnos- respondio sasuke con indiferencia y frialdad

Oye genio, que acaso no te has dado cuenta sasuke-kun?- pregunto ino cruzándose de brazos con ironia, y al recibir el singular "Hmp" de parte del azabache, dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar- falta un uniforme de guardia, shikamaru aún no lo tiene- expreso la rubia con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo

No se suponía que debían haber dos guardias?- pregunto temari examinando el lugar de vigilancia

Quienes son ustedes?- se escucho decir detrás de ellos, una voz, que tal y como si lo hubieran invocado, el segundo guardia apareció de la nada

Hola!- dijo ino con voz alegre, solo para luego darle un gran golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

b-bueno, creo que ya no nos hace falta nada- dijo shikamaru viendo a ino con nerviosismo y flojera ya que él sabia que no convenía hacerla enfadar mucho

Luego de haberse ocupado de los guardias, el gurpo se dispuso a colocarse los uniforme y así camuflarse dentro de la fortaleza, tal y como estaba planeado, sasuke y shikamaru se vistieron de guardias y permanecerán en la torre, mientras que ino, temari y choji, se vistieron de esclavos para poder moverse dentro del lugar y asi encontrar a hinata

Bien todo listo- dijo temari terminando de esconder las vestimentas que se quitaron en una esquina del centro de vigilancia

Ahora deben bajar y hacerse pasar como parte de los esclavos de mantenimiento- explico shikamaru colocándose con fastidio el casco de soldado

Que hacemos con estos dos?- pregunto temari refiriéndose a los verdaderos soldados de la torre que ya hacían inconscientes en el suelo

Escondámoslos aquí- sugirió choji abriendo una pequeña escotilla parecida a un armario miniatura

Bueno, entonces adentro!- dijo ino arrastrando a uno de los hombres hasta en pequeño espacio, mientras que choji arrastraba al segundo hombre, ambos fueron muy bien ocultados, pero de repente se comenzaron a escuchar pasos fuertes subiendo por las escaleras

Alguien viene!- dijo ino saltando y corriendo en círculos sin parar

Cálmate!, solo actúa- dijo temari tomándola bruscamente por los hombros y dándole la vuelta viendo hacia la puerta, segundos después tres soldados entraron de impacto en la habitación

Aquí todo bien?, alguno de los dos heridos?...- preguntaba uno de los soldados viendo a todos los presentes uno por uno

T-Todo bien señor, aquí la situación fue controlada a tiempo- respondio el "soldado" shikamaru parándose firme y respetuoso

Y estos tres?, se puede saber que hacen aquí?- pregunto el soldado "mayor" viendo con duda al trio de "esclavos"

Nosotros los mandamos a llamar, necesitábamos que revisaran que ninguno de nuestros equipos resultara dañado- respondio el "soldado" sasuke con indiferencia y frialdad

mmm…, hmp, supongo que ya no los necesitan, porque por lo que puedo ver, todo está en orden- respondio el "mayor" con una sonrisa orgullosa, creyéndose la mentira de los jóvenes

si señor, estábamos a punto de llevarlos de nuevo a dentro- dijo el "soldado" shikamaru colocándose una mano sobre la nuca con flojera

ja!, no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos de eso, ustedes mantengan sus puestos, la situación de las maquinarias abajo fue resuelta, afortunadamente tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para repararlas en unos días- dijo el "mayor" parándose de una manera ridícula solo para intimidar a los presentes, cosa que era lo que menos hacia

Entendido señor!- respondieron nuestros "soldados" al mismo tiempo

Ustedes tres!, vengan con nosotros!- ordeno otro soldado a espaldas del "mayor"

s-si señor- respondio la "esclava" ino, pero antes de comenzar a avanzar, disimuladamente se dio la vuelta y le guiño un ojos a su amigo pelinegro, cosa que él con todo gusto le devolvió

el trio fue sacado de la torre, y llevados a través del laberinto nuevamente, pero esta vez guiados por verdaderos guardias de aquel infierno, choji estaba nervioso, tanto que ya hasta habia dejado de comer, ino estaba más tranquila ya que ella se consideraba una gran actriz, y por ultimo temari, quien mantenía un semblante serio y apaciguante al mismo tiempo, pero los tres estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban dentro del infierno, no si hasta que escucharon unas voces horribles

Vayan a sus habitación y no salgan de ahí hasta mañana cuando escuchen el llamado, entendieron!-dijo el "mayor" creyéndose superior a los tres, ya que su actitud era la de un hombre despreciable, después se retiró junto con sus seguidores dejándolos solos

Vaya, no crei que todo esto del plan nos tomara tanto tiempo, mira ya es de noche!- dijo choji señalando el cielo, y era verdad, un manto negro con esferas brillantes cubría el cielo completamente, la noche los había alcanzado sin que se dieran cuenta

Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es comenzar con nuestro objetivo aquí dentro- dijo temari cruzándose de brazos con ironía

Relájate temari, primero vamos con calma ¿de acuerdo?, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, recuerden que tenemos poco tiempo hasta que llegue kuron- dijo ino parándose en medio del chico obeso y la chica temperamental- mañana comenzaremos a buscar a hinata- dijo viendo a choji con expresión calmada

No, ustedes van a buscar a esa tal hinata, yo voy a buscar a mis hermanos- dijo temari alzando un poco la voz, acción que hizo que se ganara una mirada de reproche de ino

Bien temari has lo que quieras, pero no creas que sasuke nos permitirá esperarte si te pierdes- respondio la rubia notablemente molesta cansada por la actitud de la otra chica- pero ahora tengan en cuenta algo, hasta ahora vamos bien con el plan, y debemos seguir asi- explico ino sentándose en un rincón del sitio

Tienes razón, o si no sasuke nos va a matar- dijo choji sentándose junto a ella

Si, pero algo si es seguro, la primera fase del nuestro plan ha sido completado, "INFILTRACION AL INFIERNO: ÉXITO!"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **KURON LLEGARA EN 3 DIAS…**


	26. Los amigos lejanos estan muy cerca

**Los amigos lejanos... estan muy cerca**

Al día siguiente, luego del "accidente" ocurrido anteriormente, hinata había sido encerrada en su habitación por orden de takamy, recordó que el hombre pensó que era demasiada coincidencia que todo ocurriera cuando estaba dando tan importante anuncio, y sin otra persona a quien culpar, apaciguo su furia con la hyuga, la chica ojiperla no alcanzo a comer por el resto del dia y ni siquiera se había comunicado con sus amigos, cosa que le comenzaba a preocupar

 _Bueno, el llamado sonara pronto, si tengo suerte los encontrare afuera_ \- pensó hinata con la cabeza baja y temblando levemente

ATENCION! TODOS LOS ESCLAVOS DE LA ZONA 1 AL JARDIN N° 5 PARA LA SELECCIÓN DE TRABAJOS!- se escuchó resonar por todo el edificio por medio de los altavoces

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras hinata suspira pesadamente- _ya es hora, tengo que ser fuerte_ \- pensó la hyuga dándose ánimos a si misma

Afuera niña- dijo abriendo la puerta, uno de los soldados que le siguen el paso desde que llego

 _N-no puedo creer que aún me estén siguiendo a todos lados, t-tanto quieren evitar que me escape antes de que llegue kuron?_ \- pensó la joven hyuga caminando con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Hinata salió de su encierro y la luz del dia la cegó por completo, la chica no había visto la luz desde el día anterior antes de que la encerraran en su habitación, con su única ventana completamente cerrada, todos en la fortaleza, en especial takamy, pensaron que por un momento ella había sido la culpable del "accidente" anterior, pero luego se descartó esa posibilidad ya que era prácticamente imposible que la hyuga hiciera algo con dos guardias siguiéndola a todos lados

Hinata!- grito alguien acercándose rápidamente hacia ella

Misha-san!- grito de regreso la hyuga abrazando a su amiga-hermana con una gran sonrisa

Que alivio, pensé que ese bastardo de takamy te había lastimo por intentar culparte de lo de ayer!, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando no te volví a ver- dijo la mujer abrazando con mucha fuerza a la joven

M-misha-san… n-no respiro- dijo hinata con dificultad

Ah! Lo siento- dijo misha soltando a la hyuga rápidamente

e-estoy bien no t-te preocupes- respondió hinata tratando de respirar correctamente, ya que misha podía parecer una mujer simple, pero era realmente fuerte físicamente

hinata por favor dime que no te tocaron ni un pelo, porque si no ahora mismo voy y…- hinata noto lo alterada que estaba su "hermana" así que rápidamente la tranquilizo

no misha-san, no me hicieron nada, solo me encerraron en mi habitación por el resto del día- dijo la hyuga rápidamente evitando que misha cometiera una locura

En serio?- pregunto la mujer con duda en su mirada

s-si no tienes por qué molestarte- respondio hinata bajando la mirada levemente sonrojada por la mirada intimidante de la mujer

De acuerdo!, entonces ven conmigo rápido- dijo misha tomando a hinata de la mano y jalándola con un velocidad sobrehumana

hinata tenía una mirada confusa mientras corria, no entendía porque misha tenía tanta prisa, pero debía ser importante para que tuviera esa impaciencia porque viera se lo que sea que quería mostrarle, de repente entraron a la enfermería, lugar que estaba completamente lleno por el accidente de día anterior, entonces hinata coloco la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas

Ulho!, mira quien vino a verte- dijo misha retirando una cortina blanca revelando al hombre dentro

Ulho-san!- dijo hinata al ver a su amigo postrado en una cama, inconsciente y con la respiración entre cortada, la hyuga ya se lo imagina uno de sus amigos habia salido lastimado

No resulto muy herido, pero a estado inconsciente desde ayer y no despierta, los doctores dijeron que posiblemente allá entrado en coma debido al shock- explico misha sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama del hombre

Misha-san lo has estado cuidando desde ayer?- pregunto hinata colocando una mano en su pecho

Si, puedo que él y yo solo peleemos cada 5 minutos por cualquier cosa, pero somos amigos y realmente me preocupe cuando vi que lo traían aquí- respondió misha sin dejar de ver a ulho con una cara de melancolía

Misha-san es una gran amiga al preocuparse de ulho-san de esa manera, estoy segura que le estará muy agradecido cuando despierte- dijo hinata sonriendo tímidamente a su amiga-hermana

Si es que algún día despierta, además dudo mucho que ese sea el estilo de ulho, él siempre a sido un hombre muy orgulloso, prefiere morirse del dolor antes que mostrar debilidad ante alguien- dijo misha con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, y si mencionar un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

 _Me recuerda mucho a uchiha-san, él era igual de orgulloso y de carácter duro conmigo cuando trataba de ayudarlo en algo, siempre me decía que era un estorbo y que lo irritaba además…_ \- de repente hinata se detuvo de pronto al notar que estaba pensado del joven uchiha como si lo conociera bien, como si supiera mucho de él, cosa que no era así

Hinata estas bien?, estas muy roja?- pregunto misha al notar como la hyuga se sobresaltó y el tono de su cara comenzó a enrojecerse

y-yo… e-estoy b-bien…n-no es nada- respondio hinata muy nerviosa, quien la conociera diría que lo estaba más de lo normal- _porque me sonrojo al pensar en uchiha-san… y sobre todo ¿Por qué estoy pensando en uchiha-san?_ \- pensó hinata muy nerviosa y alterada con la cara del color de un tomate

Segura que estas bien?, puedo llamar a uno de los médicos para que te revise- dijo misha algo preocupada por la reacción de su "hermana menor"

e-es verdad, estoy b-bien, no es nada misha-san- respondio hinata calmándose un poco luego de ver a la mujer preocupada

bueno, si quieres puedes ir a ver a kankuro y gaara- dijo misha con un sonrisa fraternal en su rostro

ellos también salieron heridos?!- pregunto la hyuga preocupada nuevamente al escuchar los nombres de otros de sus amigos

solo tuvieron raspones y moretones, se fueron de aquí hace 15 minutos debido al llamado de los deberes- respondio misha, calmando asi a hinata, quien suspiro notoriamente ante ella

oh no!, el llamado, lo habia olvidado!- dijo la hyuga colocando sus manos en su cabeza en forma de nerviosismo

tranquila, tu ve con ellos yo me quedare aquí, he pedido permiso para quedarme con ulho hasta que despierte- dijo misha colocando una mano sombre el hombro de hinata a forma de apoyo

La joven hyuga solo asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego salio de la enfermería corriendo para no llegar tarde a jardín n° 5, los guardias la siguieron a la misma velocidad despreocupadamente ya que todos los subordinados de kuron eran confiados de que nadie podía escapar de esa fortaleza, eso era imposible para ellos, asi que dejaron a hinata correr al lugar planteado, al llegar la hyuga vio que todos ya estaba formados con sus respectivos equipos, hasta que vio a kankuro y gaara

Gaara-san!, kankuri-san!- grito hinata corriendo hacia ellos

Hina-chan!, estas bien?, nos tuviste muy preocupados desde ayer- dijo kankuro abrazando a la chica con un abrazo sobre sus hombros, haciendo que la hyuga típicamente se sonrojara

s-si, yo no pude comunicarme con ustedes p-porque todo en mi habitación estaba bloqueado- respondio hinata encogiéndose sobre sus hombros

te hicieron algo?- pregunto gaara tan frio como siempre

no, solo me encerraron- respondio hinata bajando la mirada intimidada- _a veces la mirada de gaara-san me recuerda a uchiha-san… OTRA VEZ ESTOY PENSANDO EN ÉL!_ \- pensó hinata volviéndose como un tomate

hina-chan estas bien?- le pregunto kankuro alejándose de ella pensando que su cercanía la incomodaba

eh!, s-si no se preocupen- respondio la hyuga jugando con sus dedos

segura?, estas más roja que el cabello de gaara- dijo kankuro sonriendo por la broma

kankuro-san siempre con sus bromas- dijo hinata riendo por lo dicho anteriormente por su amigo- p-por cierto, saben con quién quede para los labores?- pregunto la hyuga viendo hacia todos lados, pero al ver como gaara y kankuro intercambiaban miradas, comenzó a preocuparse

hinata, a ti no te nombraron en la lista de los deberes- dijo gaara hiendo al grano de una vez por todas

que?- dijo la hyuga confundida

kankuro suspiro por la sinceridad de su hermano- es cierto hina-chan, tu no fuiste seleccionada en ninguno de los equipos de los deberes, pensamos porque tal vez no te iban a dejar ir después de lo de ayer- explico kankuro funciendo levemente el ceño

p-pero que voy a hacer yo entonces?- pregunto hinata apretando los puños bajo su uniforme de esclava

sígueme y te daré la respuesta a tu pregunta- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el trio de jóvenes se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, y hinata abrió los ojos como platos

talhor-san!- dijo la hyuga sorprendida al ver al hombre que la trajo a ese infierno, con un brazo y la mitad de la cara vendados

takamy-sama quiere hablar contigo- dijo el talhor con expresión fría como el hielo hacia la chica

pero… y los deberes?- pregunto hinata aun tratando de aceptar que ese hombre era el mismo que conoció

hoy no tienes deberes que cumplir, ahora sígueme- respondio el hombre dándose la vuelta y comenzado a caminar en dirección a la torre más alta de la fortaleza

b-bueno yo… los veo después- dijo hinata con un reverencia a sus amigos, para luego seguir a talhor, quien ya le llevaba mucha distancia

hina-chan es una gran chica, buena y educada, pero también es muy inocente y débil- dijo kankuro viendo a su hermano

no debemos subestimar a nadie kankuro, ni siquiera a hinata, recuerda que nos dejamos atrapar para saber que planea kuron, y si no encontramos nada entonces simplemente nos vamos, temari ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sola- dijo gaara comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta a hinata

En otro lugar hinata aun seguía el camino que le indicaba talhor, el hombre no le dirigio palabra alguna después de informarle que takamy quiera hablar con ella, hinata aun no acataba la idea de que ese fuera el mismo talhor que la trajo a la fortaleza, se veía tan diferente con esas vendas en su rostro y brazo, sin embargo la hyuga comprendió que él fue una de las tantas víctimas de la explosión, hinata no se atrevió a preguntar ya que el hombre ni la miraba, así que solo se concentró a seguirlo, hasta que llegaron a la oficina donde la esperaba un hombre sentado arrogantemente

Siéntate hermosa, tenemos que hablar- ordeno takamy señalando la silla frente a él

q-que desea hablar conmigo?- pregunto hinata sentándose en el lugar indicado

Como ya sabrás hace algunos meses atacamos la aldea donde te estabas hospedando- dijo el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica- bueno, resulta que envié algunos de mis ninjas espías para verificar que no quedara nada de esa porquería de aldea, y me trajeron un informe completo de ella- explico takamy con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio

y-y es que tiene que ver c-conmigo?- pregunto hinata temblando levemente

lo que tiene que ver, es que nunca se encontró el cuerpo de uchiha sasuke- dijo takamy haciendo que hinata levantara la mirada sorprendida, acción que hizo reír a takamy- tal y como lo escuchas, el cuerpo del uchiha nunca fue encontrado y muchos de los sobrevivientes declararon que vieron a un joven con su descripción, irse en compañía de 4 jóvenes más de su misma edad- dijo takamy recostándose sobre el espaldar de su silla

 _uchiha-san esta vivo!_ \- pensó hinata experimentando algo parecido a la felicidad

dime hermosa, no sabes a donde pudo haber ido tu amigo?- pregunto takamy con una media sonrisa- es posible que venga a rescatarte?- volvió a preguntar el hombre ampliando su risa

l-lo dudo!, uchiha-san no vendría aquí, él no es de los que se arriesga sin un plan, a-además yo solo era un e-estorbo para él- respondio hinata recordando todo lo que habia pasado con uchiha

cierto?, entonces no tienes idea donde pudo haber ido?- pregunto nuevamente takamy tornándose serio de repente

n-no- respondio rápidamente la hyuga

mentirosa!- grito takamy y de un golpe mando a volar a hinata contra la pared, para luego agárrala del cuello fuertemente- dime en donde esta uchiha sasuke!- volvió a gritar apretando con fuerza el delicado cuello de la hyuga

y-ya le dije q-que no lo se!- respondio hinata con la voz agudizada

te voy a matar si no me lo dice!- dijo takamy con una voz de maniático sin mencionar la cara

takamy-sama!, recuerde que kuron-sama la quiere viva- dijo talhor sin moverse de su posición solo interrumpiendo verbalmente

tsk!- se escucho de takamy, quien soltó amargamente a hinata haciendo que cayera al suelo fuertemente- enciérrala en la torre de los esclavos aisldos!- ordeno takamy dándole la espalda a los dos presentes

si takamy-sama!- respondio talhor tomando en brazos a una aterrada hinata

y asegúrate que no salga de allí hasta que llegue kuron-sama!- se escuchó decir de takamy antes de que la puerta de la oficina se cerrara

talhor saco a hinata de la torre aun temblando de miedo, las marcas de los golpes en su cuerpo y su cuello completamente rojo, decían que hinata acaba de pasar por algo terrible, gaara y kankuro vieron como se la llevaban hacia otra torre, pero lo que no paso desapercibido para ellos era lo maltratada que estaba la hyuga al salir de la oficina de takamy, los dos chicos estuvieron a punto de arrancar a hinata de los brazos de talhor y golpearlo hasta muerte, pero sabían que por más que quisieran no podían, asi que solo vieron como hinata era arrastrada hacia otra torre, ya dentro de ella talhor solto lentamente a hinata e intento tocar su rostro

N-no me toque!- dijo la hyuga retrocediendo varios pasos

Hinata, lo siento, de verdad yo quería detenerlo pero sabes que no puedo revelarme contra mi superior- explico talhor con rostro de arrepentimiento total

Talhor-san… usted está herido- dijo hinata casi como un susurro para cualquiera

Si, pero esto no es nada, solo son quemaduras, pero tu… no sabes cuánto desee golpear a takamy, te saque de allí para evitar hacer una locura, hinata...- explico talhor intentando acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero hinata hizo lo mismo y retrocedió

Talhor-san, p-por favor solo d-déjeme aquí y v-váyase- dijo la hyuga con lagrimas en los ojos revelando que estaba muy asustada

Talhor solo asintió y se fue cerrando con seguro la puerta de la torre, dejando a hinata temblando de miedo y dolor, ella no era fuerte, ella no era más que una chica débil que no servía para ser shinobi, eso era lo que pensaba ella pero lo que no sabía era que muchos estaban haciendo lo que fuera porque pensaban lo contrario, hinata solo temblaba y lloraba, hasta que escucho una voz

Hinata?!...- dijo alguien a su espalda desde la oscuridad, una voz conocida

Que?!... c-como…- hinata estaba petrificada ante la figura frente a ella- yil-san!- dijo la hyuga en voz alta levantándose del suelo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeña- dijo la anciana con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro

 **KURON LLEGARA EN 2 DIAS…**


	27. Todo por los amigos

**Todo por los amigos**

Al día siguiente ino, choji y temari ya llevaban dos días entero buscando a hinata y los hermanos de la rubia ojos verdes, ino se estaba comenzando a impacientar, ya que tuvo que obedecer las órdenes de tipos extraños para que no la descubrieran, mientras que no sabían nada de shikamaru y sasuke desde que llegaron, estuvieron buscando por todos lados pero ni rastro de hinata, temari pasaba por completo de la ojiperla ya que no la conocía, ella solo quería encontrar a sus hermanos y choji solo pensaba en comer

Maldición en donde están esos dos?!- dijo temari completamente irritada por no encontrar nada

Buscamos por todos lados ayer y no encontramos nada, ahora hoy tampoco tenemos ni una sola pista de ellos- dijo choji sentándose completamente agotado

Si, y la gente aquí esta muy asustada como para hablar, no servirá de nada preguntarles- dijo ino viendo a la mayoría de las personas haciendo sus labores

Tuvimos suerte que hoy no nos tocó hacer nada, sino tendríamos menos tiempo para buscar a mis hermanos- dijo temari cruzándose de brazos arrogantemente

Ya te dije!, que nosotros no estamos buscando a tus hermanos, estamos buscando a nuestra amiga que llama hinata!- dijo ino con una venita saliendo de su frente y los ojos que echaban fuego

Y yo dije!, que no la conozco, no se quién es, y por lo tanto yo me voy a concentrar en buscar a mis hermanos!- grito temari viendo a la rubia ojos azules de manera retante

Oigan oigan!- dijo choji entrometiéndose entre ellas separándolas- dejen de pelear, estamos aquí para salvar tanto a hinata, como a los hermanos de temari, pero no lo lograremos si continuamos asi- dijo el chico obeso tranquilizando a las fieras

Hmp… tienes razón choji, mejor continuemos buscando a HI-NA-TA- respondio ino viendo a temari con furia al nombra a su amiga cautiva

Entonces dense prisa en encontrarla porque en cuanto yo encuentre a mis hermanos me ire de aquí junto con ellos y no los esperare- dijo temari comenzando a caminar pasando por un lado de ino

Si es que los encuentras a tiempo, recuerda que kuron llegara mañana, lo que significa que tenemos muy poco tiempo para buscar- le dijo ino a la otra rubia quien la miro con indiferencia

Pues entonces que haces hay parada perdiendo el tiempo- respondio temari con una mirada de arrogancia y orgullo, luego emprendió su propia dirección para buscar a sus hermanos

No se si pueda seguir aguantándola por más tiempo- dijo ino al tener a temari a una distancia considerable

Debemos hacerlo aunque no queramos ino, además temari siempre a sido asi- respondio choji con los brazos cruzados

Si pero su actitud empeoro cuando termino su relación con shikamaru- dijo ino dándose la vuelta caminando en dirección opuesta

Tal vez, pero por ahora olvidemos a temari y concentrémonos en encontrar a hinata- dijo choji siguiendo a su amiga desde atrás

Tienes razón, andando!- respondio la rubia ojos azules comenzando a correr seguida de su compañero

El dúo corrió a gran velocidad pero a la vez discretamente para que nadie sospechara, rodeando asi una torre extremadamente alto, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que dentro de esa torre se encontraba la joven que buscaban. En una habitación oscura, donde entraba muy poca luz, hinata estaba sentada al lado de una vieja amiga, alguien a quien llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver y que nunca espero volver a hacerlo

Yil-san!, aun no entiendo cómo es que termino aquí- dijo hinata a la anciana sentada a su lado

Yil rio brevemente y luego miro a la hyuga con expresión cálida y dulce- Cuando tú y sasuke se fueron, yo intente adaptarme a la vida en esa aldea, encontré un trabajo y comencé a buscar un casa, los primeros días fueron completamente normales, hasta que… una mañana comenzó a llover cenizas, era algo anormal y llamo la atención de todos, pero yo sabía lo que significaba, ya que lo mismo ocurrió en mi aldea antes de que kuron la conquistara- explico la anciana mientras su rostro se volvía melancólico- los soldados aparecieron de la nada, y comenzaron a quemar todo, mataron muchos inocentes, y otros incluyéndome a mí los tomaron como esclavos, no quedo nada, una aldea que era tan pacifica, tan llena de vida, desapareció en tan solo unos segundos quedando solo el rastro de las cenizas- culmino yil rompiendo en llanto ante el dolor que le causaba

Yil-san todo estará bien, no se preocupe sobreviviremos juntas- dijo la joven hyuga abrazado a la anciana con cariño tratando de hacer que parara de llorar

Eso quiero creer pequeña, pero mis esperanzas comienzan a esfumarse- respondio yil secándose las lágrimas y en un fallido intento por limpiarse el rostro, ya que lo tenia todo lleno de tierra- y… como llegaste tú aquí hinata?, sasuke también está aquí?- pregunto la anciana viendo a la joven hyuga fijamente a los ojos, tanto que hinata se sintió un tanto intimidada

n-no yil-san, solo yo estoy aquí, a nosotros nos ocurrió algo similar a usted, solo que… yo fui a quien capturaron, uchiha-san está en algún lugar bien, creo- respondio la hyuga con algo de duda en su mirada

crees?, porque hinata?, que paso?- preguntaba la anciana comenzando a preocuparse, la anciana sabia que la joven ante sus ojos, era muy timida y muy educada, parecía una princesa tan frágil que en cualquier movimiento podría romperse, por eso se asusto al verla tan melancólica y triste

l-los soldados de kuron atacaron la aldea donde uchiha-san y yo nos hospedábamos, uno de ellos, me dijo que me querían a mi… su nombre es talhor, después de luchar contra él donde yo resulte derrotada aprovecho la oportunidad y me tomo prisionera, lo último que vi de uchiha-san era que estaba luchando contra muchos soldados y después no supe nada más, cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba siendo transportada hasta aquí- explico hinata viendo al frente, imaginándose aquel dia como si hubiera sido ayer- takamy-sama, me dijo que nunca encontraron el cuerpo de uchiha-san, ni ningún indicio de que estuviera muerto, pero no se creerle o no- dijo la hyuga con lagrimas en sus ojos, tan tierna y tan dulce era la vista para la anciana que no pudo resistirse a abrazar fraternalmente a la hyuga

no te preocupes hinata, si algo se, es que en el poco tiempo que conviví con ustedes pude conocer muy bien a sasuke, y él es un joven muy fuerte no tengas dudas de que esta bien y vendrá por ti- dijo la anciana sin dejar de abrazar a hinata

gracias yil-san!- dijo la hyuga respondiéndole el abrazo con fuerza

hinata no estaba segura si las palabras de yil eran del todo ciertas, sobre todo la ultima parte, ella tampoco dudaba que sasuke era muy fuerte, mucho más que ella, pero de ahí a que fuera a rescatarla, eso era ya otro tema, hinata siempre se consideró un estorbo para el uchiha, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que alguien como él desperdiciara su tiempo en rescatarla, si es cierto que existió un tiempo en el que fueron compañeros de generación, pero ahora todo era distinto, él era un criminal de clase S con sus propios objetivos y ella solo era una chunin, alguien que más que se esforzara no era reconocida por nadie.

En otro lugar, dentro de una de las torres de vigilancia dos jóvenes soldados se encontraban observando el interior de la fortaleza a través de un telescopio, lo que ninguno de los subordinados de kuron sabia era que esos jóvenes no eran verdaderamente soldados, si no que se trababa de shikamaru y sasuke disfrazados, quienes llevaban buscando a una joven ojiperla desde que se infiltraron en la fortaleza, pero no han tenido resultados desde entonces

Esto es un fastidio, cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí sasuke?- pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en una de las sillas con flojera, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

El tiempo que sea necesario, recuerda que necesito a hyuga para encontrar a kuron- respondio el uchiha con indiferencia hacia el pelinegro

 _Porque aún sigue negando que se preocupa por hinata?_ \- pensó shikamaru viendo al azabache con ojos de fastidio y cansancio

De todos modos, ya hemos interrogado a todos estos tipos y ninguno sabe nada de ella- dijo el uchiha apuntado con el dedo a una montaña de hombres inconscientes en una esquina de la pequeña sala, sin dejar de ver por el telescopio

Shikamaru solo vio hacia donde el azabache apunto y comenzó a recordar que desde que sacaron a ino, temari y choji, ellos estuvieron interrogando de una manera poco gentil a todos los soldados que entraban a la cabina, pero él pensaba que golpear, amordazar y hacerles un par de preguntas antes de que sasuke los dejara inconscientes con su sharingan, no era precisamente torturar, además de que para él era muy problemático llevarle la contraria al azabache mal humorado

Si es cierto!, pero recuerda que no podemos esperar tanto tiempo, o ya se te olvido que kuron llegara mañana- dijo shikamaru al uchiha con su habitual tono de flojera y fastidio

Eso lo tengo muy claro, y tengo pensado sacar provecho de eso, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para darle a ese bastardo lo que se merece- respondio sasuke sin ver a su compañero, solo dándole la espalda y viendo hacia cualquier esquina del lugar, shikamaru solo levanto levemente los hombros en señal de un "esta bien"

Sabes ino nos va a matar por no comunicarnos con ella, conociéndola debe estar hecha una fiera, es una problematica- dijo el pelinegro imaginándose el enorme sermón que se iba a ganar por parte de su amiga

Para lo que me importa- respondió con simpleza el azabache a shikamaru centrándose solo en una cosa, encontrar a cierta ojiperla

Sin embargo shikamaru sabia que no podía hacer enfadar a ino, la rubia se volvia irreconocible cuando se enojaba y al pelinegro no le convenía ver a su amiga de esa forma, aunque no lo admitiera ino a veces le daba algo de miedo, la chica posee un carácter digno de una esposa controladora, al pelinegro le llagaron viejos recuerdos, dándose cuenta que ino y temari tenían el mismo carácter, no era como si las estuviera comparando, pero ambas tenia "eso" que las hacia parecidas

 _Ambas son… , temari me gritaba todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa, pero yo las soportaba, porque la quería, ino por otro lado me grita de vez en cuando pero conociéndola como la conozco, se que lo hace porque se preocupa por mí, sin duda es una chica problemática, no cabe duda que las chicas como ino…me gustan!-_ pensó shikamaru aceptando que tenía sentimientos hacia su amiga, sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad amistad, pero que de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a confesar

Mientras tanto mirando de bajo de cada piedra que había, estaban ino y choji buscando algún indicio o señal que les dijera algo sobre hinata, la rubia ojos azules se estaba comenzando a desesperar ya que tenía muy en cuenta el tiempo que tenían, si querían encontrar a la ojiperla e irse de ese infierno, debían ser veloces como el rayo, además que no sabía nada de ciertos chicos en una de aquellas torres de vigilancia, y tal como habia dicho shikamaru, ino estaba hecha una fiera

No puedo creerlo, no han bajado de allí ni siquiera a ayudarnos a buscar discretamente!- decía ino caminando de un lado a otro mientras que si amigo obeso la veía ir y venir, sentado en el suelo

Tranquila ino, estás hablando de shikamaru y sasuke, aunque nos duela ese par de dos son más inteligentes que nosotros, ellos saben lo que hacen, después de todo es su plan- respondio choji tratando que su amiga se calmara ya que se le veía muy alterada

Si tienes razón… solo es que, si temari no se hubiera ido tal vez abríamos encontrado ya entre los tres- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos algo ya tranquila que hace unos segundos

Bueno si tal vez no se la pasaran peleando habríamos conseguido algo- respondio choji colocándose de pie frente a su amiga

Oye! No me eches la culpa, pero si es cierto, creo que debo aprender a llevar la fiesta en paz con temari, después de todo si no somos un equipo terminaremos siendo carne rostizada- dijo la rubia viendo a su amiga con un sonrisa, cosa que significaba un "gracias"

Carne?!, donde?!, donde hay carne?!- dijo choji viendo hacia todos lados muy desesperado y babeando como un perro

Cuanto tiempo tienes sin comer?- pregunto ino con una gota en su cabeza

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, una rubia ojos verdes con cuatro coletas sujetando su cabello, caminaba tranquilamente por las instalaciones, pero también observando atentamente a su alrededor, temari lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a sus hermanos, ya que ellos han sido su única familia desde que su padre murió, pero a decir verdad aquel "hombre" nunca supo cómo tratar a sus hijos en primer lugar, asi que la rubia tenía dudas sobre si él fue realmente un padre para ellos

Necesitamos más vendas en la enfermería!- grito alguien no muy lejos de ella

Oye tú!, toma, lleva esto a la enfermería!- dijo un soldado extendiéndole un pequeño paquete que se imaginó temari podrían ser las vendas

 _La enfermería parece llena, creo que fue el resultado de lo que nosotros hicimos… tal vez mis hermanos estén allí!_ \- pensó la rubia, y ante aquella posibilidad temari tomo el paquete y comenzó a caminar directo a la enfermería esperando encontrar a sus hermanos

Al entrar al sitio pudo ver cientos de cama llenas con personas agonizando y luchando contra el dolor de sus heridas, temari jamás pensó que aquella bomba causara tanto daño, se sintió un tanto culpable por aquello, pero siendo tan orgullosa como lo era, la rubia borro ese sentimiento y se centró en buscar a sus hermanos, pero por más que buscaba, pasando de cama en cama, no los encontró a ninguno, cosa que la relajo ya que sabía que sus hermanos salieron ilesos de aquella terrible explosión

Al fin!, cuanto tardaste!, dame eso!- dijo uno de los doctores arrebatándole el paquete bruscamente de las manos a temari, quien solo se quedó viendo al hombre con desprecio

Tranquila, todos los subordinados de kuron son así, incluyendo a los doctores- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, cosa que hizo a la rubia darse vuelta para ver quién era la propietaria

Quien eres?- pregunto temari a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama donde un hombre musculoso de piel oscura y cabello negro ya hacia inconsciente sobre ella

Mi nombre es Misha, un placer, tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que le indico a temari que no era peligrosa

Me llamo temari, también es un gusto- respondio la rubia con amabilidad- _tal vez ella sepa algo de mis hermanos_ \- pensó temari viendo una gran oportunidad frente a ella

En ese instante en la torre principal, un hombre con rostro arrogante y sádico, estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando documentos al parecer de menor importancia, takamy no tenia limites cuando se trataba de hacer sufrir a los esclavos, por eso intentaba terminar con aquella montaña de papeles lo más pronto posible para ir a "divertirse" a la sala de tortura que existía en aquel infierno que él con todo honor y gusto dirigía, y tal como quizo termino tan rápido como pudo y estaba dispuesto a salir de su oficina cuando…

Takamy-sama tenemos un mensaje de kuron-sama!- dijo un soldado entrando a la oficina muy relajado para el gusto del hombre

Para la próxima toca la puerta ante de entrar idiota!,… a ver qué sucede ahora!- grito takamy muy molesto por la imprudencia de su subordinado

l-lo siento mucho señor- dijo el soldado muy asustado y arrepentido por su acción

olvídalo, alista el transporte de esclavos con 20 soldados de guarda espaldas, yo ire también!- respondió takamy soldado lanzándole el pergamino con el mensaje de kuron en las manos

señor?- dijo el soldados si entender lo que acababa de escuchar

estas sordo o que!, te dije claramente que prepararas el transporte de esclavos!- grito takamy perdiendo la paciencia, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un psicópata- Y que sea lo más rápido posible me escuchaste?!...- pregunto a gritos el hombre

s-si señor… pero puedo preguntar porque la repentina orden señor?- pregunto el soldado parado en el marco de la puerta

Los planes han cambia, ahora tenemos que llevarle a kuron-sama personalmente… su regalo- respondio takamy con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara al soldado

 **KURON LLEGARA MAÑANA?... PORQUE EL REPENTINO CAMBIO DE PLANES?**


	28. Un momento mágico… Solo un momento

**Un momento mágico… Solo un momento**

* * *

El día siguiente había llegado, el momento que tanto temía hinata, la joven ojiperla estaba aterrada por lo que le esperaba, aun recuerda el instante en el que uno de los soldados de takamy entro a la torre donde la mantenían cautiva, para informarle que sería llevada ante kuron por motivos que aun desconocía, la chica lo único que podía hacer era temblar de miedo, aun cuando la anciana yil intentaba hacer la cosas menos dura para ella, no conseguía nada por parte la ojiperla, y quien la culpaba, hinata escucho muchas historias sobre como kuron trataba a sus esclavos, y ella se hacía una idea de lo que le esperara

Hinata, como me gustaría poder hacer algo- dijo la anciana sintiendo la angustia y agonía de la joven a su lado

t-tengo miedo yil-san, n-no soy tan fuerte como u-usted piensa- respondio la ojiperla temblando en el suelo de su celda

No digas eso pequeña!, tu eres una mujer muy fuerte!, no puedes rendirte!- dijo yil tomando a hinata de los hombres y inclinándose hasta llegar a su altura

Ya no hay escapatoria para mi yil-san, no para mi… pero usted no debe rendirse, estoy segura que usted si encontrar una manera de escapar!- decía hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir

Lo siento tanto hinata!- dijo la anciana abrazando fuertemente a la ojiperla

Yil se sentía muy inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la joven hyuga, ella sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba cuando fuera entregada a kuron, y eso era lo que le rompia el corazón, ya que al ver a una joven tan bella, tan inocente, tan educada como lo era hinata, le recordó mucho a la esposa de su hijo, y lo que el "emperador" le hizo antes de asesinarla, yil pensaba que no podía existir ser más despiadado que kuron, y sin más no poder estallo en llanto sin dejar de abrazar a hinata fuertemente

En otro sitio takamy se encontraba gritándole a sus subordinados por no hacer las cosas como el quería, se podía decir que el hombre se creía más importantes que los demás solo por su posición, pero el sabía que si metía la pata cuando kuron daba una orden, se podía ir despidiendo de su posición y de su vida

En cierto modo, nunca sabe que es lo que realmente está haciendo kuron, takamy se le pasaba parloteando que sabía mucho sobre el emperador, hasta sus más oscuros secretos, bueno una cosa es cierta, takamy no sabía absolutamente nada sobre nadie, es decir, que el hombre era un completo ignorante del resto del mundo, solo le importaba él y nadie más, por lo tanto cada vez que cometía un error culpaba a sus subordinados y los enviaba a la sala de torturas, esa personalidad sádica y psicópata era el verdadero takamy, y era el hombre que estaba a punto de llevarse a hinata, muy lejos

Aún no está listo el transporte?!, son unos inútiles!- grito takamy a los soldados que estaban delante de él, viéndolos como si fueran basura

d-discúlpenos, takamy-sama… p-pero la orden del día anterior nos llegó como un ataque sorpresa y se nos olvidó informarle que el transporte tiene fallas técnicas, no estará listo hasta el anochecer- se explicó el soldado temblando de miedo, ya que él, como muchos hombres al mando de takamy, sabían lo que al hombre le gustaba hacer a aquellos que cometían error

Se les olvido informarme?... no seas insolente!- grito de nuevo takamy, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había proporcionado un fuerte golpe al soldado dejándole inconsciente al instante, todo ante la mirada de horror de sus espectadores

l-le juramos que trataremos de tener el transporte listo a-antes del anochecer señor!- dijo otro soldado dominado por el miedo al ver a su compañero inconsciente frente a ellos

No!, necesito ese transporte en buenas condiciones, es un viaje muy largo, así que si el tiempo que necesitan es hasta el anochecer entonces que así sea- respondió takamy dándole la espalda a los soldados, solo para después irse como si nada hubiera pasado

Los soldados solo se quedaron estáticos hasta que la silueta de su "jefe" desapareciera por completa, al suceder eso, inmediatamente intentaron auxiliar a su compañero tendido en el suelo, pero ya era tarde, el hombre estaba muerto, cosa que aterro aún más a los soldados ya que por sus mentes todos pensaron lo mismo, " _Con un solo golpe",_ así fue, takamy había asesinado a ese hombre de un solo golpe

Mientras, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí se encontraba una rubia ojos verdes sentada al lado de una castaña de ojos marrones, ambas empezaron una charla muy amistosa, cualquiera que las viera diría que se conocían desde hace ya mucho, temari pensaba que solo era una charla casual, ya que su verdadero objetivo era saber si la mujer tenia información sobre sus hermanos, Misha por otro lado pensaba que temari era una chica nueva que tuvo la "suerte" de llegar a aquel infierno donde ella estaba

Entonces te atraparon hace 3 día, cierto?- pregunto Misha con una sonrisa amable e inocente, la mujer a veces podía ser muy confiada, sin darse cuenta, esa era una de las características de ella

Si, así es, la verdad creo que la mala suerte me sigue a todos lados- respondió temri fingiendo ser una chica débil e inofensiva, cosa que no era así, los que la conocían sabían que ella no era débil, y mucho menos inofensiva

Misha suelta una pequeña risita ante el comentario- Créeme cuando te digo que todos los que están aquí, han tenido la misma "suerte" que tú, temari-chan – respondió la mujer dándole palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia

Si, tienes razón, pero la verdad lo que realmente me gustaría… es poder encontrarme con mis hermanos- dijo temari disimuladamente a Misha, sola para averiguar si sabia algo de los dos chicos, la rubia ajos verdes sabía que tendría pocas oportunidades de encontrar pistas

Sí, yo también tengo una hermana, quiero decir, no tenemos la misma sangre, pero el lazo que nos une es igual de fuerte, puede que aun más- respondió Misha pensando en ese momento donde estará hinata, estaría diciendo mentiras si dijera que no estaba preocupada, además desde el día anterior había tenido un mal presentimiento

Bueno… mis hermanos a veces les gusta hacer cosas estúpidas- dijo temari, recordando lo que paso el día de la invasión a su aldea

* * *

 **Flashback**

Las personas corrían, los soldados los perseguían, y cuando ya no había salida, comenzaban a matar gente de forma inhumana, los niños lloraban, las mujeres eran golpeadas, y los hombres por más que intentaran luchar por defender su aldea, solo terminaban muertos, los soldados acorralaron a una familia de cinco personas, estaban dispuestos a asesinarlos, cuando una ola gigante de arena los cubrió por completo, enterrando a los soldados vivos, de las sombras salió un joven pelirrojo con mirada fría y penetrante

Váyanse- dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque no era de extrañarse, él nunca fue alguien muy expresivo

Luego que la familia huyo, un par de soldados en un acto de cobardía, intentaron atacar al pelirrojo por la espalda, pero dos siluetas, una femenina y la otra masculina, aparecieron de la nada atacando y neutralizando a los soldados restantes

Gaara!, se puede saber qué haces intentando luchar solo?!- pregunto un chico de cabello marrón y extrañas marcas en su cara, sin decir las enormes marionetas que estaban a su lado

Kankuro tranquilo, de cualquier modo tu sabes cómo es gaara- respondió una rubia ojos verdes con una vara de madera en la mano izquierda

Ya lo sé, maldición, pero recuerda nuestro plan- dijo kankuro dirigiéndose hacia gaara, quien hasta esos momentos los estuvo observando de manera indiferente

Qué plan?- pregunto temari con mirada interrogante hacia sus hermanos, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno, y tenía razón

Tú vete a los refugios temari, kankuro y yo tenemos algo que hacer- dijo gaara dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar, dejando a sus dos hermanos atrás

Que quiso decir?, que planean Kankuro?- preguntaba temari una y otra vez a su hermano, pero no recibió respuesta hasta después de unos minutos

Temari, tu solo ve al refugio, nosotros dos nos encargaremos de lo demás- respondió Kankuro, dispuesto a irse tras su hermano, pero un grito lleno de furia lo detuvo

Porque?!- grito temari con la cabeza baja y apretando fuertemente los puños, la rubia estaba enojada- Porque siempre me dejan de lado?, se muy bien que no tengo esos poderes extraños como ustedes, pero eso no les da derecho a tratarme como si fuera alguien débil, soy fuerte, puede que no tanto como ustedes, pero se pelear!, déjenme ayudarlos por una vez!- grito temari descargando toda su frustración con su hermano, kankuro por otro lado sentía que las palabras de la rubia le llegaban como una cachetada, pero aun así, no lo expreso de ningún modo

Tmari!, solo ve al refugio- dijo kankuro para segundos después salir corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se fue gaara

Temari solo se queda estática en su sitio, la chica estaba tan furiosa que comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no de miedo, ni de dolor, eran de ira, la ira que sentía por ser menos preciada de esa manera por sus propios hermanos, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que ellos, solo querían protegerla, no porque pensaran que era débil, sino porque no querían que saliera herida por culpa de ambos, pero temari ni siquiera se imaginó eso, y con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, lo último que vio de sus hermanos fue como eran rodeados por los soldados de kuron

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Ellos son un caso imposible- dijo temari saliendo de sus pensamientos, para dirigir si mirada hacia la mujer a su lado, quien la veía con una mirada de dolor, como si entendiera lo que ella sentía

Bueno, estoy segura que los encontraras- respondió Misha cambiando su semblante nostálgico a uno muy animado, cosa que aunque no lo crean le saco una hermosa sonrisa a temari

Si, tienes razón después de todo gaara y kankuro son tipos muy duros- dijo la rubia viendo al cielo a través de una ventana, pero lo que no espero fue la enorme reacción de misha

Qué?!- grito la mujer levantándose de un golpe de su asiento- Ya decía que tu nombre lo había escuchado en algún otro lado, eres la hermana de gaara y kankuro!- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en su cara

Sabes dónde están mis hermanos?- pregunto la rubia ojos verdes abriéndolos como platos hasta más no poder

Luego de esa "charla", minutos después en una de las torres de vigilancia, los dos pelinegros encubierto estaban arreglando sus pertenecías, sasuke termino de hacer su bolsa mientras shikamaru se encontraba revisando que las ataduras y mordazas de sus rehenes estuvieran bien apretadas, el azabache uchiha se acercó a la ventana y visualizo la zona donde pronto entrarían

Creo que con esto está bien, me encargare también de cerrar la puerta para que nadie los encuentre antes de lo planeado- dijo el pelinegro perezoso sacudiéndose las manos, pero al no recibir respuesta del uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia él, encontrándolo muy pensativo- Sabes estoy seguro que hinata está bien- dijo shikamaru restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir, dándose la vuelta y tomar su bolsa

No estoy pensando en hyuga!- respondió el uchiha notoriamente irritado, pero luego se tranquilizó al instante, sabiendo que con el chico perezoso no era "divertido" discutir- Estaba planeando mi estrategia para cuando aparesca kuron- dijo sasuke tomando su bolsa también para luego abrir la puerta del lugar y salir, siendo seguido por shikamaru

Aunque sasuke no estaba mintiendo, "tanto", pero si era cierto, en su cabeza estaba planeando como darle frente a kuron y derrotarlo, el uchiha estaba confiado, ya que antes de toda esa situación él no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para darle una paliza

Al decir verdad, momentos antes de que iniciara esos de los viajes en el tiempo, aldeas conquistadas…, sasuke había luchado contra su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, ambos terminaron en condiciones muy lamentable, bueno eso solo lo decía por él, ya que el mayor de los hermanos uchiha había muerto, sasuke por fin cumplio con su venganza pero en lugar de sentirse orgulloso, de sentirse el más fuerte, el azabache se sentía destrozado porque después de la muerte de su hermano se había enterado de algo que lo volvió a llenar de odio, pero esta vez no era hacia su hermano, era odio hacia él mismo… y hacia konoha, porque sasuke se había enterado de la verdad

Me comunicare con ino para decirle que se reúna con nosotros- dijo la voz de shikamaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el uchiha no respondió, solo asintió levemente, cosa que el chico perezoso logro notar

Mientras que en la planta baja se encontraban choji e ino aun buscando alguna pista que les indicara donde esta hinata, la rubia ojos azules se comenzaba a irritar cada vez más por no tener no una señal de su amiga, sin mencionar que también la asustaba el pensar que alguien le hubiera hecho algo y por eso no la encontraban, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta voz en su comunicador

Ino, me escuchas?- pregunto la voz de shikamaru con tanta flojera que con tan solo escucharlo la rubia se transformó en un demonio

Oigan!, ustedes dos!, se pues saber porque no habían hablado con nosotros!, saben lo molesto que estoy?!, en cuando los vea los matare!- gritaba una ino muy molesta, tanto que su voz era espeluznante y el ruido insoportable al máximo ya que shikamaru se tuvo que apartar el comunicador de la oreja para no quedar sordo

Auch!, ino eres una problemática, solo quería informarles que estamos bajando de la torre ya es hora de ponernos en marcha- dijo la voz del pelinegro que permanecía atento para cuando ino quisiera gritarle de nuevo

En marcha?!, otra vez están tramando algo sin nosotros!- volvió a gritar la rubia de ojos azules, realmente le molestaba que ese par de pelinegros pensaran cosas son involucrarlos

Ino te quejas después, reúnanse con nosotros en el jardín n° 2 de la zona 1- dijo shikamaru para después cortar la comunicación enfureciendo aún más a la rubia

Seran… ya verás choji en cuanto los tenga en frente les daré una paliza- dijo ino apretando fuertemente su puño con un aura muy malgina, puede que algo muy malo les espere cuando se encuentren

T-Tranquila ino, m-mejor vayamos a buscar a temari antes de reunirnos con los chicos- dijo choji muy nervioso por el extraño ser en el que se estaba convirtiendo su amiga, y no era ninguna broma, ino era una chica a la que no es bueno hacer enojar

Si, vamos, y así será más rápido sacarles los jos- respondió la rubia viendo a su amigo sobre el hombro con una mirada de terror

Choji solo asintió con una gotica saliendo de su cabeza, ino podía ser una mujer muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía, o cuando la hacían enojar, nunca era bueno ni para shikamaru, ni para él hacer que la rubia se convirtiera en su peor pesadilla

Mientras, de regreso en la torre de los aislados, hinata ya hacia sentada en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, la ojiperla temblaba de miedo, y quien no lo haría sabiendo que faltaba poco para que su destino quedara marcada tal vez para siempre, la joven hyuga no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le esperaba cuando estuviera en las manos de kuron, ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria

Hinata, ven quiero que conozcas a algunos amigos- dijo la anciana a su lado de repente, sacando a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos, la intención de la anciana era clamar auqnue fuera un poco a la hyuga

C-Claro- susurro hinata, l odijo en un tono tan bajo que yil apenas logro escucharla, pero aun así se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la chica

Hinata dudo por unos segundo, pero sabía que aquella amable anciana nunca haría algo que la lastimara, así que tomo la mano que era extendida hacia ella y también se puso de pie, ambas comenzaron a caminar a través de un pasillo muy largo, pero a los lados se apreciaban las celdas y dentro de ellas los esclavos en condiciones patéticas, algunos se les notaba que no probaban bocado en mucho tiempo, la hyuga se atormentaba por la existencia de tal nivel de inhumanidad, la verdad ella jamás espero que las personas sufrieran tanto en el pasado, pero saliendo de eso noto que anciana saludad a ciertas personas que ella conocía muy bien

Hinata, te presento a naruto, sakura, kiba y sino, ah! Casi olvido a akamaru- dijo yil con una sonrisa muy amable, pero la hyuga no tenía la misma expresión, sino fuera porque las sombres de los muros tapaban su cara se apreciaría el rostro de asombro de la ojiperla

U-Un… placer- respondió la hyuga temblando aún más que antes, ella sabia que estaba en un aprieto muy grando- _Cubre tu rostro_ \- fue entonces que la voz de cierto azabache uchiha resonó en su cabeza, hinata recordó que debía cubrir su rostro para que no la identificaran como una hyuga, aunque era más que notorio que las personas en ese lugar no sabían absolutamente nada sobre el mundo shinobi, pero aun así el uchiha le dijo que debían ser precavidos

Hinata?, creo haber escuchado ese nombre en algún otro lugar- dijo sakura entrecerrando los ojos para examinar a la chica parada en el umbral de puerta frente a ellos, pero su objetivo era un poco difícil ya que la ojiperla estaba escondida en la sombras

Pero todos se confundieron aún más cuando vieron a la misteriosa chica tomar a la anciana yil del brazo con algo de timidez, para luego susurrarle algo al oído, todo para después ver como yil se quitaba un viejo trapo que estaba sobre sus hombros para entregárselo a la joven a su lado, que para sorpresa de los presentes se lo coloco en la cabeza cubriendo su cara

Oye si que es una chica muy rara- dijo kiba cruzándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, pero lo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie era un perro gigante de color blanco detrás de él

Ah!, cierto, tu eres la chica de la que todo el mundo habla, tu eres el "regalo" de kuron-sama- dijo la chica de cabellos rosa apuntando acusadoramente hacia la joven parada al lado de yil

Sakura por favor!, ten más respeto!- respondió la anciana a la peli rosa con el ceño fundido, yil puede ser una mujer mayor pero podía ser intimidante

No se moleste anciana yil, sakura-chan no quería expresarse de esa manera, no es necesario discutir- dijo un chico rubio ojos azules con una sonrisa muy animada, pero lo que nadie sabía, o eso pensaba, era que aquel mismo rubia era el dueño del corazón de cierta hyuga timida

De cualquier modo, por cierto, tú no eres aquella extraña chica que estuvo en nuestra aldea hace algún tiempo- dijo de repente kiba observando a hinata, quien se sobresaltó notoriamente ante aquella palabras

Eh!, claro!, ya decía que te me hacías conocida, eres aquella chica con cara de ángel- dijo naruto levantándose bruscamente de su sitio al lado de sakura, pero su sonrisa animada se extendió 10 veces más

A decir verdad el rubio tenía sus motivos para estar feliz, desde aquel día en que vio a una joven de cabellera azulado, el rostro tan fino de un ángel y ojos como si fueran perlas, naruto no la pudo olvidar, aunque kiba decía que estaba enfermo, él sabía lo que había visto y estaba seguro que en ese momento no había alucinado, y todos los días rezaba por ello, aquella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto

C-Como?!- pregunto hinata nerviosa y avergonzada, estaba segura que si seguía así se iba a desmayar, sin mencionar que a la vez se sentía entusiasmada y feliz, ella jamás se espero aquellas palabras y menos del chico que le gustaba

Naruto nunca dejó de hablar de ti- dijo sino desinteresado, claro que hasta ahora había sido ignorado desde el principio de la conversación

Si, decía que eras tan bella como un ángel y otras tonterías- expreso kiba con tono de burla hacia el rubio, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en una pelea

Ya basta!, son unos inmaduros!- grito sakura dándoles a cada uno un golpe que los dejo semiconscientes, eso no era realmente extraño en realidad, ya que sakura era la experta en apaciguar los alborotos de kiba y naruto, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro

Mientras la peli rosa les continuaba gritando, hinata y yil solo observaban la escena, todos pensarían que eran parte de una comedia y era muy divertida, la hyuga tenía que aguantar las ganas de reir, yil por otro lado solos veía con un tic en su ojo, hinata sin darse cuenta ya no se sentía tan asustada como antes, ya hasta incluso se le olvido que ese mismo día se la llevarían a kuron

Hinata, podemos hablar- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, de pronto el divertido escandalo se detuvo al ver quien estaba presente en el lugar, cinco pares de ojos, sin contar los gruñidos de akamaru, vieron al hombre dueño de aquella voz, con odio, todos menos hinata, que lo veía con miedo

Talhor-san, que hace aquí?!, no se diga que…!- de repente el miedo la invadió en un segundo, cuando hasta hace tan solo unos momentos estaba muy tranquila, la hyuga sabía lo que venía después, pero por cosa del destino se equivoco

Tenemos que irnos!- dijo talhor muy agitado y al mismo tiempo agotado, su impaciencia era muy notoria para los presentes

Usted no se llevara a hinata a ningún lado!- grito yil colocándose frente a un petrificada hinata por el miedo

Sin embargo talhor chasqueo la lengua irritado, el hombre estaba en un nivel de agitación muy elevado, tanto que a una velocidad increíble tomo a la anciana del brazo y bruscamente la arrojo hacia los chicos de atrás, quienes lo atraparon antes de que se lastimara, talhor tomo a hinata en el acto sacándola de la habitación, para luego encerrar a los demás y que no interfirieran, al culminar agarro a la hyuga por la muñeca y comenzaron s correr a los pasillos

Hinata!- se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de yil y hasta de naruto que decía " _Oye a donde la llevas_ ", pero todos esos gritos fueron desapareciendo hasta que ya no lo volvió a escuchar

T-Talhor-san, por favor suélteme!- decía hinata sin evitar ser arrastrada y tampoco sin dejar de correr, la joven aun pensaba que la estaba conduciendo hacia su pesadilla

No tenemos tiempo, solo sigue corriendo- respondió talhor ignorando completamente que la ojiperla comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, el hombre parecía tener prisa por huir de algo

Tlahor-san!, por favor!- grito la hyuga deteniendo fuertemente y liberándose del agarre del hombre bruscamente, que con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no caerse- No quiero que me lleven con kuron!- expreso hinata con pavor, haciendo un inútil intento de escapar del hombre, pero talhor la sujeto del hombro y le dio la vuelta dejándolos cara a cara

Hinata!, no pienso dejar que te lleven!, no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí!- dijo talhor con rostro decidido, pero fueron sus palabras las que sorprendieron a hinata- Escucha, coloque bombas por toda la muralla, en pocos minutos todo este lugar volara en pedazos!- explico aquel desesperado hombre agitando a la hyuga bruscamente

Que?!- aunque hinata tenía el rostro cubierto, talhor podía verla perfectamente- Pero… mis amigos!- dijo la ojiperla dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección donde estaban encerrados yil y los demás

Olvídate de ellos tenemos…!- pero antes de terminar la oración talhor fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor, él y hinata se sujetaban de las paredes, pero era algo inefectivo, la torre se comenzó a destruir poco a poco, talhor intentaba proteger a hinata y a la vez caminar a la salida, pero los temblores eran demasiado

Hinata solo cerro los ojos fuertemente, intentaba mantener el equilibrio pero por más que lo hacia no podía, los temblores y explosiones eran muy potentes, solo sentía los brazos de talhor rodeándola, como si intentara protegerla, pero cuando los escombros comenzaron a caer, uno de ellos golpeo a talhor en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, hinata lo atrapo antes de que cayera sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos fuertemente, la hyuga solo pensó una cosa, iban a morir… hasta que los vio, un par de ojos ónix viéndola fijamente con intensidad, su mirada perlada debía estar engañándola cruelmente, una visión que deseaba nunca acabara, hinata sintió emoción, felicidad, paz… amor, todo en un momento tan especial y cálido como lo era aquel, ese chico mirándola a lo lejos, era la persona que menos esperaba ver en esa situación, su voz salio inconscientemente diciendo " _Uchiha-san!_ " pero dada la distancia entre ellos pareció no escucharla, la verdad no espero volverlo a ver, hacía meses que le rezaba a kamisama para pedirle una esperanza, no solo para ella, sino también para el hombre que la observaba sin pestañear, hinata deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, pero la vida era injusta… los escombros caían destruyendo el suelo donde se encontraba parada, hinata sintió como comenzó a caer de una altura aterradora, el viento la abrazo fuertemente y lo último que escucho antes de ser cegada por una nube de polvo fue a alguien, una voz gritando su nombre con miedo y desesperación

-HINATA!-

* * *

 **20 minutos antes…**

Misha y temari caminaban pacientemente por las instalaciones, desde que la castaña le dijo que conocía a sus hermanos estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad, no dejaría que sus hermanos la vieran como la más débil, esta vez pelearía a su lado con el objetivo de salir de allí, pero primero debía idear un buen plan para eso, la rubia ojos verdes no era exactamente buena en eso de buscar pistas por su cuenta, pero si era una muy buena estratega

Gaara y Kankuro están asignados a la limpieza del jardín n° 2 en la zona 1, ya estamos por llegar- informo misha viendo a temari, la verdad en cierto modo tuvo que persuadir a uno de los soldados para que le dijera aquello, no era algo que le gustara hacer, tampoco es que lo hacia todos los días, pero tenía que darle alguna utilidad a su belleza natural

.Como podría estar segura que no me estas engañando- dijo temari fundiendo el ceño sin que la castaña la viera, pero cuando la mujer se detuvo abruptamente frente a ella se puso en guardia

Porque estaría engañándote cuando apenas te conozco?, la verdadera pregunta aquí es… ¿Cómo sé que no eres tu quien me engaña a mí?- pregunto misha dándole media vuelta para encarar a la rubia, quien retrocedió ante la mirada de la mujer

Supongo que no es conveniente para ninguna de las dos averiguar eso- respondió temari con una media sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, así es como lo demuestra, la rubia ojos verdes no es fácil de intimidar

Supongo que así es- expreso misha sonriendo inocentemente ante temari, esa era una de sus facetas, el parecer linda y dulce por fuera, pero dentro era toda una guerrera, ambas mujeres continuaron caminando hasta llegar al sitio dicho, apenas cruzaron el umbral se podía apreciar dos siluetas masculinas en el centro del jardín

Hey!, Kankuro!, Gaara!- grito misha a todo pulmón, haciendo que temari cubriera sus oídos, pero aun así los dos chicos la escucharon ya que ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia ellas

Misha!, que sucede?, Ulho esta me…- Kankuro estaba dispuesto a preguntar sobre su amigo, pero no pudo continuar porque su mirada se centró en una rubia detrás de la castaña- Temari!- grito el chico cuando vio a su hermana viéndolos tranquilamente como siempre

Ah!, bueno parece que no me estabas engañando después de todo- dijo misha al ver la reacción de su amigo, dedicándole a temari una media sonrisa, algo así como a manera de disculpas

Te lo dije- respondió Temari sintiéndose algo bien por haberle cerrado la boca a misha, sintió algo así como orgullo de sí misma, pero dejando eso de lado, la rubia comenzó a avanzar hacia sus hermanos que la miraban como a un fantasma, bueno gaara de forma fría como siempre, pero Kankuro si se expresaba muy bien

Q-Que demonios haces aquí temari?!- pregunto kankuro muy agitado y moviendo las manos de forma extraña

Vine a sacarlos de aquí- respondió la rubia con simpleza arqueando su ceja, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Temari dejaste que te capturaran y ahora dices que nos vienes a sacar de aquí, una fortaleza impenetrable, sin ningún tipo de plan en mente?- pregunto gaara cruzándose de brazos, además mirando a su hermana como si fuera un libro abierto, cosa que temari odiaba con toda su alma

Que acaso crees que he venido sola- respondió la rubia muy molesta por la actitud de su hermano menor, había ocasiones en la que temari sentía que los papeles se invertían entre gaara y ella- Me ayudaron shikamaru y sus dos amigos, también un tipo llamado sasuke que por cierto es todo un amargado- explico temari cruzándose de brazos molesta

Espera!, estás diciendo que consiguieron infiltrase a la fortaleza?- pregunto kankuro arqueando la ceja de forma increíble, le sorprendía lo que su hermana y sus amigos habían hecho

Así es- respondió alguien acercándose a ellos rápidamente, se trataba de dos pelinegros vestidos de soldados, tres personas no entendían nada, menos temari que sabía mucho

Se puede saber dónde estaban?!, ino se puso como loca- dijo la rubia aún más molesta que antes, si era cierto que su objetivo era diferente en aquella misión, pero que la dejaran sola tampoco era bueno

Y porque te separaste de ellos si tanta molestia te causa buscar por tu cuenta?- expreso shikamaru quitándose el casco de soldado con mucha flojera, pero sus palabras convirtieron la atmosfera en algo muy incomodo

Misha tosió disimuladamente por aquel momento tan inusual- Bueno, podrían por favor explicarnos de que va todo esto?- pregunto la castaña viendo al trio de jóvenes que acaba de conocer, sin decir que eran un tanto extraños por su comportamiento

Hmp! Porque deberíamos?- pregunto sasuke con su semblante frio y orgulloso, misha se sorprendió brevemente por la actitud del azabache, ella nunca había vista a un chico tan arrogante como lo era aquel, tanto que hacía ver a ulho y gaara como unos niños

Cambiando de tema, temari no habías dicho que tu relación que tu relación con este tipo termino?- aquella pregunta de kankuro hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos sorprendida, ella no se esperaba aquella pregunta y mucho menos tenía una respuestas

Kankuro calla…- temari estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermano que se callara, cuando de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaron a salir soldados de todas partes, los chicos nunca los vieron venir, ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de ponerse en guardia, pero cuando ya habían reacciona estaban completamente rodeados sin ninguna escapatoria

Son ellos señor!- dijo uno de los soldados apuntando hacia dos pelinegros, temari solo pudo pensar una sola cosa " _¿Y ahora que hicieron?_ ", shikamaru y sasuke no se sorprendieron de la identidad del hombre que los acusaba, ya que ahora sabían lo que paso, uno de los hombres que dejaron amarrado en la torre de vigilancia escapo y como consecuencia los delato, ahora se encontraban rodeados y superados en numero

Hmp!- fue lo único que se escuchó de del azabache uchiha, la verdad era que estaba irritado, sasuke no esperaba que aquello pasara, ahora él sabía que las cosas se complicarían más

Matenlos!- aquella orden resonó por todo el jardín, los jóvenes se colocaron en posiciones de batalla al instante, sabían que estaban en desventajas, pero no podían mostrarse débiles ahora que habían llegado hasta allí

 **Nikudan Sensha** \- aquel grito provino de cierta persona con sobrepeso, al momento una enorme bola apareció de la nada arrasando con los soldados en su camino

Los espectadores miraban asombrados como aquella bola giraba y giraba con gran fuerza y velocidad alrededor de ellos, aplastando a sus atacantes, pero los jóvenes bajaron la guardia y uno de los soldados estuvo a punto de atacar a temari, solo unos pocos centímetros más y la espada hubiera atravesado a la rubia ojos verdes… **Shinranshin no Jutsu** , alguien grito a lo lejos, entonces aquel hombre se detuvo abruptamente y comenzando atacar a sus propios compañeros, cuando fueron todos neutralizados la bola gigante desapareció y los soldados dejaron de atacarse entre sí, dejando una cortina de tierra donde se podía apreciar dos siluetas que se acercaban

Ustedes dos!- grito una rubia ojos azules muy furiosa, ino estaba que echaba humo, tanto que a una velocidad sobrehumana se abalanzo contra shikamaru dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera sentado- Y tú!, se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido desde ayer te buscamos por todas partes!- dijo ino apuntando esta vez hacia temari

Esto es una molestia, ino tranquilízate estas siendo muy problemática- dijo shikamaru acariciando su golpe en la cabeza, que notoriamente expresa la fuerza que podía tener ino cuando se molestaba

La rubia ojos azules respiro profundamente y luego expulso el aire- Tienes razón ya estoy más tranquila- dijo ino sonriendo abiertamente como una niña inocente como si no hubiera pasada nada, cosa que le dio más miedo a los presentes- la verdad con estos idiotas pude desquitarme muy bien- expreso la rubia dirigiéndose hacia los soldados inconscientes alrededor de ellos

Bueno veo que no había necesidad de continuar buscándote temari- dijo choji viendo a la otra rubia quien se encontraba al lado de sus hermanos

Por cierto sasuke-kun, ustedes encontraron algo sobre hinata?- pregunto ino caminando hasta quedar cerca del uchiha, quien negó con la cabeza e indiferencia

Que?!, ustedes buscan a hinata?- pregunto misha muy sorprendida de que aquellas extrañas personas conocieran a su amiga-hermana

Que quieren con ella?- esta vez la pregunta fue por parte de gaara, captando así la atención de todos, el chico frio e inexpresivo del grupo estaba "¿interesado?" en alguien, y en una chica tímida, linda e inocente

Estamos aquí para rescatarla- respondió shikamaru con simpleza, aunque realmente le impresionara que el chico pelirrojo entrara en la conversación con tanta facilidad

La conocen?- pregunto temari a sus hermanos, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos como respuesta, a la rubia le causaba cierto enojo el no poder escapar del equipo con él tuvo que convivir los últimos meses para rescatarlos

Sí, pero ahora que dicen que quieren rescatarla se les hará más difícil hacerlo- dijo kankuro cruzándose de brazos, la verdad al principio desconfió de los recién llegados, pero cuando nombraron a la ojiperla y se notó lo preocupados que estaban por ella cambio de opinión

Porque lo dices?- pregunto sasuke viendo a kankuro de manera retadora y desafiante, le enojaba que insinuaran que las cosas no iban a salir como él quería

A hinata la trasladaron ayer a la torre de los aislados, no sabemos porque, pero eso torre es casi igual de impenetrable como todo este lugar- respondió misha al azabache, le dolía decir aquello con tanta calma, cuando kankuro le dijo lo mismo la noche de ayer sintió que su corazón era apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, tal vez no admitiera que el azabache le dio una terrible primera impresión, pero al escuchar su objetivos en ese infierno decidió que debía darle una segunda oportunidad

Atención…Atención- se escuchó decir a través de una de los comunicados de los soldados caidos, cosa que atrajo las mirada de todos- Más de 30 bombas desaparecieron de la habitación de artillería, todos emprendan una búsqueda inmediata- informaron a todos, aquella palabras terminaron resonando en sus cabezas como un eco infinito

Que significa es…- ino estaba por preguntar algo cuando una explosión la interrumpió, y no solo una, tras de esa apareció otra y después otra explosión , la muralla de la fortaleza se convirtió en una cadena explosiones casi infinitas, si antes el lugar era considera un infierno ahora lo era literalmente, el fuego avivaba por todos lados pero a pesar de los daños y personas gritando las explosiones no cesaban

Sasuke se vio obligado a utilizar a susanoo para protegerse no solo a si mismo si no también al resto de los presentes, no era como si le importara lo que les pasara, pero el azabache tenía la impresión de que ese grupo le seria de utilidad, el uchiha no espero más y le pregunto de forma arrogante a gaara donde estaba la dichosa torre de los aislados, el pelirrojo dudo por un momento pero al final accedió a decirle, al obtener su respuesta sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y partió en la dirección indicada por gaara, el resto se quedó para ayudar a las personas, además que el equipo del uchiha sabían que si iban con él solo serían un estorbo

Misha por otro lado no se iría a ningún lado sin Ulho y a pesar de las explosiones y que el lugar se estaba destruyendo se separó del grupo y corrió hacia la enfermería con mucha dificultad, ino y temari la acompañaron para ayudarla ya que se trataba de un hombre grande y una sola persona no bastaría para sacarlo de allí. Les costó llegar, pero lo consiguieron, el edificio estaba ardiendo pero algunas zonas parecían estar intactas, para el alivio de las mujeres eran precisamente la zona donde estaba Ulho, una nueva explosión resonó muy cerca de ellas la enfermería estaba a punto de derribarse y a gran velocidad entraron al lugar

Pero… conseguirán salir a tiempo?

En otra zona kankuro y gaara utilizaban la arena más las marionetas para derribar el muro, aprovechando las explosiones con mucha facilidad lo derribaron creando un escape seguro para los esclavos, que no lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir como una manada de animales salvajes, los dos jóvenes solo intentaba protegerlos de los escombros que volaban hacia ellos

Mientras, choji y shikamaru hacían el intento para que los edificios que aún se encontraban habitados se derrumbaran, pero todo se les complico cuando dos enormes torres caían en su dirección, el pelinegro perezoso pensó que ya no tenían salvación cuando de pronto su amigo hizo crecer sus manos enormemente y de un golpe las destruyo salvándoles la vida, shikamaru solo sonrió en silencio, su amigo sí que se había vuelto fuerte

Pero por el lado de sasuke todo era diferente, el azabache corrió entre los diferentes edificios en llamas hasta llegar a la torre que estaba a pacos segundos de derrumbarse, él destruyo la puerta y corrió hacia las celdas que estaban en la cima, pero una voz lo detuvo

Sasuke espera!- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, el uchiha no iba a detenerse pero algo lo obligo hacerlo, cuando se dirigió al sitio vio a través de una rejilla en la puerta que se trataba de la anciana que la hyuga había ayudado tiempo atrás, nunca supo porque pero sasuke abrió la puerta dejando salir a los de interior- Muchas gracias sasuke, pero debes apresurarte!- dijo yil al joven muy asustada

Donde esta?- fue lo único que pregunto el uchiha a la mujer con una rostro sereno, pero la anciana sabía que estaba preocupado, su mirada lo delataba, el azabache ignoro por completo la identidad de los acompañantes de la anciana

Un hombre se la llevo por allí- respondió yil apuntando hacia la dirección contraria donde se dirigía sasuke, el uchiha no dijo más y se fue en la dirección, él siempre se la pensaba porque se preocupaba tanto por hinata, era una pregunta que por los momentos no tenía respuesta, así que dejo es de un lado y continuo su camino, la torre estaba muy inestable y ellos aún seguían dentro, cuando un temblor lo detuvo derribando el techo la luz que entraba le permitió ver una cabellera azulada

Sasuke sabía que era ella, ignoro al hombre que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, solo se centró en ella, fue entonces que sus mirada chocaron una contra la otra, negro con blanco se encontraron con un sentimiento cálido, era un momento en el que se detuvo el tiempo, no habia nada más calido que aquella sensación que tuvo al ver sus labios moverse para decir algo que no alcanzo a escuchar por culpa de la distacia, solo supo que ese mágico momento era tan especial, la primera vez que la veía después de tanto tiempo, su rostro fino, ojos blancos, su cabello largo azulado, sasuke pensó por un momento que aquella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero… no todo lo lindo es para siempre, aquel mágico reencuentro termino en un segundo cuando el suelo en el que se encontraba parada la ojiperla fue destruido por los escombros del techo, lo único que sasuke alcanzo ver antes de ser cegado por el humo… fue a hinata caer a una altura considerable hacia una muerte segura, lo ultimo que se escucho fue un grito proveniente del único espectador, algo que resonó por todas partes, incluso hasta el cielo se volvió gris

-HINATA!- Era el grito de Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

Hola a todos como estan, bueno mejor vamos al grano...

ya lo se, ya lo se, no era el esperado **reencuentro** que todos esperaban, pero la verdad quiero salirme de lo **tradicional** , eso de que se vuelven a ver y se confiesan sus sentimientos y todo termina con un beso, no, no, no, no, se que algunos deben estar decepcionados, pero recuerden que esto es un " **AMOR LENTO"** no hay necesidad de apresurar la cosas, no creen, debo admitir que este es el capitulo más largo que escribi desde el inico de la historia.

Bueno sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado, y no me odien por favor... **no olviden comentar** realmente sus palabras me ayudan mucho a continuar

ATT: Yinory2


	29. Las Cadenas

**Discúlpenme, se que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar y deben odiarme, pero es que mis estudios no me han dado tiempo, pero por fin aquí esta la continuación, tratare de no tarde en subir el otro.**

* * *

Hinata!-

Sasuke sintió que su alma se desvaneció con aquel grito, ver a la ojiperla caer hacia su muerto lo desconecto de sus cinco sentidos, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó detrás de la hyuga, sintiendo como el viento lo golpeaba en la cara, el azabache con todo su esfuerzo extendió su brazo intentando alcanzar a la ojiperla, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, ambos estaban cayendo y cada vez se acercaban más al suelo, pero lo que aterra a sasuke era que hinata iba a llega primero y por más que luchara por alcanzarla no podía, la hyuga tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el miedo la invadió y solo sentía el viento abrazarla fuertemente, pero luego lo que sintió no fue el viento, eran brazos reales, pero… ¿los brazos de quien? Hinata estaba demasiado asustada como para abrir los ojos, solo podía sentir la calidez y protección de aquellos brazos , su mente estaba tan distraída que lo único que sintió a continuación fue un fuerte impacto que la dejo semiconsciente, solo podía escuchar una única cosa

Encuentra… las… cadenas-

* * *

 **2 Minutos antes…**

Mientras en la salida improvisada por kankuro y gaara las últimas personas en la fortaleza terminaban de salir, ambos chicos mantenían la mirada fija en un solo punto, y era la dirección por donde quedaba la enfermería, kankuro se estaba comenzando a preocupar que su hermana no regresara luego de haber salido corriendo tras de Misha

 **Flashback**

Al haberse disipado susanoo, sasuke solo pregunto una sola cosa-¿En donde esta esa torre?- La voz del uchiha sonaba tan determinada que daba escalofríos escucharlo

Por allá, solo sigue recto y la encontraras en segundo- Gaara no vacilo al responderle al azabache, aunque no le daba buena impresión, el chico parecía ser de los tipos que no anda juegos, sin embarga antes de pensar otra cosa el pelinegro ya estaba corriendo en la dirección que le había indicado

Yo debo regresar a la enfermería, Ulho aun se encuentra allí- dijo Misha a kankuro, quien solo asintió y la dejo ir, no era que no le importara la mujer, sino que Misha era del tipo de chicas que sabían cuidarse solas

Espera!, iré contigo- Pero la voz de temari lo saco de lugar, la rubia ojos verdes alcanzo a misha en segundo ya que no le había dado tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente

En qué demonios estas pensando temari!- grito kankuro a su hermana, que al parecer se le había zafado un tornillo y se volvió completamente loca

Kankuro, tú y gaara busquen una salida y ayuden a las personas a escapar, yo ayudare a misha a sacar a ulho de la enfermería- la voz de temari era decidida, de inmediato kankuro sabia que ya no podía hacer que su hermana cambiara de opinión

Yo también iré, después de todo mientras más seamos más pronto podremos salir- dijo Ino acercándose a ambas chicas y mirando a misha con una dulce sonrisa

Gracias- susurro misha estando sinceramente agradecida con ambas chicas por querer ayudarla a salvar a su amigo, y sin más palabras el trió de chicas se fueron corriendo ante los ojos de kankuro, quien solo pudo ver como se alejaban más y más hasta desaparecer

 **Fin del flashback**

Los chicos creían que estaban subestimando la fuerza de su hermana, temari era menor que kankuro, pero mayor que gaara, era una hermana menor-mayor al mismo tiempo, siempre pensaban que por ser la única mujer entre ellos tres su única habilidad era estar en casa y dejar que ellos se encargaran de protegerla, aun si eso significaba perder la vida, temari era la única por la cual arriesgaban sus vidas, bueno eso en el caso de kankuro, porque gaara ya tenía una segunda persona que proteger en su vida

Allí vienen!- dijo kankuro señalando al frente de ellos, el pelirrojo menor dirigió su mirada a dicha dirección y vio cuatro siluetas acercándose rápidamente, una nube de polvo ocultaba sus identidades, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a disiparse dejando al descubierto los rostros de Ino, Temari y Misha, que hacían mucho esfuerzo para que Ulho no se desplomara en el suelo

Por fin volvieron nos estábamos preocupando- dijo kankuro acercándose velozmente a ayudar a las mujeres, pero luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano el pelirrojo, y al notar que su semblante serio y brazos cruzados seguían igual, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo- Bueno creo que yo lo estaba más que gaara- no lo decía por ser el malo, pero era la verdad

Por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto el pelirrojo menor acercándose a las recién llegadas mujeres que se encontraban jadeando de cansancio

Gracias por tu preocupación gaara no tenias porque- decía temari con sarcasmo acido, algunas veces no soportaba la personalidad de su hermano- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, fue porque casi el edificio se nos venía encima- aquella respuesta dejo a ambos hermanos atónitos

Pero gracias a tu hermana conseguimos escapar kankuro- dijo Misha son una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Odio admitirlo, pero es cierto- Las palabras de Ino captaron la atención de todos- De no ser por ti temari, ahora estaríamos bajo los escombros de la enfermería- dijo la rubia ojos azules recordando como aquella chica mal humorada la salvo de morir

 **Flashback**

Cuando entraron corriendo a la enfermería en llamas, Ino y Temari siguieron a Misha a través del gigantesco lugar, el edificio estaba a pocos segundos de colapsar y la zona donde se encontraba Ulho estaba muy lejos de la salida, no conseguirían salir a tiempo

Por aquí!- Grito Misha a las chicas, quienes aumentaron su velocidad para alcanzar a la mujer, hasta que por fin lo encontraron- Es él!- dijo la mujer apresurándose a tomar en brazos a Ulho

De prisa debemos salir- grito temari ayudando a misha, levantar a Ulho de su cama no fue tarea fácil, pero las cosas se volvieron aun más difíciles cuando el techo en llamas comenzó a desplomarse

No lo vamos a conseguir a tiempo!- dijo Ino abriendo paso a las mujeres para salir más rápido, pero sus segundos estaban por terminar

Ino, ayuda a Misha!- grito Temari jalando a la rubia ojos azules para que tomara del brazo a Ulho

Temari que haces!?- pregunto Ino viendo con temor como el edificio se les venía encima

No se stedes pero no pienso morir aquí!- dijo temari sacando su abanico velozmente- **Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto!-** Al grita eso la rubia, nubes negras como de tormenta aparecieron y de ellos salieron fuertes ráfagas de viento como un huracán y destruyo por completo la estructura que casi las mataba convirtiendo los escombros en polvo o desviándolos en otra dirección- Ahora vámonos!- dicho aquellos se alejaron lo más rápido posible del lugar

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de eso salimos de allí- dijo Ino dando por finalizado el relato sobre el acto heroico de temari, aun no podía creer que aquella chica con la que se llevaba tan mal la hubiera salvado

Vaya!, no pensé que te hubieras vuelta tan fuerte temari- dijo kankuro muy asombrado por la historia que acababa de escuchar, tanta información no le sería fácil de procesar

Me subestimas demasiado hermano- respondió la rubia ojos verdes con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez de ahora en adelante dejarían de pensar que ella era débil

Ulho!- se escucho decir de repente a sus espaldas captando su atención, y efectivamente el hombre al cual el trió de mujeres salvo había despertado- Estas bien?- pregunto Misha muy feliz porque su amiga despertara

Si pero…- Ulho quiso responder pero un ruido fuerte lo interrumpió tomando la atención de todos, se trataba de una torre que se desplomaba como si algo la hubiera golpeado, pero eso no era lo que les llamo la atención, los horrorizo fue ver a dos personas caer velozmente desde una gran altura, pero lo que más alarmo era ver de quienes se trataban

Es Hinata!- grito misha reconociendo aquella cabellera azulada de la joven que caía

Y sasuke-kun!- dijo Ino viendo como el azabache caía detrás de una chica muy conocida para ella

* * *

 **1 Minuto antes…**

Shikamaru y choji estaban patrullando por los escombros en busca de personas que aun necesitaran ayuda, ambos chicos habían salvado a una gran cantidad de personas atrapadas pero al parecer ya toda la población de la fortaleza había escapado por completo, pero antes decidieron darse una vuelta por el lugar para luego reunirse con los demás, solo para confirmar que no quedaba nadie

Bien parece que falta nadie- dijo choji viendo en todas dirección para cerciorarse de lo que había dicho

Si tienes razón, y al parecer todos los soldados escaparon apenas empezaron las explosiones- respondió shikamaru caminando tranquilamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos

Al final solo resultaron ser un montos de cobardes, mira que irse de esa manera abandonando a los esclavos dejándolos morir- choji estaba disgustado por aquello, jamás pensó que existiera personas sin corazón y alma como lo eran la gente de kuron

Cierto, si no hubiéramos estado aquí toda esa gente habría muerto…- Al decir eso desplego su mirada a su lado izquierdo solo para ver muchos cadáveres, algunos de soldados y otros de esclavos- Aunque … no pudimos salvarlos a todos- dijo el pelinegro con algo de tristeza en su rostro, sinceramente a shikamaru le hubiera gustado que ninguna persona salvar todas esas vidas inocentes

Choji había notado la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga, pero a él también le dolía no haber podido salvar a todas esas personas, pero de repente un fuerte sonido les llamo la atención- Que fue eso?- pregunto el chico obeso viendo como una torre se desplomaba y con ella caían dos personas conocidas para él, cosa que le horrorizo- Esos son…!- choji no podía articular palabra

Son sasuke y hinata!- grito shikamaru al ver a los dos azabaches caer de aquella altura, definitivamente era una muerte segura para los dos

No muy lejos de la torre una anciana y un grupo de jóvenes también observaron la escena con horror- Hinata!, sasuke!- gritaba Yil con toda el alma, sentía que había visto morir a su hijo por segunda vez, hacia mucho que no tenía ese dolor

Mientras que es los escombros que alguna vez fueron la torre de los aislados, enterrados bajo ellos se encontraba dos jóvenes azabaches muy mal heridos, sasuke a duras penas consiguió abrir los ojos con mucho dolor, al hacerlo descubrió que algunos escombros se habían trabado encima de ellos, evitando así que murieran aplastados , pero al caer en cuenta que no se encontraba solo, giro su cabeza solo para ver a la hyuga de ojos perla casi sobre él, sangrando de forma aterradora, el uchiha no se lo pensó dos veces

SUSANOO!-

Grito sasuke fuertemente, para hacer aparecer su gigantesca armadura y quitarse todos los escombros de encima, luego de quedar libre sasuke intento ponerse de pie, solo para sentir más de un hueso fracturado, él también sangrada, mucho más que brazo izquierdo que al parecer lo tenía completamente destrozado, pero eso le importo poco para cómo se encontraba la ojiperla a su lado

Hyuga!- grito sasuke acercándose lentamente a la chica inconsciente- Oye… despierta… hyuga… me estas escuchando!... te dije que despertaras!- gritaba el uchiha a la ojperla sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el azabache sintió " _miedo_ "

Esta muerta- dijo una voz a espaldas de sasuke, al voltear su rostro el uchiha descubrió que se trataba de un hombre con uniforme de soldado portando la insignia de kuron- Mmm… parece que aun respira, pero morirá pronto si no la atiende un medico- volvió a hablar el hombre si expresión alguna en su rostro

Y tú quien eres?- pregunto sasuke sin dejarse intimidar por él, fue completamente lo contrario, el uchiha le hizo frente valientemente

Mi nombre es takamy, y vengo por esa chica- respondió el hombre sonriendo a medias de una forma siniestra- No tengo intenciones de dejarla morir, la necesito viva ya que después de todo en mi regalo para kuron-sama- decía takamy pensando que no se esforzaría de más

Hmp, no me hagas reír- dijo sasuke burlándose de takamy de una manera que lo molesto- Este es el problema, esta chica es "Mi rastreadora" y al igual que tú y tu bastardo jefe… "YO TAMBIEN LA NECESITO"- El uchiha quedo sorprendido de sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir

Je!, entonces veamos quien se la lleva al final!- dijo takamy riendo como un maniático sin escrúpulos se lanzo al ataque contra el uchiha

Sasuke como podía se defendía, sus heridas eran graves, pero las de la hyuga lo eran más, no tenía tiempo para adentrarse en una pelea con aquel imbécil, pero takamy era muy habilidoso y no tuvo otra opción que pelear

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **!** \- dijo sasuke creando una bola gigante de fuego en dirección a takamy

Pero el hombre la deshizo en un instante cortándola por la mitad con una espada creada por su propio chakra, el uchiha no entendía que tipo de poder era ese, en que momento tuvo tiempo para emplear esa técnica

 ** _Suiton:_** **Kaigun harikēn-jutsu!-** grito takamy creando gigantescas ondas de agua que se juntaron y crearon un poderoso huracán de agua dispuesta a eliminar a sasuke, pero el uchiha logro esquivarlo por unos segundos- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **!-** dijo takamy creando un clon de sí mismo para luego correr en direcciones diferentes rodeando a sasuke

 **Suiton: tentai doragon jutsu!** \- grito takamy

 **Raiton: Nagareboshi jutsu!** \- grito su clon

Ambos ataques se dirigían a sasuke a gran velocidad, el azabache tuvo que protegerse con las costillas de susanoo para no ser afectado, ya que después de todo agua y rayo era una peligrosa combinación. Luego de escapan del ataque sasuke se encontraban ideando una estrategia para acabar pronto aquella pelea ya que no le quedaba mucho chakra

Takamy pensó que por estar herido vencería al uchiha fácilmente, pero el chico demostraba tener una gran resistencia, sasuke no se dejaría vences por ese hombre y muchos menos que llevaran a "SU RASTREADORA". Usando algún tipo de tele transportación takamy apareció detrás de sasuke y le proporción una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo llevo metros adelante, haciendo que el azabache chocaran varios escombros, sasuke estaba más que frustrado por estar tan débil, pero aún así se levanto y una vez en su mente le dijo algo que le devolvió las fuerzas

No te rindas-

Esas palabras, esa voz, esa presencia eran tan cálida que una extraña energía lo rodeo por completo haciendo que se sintiera más que vivo que nunca, ya completamente seguro que podía hacerlo sasuke se lanzo al ataque, su brazo roto ya no dolía, ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Takamy por otro lado no se esperaba aquel contraataque del uchiha, jutsu tras jutsu lo golpeaba sin piedad alguna, la espada de sasuke que hizo un profundo corte que necesitaba atención medica, pero lamentablemente, takamy no viviría para ver la luz del sol

Chidori!-

Aquel fue el golpe final para el gran takamy, la mano derecha de kuron había sido vencido, su cuerpo atravesado por el brazo de electrificado del azabache cayo sin vida al suelo dándole fin a la gran batalla, el uchiha admitía, que fue un rival fuerte, pero no tanto, dejando eso de lado el uchiha fue a revidar rápidamente a la ojiperla

Oye hyuga!, resiste!- decía el uchiha desesperado por sentir el pul de la hyuga tan lento, definitivamente iba a morir- Hyuga no pase por todo esto para que termines muriendo!, tienes que resistir!- gritaba el azabache agitando el cuerpo de la chica- Por favor… abre los ojos… Hinata!- aquellas palabras eran tan sinceras, tan dulces que cualquiera podría jurar que en ese momento uchiha sasuke derramo una lágrima

De repente de la nada, rodeado por una luz purpura un pergamino apareció flotando frente a sus ojos, como si algo lo manipulara, el azabache había olvidado por completo que llevaba su mochila puesta todo el tiempo, los sellos que mantenían se cerrado el pergamino desaparecieron, y el rollo de papel se abrió, sasuke lo reconoció como el viejo pergamino que hinata encontró junto con el diario de kuron hace 3 meses cuando camino dormida

Pero saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio con asombros como dos grandes gotas de sangre se elevaban del piso y eran plasmadas en el pergamino, que un segundo antes se encontraba completamente en blanco, entonces con la sangre extraños sellos y símbolos se formaron y de repente se escucho una extraña voz

 **Cuando la sangre de los elegidos sea derramada sobre una hoja en blanco, las respuestas serán reveladas!-**

Luego de eso el pergamino desapareció y en su lugar habían un par de cadenas con grilletes, eran como cadenas de esclavos, pero estas brillaban, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en las muñecas de sasuke y hinata, encadenándolos el uno al otro. Entonces una luz emano de las cadenas rodeando a los dos azabaches, haciendo que sasuke sintiera todo lo que sentía hinata, su dolor, su tristeza, su agonia, su amor, pero ese amor no era para él y se sintió molesto por eso, aunque no supo porque, sin embargo ante de sentir más de aquellas emociones el resplandor desapareció y la ojiperla se encontraba completamente sana, así que poco a poco con dificultad abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos ónix

U-Uchiha-san?- hinata sabia a quien pertenecían esos ojos, sin embargo se encontraba confundida

Hmp, cuanto tiempo, no? Hyuga- respondió sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro, recibiento una dulce y feliz mirada por parte de ella, cosa que le gusto, de verdad le gusto mucho volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, pero definitivamente no lo admitiría

Oigan!, chicos!- grito una voz chillona a lo lejos

Sasuke y hinata vieron a ino acercándose rápidamente con el resto dl grupo, incluyendo a Yil, sakura, naruto, kiba, akamaru y sino. La ojiperla estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, la sonrisa que poseía en ese momento no se comparaba a ninguna otra, pero sobre todo también había extrañado a ese azabache de ojos negros orgulloso que se encontraba a su lado, pero creía que lo mejor sería no admitirlo ya que después de todo al azabache no le agradaba ese tipo de afectos, pero definitivamente los había extrañado a todo. Mientras tanto a lo lejos, sobre una colina, dos siluetas una femenina y la otra masculina, vestidos uno de blanco y el otro de negro, observaban la escena desde lo alto

 ** _Han conseguido reencontrarse y también han conseguido las cadenas_** \- dijo uno con voz femenina

 ** _Si, estarán atados el uno al otro durante un tiempo… pero las cosas no terminan aquí_** \- respondió el otro con voz masculina

 ** _Las vidas de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata en este mundo… apenas están empezando-_**

 ** _Fin del Arco La Fortaleza_**

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno como ya habrán leído, he decidido dividir la historia en arcos para darle emoción a las cosas, pero como ya he dicho anteriormente voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en subir el primero capitulo del siguiente arco cuyo nombre sera:

 **"Arco de el Ying y el Yang"**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el final de este segundo arco, para que no estén confundidos se los voy a organizar

 **+"Arco Los Viajeros del Tiempo" del 1-11**

 **\+ "Arco La Fortaleza" del 12-29**

 **\+ "Arco del Ying y Yang" del 30-?**

Es todo mis lectores y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, adios!


	30. Descanso Temporal

**IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA FINAL PLIS**

* * *

Ahora que había logrado su cometido, el equipo de rescate estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso, luego de sacar a Hinata y Sasuke de aquella ruinas que una vez fueron la fortaleza impenetrable más temida por los habitantes de la zona, los llevaron hacia el campamento improvisado que construyeron las personas que habían escapado gracias a sus salvadores, tuvieron suerte que muchos de los doctores (Que también eran esclavos) se quedaron para tratar a los heridos, con ellos se encontraba la sakura de esa linea de tiempo, y el resto se dispusieron a conseguir provisiones y a vigilar el área en busca de enemigos sobrevivientes

Auch!- dijo la hyuga por lo bajo mientras la pelirosa le vendaba el brazo

Lo siento Hinata- respondió sakura viendo como la peliazul negaba gentilmente, dándole a entender que estaba bien

S-Sasuke-san debería dejar que sakura-san lo revise también- expreso la ojiperla dirigiendo su mirada tímida hacia el chico que se encontraba a su izquierda

Yo estoy bien, preocupante por ti misma- respondió el uchiha con rudeza a la hyuga con si le molestara que alguien más se preocupara por él, la verdad es después de que esa extraña luz salvara a Hinata de morir, no hay tenido otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera averiguar que rayos había sido eso

Sasuke-kun por favor, tus heridas necesitan tratarse o sino cojeras una infección- dijo sakura terminando con la peliazul y acercándose al azabache malhumorado

Hmp!, de acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, ya quiero largarme de aquí- respondió el uchiha resignado causando que en el rostro de la pelirosa se formara una amplia sonrisa

Sasuke no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera, ya que se podía notar a simple vista que la sakura del pasado no era nada diferente a la del futuro, de no ser porque en esa linea de tiempo no lo conocía, ahora mismo estaría gritándole que quitara esa cara de boba que le irritaba demasiado ver como sonreía mientras el estaba sin camisa frente a ella, no se quería ni imaginar las cosas que estuvieran pasando por su cabeza. Pero entonces recordó algo, allí en esa tienda no se encontraba solo él y sakura, el azabache vio por el rabillo del ojo a la peliazul que estaba a su lado, tenia la cabeza completamente bajo y podía sentir como se tensaba cuando su mano encadenada jalaba levemente la de ella, un sentimiento de placer emano de su pecho y no pudo evitar notar que la hyuga tenia la cara completamente roja, parecía un tomate

Cerrando los ojos el azabache inconscientemente dibujo una pequeñisima sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que lamentablemente sakura noto, quien se sonrojo por creer que era ella la que causaba a aquella reacción en el chico de ojos ónix- Etto... Sasuke-kun, tendrás que venir mañana para hacerte un chequeo completo, necesito saber si tienes heridas internas- dijo con mucho profesionalismo la pelirosa levantándose de su asiento siendo observada por el azabache- Hinata esta completamente sana así que... No hay nada de que preocuparse, no es necesario que vuelvas a venir- dijo esta vez viendo a la ojiperla con una sonrisa algo forzada

Como planeas hacerme un chequeo completo cuando Hinata no se puedo alejar más de unos centímetros de mí- respondió Sasuke con fastidio alzando bruscamente su mano encadena mostrando el problema en el que estaba

B-Bueno yo...- Sakura no sabia que responder, estaba tan embobada con la sola idea de volver a ver al azabache mañana que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

Hmp!, olvidarlo ya es hora de largarnos de aquí- dijo Sasuke tomando una pequeña chamarra que le había dejado Ino y se levanto rápidamente saliendo de la tienda medica, arrastrando a cierta hyuga en el proceso

U-Uchiha-san... Por favor... Podría ir u-un poco más l-lento?- pregunto Hinata a duras penas al azabache, cosa que hizo que el chico se detuviera

Escucha hyuga, te recuerdo que pase por muchas cosas para sacarte de allí, incluso gaste energía innecesariamente para evitar que te volvieran a secuestrar, así que hazme un favor y a partir de ahora deja de ser un estorbo- Aquella palabras salieron de la boca de Sasuke como un veneno muy letal

Hinata solo pudo bajar la cabeza ante aquella " _Orden_ " que le había dado el Uchiha, no sabia porque, pero la hyuga sentía que algo es su corazón se rompía al instante que escucho al chico ojos ónix decir que ella no había sido más que un estorbo, sinceramente no entendía nada, cuando abrió lo ojos y se encontró con un Sasuke sonriente y diciéndole que había pasado mucho tiempo, la peliazul sentía que dentro de ella algo se encendía, no sabia que era, pero la hizo sentir muy feliz, sin embargo ahora todo era muy diferente, el uchiha parecía estar enojado desde que llegaron al campamento, sus razones eran un misterio, y sus amigos preferían no inmiscuirse ya que conocían muy bien el carácter del Uchiha

Vamos por nuestras cosas y continuaremos el camino donde nos quedamos- sentenció Sasuke retornando a sus pasos acelerados, Hinata en ningún momento le respondió ni lo miro a la cara, solo se ocupo de seguirlo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora

Chicos! Hinata, Sasuke-kun!- grito un voz chillona a sus espaldas haciendo que se dieran la vuelta, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Ino y Shikamaru- A donde van con tanta prisa?, las personas que salvamos están organizando una fiesta para agradecernos, Choji y los otros se están encargando de buscar comida- explico la rubia de ojos azules muy animadamemte, sin embargo su amigo no hacia más que suspirar

Esto es un fastidio, pero si no aceptamos se convertirá en algo problemático- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca en señal de estar imaginándose que pasaría si se negaran a esa celebración, después de todo ellos se lo ganaron

N-Nosotros...- Hinata quería decirles que ahora mismo no podían y que tenían algo importante que hacer, pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha

Nosotros nos largamos de aquí, ahora que tengo de nuevo el byakugan mi búsqueda de Kuron sera mucho más fácil- dijo Sasuke viendo a los chicos seriamente, como si fueran una piedra atravesada en el camino

EH?, como!, esperas que yo permita que arrastres a Hinata en una búsqueda suicida como esa- grito la rubia muy alterada por lo que escucho, no iba a permitir que ahora que había recuperado a su amiga alguien la volviera a alejar

Ino!, recuerda que nuestra misión era rescatar a Hinata para que ella y Sasuke continuaran su propio camino- respondió Shikamaru tomando a la furica rubia por un hombro con flojera- Que no se te olvide que ellos deben volver a donde pertenecen- hablo el pelinegro viendo como su amiga se calmaba drásticamente por sus palabras

Es cierto- fue lo único que dijo Ino al recordar que aquellos dos chicos a los que les había tomado cariño debían irse en algún momento, después de todo, ellos no pertenecían a ese tiempo

Pero, al menos ustedes dos deberían esperar hasta mañana- dijo repentinamente Shikamaru- Tal vez tu tengas prisa Sasuke, pero ten en cuenta que Hinata necesita descansar- Se explico el pelinegro tranquilamente

Hmp!- Eso fue lo que se escuchó de parte del Uchiha

Shikamaru-kun, Ino-san, no se p-preocupen, yo e-estoy muy bien, s-sakura-san me reviso y dijo q-que no había nade de que p-preocuparse- hablo Hinata por primera vez sintiendose más pequeña de lo que ya era, sin embargo con la cabeza baja la peliazul se dio cuenta que tanto Shikamaru como Ino veían con mala cara al azabache Uchiha

Sasuke por otro lado se sentía aun más irritado al ver que él estaba quedando como el malo, así que para calmar las cosas tomo una decision- Hmp!, bien, dormiremos hoy aqui, pero mañana en la mañana no vamos, y no crean que iremos a esa estúpida celebración- sentencio el azabache retornando su caminata bruscamente, arrastrando a Hinata como si no le importara

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando a través del gigantes campamento, parecía más un pueblo de vagabundos, Sasuke aun se preguntaba como era que terminaron salvando a toda esa gente, si el plan era salvar solo a la hyuga, y lo más curioso es que mientras caminaban esas extrañas personas se inclinaban a manera de respeto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, la razón era porque esta demasiado irritado, furioso y fastidiado que no había ser en el mundo que pudiera aplacar su ira, pero porque?

* * *

 **Flashback**

Él y Hinata estaban viéndose fijamente, no podían creer que desde hacia varias meses no se veían, ambos habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y más él, Hinata pudo notar que el Uchiha de veía un poco más madura, elegante, varonil, incluso su cabello era unos centímetros más largo, no había duda que aquella imagen era de las que podía enamorar a cualquier chica, incluyéndola a ella si no estuviera enamorada de Naruto, Sasuke por su lado la examinaba discretamente, estaba toda cubierta de tierra, parecía que la habían golpeado, y eso le causo cierta molestia, se podía ver varios moretones en su cara, mano, inclusive en las piernas, ese sentimiento de ira y deseos de matar al que le había hecho eso aparecieron en su mente

Quien fue?- pregunto seriamente haciendo que ella saliera de su transe

Eh?- Hinata no sabia a lo que el Uchiha se refería, pensaba que había hecho alguna expresión que le disgusto pero...

Quien te hirió de eso manera?- Aquella pregunta sin duda causo un shock mental a la chica, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor de Konoha, el vengador de su clan, le estaba preguntando quien la lastimo?, que chica en el mundo no daría lo que fuera por tomar el lugar de Hinata en ese momento

N-No es importante, s-solo son pequeños m-moretones- respondió la hyuga sonrojándose levemente ante la pregunta que su mente nunca le permitiría olvidar

Quien fue?- Volvió a preguntar de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera mas brusca y violenta

T-Takamy- respondió la ojiperla bajando la cabeza intimidada

Sasuke sintió algo así como el alivio en su pecho al escuchar la respuesta de Hinata, pero también sintió el placer al recordar que hace algunos minutos había matado al responsable de que la ojiperla se viera tan miserable e inofensiva, no quería saber que otras cosas le habían hecho esos bastardos, solo quería deleitarse con la agradable sensación de haber acabado con el responsable de todo lo que sufrió Hinata en ese infierno

Pero toda la paz y alegría se esfumaron cuando llego el resto del grupo, todos estaban felices de verlos, Ino abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata casi dejándola sin aire, Temari por fin podía gritarle y regañar todo lo que quería a sus hermanos, Misha no dejaba de preocuparse por Ulho aun cuando este le decía que se encontraba perfectamente, y Shikamaru y choji platicaban animadamente sobre como salvaron a muchas personas, todo iba bien, hasta que el pelinegro flojo se acerco a él para decirle que Kuron no vendría hacia ellos, al parecer los soldados sobrevivientes le habían alertado sobre la emboscada y destrucción de la fortaleza, el muy cobarde se detuvo a mitad de camino y regreso por donde vine hacia alguno de sus muchos escondites, sin saber porque eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia, había perdido una bueno oportunidad

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

U-Uchiha-san- de repente una diminuta voz lo saco de dud pensamientos

Mmm?- Él se detuvo y se giro amenazantemente hacia ella- Y ahora que?- preguntó al borde de un ataque de ira, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en contra de ella

M-Mi... Mi mano... D-Duele- respondió la chica con miedo y pánico, jamas había visto una expresión tan aterradora con la que tenia el azabache

Hmp!, a dormir hyuga- Ordeno el Uchiha jalandola hacia una de las tiendas disponibles en el lugar, le importaba poco que la chica pudiera o no soportar el dolor, el estaba soportando las intensas ganas de estrangular a alguien

P-Pero...- Que podía hacer o decir la ojiperla cuando era ella la que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada de un lado a otro por el chico de ojos ónix, solo podía soportar lo mejor que podía y callar con cada queja que tenia sobre ella

Tu dormidas de este lado y yo de este- dijo Sasuke señalando donde dormiría la hyuga y él, sin recibir respuesta entraron a la pequeña tienda y se sentaron donde correspondía, Sasuke no podia evitar tener un rostro pensativo y desesperado

O-Ocurre algo malo, Uchiha-san?- se atrevió a pregunta Hinata al azabache, sin darse cuenta que hizo mal

Ya te dije que te preocupadas por ti misma hyuga!- grito Sasuke activando el Sharingan viendo a la inofensiva chica con odio

L-Lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente la peliazul bajando nuevamente la cabeza, como podía evitarlo, el Uchiha era más fuerte que ella, tenia tanto miedo que deseaba que todo eso ahora fuera solo una pesadilla

Sin decir más nada, Hinata se acostó lentamente de su lado de la tienda, debía permanecer dormida en la misma posición si quería que el humor de Sasuke no empeorara, debido a que estaban encadenados como perros, el estresar al azabache no era buena idea, para nada lo era, solo podía desear que al menos sus sueños fueran más cómodos y hermosos que lo que estaba viviendo ahora, y debían acostumbrase, todos sus amigos intentaron muchas veces el rededor del día abrir las esposas, pero era prácticamente imposible, parecían hechas de un metal indestructible. Si mal no recobraba, Sasuke le había comentado a Shikamaru poder sentir chakra fluyendo a través de esas cadenas, le pareció algo completamente inusual, y Hinata se ofreció con Byakugan para examinar las cadenas, y efectivamente era tal y como decía Sasuke, las cadenas estaban hechas completamente de chakra endurecido formando un metal indestructible, no podían ni imaginarse que ser en la tierra pudiera ser capaz de crear algo así, no entendía que propósito tenia el mantener a dos personas completamente diferentes juntas

Grrrr!- escucho un gruñido que le hizo abrir los ojos, era Sasuke al parecer no podía dormir muy bien, y se esperaba que fuera así, afuera de su tienda había demasiado ruido como para que alguien consiguiera dormir

Etto... Uchiha-san si lo desea podemos ir a caminar hasta que las cosas por aquí sean un poco más silenciosas- dijo Hinata sin tartamudear y con gran confianza en sus palabras, cosa que hasta a ella mismo le impresiono

Pero Sasuke se levantó violentamente y la miro con todo el odio que había en alma- Creo que tu y o no quedamos muy claros hyuga, cuando te dije que te preocuparse por ti misma lo decía en el sentido de que no quiero que alguien como tú se este preocupando por mí!- grito el Uchiha acercándose lentamente a la chica que retrocedia hasta donde llegaba la tienda- No se porque hice todo esto para salvarte, no se porque acepte la ayuda de esos inútiles, no se porque arriesgue mi vida para salvar a una persona que solo es un estorbo para mí!- Sasuke no para de gritar y todos afuera pensaron que era mejor alejarse- Ya tengo suficiente con tener que estar encadenado a una persona tan inutil como tú- escupió el Uchiha su veneno sin ninguna compasión de la pequeña ojiperla- Además...- Y su ataque iba a continuar, de no ser porque no tono que la chica frente a él temblaba

Sasuke se sorprendió notoriamente, muy notoriamente, el ver como Hinata temblaba, sollozaba y derramaba lágrimas sin parar era una escena que hizo que su corazón se detuviera, realmente se sentía un Idiota, un desgraciado sin corazón que hizo llorar a la chica que había deseado salvar desde hace meses, la verdad estaba muy irritado, furioso, fastidiado, y no se había dado cuenta que estaba desquitándose con la persona que menos culpa tenía de su frustración, sin duda si alguien le hubiera golpeado en ese momento se habría dejado, ver llorar a la hyuga era algo que no le gustaba para nada ver, ya lo había considero una de las cosas que más odiaba, sinceramente era un bastardo

Hyuga...- dijo él tratando de acercar su mano al rostro de ella, pero Hinata se alejo más evitándolo

Por favor... Y-Ya no más...- decía la peliazul entre lágrimas y sollozos, las palabras del Uchiha, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que era un estorbo o una inútil, pero la manera en que lo dijo Sasuke fue demasiado para ella

Lo siento- Aquella dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza como ecos, la hyuga levantó la cabeza lentamente dejando ver si lamentable rostro, ¿sasuke se estaba disculpando?- Tengo... Tengo algo importante que hacer en el futuro, y el saber que Kuron no vendría aquí... Sentí como si la única oportunidad que tenia de volver se había ido, admito que en ningún momento pensé en ti, y bueno eso me molesto mucho...- Sasuke llevo su mano nuevamente al rostro de la chica en dirección a su mejilla, Hinata esta vez no se alejó- De verdad lo siento..- con sus dedos suavemente limpio las lágrimas que aun corrian por su rostro

Sasuke-kun!-

Lentamente con la misma mano, el Uchiha recordó ciertos momentos de su infancia, así que se manera gentil coloco dos de sus dedos sobre la frente de la ojiperla- Prometo que no te volveré hacer llorar- le dijo con una sonrisa, la misma que había visto cuando despertó en medio de las ruinas de la fortaleza y lo primero que vio fue a él

Si!- respondió la hyuga sonriendo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía explicarlo, perpt aquel momento fue algo muy especial, algo mágico

Algo que no podía olvidar... Pero tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo

* * *

 **Nota final:**

 **bueno antes que nada disculpenme por haber tardado tanto, esta corta de inspiracion y mi bloqueo no se quitaba con nada, pero les aseguro que ya estoy recuperada y lista para seguir con la historia.**

 **Y tambien e publicado una nueva historia pero esta vez es Itahina, a los que esten interesados son bienvenidos a leerla y seguir esta nueva, hermosa y peligrosa historia tal y como lo han venido haciendo con esta.**

 **Sin mas nada que decir me despido hasta la proxima**

 **Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :)**


	31. Conexion

**Hola!, ESTOY DE VUELTA!, VIVA!, HURRA!... ok no xD, bueno antes que nada, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, es que la situacion aqui no es muy buena y me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo para conseguir tiempo libre.**

 **Mis clases comenzaron asi que tal vez no actualice tan seguido (palabras que e dicho antes xD)**

 **Pero bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Sasuke-kun

.

.

Alguien lo llamaba

.

.

Sasuke-kun!

.

.

Suena desesperada

.

.

Ayudame Sasuke-kun!

.

.

Era Hinata...

De repente Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, un lugar que había sido destruido, podía ver a personas corriendo para salvar sus vidas, a niños llorando porque no podían encontrar a sus padres, el Uchiha solo podía ver de un lado a otro sin entender nada, en donde demonios estaba?, no se suponía que estaba en una tienda de acampar con Hinata?, que ocurría allí?, todas esas preguntas inundaban su mente como una ola, ver tanta muerte y destrucción le recordó a la masacre de su clan. Pero espero un segundo y vio atentamente lo que le redoaba, habían faroles con el símbolo del ying y el yang, había abanicos que se parecían demasiado al símbolo de su clan, al ver las espaldas de las personas podía ver que llevan el abanico blanco y rojo que los identificaba como uchiha, pero esas personas no eran de su clan, esa aldea no era Konoha, en donde demonios estaba?

Sasuke-kun!-

Al escuchar ese grito se giro sobre si mismo... y después la vio, allí tirada sobre el suelo sangrando de un lado esta la hyuga peliazul jadeando fuertemente, Sasuke solo podía permanecer en shock, que sucedía?, acaso estaba en un genjutsu?, realmente estaba siendo atacado por el enemigo?, ya estaba comenzando a recurrir a alguna de esas opciones, cuando vio a un hombre salir de entre las llamas, era gigante y su chakra intimidante, quien demonios era?, cuando salio completamente vio su identidad, era el hombre que estaba buscando para torturarlo, Kuron al ver a Sasuke sonreía sinicamente, mientras tomaba del cabello a Hinata y la alzaba como si fuera un trofeo, la hyuga soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Sasuke al ver esa escena apretó los nudillos con tanta fuerza que le comenzaron a sangrar, en que momento se había separado de la hyuga?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que quería partirle la cara al bastardo ahora más que nunca

Que pasa niño?, no tienes agallas para venir a salvar a tu novia? -

Aquella voz acompañada de una loca risa no hicieron más que enojarlo más de lo que estaba

No vengas Sasuke-kun, corre!, vete de aquí!-

Los gritos de Hinata eran como cuchillas en su pecho, era chica creía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a ese desgraciado, pues ya le enseñaría que estaba equivocada, antes de poder atacar y desahogar su furia, Sasuke vio como Kuron tomaba del cuello a Hinata y la comenzó a asfixiar, al ver eso el Uchiha comenzó s correr en su dirección, pero mientras más corría más se alejaba de donde estaba ella, sólo podía ver con desesperación como los ojos de Hinata se cerraban poco a poco, dejando de luchar, podía ver como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de la Hyuga y él no estaba ni cerca de salvarla

Creo que ahora solo somos tu y yo-

Dijo Kuron mientras arrojaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de la ojiperla al fuego tras él, las llamas consumían el cadáver de la hyuga poco a poco como si fuera una tortura para él, Sasuke nunca dejo de correr, pero aunque aumentará la velocidad sabia que no llegaría, entonces sintió un líquido bajando sus mejillas, algo que salia de sus ojos, acaso él estaba... Llorando?!, no podía ser, él no lloraba, solo lo hizo por la perdida de sus seres queridos y nunca lo volvió hacer, porque llorar por la Hyuga?, porque se sentía tan desesperado por queden vengar su muerte?, no quería averiguarlo solo quería matar al desgraciado por lo que hizo

Cuando por fin logro alcanzar a Kuron, saco su espada y se fue contra él, siendo segado por una luz

Al poder recuperar su vista, Sasuke solo vio que se encontraba de nuevo en la tienda, seguía siendo de noche, y todo estaba en calma, bueno casi todo, ya que noto al final que se encontraba sobre una Hinata tan roja como un tomate, agarrado sus manos sobre su cabeza, y su cara demasiado cerca para su gusto, ambos chicos jadeaban como si hubieran estado en una lucha contra el mismo demonio, ninguno dejo nada, ninguno hacia nada, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos minutos. Luego Sasuke se levantó de encima de ella y se coloco en su lado de la tienda, el tintineo de las cadenas en su muñeca le hizo caer en cuanta, todo fue solo una sueño, o más bien una pesadilla

Uchiha-san usted... Tuvo el mismo sueño?- preguntó la chica viendo al azabache de perfil

Hmp, hablaremos de esto mañana hyuga- respondió Sasuke dandose vuelta para darle la espalda

Pero yo, t-tengo miedo... De v-volver a soñar eso- dijo Hinata sonrojándose como una niña

Y que esperas que yo haga?- pregunto con sarcasmo el Uchiha

P-pues... Si no fuera tanta molestia para Uchiha-san, me gustaría tomar algo de aire- aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, si bien sabia que la Hyuga no era como las otras chicas, pero al igual que con ellas, espera que le pidiera que se quedara junto a ella toda la noche

No pienso levantarme a mitad de la noche a dar un paseo hyuga- aquélla respuesta si era de esperar para Hinata, sabia que se iba a negar, pero pensó que no perdía nada con solo pedirlo

Etto... Uchiha-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta?- hablo Hinata con voz dudosa

Ya lo estas haciendo- Al parecer ni el ni la hyuga iban poder recuperar el sueño

Porque dijo mi nombre cuando estaba dormido?- boom!, esa pregunta fue una bomba en su cabeza

Que yo dije que?- claro que con lo testarudo que es Sasuke, no se iba a creer lo que le dijo Hinata

B-Bueno, yo... Me desperté antes que usted, y vi que continuaba dormido así que no quise molestarlo, pero de repente comenzó a alterarse, parecía incomodo por algo, y cuando quise despertarlo porque pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, usted dijo mi nombre y luego se tiro encima de mi- explicó Hinata sintiendo que su cara le ardía de vergüenza

No lo se, y a ti no debería de importarte... Ahora dejame dormir- respondió secamente el Uchiha sin ningún tipo de animo para continuar con la conversación

Hinata no dijo nada más después de eso, al parecer Sasuke ya tenia mucho en que pensar, y que ella lo atormentará con sus preguntas solo conseguiría ponerlo de mal humor, además debía pensar en una forma de agradecerle al Uchiha por salvarla, tal vez sea buena idea en pedirle algo de ayuda a Ino, así que sin mucho esfuerzo Hinata consiguió consiliar el sueño rápidamente, y afortunadamente ninguno de los dos volvió a tener ese extraño sueño. A la mañana siguiente ambos azabaches salieron de la tienda lentamente, aunque muchos pensaran que no era molesto, realmente era un poco agotador tener que dormir en una sola posición, si Hinata podría estar acostumbrada debido a su estricta educación, Sasuke era otra historia

Hinata!- grito alguien cerca de ellos, se trataba de cierta rubia ojos azules y de personalidad escandalosa

Ino-san, buenos días- saludo cortésmente la ojiperla

Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, llámame Ino solamente- reclamó la rubia con el ceño fruncido

L-Lo siento... Ino- se corrigió Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero se percato de que había alguien tras las rubia- Buenos días Shikamaru-kun- saludo la hyuga al pelinegro que caminaba con flojera

Buenos días- respondió, la verdad es que si no fuera porque Ino lo despertó ahora mismo seguiría dormido

Porque haces tanto escandalo tan temprano Ino?- pregunto Sasuke con cara de irritado, sin duda dormir en una sola posición no era para él

Bueno, venia a preguntarles, ya que han pasado varios días desde lo que ocurrió en la fortaleza, piensan irse?- pregunto la rubia con voz melancólica y cara de perrito

Si, ahora que tengo de nuevo a Hyuga, y nuestras heridas han sanado, es esencial que continuemos con nuestro camino- respondió Sasuke directamente sin irse por el lado sentimental y fastidioso, sabia que Ino podría hacer una escena solo por eso

No es por molestarte ni nada por el estilo Sasuke, pero como planeas enfrentar a Kuron con Hinata encadenada a ti?- pregunto Shikamaru parandose al lado de su amiga rubia

Etto, Shikamaru-kun tiene razón Uchiha-san, no seria mejor b-buscar la forma de quitarnos esto primero?- opino la ojiperla señalando sus muñecas, midiendo bien lo que iba a decir, no quería que de un momento a otro, Sasuke les estuviera gritando

Eso seria perder el tiempo!- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño- Además no sabemos que son estas cosas y de donde salieron, solo sabemos que nos han hecho tener pesadillas despertandonos a mitad de la noche- ahora si Sasuke estaba de mal humor

Pero también sabras que no podrás enfrentarte a Kuron de esa manera, verdad?- pregunto Ino, sintiendo que podía encontrar una excusa para que los dos azabaches se quedaran

Tal vez, yo pueda ayudar- se escuchó una voz acercándose a ellos

Yil-san?- Hinata no entendía en que podía ayudar la anciana con una situación que nadie conocía

Y como?- preguntó el Uchiha

Bueno, en mi antigua casa, yo me pasaba el día entero leyendo pergaminos viejos y historias que solía contarle a mi hijo- dijo la anciana parándose frente a los chicos- Y una de ellas hablaba de una profecía- explico Yil viendo las cadenas fijamente

Profecía?!- pregunto Ino con los ojos bien abiertos

Así es, si mal no recuerdo, trataba de dos personas unidas contra su voluntad por el destino, dos seres tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales, la profecía indica que llegarían a liberar al mundo de la maldad y traerán el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal- respondió la anciana

Eso es ridículo!, no voy a perder el tiempo en una estúpida profecía que esta anciana leyó en una cuento!, necesitó encontrar a Kuron y hacer que nos regrese a donde pertenecemos!- grito el Uchiha dándose la vuelta para luego caminar rápidamemte mientras arrastraba a la hyuga a sus espaldas

E-Espere un momento...- grito Hinata pero el chico parecía no escucharla

Sasuke camino y camino lo más lejos que pudo del campamento, estaba irritado, quería golpear algo o alguien, y la chica a su espalda pidiendo que se detuviera no era una opción, como se le ocurre a esa anciana siquiera sugerir que confiemos nuestra libertad en un cuento de hadas, era absurdo, completa mente absurdo y él un idiota si decidía creerle

Uchiha-san por favor, puede ir más lento?- pregunto Hinata ya cansada de tanto correr, ya que mientras el Uchiha caminaba, ella corría para no terminar en el piso

Nos iremos, hoy!- sentencio Sasuke aun dándole la espalda

Pero... Shikamaru-kun no se equivoca Uchiha-san, si no conseguimos quitarnos estas cadenas, solo seré un estorbo para usted- respondió la hyuga bajando la cabeza

Entonces pretendes que confiemos en la anciana y sus historias absurdas?!- preguntó violentamente el chico- es obvio que estar mucho tiempo sola le afectó la cabeza- esas eran palabras muy crueles saliendo de su boca

Uchiha-san si existe aunque sea un posibilidad de que nos quitemos esto...- dijo la chica levantando levemente su muñeca- debemos aprovecharla, además Yil-san y los demás solo quieren ayudarnos a volver a casa- la voz de Hinata sonaba como una suplica, una dulce e inocente

Sasuke solo se dio media vuelta y la vio boca a bajo seriamente- A ti solo te preocupa no ser un estorbo en mi camino?- preguntó el Uchiha sin dejar de verla desde arriba

Y-Yo... Al igual que Uchiha-san quiero volver a casa, quiero ver de nuevo a mis amigos y a mi familia, no se que planes tengo usted cuando Regresemos, pero creó que si yo me aparto de su camino ya no le traere más problemas- respondió la hyuga levantando la cabeza

Quien te dijo eso?..., sabes no se porque demonios vine hasta aquí para salvar a una chica que ni siquiera conozco, pero nunca en ningún momento lo vi como un problema- dijo Sasuke viendo hacia el cielo, sentía que decir aquella palabras habían calmado en algo su irritación

Etto, yo... Bueno yo...- Hinata estaba roja no sabia si responder o no aquella palabras- Yo realmente... Me puse muy feliz cuando Uchiha-san me rescato, admito que por un tiempo perdí toda esperanza en poder escapar, ya que no sabia si alguien tan débil como yo, podría encontrar la manera de salir o si alguien iría a salvarme- dijo Hinata sonrojándose mientras jugaba con sus dedos

No te hagas falsas ideas hyuga- dijo Sasuke intentándolo cortarle las alas a la chica, ya que no quería que se transformara en otra de sus fans locas

N-No!... Yo no... Lo que intentaba decir era que siempre desde el principio pensé que para usted solo era un estorbo, y que no le iba a importar en lo absoluto lo que a mi me pasara, asi que no me imagine que realmente Uchiha-san se tomaría la molestia de venir a rescatarme- se explico la hyuga viendo hacia el lago con un pequeña sonrisa

Pues la próxima vez imagínate bien las cosas hyuga, recuerda que te necesito para encontrar a Kuron, lo que significa que tu eres mis ojos, y sin ellos estoy completamemte ciego- respondió el Uchiha con un ligero toque de gracia en sus palabras

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un diminuta risita- Creó que lo mejor será que no exista una "próxima vez", no cree?- preguntó la ojiperla

Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Sasuke viéndola de reojo, nunca se vieron fijamente a la cara, nunca hubo contacto visual más de dos segundos, solo palabras y más palabras, pero aquello fue suficiente para que la bestia sedienta de sangre dentro del Uchiha se tranquilizaba

Uchiha-san, con respecto a lo de Yil-san...- Claro que a ella no se le había olvidado porque terminaron allí

Sasuke solo vio el cielo y suspiro- Iremos, llevaremos a la anciana de regreso a dónde la encontramos y nos quitaremos estas cadenas- Odiaba darle la razón a otros, pero debía admitir que enfrentar a Kuron encadenado a otra persona no era buena idea, además no quería que cierta chica saliera lastimada, ¿pero porque?

Gracias Uchiha-san!- dijo la hyuga haciendo una gran reverencia hacia el chico, se notaba que su decision la hizo muy feliz, y algo en él algo también se sintió...

Muy feliz, con solo ver su sonrisa...

Pero que le estaba pasando?

No se preocupe Uchiha-san, regresaremos a casa- Hinata no había sonriendo tan brillantemente desde que nació su hermana, el que Sasuke aceptara confiar en sus amigos hacia que su corazón brincara de alegría, tal vez el azabache no era tan frío como pensaba, solo había que saber acercarse a él

El otro lugar Misha aun continuaba cuidando de Ulho, quien aun se encontraba muy débil, el hombre ya estaba consciente lo que daba a entender que su condición ya estaba mejorando, Ulho era fuerte pero digamos que la situación fue demasiado para él, Misha no se separaba de su cama ni un minuto, siempre estaba al pendiente de la condición del hombre, se notaba que estaba desvelada y que descansaba poco, la ojeras bajo sus ojos la delataban y hacían que Ulho se sintiera algo responsable

Misha deberías descansar- dijo el hombre desde su cama a la mujer que limpiaba los víveres frente a él- No voy a morir porque estés quince minutos fuera de aquí- y era cierto, la mujer comenzaba a exagerar

Estoy bien Ulho, lo único que importa es que estés completamente sano- respondió la mujer terminando su tarea para luego acercarse al hombre- Me preocupaste mucho, pensé que ibas a morir- dijo con un tono cansado

No era lo que querías?, hasta donde recuerdo tu y yo no tenemos una relación precisamente pacifica- dijo Ulho con gracia, recordando como muchas veces cuando los colocaban a trabajar en la fortaleza estresaba tanto a la mujer que ella terminaba gritándole y deseándole la muerte infinidad de ocasiones

No lo decía en serio idiota!, con todo lo que estoy haciendo deberías de darte cuenta lo importante que eres para mi- respondió Misha sentandose bruscamente al lado del hombre con la cabeza baja

Misha...- Ulho sentía que había metido la pata, la mujer solo se preocupaba por su bienestar y él se burlaba- Lo siento, solo quería hacer que sonrieras por primera vez desde que somos libres- dijo el hombre colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer

Bueno, entonces la próxima vez di un mejor chiste- Misha sentía que toda su preocupación y cansancio por fin habían sido drenados, ya que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida junto al hombre, que solo se dedicó a verla dormir, por un momento Ulho se hizo una pregunta ¿desde cuando Misha se veía tan linda durmiendo?

En otro lugar del campamento, un prado, no tan grande ni tan pequeño, era visitado todos los días por una rubia ojos azules que recolectaba las flores que allí crecían, quien sabe por quien de su familia Ino heredaría tanto talento para las flores, desde pequeña siempre le gustaba estar rodeada de ellas, era como si su aroma la llevara a un mundo diferente, a un mundo en el que a ella le gustaría estar, pero cuando supo que estaba sola y sin nadie a su lado, pensó que estar en el paraíso seria muy aburrido sin nadie con quien compartirlo, o algo así decía su abuela

Que haces aquí sola?- preguntó Shikamaru apareciendo por las sombras caminado en dirección a su amiga

No estoy sola, las flores me acompañan- respondió Ino sin darle una mirada al pelinegro a sus espaldas, que Shikamaru apareciera de la nada ya era algo normal para ella, siempre se preguntó como le hacia para esconderse bien en las sombras

Si, pero las flores no te ayudaran o pedirán ayuda si alguien te ataca por sorpresa- El pelinegro siempre era tan cuidadoso, pero a veces era muy fastidioso tener que ser regañado por él, Shikamaru podía ser un flojo pero sabia cuidar muy bien de los suyos

Ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre!, además, estos últimos días e estado viniendo a este lugar porque me gusta la tranquilidad que hay aquí- respondió Ino tomando un ramo que flores que había hecho minutos antes y colocándolo a su lado- también me gustan la flores, así que vi mi tipo de ambiente- aquella explicación hizo que Shikamaru tomara algunas notas nuevas sobre como era la rubia

Es raro que te guste la tranquilidad, tu puedes ser muy escandalosa cuando te lo propones- dijo el pelinegro sentado se al lado de Ino para luego acostarse con las manos tras la cabeza

Callate Shikamaru!- grito la rubia ya algo irritada- Si viniste solo para molestarme entonces creó que mejor me regreso al campamento- Dicho aquella la rubia estaba dispuesta a tomar sus cosas e irse, pero el pelinegro la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo antes de que se levantara de su lado

Quedate, vine a hacerte compañía, de todas maneras llevo haciéndolo desde hace tiempo- dijo Shikamaru soltándola al sentir que ya no tenia intensiones de irse

A que te refieres?!- preguntó Ino con cara de confusión

Yo también llevo tiempo visitando este sitio, al igual que tú también me gusta su tranquilidad- respondió el chico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro

Quieres decir que todo este tiempo haz estado aquí conmigo?- Ino tenia una cara de fotografía, el saber que alguien la estaba viendo hacer sus pasatiempos la hacia poner roja de vergüenza

Oye, no lo digas como te estuviera espiando, tu hacías lo tuyo y yo lo mio- respondió Shikamaru abriendo los ojos con fastidio y frunciendo el ceño

Te refieres a ver las nubes, bostezar y luego dormir?- preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada con gracia, viendo a su amigo con una media sonrisa

Acaso hago otra cosa?- Shikamaru hablo con el mismo gesto, no cabía duda que aquella chica lo conocía bien

Ino soltó una pequeña risa y luego tomo un ramo y lo extendió hacia el pelinegro, acción que hizo que el chico la viera confundido

Esta bien Shikamaru, no me molesta, además... Estar en el paraíso seria muy aburrido sin nadie con quien compartirlo- Las palabras de su abuela tenían razón, tener a alguien con quien compartir tus alegrías era lo mejor que podía hacer

Shikamaru solo podía ver con Ino aun sostenía el ramo en su dirección con una sonrisa muy hermosa, si era cierto que venia ese prado para estar tranquilo y en paz, pero ver a Ino recolectando flores y luego hacer esos ramos, era una escena que simplemente no podía evitar ver, era como si las flores resaltaran su belleza, como si Ino fuera una de ellas, en que momento se sintió embelesado por su amiga?, no lo sabe, pero si sabia que a partir de ese día, estar con Ino mientras hacia sus obras era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, así que dudoso, recibió el ramo rozando su mano con la de ella, sintiendo su suave piel y viéndola a los ojos. Mientras tanto en la cima de un colina las dos figuras misteriosas observaban todo lo que sucedía

Parece que el amor esta en el aire, no solo Sasuke y Hinata están a empezando a sentir sus conexiones, sus amigos igual- dijo la figura femenina

Si, pero ahora no es momento para eso, todavía tienen que aceptar su destino- respondió la figura masculina dándose vuelta

Cierto, aunque no podemos controlar los sentimientos, podemos guiarlos para que no cometan el mismo error que nosotros- la figura femenina también dio vuelta y se acercó a la otra

Si, debemos hacer que la profecía se cumpla, o no habrá futuro- respondió la figura masculina

Esa es nuestra misión... Después de todo, tu y yo no tuvimos un final feliz- con aquella palabras ambos desaparecieron, dejando atrás un aire de tristeza y melancolía

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 31 de esta historia amigos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen su comentarios

Bay bay hasta la próxima


End file.
